Une alliance inattendue
by teddyjes
Summary: Draco et Hermione se cherchent, se trouvent, se font souffrir et se séparent... Jouant avec leurs sentiments mais aussi avec leurs vies... LIsez et Reviewez! [!NOUVEAU CHAP EN SUPP!]
1. Révélation

Draco était étendu dans l'herbe depuis près de deux heures. C'était une belle journée d'été et, d'ici quelques jours, ils entrerait en 7ème année à Poudlard. Alors qu'il observait les nuages, il entendit une voix qui reflétait peu d'intelligence l'interpeller :  
  
-Mr Malefoy ! Votre père vous demande !  
  
Draco se releva et observa Crabbe qui courait vers lui d'un air pitoyable ! Goyle le suivait de loin et semblait sur le point de s'écrouler à chaque pas supplémentaires !  
  
-Vous faites un spectacle pitoyable tous les deux ! Quand allez-vous vous décider à maigrir un peu ? lança acidement Draco  
  
Les balourds s'arrêtèrent nets et prirent un air encore plus stupides que d'habitude -si c'était encore possible- en essayant d'assimiler ce que venait de dire leur jeune maitre.  
  
Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers son manoir. « Qui m'a fichu des abrutis pareils ? » pensa-t-il, « Potter à beau être un idiot, au moins lui, sait s'entourer ! ». Il s'arrêta net et secoua la tête : « Depuis quand le misérable Weasley et la sang-de-bourbe Granger étaient de bonnes fréquentations ? » ! Il poussa un grognement d'agacement et se remit en route :  
  
-Il faut vraiment que je me reprenne moi ! dit-il à voix haute pour lui- même  
  
Il entra dans le manoir et fut surpris par le calme qui y régnait : depuis le retour de Voldemort, le manoir Malefoy était sa nouvelle demeure et pas un instant ne se passait sans qu'un cri ou une voix glaciale ne s'élève. Draco monta l'escalier principale et se retrouva dans un grand salon, vide.  
  
Il fronça les sourcils : Crabbe et Goyle lui avaient fait une blague ? Non, ils n'avaient pas la cervelle nécessaire. Alors qu'il sortait du salon, une voix qui n'avait rien d'humaine le rappela au centre de la pièce :  
  
-Voyons Draco, viens, nous avons à parler !  
  
Draco eut un frisson en entendant la voix : non pas de crainte mais de dégoût. Le mage noir se tenait dans la pénombre, c'est pourquoi il avait échappé au regard du jeune homme. Voldemort s'avança dans la lumière que projetait un puissant feu dans la cheminée et remonta sa cape, découvrant des bras frêle. Cette fois, Draco retint une grimace et détourna son regard.  
  
-Tu es un bel homme jeune Malefoy ! reprit Voldemort, tu fera un bon mangemort mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas ce qui t'intéresse.  
  
Draco fut tellement surprit qu'il osa rencontrer le regard du Lord. Sur les traits de ce dernier apparut un air amusé :  
  
-Tu vises plus haut, n'est-ce pas ? Ton père est un écervelé qui se croit au sommet de la puissance parce qu'il est mon bras droit mais, toi, Draco, tu es tout autre, toi, tu sais.  
  
-Je sais quoi, Maitre ? interrogea Draco  
  
Il aurait cru trembler en s'adressant au Maitre de son père mais il n'en était rien, il avait eu le même ton traînant et indifférent que lorsqu'il rabaissait ses idiots de la bande à Potter.  
  
-Tu sais comment te placer au-dessus de moi ! Et c'est ce qui me plait chez toi ! C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te laisser faire !  
  
Draco n'en revenait pas ! Voldemort allait le laisser libre de ses actes ? Même si ça devait l'emmener à sa propre perte ?  
  
-Que voulez-vous dire ? dit Draco d'un air soupçonneux  
  
Voldemort éclata de rire. De son rire glacial qui terrifiait jusqu'à la moindre brindille d'herbe !  
  
-Voyons Draco, je vais te laisser faire ce dont tu as envie ! Deviens même Auror si ça t'enchante ! Je t'observerai pendant tout ce temps mais je n'interviendrais pas ! Montre moi ce dont tu es capable.  
  
Le mage noir disparut dans un « bop » sonore, laissant Draco seul à ses pensées.  
  
Des reviews please !! Lol ! Prochain chapitre : Hermy !! 


	2. Changements

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me va droit au c?ur ! Continuez j'adore ça !! lol ! ^^  
  
Annab4 : Merci ! J'espère bien qu'elle sera captivante ! Lol !^^ ! oui, je vais continuer  
  
Eleanor : Il me semble te connaître. Elea013 ? J'espère ne pas me tromper ! ^^, Merci en tout cas !  
  
Hermione : Lol ! Oui, il l'autorise à devenir Auror mais Draco va-t-il choisir cette voie ? Suspens. Non, je rigole, tu verras bien !! ^^  
  
Magatweety : Il me semble vous connaître Mademoiselle. Lol ! Mici ma puce !  
  
Paprika Star : Oui, Draco va faire ses preuves et dans bien des domaines ! Lol ! ^^  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hermione s'étendit sur le transat, laissant le soleil caressé sa peau. Dans moins d'une semaine elle serait de retour à Poudlard pour sa septième année. Pour le moment, elle se prélassait sous le soleil brûlant de Sicile où elle passait ses vacances. Elle se relaxait depuis déjà une heure quand une voix l'appela :  
  
-Hermione, ma chérie, tu as reçu du courrier !  
  
-J'arrive maman !  
  
Hermione quitta le soleil pour pénétrer dans le grand salon ventilé. Elle vit trois lettres sur la table et reconnut les expéditeurs : Poudlard, Harry et Ron. Elle tendit la main pour les saisir mais sa mère fut plus rapide et s'en empara :  
  
-Tu auras tes lettres quand tu auras fait ta valise ! Ton père ne va pas tarder à rentrer avec les billets, nous dînerons et nous partirons après manger je te prie donc, jeune fille, de ma préparer cette valise et vite !  
  
-Mais maman.  
  
-Il n'y a pas de « mais maman » qui tiennent ! File dans ta chambre !  
  
Hermione émit un grognement indéfinissable : ce qu'ils pouvaient être agaçants ses parents ! Elle en venait à envier Malefoy qui n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour que la moindre parcelle de désordre disparaisse ! « Au moins, lui, ses parents ne l'ennuient pas avec des détails mineurs » pensa-t-elle ! « Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Voilà que j'envie ce crétin de Malefoy ! » elle s'était stoppée sous le choc. Elle poussa un long soupir d'agacement :  
  
-Il faut que tu te reprennes ma vieille ! lança-t-elle à voix haute avant de reprendre sa route  
  
Elle boucla sa valise en mettant tout en boule, trop impatiente de lire ses lettres. Quand elle eut fini, elle se changea en vitesse et entra de nouveau dans le salon. Sa mère était affairées à la cuisine et discutait avec le père d'Hermione qui était rentré sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.  
  
-Bonjour Papa ! lança Hermione  
  
-Bonjour ma chérie ! Ta journée c'est bien passée ?  
  
Hermione hocha la tête et lança un regard implorant à sa mère qui abdiqua et lui donna ses lettres. Hermione s'assit à table et ouvrit d'abord celles de ses amis. Même si ils parlaient tous deux de la même chose -à savoir de leurs vacances et d'un rendez-vous prochain sur le chemin de traverse- ça lui réchauffait le c?ur de savoir qu'ils pensaient à elle. Elle saisit celle de Poudlard qu'elle devina plus épaisse qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle l'ouvrit fébrilement et en sortit un insigne de préfète-en-chef ! Elle hurla de joie et annonça la nouvelle à ses parents qui se regardèrent d'un air entendu :  
  
-Hermione chérie, commença Mrs Granger, demain, quand nous rentrerons à Londres, nous iront faire quelques courses. spéciales !  
  
-Mais maman, Harry et Ron n'iront sur le chemin de traverse que dans trois jours !  
  
-Pas ce genre de course, dit Mr Granger, en fait, ta mère et moi avons remarqué que tu était devenue une jeune femme désormais et très jolie, qui plus est ! Tu nous remplis de fierté dans tes études et nous voulons vraiment que tu vives ta jeunesse au possible. C'est pourquoi.  
  
-Demain, nous irons toute les deux refaire ta garde-robe dans les magasins de Londres et nous te ferons une petite beauté !  
  
Hermione n'en revenait pas ! Elle était tellement plongée dans les livres que jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit de penser à prendre soin d'elle ! Elle remercia ses parents et retourna dans sa chambre, laissant libre cours à ses pensées.  
  
Oui, bon, je sais, ce sont deux petits chapitres mais c'est uniquement pour situer l'histoire, rassurez-vous ! Ce sera plus long après ! Bisous, Jess 


	3. Rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse

Draco se baladait sur le chemin de traverse, non pas qu'il eut besoin de faire ses courses -d'autres s'en chargeaient pour lui- seulement ressentit l'euphorie des sorciers qui étaient, pour la plupart, ses camarades, lui faisait un bien fou !  
  
Il était resté tout l'été dans le manoir Malefoy sans pouvoir sortir plus loin que la propriété ! Il avait envoyé Crabbe et Goyle s'occuper des livres pendant qu'il flânait. Il se dirigea vers le magasin de balai et y contempla le nouveau modèle sortit : l'éclair de foudre. Le balai était magnifique mais Draco ne se l'achèterait pas. Ce n'était pas un problème d'argent, il en possédait plus que tous les Weasley pourraient jamais en rêver, seulement Voldemort avait dit qu'il pouvait désormais faire ce qui lui plaisait et se ridiculiser devant Potter n'était plus dans ses priorités !  
  
Il avait donc refusé le poste de capitaine que lui avait offert Rogue mais accepté celui de préfet-en-chef . Après tout, peut-être n'était-il pas capable de battre Potter mais rabaisser Granger allait être une véritable partie de plaisir ! Il n'avait eu aucune confirmation du fait que la sang de bourbe soit préfète-en-chef mais le contraire l'étonnerait vraiment !  
  
Draco s'installa à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme et observa les allés et venus des élèves. Au bout d'un moment, une magnifique jeune fille s'installa non loin de lui et se plongea dans un livre. Draco l'observa du coin de l'?il, ne laissant échapper aucun détail : elle portait un jean clair moulant, taille-basse, un haut noir tout aussi moulant qui se séparait en deux juste en dessous de la poitrine pour se croiser au-dessus du nombril de la jeune fille ! Ses longs cheveux flottaient dans le vent, de longs cheveux lisses, brun et coupés en dégradés. Son visage était des plus charmants et ses yeux couleurs noisette avaient des reflets dorés.  
  
Il était certain de l'avoir déjà croisé quelque part mais ne voyait vraiment pas où. N'étant pas du genre timide avec les filles, il se leva pour aller faire connaissance mais elle se leva en même temps. Surpris de ce geste, Draco se rassit en quatrième vitesse, en essayant de camoufler son geste. La jeune fille rayonnait et elle agita les bras en l'air en faisant des grands gestes pour interpeller quelqu'un. Draco se tourna en direction du regard de la jeune fille et vit avec horreur qu'elle fixait Potter et Weasley. Ces derniers s'approchèrent, légèrement surpris ! Dès qu'ils furent assez proches, elle leur sauta au cou :  
  
-Harry ! Ron ! Vous êtes en retard !  
  
Draco recracha la glace qu'il était entrain d'avaler presque inconsciemment : cette voix. Il la connaissait ! « Granger ? » pensa-t-il, « Mais depuis quand est-elle aussi belle ? » ! Il secoua la tête, voulant chasser de son esprit sa dernière remarque et remarqua que son torse commençait à se glacer ! Il porta un regard vers sa chemise et vit qu'elle était couverte de glace ! Il l'enleva en moins de deux et sortit une de ses nouvelles chemises de son sac de Mme Guipure et l'enfila sans faire attention aux gloussements des filles qui passaient !  
  
Une fois rhabillé, il se rassit, replaça ses cheveux en les plaquant en arrière et sortit les 24 mornilles que coûtaient la glace. Il les déposa sur la table et se dirigea vers le chemin sans jeter un regard en direction de la bande à Potter. Il se doutait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas aveugles et qu'ils avaient tout vu mais il s'en fichait bien. Tout ça, c'était la faute à cette Sang-de-bourbe et il allait lui faire payer ! A la première poubelle qu'il croisa, il jeta sa chemise tâchée et se mit à la recherche des deux colosses.  
  
Il les trouva, sortant de chez Mme Guipure, apparemment ravis d'être servis vu qu'ils y étaient enfermés depuis près d'une heure ! Drago, lui fulminait, et lorsqu'il les vit, un sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses lèvres :  
  
-Il me manque une chemise, retournez à l'intérieur et prenez m'en une ! Bougez-vous ! hurla-t-il devant l'air dépité des deux garçons.  
  
Ils obéirent et se remirent à faire la queue quoi s'étendait désormais jusqu'à Fleury et Bott ! Il les informa qu'il repartait au manoir et qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'ils ne rentrent avant que la nuit ne soit tombée ! « Pas moyen moyens d'être tranquille avec ces deux crétins ! » !  
  
Cependant, il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. Il se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur et s'assit à une table. Il n'avait pas particulièrement faim, ni particulièrement soif alors il demanda un salon privé et s'installa face aux feu, laissant ses pensées s'organisées.  
  
Granger avait tout chamboulé en l'espace d'une minute, elle n'était plus la même, du moins, pas physiquement. Draco séduisait pas mal de filles à Poudlard, toutes attirées par son physique avantageux ou par son héritage qui était sûrement le plus important de toute l'école ! Mais ce que voulais le jeune Serpentard était tout autre : il n'avait jamais vraiment désiré l'une de ses filles, elles lui étaient tombées dans les bars et il en avait profité ! Mais il n'avait jamais rien fait de particulièrement spectaculaire pour elles. Ce qu'il voulait s'était séduire et être séduit en retour.  
  
Hors, depuis qu'il avait vu cette Sang-de-bourbe sur la terrasse, il avait désiré. Elle avait cette façon de mordiller ses lèvre pendant qu'elle lisait et il s'était sentit craquer quand elle l'avait fait tout à l'heure.  
  
-Voyons Draco, dit-il à voix haute, Il a dit que tu pouvais faire ce que tu voulais mais ça ne signifiait pas faire n'importe quoi. Ressaisis-y toi bon sang !  
  
Il frappa du poing contre le manche du fauteuil amis, à part une douleur fulgurante, il ne sentit aucune différence ! Il avait beau essayer de se détendre, de penser à autre chose, l'image de Granger mordillant sa lèvre,les cheveux flottants dans le vent, lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit, une véritable obsession.  
  
Il décida de refaire un tour sur le Chemin pour se changer les idées et, qui sait, peut-être allait-il recroiser Granger et se rendre compte que tout cela n'était qu'un terrible mal entendu !  
  
A peine eut-il fait trois pas qu'une voix stridente hurla son nom comme s'il eut réchapper à une mort certaine :  
  
-Dracoooooooooooooooooooooo !  
  
Une fille ressemblant étrangement à un rat courait dans sa direction. « Trop tard pour courrir » pensa-t-il amèrement :  
  
-Pansy, combien de fois t'ais-je dit de ne pas.  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car la jeune fille l'avait plaqué au sol, l'enroulant de ses bras :  
  
-Oh mon Dracichounet ! Tu m'as manqué !  
  
Draco repoussa violement la jeune fille et regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'avait entendu le surnom ridicule dont il venait d'être affublé ! Malheuresement, ce fut le cas : Weasley et Potter se tenaient non loin de là et se maintenaient les côtes pour ne pas rouler sur le sol, tellement ils riaient ! Draco fulminait ! Pansy avait toujours le don de le ridiculiser ! Il s'approcha à pas rageurs du Balafré et du Misérable et les fusilla du regard :  
  
-Quelque chose vous amuse ? lança-t-il d'un ton acide  
  
-Non, rien, Dracichounet ! répondit Weasley entre deux fous rires !  
  
Ils rigolèrent de plus belle et Draco réalisa soudain l'absence de Granger :  
  
-La Sang-de-Bourbe n'est pas avec vous ? dit-il de sa voix traînante  
  
Weasley et Potter arrêtèrent immédiatement de rire et, tandis que Potter retenait son ami qui était sur le point de se jeter sur Malefoy, ce dernier ressentit un petit tapement sur l'épauleet vit une trainée brune se déplacer pour se mettre devant lui :  
  
-Je suis là Malefoy ! dit-elle sur un ton de défi  
  
Draco n'osa rien dire : elle était si belle, il en était troublé ! Seulement, s'il ne reprenait pas vite ses esprits, Ils allaient se rendre compte de quelque chose et il en était hors de question ! Il en allait de son honneur :  
  
-Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à me souiller avec tes mains de sang impur !  
  
Granger leva les yeux au ciel puis se tourna vers ses amis :  
  
-Venez, allons-nous en ! Ça n'en vaut pas la peine !  
  
Elle entraîna les deux garçons vers la sortie et disparut de la vue de Draco qui se sentit tourmenter de plus belle !  
  
-Draco, mon amour, dit la voix désagréable de Pansy, tu es sûr que ça va ?  
  
Il lança vers elle un regard dégoûté puis partit sans dire un mot. Une fois de retour chez lui, il s'enferma dans sa chambre, en rage contre lui-même ! La vérité est qu'il avait beaucoup aimé le contact qu'il avait eu avec Granger mais plutôt sortir avec Pansy que de se l'avouer !  
  
-Ce qui n'est pas peu dire ! plaisanta-t-il à voix haute  
  
Il se jeta sur son lit : demain, il serait de retour à Poudlard, il retrouverait ses marques et pourrait enfin chasser de sa tête cette idée stupide selon laquelle Granger avait éveillé en lui ce que la moitié des filles n'avaient jamais réussis à frôler ! Il se tourna de côté et s'endormit. 


	4. Départ précipité

La journée tirait à sa fin et Hermione allait devoir rentrer chez elle. Elle ne s'était jamais amusée en faisant les courses avec ses amis, surtout depuis l'intervention de Malefoy ! Il fallait dire que celui-ci avait agi plutôt bizarrement : tout d'abord il l'avait fixé quand elle s'était assis à la terrasse, puis il s'était levé et rassit quand elle avait fait signe à Harry et Ron de venir, il avait renversé sa glace sur lui lorsqu'elle les avait serré dans ses bras et, pour finir, il avait frémit quand elle avait tapé sur son épaule pour signaler sa présence !  
  
Ce frémissement la troublait tout particulièrement car ce n'était pas du dégoût -comme elle l'aurait pensé- non, c'était le genre de frisson qu'on avait quand une personne qu'on affectionne nous touche. « Malefoy ? De l'affection pour moi ? Tu te fais des films ! » s'agaça-t-elle. Elle secoua vivement la tête pour se redonner un peu de raison.  
  
-Hermione ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? s'inquiéta Ron  
  
Voilà près d'une heure que Harry et lui se moquaient de Malefoy et de Pansy sans interruption ! Hermione avait d'abord rigolé puis avait déconnecté de la conversation, perdue dans ses pensées.  
  
-Oui Ron, je vais bien ! Je dois y aller, on se voit demain dans le train ?  
  
Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et prirent leur amie dans leurs bras. Ils se séparèrent dans le chaudron baveur où les parents d'Hermione l'attendaient. Sa mère l'accueillis avec un grand sourire remplis de sous- entendus :  
  
-Ton nouveau look a-t-il plu à tes amis ?  
  
Harry et Ron ne lui avaient rien dit mais le regard qu'ils avaient eu en la voyant n'avait rien d'anodin !  
  
-Je crois, oui ! répondit Hermione avec une once de fierté !  
  
Sa mère eut un soupir de soulagement ! Il faut dire que Hermione était loin d'être facile et qu'elles avaient passé près de 8h à arpenter les rues de Londres. Le plus dur avait été le coiffeur : il avait abordé les cheveux d'Hermione comme le plus grand défi qu'il n'eut jamais eu à relevé ! Il partit tout d'abord dans un délire artistique mais, cela ne plaisant pas à Hermione, elle faisait repousser ses cheveux en lançant discrètement un sort ! Le coiffeur cru devenir fou et passa la main à une coiffeuse. Celle- ci demanda à Hermione ce qu'elle désirait et la jeune fille put enfin être satisfaite de ses cheveux ! Elle avait demandé un dégradé qui commençait sous son visage et avait gardé sa longueur : jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle avait fait lisser ses cheveux et le résultat était magnifique !  
  
Quand elle était rentrée chez elle, son père l'avait félicité de son choix et elle avait profité de sa journée sur le chemin de traverse pour s'acheter des bouteilles de Lissenplis ! Lorsqu'elle fit sa valise ce soir- là, elle était certaine que rien ne lui manquait et elle se réjouissait d'avance de la tête de ses camarades à la vue de la nouvelle Hermione !  
  
Quand elle s'allongea sur son lit pour s'endormir, elle rencontra quelques difficultés : elle ne cessait de repenser à Draco. Elle l'avait vu torse-nu cette après-midi et devait s'avouer qu'il était plutôt bien fait ! « Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends moi ? » s'indigna-t-elle ! Puis elle repensa à son regard. Son regard gris d'acier qui l'avait longtemps observé et qui s'était troublé quand ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué comme ses yeux pouvaient exprimer bien d'autres sentiments que ceux s'apparentant à la haine, ce regard avait changé. Ce regard l'avait changé. Mais une question la hantait : « Pourquoi ses yeux se sont- ils troublés face à moi ? Pourquoi a-t-il frémit à mon contact ? Est-ce que. »  
  
Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par sa mère qui vint lui souhaiter bonne nuit et lui apporter ses dernières robes pour Poudlard. Une fois de nouveau seule, Hermione entra dans son lit et s'endormit avec une idée fixe en tête : percé le secret de ces yeux.  
  
Le lendemain, elle se réveilla de bonne heure et descendit sa malle dans le salon où sa mère préparait le petit déjeuner :  
  
-Tu sais qui sera Préfet-en-Chef avec toi ? demanda-t-elle en lui versant des ?ufs brouillés  
  
-Malefoy, je suppose. répondit Hermione d'un ton las  
  
Elle savait très bien que si Draco était nommé à ce poste, c'était uniquement parce que Rogue l'avait à la bonne et non pour des compétences qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas !  
  
-Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter ma chérie ! Il n'est pas gentil ce Malefoy ?  
  
Hermione eut un petit rire, un peu jaune : elle n'avait jamais dit à ses parents ce que lui faisait subir le Serpentard depuis sa première année dans l'école de sorcellerie, elle ne leur avait jamais parlé de ces histoires de sang impur. Après tout, avec le temps, elle avait appris à se défendre, à passer outre les remarques du jeune homme et ce n'était pas maintenant, en dernière année, qu'elle allait craquer !  
  
Elle laissa la question de sa mère sans réponse et remonta dans sa chambre, pour aller chercher Pattenrond. Elle trouva celui-ci sur son lit, occupé à jouer avec une petite boule de lumière que lui avait créé Hermione. Elle le saisit et le mit dans sa cage puis redescendit pour le poser sur sa malle. Mais celle-ci avait déjà disparue ! Mrs Granger arriva en trombe dans la cuisine :  
  
-Hermione ! Nous allons être en retard ! Nous n'avons même pas fait attention à l'heure ! Monte dans la voiture, vite, ton père va t'emmener !  
  
Elle embrassa furtivement sa fille et la poussa vers la sortie. Hermione s'installa dans la voiture et son père démarra rapidement. La jeune fille se rongeait les ongles : elle allait être en retard ! Une préfète-en-chef en retard ! Du jamais vu ! Elle regardait sans arrêt sa montre et la maudissait d'avancer au fil du temps !  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare de King's Cross vers 10h55 : plus que 5 minutes ! Mr Granger étreignit rapidement sa fille et la laissa se diriger vers la voie 9 ¾. Hermione avait le plus grand mal à pousser son chariot car sa valise pesait une tonne et Pattenrond était plus qu'agité ! Il ne cessait de remuer et la jeune Gryffondor n'arrêtait pas de remettre la cage en place, de plus en plus agacée !  
  
-Alors Granger, dit une voix traînante, incapable d'assumer ses responsabilités ?  
  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Malefoy ! lança-t-elle, comme si tu savais ce que signifiait le mot « responsabilité » !  
  
-Je suis préfet-en-chef Granger.  
  
-On se demande bien pourquoi. grogna-t-elle  
  
Ça faisait maintenant plus d'une minute qu'elle tentait de hisser sa malle et elle n'avait réussi qu'à la soulever de quelques centimètres avant qu'elle ne retombe lourdement sur le chariot, mettant fou de rage le chat orangé. Ce qui enragea vraiment Hermione c'est que Malefoy c'était adossé au mur et la regardait, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis, quand le train siffla, il monta dans le train en passant devant Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas réussit à monter sa valise !  
  
C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit ! C'était si simple ! Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa malle :  
  
-Wingardium Leviosa !  
  
La malle se souleva et rentra dans le train ! En moins de deux, Hermione attrapa la cage de Pattenrond et la mit sur sa malle. Le train s'ébranla et elle put souffler un peu. Il lui fallait maintenant trouver un compartiment. Elle se savait obligée de se rendre dans le wagon des préfets- en-chefs mais voulait déposer ses affaires loin de Malefoy ! Malheuresement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus le temps de trouver le compartiment de ses amis car McGonagall devait déjà l'attendre.  
  
Elle utilisa de nouveau le sort de lévitation et se dirigea vers la tête du train. 


	5. Briefing

Merci pour vos review, ça me motive beaucoup ! Je vous promets d'y répondre dès le prochain chapitre ! En tout cas, ne vous gênez pas pour en envoyer, parce que ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;) Bisous Jess  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Draco s'assit à côté de la fenêtre : il observait Granger qui se débattait avec sa valise. Il aurait très bien pu l'aider mais il n'en avait pas envie : après tout, elle avait Weasley et Potter pour jouer les toutous ! Lui avait mis ses affaires dans le wagon de Crabbe et Goyle avant de venir dans celui des préfets-en-chefs et se félicitait d'avoir déjà un point d'avance sur Granger ! Il l'observait attentivement, se demandant si elle allait se souvenir qu'elle était une sorcière ! Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin sa baguette magique pour faire léviter sa malle, il aperçu clairement l'expression de colère qui marquait ses traits « elle n'en ait que plus belle » ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de remarquer !  
  
Cette fois il ne tenta pas de chasser cette idée de sa tête, après tout, ce n'étaient que des pensées et il ne voyait pas en quoi le fait de trouver Granger belle était une infamie ! Ça ne l'engageait en rien ! Même si, au fond de lui, il ressentait toujours ce qu'il prenait comme un point faible, un point faible face à la jeune Gryffondor.  
  
-Mr Malefoy, où est votre homologue féminin ?  
  
Draco se tourna vers l'entrée et aperçut le professeur Rogue dans l'encadrement de la porte :  
  
-Professeur Rogue ? demanda-t-il surprit, ce n'est pas le professeur McGonagall normalement qui..  
  
-Pas cette année Malefoy ! répondit le professeur visiblement agacé, où est Granger ?  
  
-Elle arrive professeur.  
  
Rogue s'installa, sortit un parchemin et le parcourut rapidement des yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une Granger essoufflée, rouge de colère :  
  
-Malefoy je. dit-elle d'un ton menaçant  
  
-Vous allez faire quoi Miss Granger ? dit froidement Rogue  
  
Elle parut recevoir une claque, elle regarda le professeur -dont elle venait visiblement de remarquer la présence- et devint tout à coup très pâle ! Visiblement, rester coincée avec Rogue et Draco n'était pas ce qu'elle avait espéré.  
  
Draco sourit largement face à la décomposition visible de Granger et s'enfonça dans son siège : ce voyage promettait d'être des plus intéressent ! Elle s'installa rapidement sur la même banquette que Draco pour faire face au professeur mais se tint le plus éloigné possible du Serpentard.  
  
-Bien Granger, dès que l'année commencera, je vous enlèverais dix points pour être allé traîner avec Potter et Weasley alors que vous aviez des responsabilités.  
  
-Mais professeur, je viens à peine d'arriver.  
  
-Et quinze points en moins pour insolence.  
  
-Mais je.  
  
-GRANGER ! hurla Rogue, VOULEZ-VOUS BIEN VOUS TAIRE ET ARRÊTER DE DISCUTER MES ORDRES OU JE VOUS FAIT EXPULSER !  
  
Elle baissa la tête sous le regard flamboyant du professeur et Draco n'avait pas pu rêver mieux comme mise au point ! Rogue tentait de reprendre de la contenance mais avait du mal à contenir sa fureur :  
  
-Bien, siffla-t-il, sachez tout d'abord que vous serez amenés à manger souvent ensemble en compagnie de professeurs pour leur remettre votre rapport et.  
  
-Notre rapport ? l'interrompit Draco  
  
-Oui, Mr Malefoy, votre rapport !  
  
Rogue avait adopté un ton mielleux, protecteur et remplis de sous-entendus que seul Draco comprenait ! Là, bien entendu, Rogue voulait dire que Draco ne serait pas obligé de faire ce rapport, que cette tâche ne lui serait pas incombée !  
  
-Vous avez sous votre responsabilité l'ensemble des autres préfets et, bien entendu, les élèves, vous devrez donc faire un rapport sur chaque élève ayant enfreint le règlement en tenant compte des rapports journaliers que vous feront les autres préfets ! La salle où auront lieu les dîners est une petite salle adjacente à la Grande Salle.Vous avez compris ?  
  
Ils hochèrent la tête silencieusement de peur de dire un mot de travers à un Rogue sur le bord de la crise de nerf ! « Je me demande ce qui l'a mit dans cet état là. Ce n'est pas Granger, en tout cas, pas seulement elle, quelque chose le tracasse. ». Draco fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Rogue qui reprit son discours :  
  
-Vous aurez chacun une chambre à proximité de votre salle commune. La salle de bains des préfets en chef est cachée derrière un double mur au fond de celle des préfets, que vous connaissez déjà. Le mot de passe est jonquille. Cette pièce ne fermant pas à clef, je vous prierai de vous organiser pour ne pas que des accidents surviennent. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire Mr Malefoy ?  
  
Draco avait eu une image soudaine à l'allusion des « accidents » et un sourire n'avait pu s'empêcher de naître sur son visage à cette idée.  
  
-Oh rien professeur, rien du tout !  
  
Rogue le regarda bizarrement et Granger paraissait choquée ! Apparemment, elle n'aimait pas l'idée que Draco puisse la surprendre dans son bain !  
  
-Bien, reprit Rogue, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de cette année est un incompétent et pourtant ce n'est ni un loup-garou, ni mégalomane arriéré ! Or, il s'avère qu'il fait parti du ministère de la magie et comme cette regrettée Ombrage, il se croit tout permis donc il vous a ordonné de réprimander tous ceux qui se moqueront de son . handicap !  
  
Rogue avait eu un sourire à ce dernier mot puis se reprit, visiblement pressé d'en finir :  
  
-Pour finir, sachez que malgré le fait que vous ayez plus de responsabilité donc plus de travail que les autres élèves, cela n'empêche pas que vous devrez vous rendre à tous les cours et faire tous les examens, entendu ?  
  
Il avait fixé Granger en disant cela même s'il était évident que la jeune n'aurait jamais eu besoin d'un tel avertissement ! Ils hochèrent de nouveau la tête et Rogue sortit du compartiment. Alors qu'il franchissait la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois :  
  
-J'ai oublié de vous préciser que ce n'est plus le professeur McGonagall qui s'occupe des préfets mais moi ! Et, Mr Malefoy, venez me voir à mon bureau dès votre arrivée au château. Au revoir.  
  
Et il transplana, laissant les deux adolescents seuls. Draco observa Granger : elle semblait plongée dans ses réflexions et se mordillait la lèvre. Ce qu'il aimait ce geste. Il avait beau essayé, il n'arrivait pas à défaire son regard de la jolie Gryffondor. Elle avait toujours le regard dans le vide et remit doucement ses cheveux en place derrière son oreille avant de se mordiller de nouveau la lèvre. Draco se sentit alors étrange, c'était comme si son corps entier était attiré vers Granger tel une épingle vers un aimant tout particulièrement puissant. Il se sentait.bien.  
  
Elle sentit le regard du Serpentard sur elle et sortit de ses pensées :  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Malefoy ? dit-elle assez glacialement  
  
-Toi ! répondit-il tout simplement  
  
Il se rapprocha d'elle. Il la voyait troublée, il savait qu'elle ne tenterait rien ! Quand il fut assez près, il leva une main pour la porter au visage de la jeune fille. Il lui caressa doucement la joue et sentit une douceur sans pareils émanait de ce geste. « Elle a la peau si douce. ».  
  
Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par ce moment. Elle avait l'air si calme, si rayonnante de beauté qu'il en sentit son c?ur faire un bond « comment ais-je pu l'insulter pendant tout ce temps ? » ! Elle rouvrit lentement son regard aux étincelles d'or et sembla perdue, perdue dans le regard de Draco : ça lui donna un nouveau charme qui ne déplut pas au jeune homme !  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, perdu l'un dans les yeux de l'autre, se demandant ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et incapables pourtant de se séparer. Quand soudain, on frappa à la porte. Ils se séparèrent d'un geste, un geste qui brisa une alliance qui venait de naître au sein de deux adolescents. Et pourtant, il sembla à Draco que ce lien n'était pas totalement rompu : une base venait d'être posée. La partie était loin d'être gagnée il devait resté sur ses gardes.  
  
-Qui est là ? demanda Granger  
  
Sa voix tremblait, trahissant son émotion et, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, Draco sentit son c?ur se réchauffer à l'idée d'avoir touché Granger. La porte s'ouvrit et il vit Potter qui se tenait dans l'encadrement, apparemment seul. Il jeta un bref coup d'?il -glacial- à Draco avant de se tourner, le sourire aux lèvres, vers Granger :  
  
-Tu peux venir Hermione ?  
  
-Oui, répondit-elle, j'arrive !  
  
Elle se leva et emboîta le pas à Potter. Juste avant de franchir la porte, elle se tourna vers Draco, de nouveau troublée. Leurs regards se croisèrent et restèrent accrochés jusqu'à ce que Potter la rappel. Elle secoua alors la tête, résignée, et referma la porte du compartiment.  
  
Draco sentit sa tête tourner : mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui montrer une marque d'affection ? Elle allait sûrement se moquer de lui avec Potter et Weasley ! Et pourtant.. Elle ne s'était pas débattue, elle avait semblé apprécier ce moment au moins autant que lui ! Et puis ce regard, ce regard perdu qui voulait bien dire une chose : elle semblait avoir les sentiments aussi confus que lui ! Peut-être la victoire n'était-elle pas si loin que ça finalement.  
  
Il se leva, dans la ferme intention de retrouver ses « amis » pour passer ses nerfs et faire un peu le vide dans son esprit. 


	6. Remise en question

C'est fou ce que j'aime les review !!! Continuez, ça m'encourage et ça m'aide à savoir où je vais ! Bisous  
Jess ^^  
  
***************************************************  
  
Emy : Merci ! Oui, je compte continuer  
  
Sherry : Merci également ! Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise ! Je vais continuer !  
  
Alba : Petit nombre de review ? Je ne suis pas une habituée alors je suppose que tu as raison !^^ En tout cas, ta review est de celles qui m'ont le plus touché ;-D ! Merci  
  
Lily po : Mais d'où vous viens cette idée que je vais abandonner ? Lol ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas !  
  
Lara Malefoy : Tu es bien impatiente ! Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, la suite arrive !  
  
Sydney : Merci, je vais persévérer !! ^^  
  
Hermione : La comparaison me plaisait !^^ Oui, Voldy a pleins de choses en tête mais, ça, tu ne le sauras pas tout de suite !^^ Tu n'as pas aimé le chapitre 1 ?^^  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Hermione et Harry déambulaient dans les couloirs, à la recherche du compartiment où se trouvaient Ron et Ginny. A vrai dire, il n'y avait que Harry qui cherchait, Hermione, elle, était perdue dans ses pensées. « Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de ne pas le repousser.».Mais, à vrai dire, elle avait aimé ce contact, cette marque de tendresse et, même si ce n'était pas le genre de Malefoy, elle savait qu'il y avait désormais quelque chose entre eux deux. Elle avait besoin d'en parler, de mettre en place ces idées mais avec qui ? « Certainement pas Harry et Ron, il ne comprendraient pas ! »  
  
Elle s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir : que ne comprendraient-ils pas ? Le geste de Malefoy ? Non, tout le monde savait qu'il était devenu un véritable Don Juan et ils penseront - peut-être à raison- qu'il voulait ajouter Hermione à son tableau de chasse ! Mais alors quoi ? Ses sentiments à elle ? Sûrement. Mais quels étaient-ils au juste ? La réponse lui vint, aussi évidente que le nez au milieu de la figure : elle le désirait ! Elle désirait son pire ennemi. Personne ne pourrait le comprendre.  
  
-Hermione ? appela doucement Harry, tu viens ?  
  
Elle sursauta et le fixa, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, leur faire ça. Se faire ça. En reprenant sa marche, elle se posa alors une question : et si Malefoy avait déjà tout raconter ? Et s'il était en train de se vanter auprès de ses copains d'avoir réussi à apprivoiser la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger ? Un frisson parcourut son dos à cette idée. Non, l'auteur d'un geste si tendre ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel.  
  
Et pourtant, une seule personne s'acharnait contre elle depuis sa venue à Poudlard : Malefoy ! Il lui rabachait sans cesses qu'elle n'était pas de sang pur et qu'elle n'avait pas sa place parmis les sorciers. C'est alors qu'elle se dit que, après tout, s'il venait à dire ce qu'il avait fait, il se mettrait dans une mauvaise situation tout seul puisque les Serpentards n'accepteraient pas qu'il eu osé touché une Sang-de-Bourbe, même pour se moquer d'elle. Elle comprit alors : quel était l'intérêt de lui faire une blague s'il ne pouvait pas se vanter ? Il avait donc fait ce geste, non pas pour se moquer mais parce que c'était elle.  
  
Elle se cogna contre quelqu'un, murmura un « pardon » sans même regarder qui elle avait cogné puis reprit sa route. Une voix douce et chaleureuse s'éleva alors :  
  
-Regarde où tu vas Granger.  
  
Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à Malefoy. Il lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'?il. Elle se sentit troublée et ne réussit à faire qu'un petit sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace !  
  
-Rendez-vous avec tous les préfets dans le wagon à préfets dans une heure, reprit-il, toujours d'une voix douce et enchanteresse.  
  
Elle bredouilla quelque chose qui aurait du ressembler à un « bien, j'y serais » mais, en entendant le résultat, elle se contenta de hocher la tête et reprit sa marche, rouge comme une tomate !  
  
Elle n'avait jamais trouvé le train aussi grand ! Le compartiment de Ron était, selon les indications de Harry, au milieu du train, et pourtant ! Elle avait l'impression d'en avoir fait trois fois l'allé-retour !  
  
-Tu es sûre que ça va Hermione ?questionna Harry, tu es toute rouge !  
  
Il n'avait pas remarqué que Malefoy était venu parler à Hermione car un des frères Crivey était sorti d'un compartiment à ce moment là et l'avait questionné sur ses vacances voulant savoir, comme à son habitude, chaque détail !  
  
Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, toujours incapable de prononcer quoique ce soit, et baissa la tête. Ils arrivèrent enfin au wagon, Ron l'accueillit chaleureusement, en la serrant dans ses bras et Ginny, qui n'avait pas encore vu la nouvelle Hermione, ne put retenir une exclamation d'admiration !  
  
Une fois qu'ils furent assis, Hermione informa Ron de la réunion :  
  
-Elle a lieu dans une heure dans le wagon des préfets. Oh ! Et, ce n'est pas McGonagall qui supervise cette année mais Rogue !  
  
-Tu veux dire que tu t'es retrouvé coincé avec Rogue et Malefoy ! s'exclama Ron  
  
-Oui ! dit Hermione précipitamment  
  
Elle voulait à tout prix changé de sujet, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la voient rougir violement au nom de Malefoy  
  
-On a un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ! Il a un handicap et Malefoy et moi devrons réprimander tous ceux qui se moqueront de lui !  
  
-Quel genre d'handicap ? s'intéressa Ginny  
  
Hermione haussa les épaules :  
  
-Je l'ignore ! dit-elle  
  
Ils partirent alors sur une longue conversation, variant sur les hypothèses de ce que serait l'handicap de leur nouveau professeur ! Puis vint le moment où Ron et Hermione durent fausser compagnie et se diriger vers le wagon de tête.  
  
Ron était réellement furieux que McGonagall ne s'occupe pas d'eux ! Il affublait Rogue de toutes sortes de surnoms et ça fit rire Hermione ! Lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous deux dans le wagon, tout le monde était déjà présent et Hermione riait encore aux blagues de Ron. Elle croisa alors le regard de Malefoy : il semblait blessé et lança un regard glacial à Ron.  
  
Hermione sourit à cette image : Malefoy serait-il jaloux ? Elle lui fit un clin d'?il à peine perceptible que lui seul vit. Puis elle se tourna vers l'ensemble des préfets :  
  
-Bonjour je m'appelle Hermione Granger, pour ceux qui l'ignoraient et je suis à Gryffondor. Je suis préfète-en-chef et je prends en charge les préfets de Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Malefoy ?  
  
Il se leva également et plusieurs préfètes se mirent à glousser :  
  
-Je suis Draco Malefoy et je suis à Serpentard. Je suis l'autre préfet-en- chef et je prend en charge les préfets de Poufsouffle et Serpentard.  
  
-Bien, reprit Hermione, chacun de vous a des responsabilités. Vous devrez rappeler à l'ordre, encourager et aider les élèves. Lorsque nous voudrons organiser quelque chose comme une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ou un bal, nous ferons appel à vous pour nous aider et proposer vos idées. Des questions ?  
  
Personne ne leva la main alors Malefoy sortit un parchemin :  
  
-Bon, vous devrez, chaque soir, faire un rapport de vos rondes de nuit et des incidents que vous avez dû régler dans la journée. Ce rapport doit être complet et précis et, même s'il s'agit de vos amis, vous devrez donner des noms. Vous nous remettrez la totalité de vos rapports à chaque fin de semaine, sans faute, compris ?  
  
Ils hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à sortir du compartiment. La réunion était finie et Hermione était plutôt fière d'elle : ils s'en étaient bien tirés !  
  
Elle allait sortir à la suite de Ron quand Malefoy l'appela de sa voix traînante :  
  
-Granger, on a quelque chose à régler avant !  
  
Elle indiqua à Ron qu'elle le rejoindrait dans la compartiment puis referma la porte. Au moment où elle allait se retourner, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle savait pertinemment que c'était Malefoy mais elle n'osa pas le regarder :  
  
-Que veux-tu Malefoy ?  
  
Il se pressa contre elle et murmura, à la hauteur de son oreille :  
  
-C'était quoi ce clin d'?il Granger ?  
  
-Quel clin d'?il ? dit-il innocemment  
  
D'un seul mouvement, il la saisit à la hanche et l'obligea à se retourner ! Il la plaqua de nouveau contre la porte, leur corps n'étant séparés que de quelques millimètres.  
  
-Ne te moque pas de moi Granger, quand tu es rentré en riant aux bonnes blagues de Weasley, tu m'as adressé un clin d'?il.  
  
Hermione releva la tête pour placer ses yeux dans le regard d'acier du vert et argent :  
  
-Peut-être bien, dit-elle, et alors ?  
  
Malefoy sembla désarçonné face à ce revirement soudain de la jeune fille puis lui fit un sourire charmeur :  
  
-Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi Granger, tu risquerais d'être surprise du résultat.  
  
-Surprise ou déçue ?rétorqua-t-elle  
  
-Sache qu'on n'est jamais déçu avec un Malefoy.  
  
Il l'avait murmuré puis resserré son étreinte. Hermione trouva que le garçon devenait trop entreprenant mais si -elle devait bien se l'avouer- elle aimait ça !  
  
Elle saisit la poignée du compartiment et ouvrit la porte d'un coup. Malefoy perdit l'équilibre et s'étala dans le couloir, Hermione coincée en dessous. Heureusement, le couloir était désert ! Hermione jeta un coup d'?il au Serpentard et vit un sourire narquois se dessiner sur ses lèvres :  
  
-Super plan Granger ! Fallait le dire tout de suite si tu voulais aller aussi vite !  
  
Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération et tenta de repousser le jeune homme, en vain !  
  
-Dégage Malefoy ! Tu m'empêches de respirer !  
  
-Alors laisse moi te fournir de l'air ! Dit-il toujours le même sourire aux lèvres !  
  
Il se pencha, perdant un peu de force dans son étreinte et Hermione en profita pour le repousser d'un coup et se relever. Elle vit avec exaspération qu'il souriait toujours !  
  
-Je ne suis pas intéressée Malefoy ! lança-t-elle en prenant bien soin de détacher chaque syllabe !  
  
Le sourire du Serpentard s'élargit de plus belle ! Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se rendit dans le compartiment de ses amis, de nouveau troublée par l'attitude Malefoy !  
  
Le reste du voyage se passa sans histoire et, c'est avec appréhension, qu'elle se rendit dans sa calèche qu'elle devait partager avec Malefoy. Mais ce dernier ne lui parla pas du voyage, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. 


	7. Conseils mystérieux

Bibi : merci !! Ca me fait super plaisir que ça te plaise autant !! Bisous !  
  
Hermione : tu n'en perds pas une miette, T'es une gourmande alors ! ;-) Je vais tenterde te rassasier au possible !  
  
Alba : Et ben ! T'es enthousiaste ! Lol ! Chacune de tes review est un vrai régal ! Continue, ça m'encourage grandement ! 26 review en un chapitre ? Et bah ! Je vais booster alors ! ;-)  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
La lune éclairait son visage par intervalles, au rythme de la calèche. Draco aurait bien arraché les rideaux pour que l'astre céleste ne cesse d'éclairer son visage d'ange mais son comportement de tout à l'heure avait déjà été trop avenant pour se risquer à une nouvelle tentative. Il ne devait pas se laisser démonter pour autant, Granger n'était pas une proie facile mais, après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle lui était si précieuse !  
  
Il avait d'abord été déstabilisé face au refus de la jeune fille : d'habitude, on lui tombait dans les bras sans qu'il n'eut à lever le petit doigt ! Le plus qu'il ait eu à faire était offrir une rose fanée ! Toutefois, après maintes réflexions, il s'était dit que le jeu de la séduction ne serait pas si mal que ça et qu'il y aurait certainement de bons côtés.  
  
Mais ce clin d'?il. Elle lui avait fait un clin d'?il en entrant dans le wagon tout à l'heure, il l'avait vu. Aurait-elle, elle aussi, un sentiment équivalent au sien ? Elle avait frémi à son contact, elle avait hésité à le repousser lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser alors qu'ils étaient étalés dans le couloir.  
  
Draco sourit en contemplant la jolie Gryffondor : comment devait-il agir ? Elle remarqua son regard et s'exaspéra en apercevant son sourire :  
  
-On peut savoir ce qui te fait autant sourire depuis tout à l'heure, Malefoy ?  
  
Draco ne répondit pas, Granger avait recommencé à mordiller sa lèvre traduisant sa nervosité et il ne pouvait rien dire, bloqué par ce geste, par ce qu'il représentait. Il était tellement troublé qu'il sentit une crampe au bas de son ventre, ses entrailles semblaient peser une tonne. « Mais c'est quoi ça ? » s'interrogea-t-il intérieurement, « c'est Granger qui me fait ça ? ». Il lui lança un regard assassin -qu'elle ne remarqua pas-, l'accusant de lui avoir jeté un sort.  
  
Mais c'était stupide, elle n'avait même pas sorti sa baguette, une fois l'altercation terminée, elle avait tourné son regard vers la fenêtre et ne l'avait pas quitté. Mais alors d'où venait cette sensation ? Le désir ? Non, plus profond. Toute son âme avait était ébranlée par ce nouveau sentiment qui lui était complètement inconnu.  
  
Elle rejeta sa longue chevelure en arrière mais quelques mèches se butèrent à lui barrer la vue. Elle les replaça derrière son oreille et Draco sentit son c?ur faire un bond, mais à quoi jouait-elle ? Mais, étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, lui reprocher d'être la seule fille à l'avoir atteint !  
  
La calèche s'arrêta et Draco se leva pour descendre. Or, une fois devant la porte, ses jambes semblèrent s'être changées en plomb et il ne put faire un pas de plus. Alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur cet étrange phénomène, Granger passa devant lui :  
  
-C'est un enchantement, ça t'oblige à être galant et à me laisser passer d'abord ! dit-elle rayonnante !  
  
Elle descendit et le regarda en souriant :  
  
-Merci Malefoy ! lança-t-elle  
  
Puis elle se dirigea vers le château et, tandis qu'il sentait ses jambes s'alléger, Draco s'en voulu de ne pas avoir eu le réflexe de la laisser passer ce qui lui aurait évité de se faire ridiculiser !  
  
Il descendit à son tour et observa Granger qui était près des grandes grilles et qui guidait les élèves déboussolés. Elle l'aperçut et lui fit signe de se joindre à elle. Mais il avait été blessé, l'honneur d'un Malefoy venait d'être entaché et il décida de prendre sa revanche : il passa, la tête haute, devant Granger et franchit les grilles.  
  
Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à crier « victoire », un bras le ramena en arrière :  
  
-Mr Malefoy ! s'exclama Rogue, je vous prie de surveiller ces grilles avant de me rejoindre ! Vous n'êtes pas encore sous ma protection alors tâchez de ne pas faire le malin avant que l'année scolaire n'ait commencée !  
  
Draco ronchonna et prit place près de la grille, sous le regard amusé de Granger :  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer Sang-de-Bourg ? s'emporta-t-il  
  
Plusieurs élèves s'arrêtèrent, choqués mais un sortit de la foule et se rua sur Malefoy, le plaquant au sol. Draco sentit un coup de poing l'atteindre sur le flanc gauche et, en un éclair, identifia son agresseur :  
  
-Harry ! s'écria Hermione, Harry, je t'en prie laisse-le, ça n'a pas d'importance ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine !  
  
Bizarrement, le fait que Granger parle de lui comme d'un vaurien blessa Draco. Il tenta de repousser Potter autant que cette idée mais il ne parvint à aucun de ses deux objectifs ! Alors qu'il tentait de rendre les coups à Potter -en vain- il entendit à nouveau Granger tenter d'intervenir :  
  
-Ron, fais quelque chose ! Ils vont se faire mal !  
  
-A ce que je vois, c'est plutôt Malefoy qui a mal ! répondit Weasley d'un air satisfait  
  
Draco en avait plus qu'assez que tout le monde se moque de lui aujourd'hui ! Et puis, d'où lui venait cette force à Potter ? Depuis quand savait-il se battre ? Alors qu'il pensait que le Gryffondor n'allait jamais le lâcher il sentit qu'on forçait son adversaire à se retirer. Il aperçut Granger qui poussait de toutes ses forces Potter vers elle en le tenant par la taille ! Mais le Survivant était plus fort qu'elle et revint vite à la charge tandis que son amie retombait par terre :  
  
-Ron, je t'en prie ! supplia-t-elle, aide-moi !  
  
Mais Weasley ne bougea pas et bientôt Draco se retrouva, à moitié suffoquant, tenu au col par un Potter enragé :  
  
-Ne t'avises plus de l'insulter Malefoy ! dit-il en serrant les dents, ce n'est pas un petit prétentieux comme toi qui va se permettre de faire des réflexions !  
  
Il l'assena d'un dernier coup de poing et se releva, lui tournant le dos. Erreur. Le Serpentard dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur le dos du Gryffondor. C'est avec surprise qu'il entendit ce dernier rire :  
  
-Voilà où ta bassesse te mène Malefoy. M'attaquer par derrière, c'est donc tout ce dont tu es capable ?  
  
Il se retourna et toisa Draco de toute sa hauteur et sortit à son tour sa baguette. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait un duel, des professeurs étaient présents mais ça n'avait pas empêché les deux garçons de régler leurs comptes. Désormais, il n'y avait aucune limite et ça, Draco le savait. Un sourire malsain apparut sur son visage :  
  
-On va voir si la légende, St Potter n'est pas juste une accumulation de rumeurs stupides !  
  
Mais la vérité c'est que Draco savait très bien que tous les exploits de Potter étaient loin d'être une rumeur ! Il avait entendu des mangemorts en parler et même Voldemort rageait en racontant tout ses échecs face au Survivant. En fait, depuis la fin de la cinquième année, Draco avait peur de Potter mais son honneur l'avait poussé à agir de la même façon : ne ratant pas une occasion pour le rabaisser, lui ou ses amis !  
  
Ainsi, alors que les deux garçons attendaient une faiblesse de l'autre, Draco pensait plutôt au moyen le plus rapide d'en finir et le plus sûr.  
  
-Je vous en prie ! tenta une dernière fois Granger, Harry, sois raisonnable et toi, Malefoy, je te rappel que tu es préfet-en-chef !  
  
-Hermione, répondit Harry sans quitter Draco des yeux, ne te mêle pas de ça ! J'en ai assez qu'il nous insulte, ça doit cesser.  
  
Il avait dit ça d'un ton dur que Draco ne lui connaissait pas ! Et il devait avouer que ça renforçait la maturité du rouge et or, le rendant même impressionant !  
  
-Impedimenta ! s'écria Draco  
  
Il n'avait pas tellement réfléchi, il l'avait lancé au hasard, agacé par la tension qui s'installait trop sournoisement. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de voir le sort atteindre un arbre situé à 1 mètre de Potter ! Ce dernier avait bougé pour esquiver le sort mais Draco était certain que, même s'il était resté à la même place, le sort serait passé à côté !  
  
Potter leva sa baguette :  
  
-Stupéfix !  
  
Draco voyait le sort arrivé sur lui, il allait être une nouvelle fois humilié. Il ferma les yeux, attendant un choc qui n'arriva pas ! Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et se qu'il vit lui fit mal autant que s'il eut reçu le sort !  
  
Granger s'était interposée et avait reçu le sort ! Elle sembla tomber au ralenti et, dans un réflexe dicté par ce nouveau sentiment, Draco plongea et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Une fois qu'il l'eut dans ses bras, il la posa à terre et se releva, sans la lâcher du regard. C'est quand il croisa celui de Potter qu'il comprit son erreur : il venait de rattraper celle qu'il était censé détester ! Il fallait absolument qu'il se rattrape ! Alors, comme pour répondre au regard insolent du rouge et or, il lança d'un ton cinglant :  
  
-Au moins, si les professeurs arrivent, j'aurai le beau rôle ! Toi, tu viens d'ensorceler une de tes amies !  
  
Potter semblait sur le point de lui sauter à nouveau dessus quand le professeur McGonagall intervint :  
  
-Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? s'écria-t-elle  
  
En un coup d'?il elle comprit : Draco, la lèvre et l'arcade ensanglantées, Granger, inanimée à ses pieds et Potter qui le tenait en joue ! Puis son regard se replaça sur Granger et elle parut effrayée !  
  
-Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
  
-Potter lui a lancé un sort ! répondit Draco avant que Potter ne le fasse, et il m'a aussi frappé ! Il est devenu complètement fou !  
  
-On se passera bien de vos commentaires Mr Malefoy ! dit sèchement McGonagall, Potter ? J'exige des explications !  
  
Draco tourna un regard vers le Survivant et vit ce dernier prendre une inspiration avant de s'exprimer d'un ton déterminé et pour le moins honnête :  
  
-Malefoy a insulté Hermione, j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même et je me suis battu ! Ensuite, il a engagé un duel contre moi, j'ai répondu mais Hermione s'est mise au milieu et elle a été touchée.  
  
Puis il jeta un regard désolé à Granger et fixa de nouveau le professeur qui débordait de rage !  
  
-Potter ! Je vous croyais assez intelligent pour ne pas répondre à de simples provocations par un tel acte de violence ! Quant à vous, Mr Malefoy, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à provoquer qui que ce soit en duel ! Vous aurez tous les deux une retenue et j'enlève 50 points à chacune de vos maisons !  
  
Draco ne dit rien, il l'avait mérité. Son c?ur saignait d'avoir insulté Granger mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer : elle ne pouvait pas avoir atteint son c?ur, pas elle. Il la regarda et sentit un poignard le transpercer à la vue de la belle Gryffondor endormie : elle ressemblait tellement à un ange. Et dire qu'il lui avait brûlé les ailes, qu'il la souillait chaque jour en la rabaissant un peu plus.  
  
Une impression amère l'envahit et il ne fit rien pour la repousser. Il observa le professeur McGonagall se pencher sur elle et la réveiller. Lorsque Granger ouvrit les yeux, la première personne qu'elle fixa fut Draco. Elle lui lança un regard imperceptible, emplis de tristesse et de désarroi, le genre de regard que lance quelqu'un face à une intervention divine, inespérée.  
  
McGonagall l'aida à se relever puis l'épaula pendant quelques pas. Une fois que Granger fut capable de tenir debout seule, le professeur se tourna vers l'ensemble des élèves qui étaient restés assister à la scène :  
  
-La répartition est bientôt fini et le banquet va commencer alors dépêchez- vous de gagner vos places à vos tables respectives ! Potter, Malefoy et Weasley, vous restez là, j'ai à vous parler !  
  
Draco s'avança vers le professeur et il vit Weasley lancer un regard interrogatif à Potter, ne comprenant certainement pas ce qu'il faisait là !  
  
Une fois qu'ils furent les seuls à être encore dehors, McGonagall s'adressa à euh d'une voix dure, toujours en soutenant Granger qui avait tendance à vaciller :  
  
-Vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte Potter ! Je vais devoir référer de votre attitude au Directeur, et de la votre également, rajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Weasley et Draco  
  
-Moi, professeur ? s'étonna Weasley, mais qu'ais-je fait ?  
  
-Rien, justement, vous n'avez rien tenté pour arrêter cela alors que vous savez pertinemment que Potter vous aurait écouté !  
  
Les oreilles de Weasley devinrent rouges pivoine et il piqua du nez. Puis McGonagall partit sur un grand sermon qui n'intéressa pas le moins du monde Draco ! Il regarda Granger qui semblait si vulnérable qu'il sentit une envie soudaine de la prendre dans ses bras, de la soutenir, de la protéger ! Mais il ne devait faire la même bêtise une seconde fois, il avait déjà faillit se faire prendre et il ne devait pas tenter le diable !  
  
Elle lui jetait des regards timides mais appuyés, elle voulait lui dire quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à deviner quoi ! A tous hasards, il lui lança un regard interrogatif que McGonagall remarqua :  
  
-Je vous prierai d'écouter Mr Malefoy, vous n'êtes absolument pas dispensé de la morale, loin de là !  
  
Draco hocha la tête et les sourires de Potter et Weasley lui fit bouillonner le sang ! Tandis que le professeur de Métamorphose reprenait son discours, Draco regarda de nouveau Granger qui avait recommencé ses mimes. Elle le faisait très discrètement de sorte à ce qu'il n'y ait que Draco qui puisse les voir. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne comprenait rien ! Exaspérée, elle lui fit signe qu'elle lui expliquerait après !  
  
-Bien, vous pouvez aller manger ! déclara McGonagall, Mr Malefoy et Miss Granger, je vous rappel que vous devez manger à part, dans la petite salle des préfets en chefs ! Mais je suppose que le professeur Rogue vous l'a déjà indiqué ! J'attends de vous une attitude irréprochable !  
  
Puis elle emporta Potter et Weasley avec elle qui ne cessaient de jeter des regards inquiets à Granger. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, Granger se tourna vers Draco, toujours chancelante :  
  
-Je voulais te dire que ton insulte ne m'avait pas atteint, que je pense que, malgré tout tes simagrées, un jour tu regretteras ce que tu me dis, le mal que tu me fais. Alors je laisse le temps agir.  
  
Elle avait dit ça d'un ton net, sans répliques et Draco fut frappé de la sincérité de ses paroles. Mais elle avait tort sur un point : il regrettait déjà, le temps l'avait déjà attrapé et n'arrangerait rien.  
  
Granger tenta un pas seule mais faillit trébucher ! Alors, comme pour se faire pardonner, il la rattrapa une nouvelle fois et l'aida à se tenir debout. Elle lui jeta un regard surpris et, sans qu'il puisse contrôler quoique ce soit, il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche mais fut bien incapable de dire quoique ce soit tant la stupéfaction marquait son visage. Draco sourit de plus belle et eut un petit rire :  
  
-Tu sais que tu es adorable avec cette tête là !  
  
Elle rit à son tour. Un peu nerveusement, soit, mais elle avait rit et ça lui réchauffa le c?ur. A quelques pas du château, elle fut de nouveau capable de marcher en autonomie et il la lâcha, à contrec?ur.  
  
Ils traversèrent la Grande Salle sous les regards apeurés de leurs camarades qui se racontaient l'altercation qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt, devant l'école. Ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention et pénétrèrent dans une petite pièce meublée d'une unique table et de deux chaises. Un feu ronflait dans le fond, projetant la seule source de lumière de la salle. Ils s'assirent et regardèrent la table d'un air surpris : en un clignement d'?il, elle s'était recouverte de victuailles tous plus apetissant les uns que les autres !  
  
Ils se servirent en silence, n'osant pas croiser le regard de l'autre. Une fois que son assiette fut remplie, Draco débuta sa dégustation mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Granger regarder le vacillement des flammes, l'air lointain ?  
  
-Granger, qu'est-ce que.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Il la regarda sans comprendre :  
  
-Merci pourquoi ?  
  
Elle tourna vers lui un regard tellement chargé d'émotions qu'il en sentit son c?ur se briser !  
  
-Merci de m'avoir aidé, dit-elle.  
  
Il murmura un « de rien » sans la quitter des yeux alors qu'elle commençait à manger. Il ne mangea pas grand-chose, n'ayant en tête que son « merci » et ce regard. Ce regard qui le chavirait en tous sens !  
  
Lorsqu'ils durent se séparer, Granger lui murmura un « bonne nuit » et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Draco, lui, mit un certain temps à réagir, submergé par trop d'émotions et, lorsqu'il voulut lui répondre, elle était d'hors et déjà hors de vue.  
  
Il se souvint alors qu'il devait aller voir le maître de Potions dans son bureau et se hâta car il était déjà en retard. Arrivé au fin fond des cachots, devant une porte massive noire, Draco frappa trois coups :  
  
-Entrez ! cria le professeur de l'intérieur  
  
Draco poussa la porte et la referma derrière lui en évitant le regard de Rogue : il lui avait désobéi et avait « joué le malin » alors qu'il n'était pas encore sous sa protection !  
  
-Asseyez-vous et cessez cet air de chien battu, je ne suis pas venu vous parler de ce stupide accrochage avec Potter !  
  
Draco s'assit lourdement : son c?ur avait fait un bond de joie quand le professeur lui avait dit qu'il ne lui parlerait pas de Potter mais il était retombé quand il se questionna sur ce qui pouvait bien rendre son professeur aussi inquiet. Sûrement allaient-ils parler de Mangemorts.  
  
-Bien, Mr Malefoy, j'attends !  
  
Draco leva vers lui un regard surpris :  
  
-Vous attendez quoi professeur ?  
  
-Ne jouez pas à l'idiot ! Vous-savez-qui vous a demandé en entretien, que vous a-t-il demandé ?  
  
C'est ça que Draco aimait chez son professeur de Potions : il ne passait jamais par quatre chemins, s'il voulait quelque chose, il allait directement voir la personne concernée et s'adressait directement à lui !  
  
-Rien ! répondit-il, tout simplement  
  
-Rien ? s'étonna Rogue, il vous a fait demander. pour rien ?  
  
-Il m'a simplement dit que j'étais désormais libre de mes actes et que je pourrais devenir Auror si ça m'enchantait ! Mais je n'ai pas tellement envie de.  
  
-Je me fiche de votre voie professionnelle, Mr Malefoy, le coupa Rogue, tout ce que je veux savoir c'est, si oui ou non, il vous a marqué ou menacer de mort !  
  
-Aucun des deux, répondit Malefoy qui commençait à prendre peur, il m'a dit que j'étais bien trop intelligent pour me plier à ses ordres et, qu'un jour, je serais capable de l'égaler ! Il a également dit que j'étais libre de faire ce qui me faisait envie, qu'il n'entraverait pas ma route ! C'est tout !  
  
Rogue le regarda avec étonnement : il ne s'était pas attendu à cela ! Puis, tout à coup, sa respiration se fit haletante, comme s'il eut quelque chose de très important à dire dans un temps trop courtement réparti :  
  
-Ecoutez-moi bien, Mr Malefoy, cachez vos actions, restez le plus discret possible, ne vous farandolez pas sous prétextes que vous ayez acquis une nouvelle liberté ! elle n'est que factice alors je vous prie de faire attention. Vous avez compris ?  
  
Draco hocha la tête mais quelque chose le tracassait :  
  
-Factice ? Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire qu'il me contrôle, malgré tout ?  
  
-Je ne peux vous expliquer cela maintenant ! En tout cas, ne défier pas le mage noir ! Notre espoir qui se situe en Potter est trop grand, la prophétie trop importante pour tout gâcher à cause d'une sottise.  
  
-La prophétie ? répéta Draco sans comprendre  
  
Mais Rogue ne lui répondit pas :  
  
-Allez dans vos appartements et réfléchissez à ce que je vous ai dit. Bonne nuit Mr Malefoy  
  
-Bonne nuit professeur !  
  
Il s'inclina et sortit pour se diriger vers son nouveau « dortoir » mais, une fois à l'intérieur, il vit bien que le mot ne convenait pas : tout était décoré aux couleurs de sa maison : vert et argent et était composé en deux parties : devant se trouvait une sorte de salle commune avec de long et grand fauteuils confortables placés en face du feu. Derrière, une porte entrouverte donnait sur une chambre aux couleurs sombres et dans les meubles et le lit deux places étaient sculptés dans l'ébène !  
  
Draco n'était pas tellement impressionné par :le luxe qu'offrait cette salle, il y était habitué ! Seulement, il voyait d'ici la tête de Granger en découvrant une chambre semblable avec, comme différence, les couleurs qui l'ornent. Repenser à Granger envahit son corps d'une douce chaleur et il décida d'aller s'allonger pour mettre ses idées au clair.  
  
Lorsqu'il longea le mur de droite de la salle commune pour se rendre à sa chambre, il sentit un liquide piquant lui atteindre le visage. Alors qu'il tentait d'y voir clair, il perçut un sifflement de serpent tout près de lui. Au bout d'une minute, le liquide disparut et Darco s'écarta vivement du mur !  
  
Il le contempla et y vit un énorme serpent, l'emblème de sa maison qui semblait aussi inoffensif qu'une peinture moldue ! Mais lorsque Draco se rapprocha de nouveau du serpent, ce dernier se tortilla et siffla de nouveau. Cependant, il ne recracha plus de venin et, tandis qu'il se demandait pourquoi, Draco comprit : il regarda sa montre : il était 22h dépassé de quelques minutes seulement ! Ainsi donc, le serpent était une sorte d'horloge qui crachait un liquide nocif pour signaler la nouvelle heure ! Voilà qui allait être laborieux. Il se demanda soudain ce que le lion -question de logique- de Gryffondor faisait subir à Granger !  
  
Se promettant de lui poser la question au petit déjeuner du lendemain, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'avachit sur son long ! Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'endormit. 


	8. Situation tendue

Satanica : Le sosie de Rowling ? Ca y'est, je suis toute rouge ! LOL  
  
Hermione, ma fidèle lectrice^^ : Contente que ça te plaise toujours !  
  
Coco : Merci !Ne t'inquiète pas, la suite déménage  
  
Bubble : Une telle confiance me touche ! Merci  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Hermione se réveilla de très mauvaise humeur : le lion qui ornait son mur rugissait férocement à chaque heure ! Elle n'avait trouvé le moyen de le faire taire qu'à 3h du matin quand, en trébuchant, elle avait glissé sa main sur le mur et avait ainsi caressé le lion ! Le félin s'était alors immédiatement calmé et avait même ronronné !  
  
Elle se prépara et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse : elle devait encore distribuer les emplois du temps et mettre au point un planning avec Malefoy pour la salle de bain. Malefoy qu'elle trouvait bien étrange d'ailleurs. « Tu n'as pas le temps de rêver ma vieille » se reprit-elle !  
  
Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à sortir, le lion se mit à hurler à la mort !  
  
- Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! hurla Hermione qui avait le plus grand mal à contenir sa rage  
  
Elle déposa son sac dans le couloir et entra dans la chambre à grands pas ! Elle se planta, les mains sur les hanches, devant le lion qui la fixait d'un regard humide :  
  
-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! cria-t-elle, la première qualité de Gryffondor c'est le courage alors fais preuve de bonne volonté et soit assez courageux pour rester seul une journée, tu veux ?  
  
Le regard du félin se fit de plus en plus humide et Hermione se sentit fondre. Elle soupira et tendit une main vers la tête du lion qui la pencha pour se laisser caresser :  
  
-Tu vas me rendre folle toi ! dit-elle avec un ton faussement accusateur, allez, soit un grand garçon, je reviens ce soir, c'est d'accord ?  
  
Le lion ronronna et repoussa gentiment la main de la jeune fille pour lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien. Hermione sourit et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle reprit son sac, et se mit en route. Elle n'avait pas revu Harry et Ron depuis l'incident d'hier et s'inquiétait : ils étaient sûrement en train de réfléchir à un moyen de se venger de Malefoy. « De s'attirer de nouveaux ennuis » pensa-t-elle :  
  
-Ah ces garçons ! s'exclama-t-elle  
  
Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle et jeta un coup d'?il à la table des Gryffondors : pas de traces de ses deux amis. De plus en plus inquiète, elle se dirigea vers la pièce du fond où elle ne trouva pas non plus Malefoy ! Elle se mit à paniquer sérieusement !  
  
Soudain, elle entendit une grande agitation dans la Grande Salle et ressortit en quatrième vitesse. Ginny courait en tous sens et paraissait affolée ! Lorsqu'elle aperçut la préfète en chef, elle courut vers elle :  
  
-Hermione, je t'en prie, ils sont entrain de se battre !  
  
-Où sont-ils ? demanda Hermione  
  
-Dans le hall ! Vite ! Dépêche toi !  
  
Hermione fonça à toute vitesse dans le hall et trouva une grande foule rassemblée autour des troubles faits. Ils les encourageaient et Hermione eut le plus grand mal à se frayer un chemin ! Elle parvint au centre après une lutte acharnée et ce qu'elle vit l'étonna : elle pensait trouvé Ron, Harry et Malefoy -peut-être accompagné de ses deux gorilles- aux prises dans une mêlée mais il n'en était rien : Michael et Dean, deux anciens petits amis de Ginny s'envoyaient des coups sans retenue ! Elle souffla intérieurement de ne pas avoir à punir ses amis et Malefoy -qui l'aurait aussitôt remis à sa place et humilié- puis entreprit de séparer les deux garçons.  
  
N'y arrivant pas par sa seule force elle allait devoir recourir à un sort. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à le lancer, elle sentit une présence derrière elle :  
  
-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de jouer les saintes ? lança une voix traînante, on comprends maintenant comment tu fais pour supporter Potter !  
  
-Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider au lieu de me lancer des remarques sans intérêt Malefoy ? répondit-elle assez froidement.  
  
Malefoy sourit d'un air intéressé :  
  
-Non, j'ai trop envie de voir comment tu vas t'en sortir ! Et puis, ça m'ennuie !  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard noir puis se tourna vers les deux adolescents qui continuaient de se cogner sans pitié ! Elle leva sa baguette :  
  
-Expelliarmus !  
  
En l'espace de quelques secondes, Michael et Dean furent projetés à l'opposé de l'autre et atterrirent dans les bras de leurs camarades qui formaient le cercle. Ils avaient l'airsonnés et étaient dans de piteux états. Hermione rangea sa baguette, satisfaite :  
  
-Seamus, dit-elle, peux-tu emmener Dean à l'infirmerie ? Et il serait bien qu'un ami de Michael en face de même avec lui ! Et faites en sorte qu'ils ne se disputent plus où j'enlève des points !  
  
Ils hochèrent la tête et, bientôt, la foule se dissipa pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans le hall, Malefoy se mit à applaudir bruyament :  
  
-Bravo Granger ! s'exclama-t-il hypocritement, je n'aurais pas fait mieux !  
  
-Ça c'est sûre ! répliqua-t-elle, tu n'aurais même pas bouger !  
  
Malefoy voulut répliquer mais ils furent interrompus par le professeur McGonagall qui paraissait ravie -ce qui constituait un exploit- :  
  
-Bravo Miss Granger ! s'exclama-t-elle, vous avez su gérer la situation à merveille ! 40 points à Gryffondor ! Et, à ce que j'ai entendu dire, vous avez réussi à apprivoiser Gouly !  
  
-Gouly ? répéta Hermione sans comprendre  
  
-Oui, le Gryffon de votre chambre ! répondit McGonagall, un tableau est venu me dire ce matin qu'il n'avait jamais paru aussi heureux de son co- locataire !  
  
Puis elle se tourna vers Malefoy et retrouva son ton pincé :  
  
-Vous, je ne vous félicite pas ! cingla-t-elle, vous n'êtes pas intervenu : 40 points de moins pour Serpentard !Et vous ne savez apparemment pas apprivoiser votre emblème !  
  
En disant cela, elle avait regardé la coiffure de Malefoy qui était d'habitude si soigné que le contraste avec le désordre d'aujourd'hui rendait d'autant plus mal négligée ! Hermione se demanda ce qu'avait bien pu faire le serpent -question de logique- de Serpentard pour donner une telle apparence au roi de sa maison ! Elle se promit de lui demander au petit déjeuner.  
  
-Bien, reprit le professeur de Métamorphose, je vais m'occuper des emplois du temps, pendant ce temps, vous ferez vos mises au point ! Ce midi, vous déjeunerez avec le professeur Rogue ! Au revoir!  
  
Hermione sentit son moral descendre de plusieurs crans : voilà qu'elle allait de nouveau se retrouver avec pour seuls compagnon Rogue et Malefoy ! Elle retrouva son humeur massacrante et c'est de nouveaux à grands pas qu'elle traversa la Grande salle. Elle pénétra dans la salle des préfets en démontant pratiquement la porte, s'assit dans un grand fracas et mit sa tête dans ses bras. Elle entendit Malefoy entrer et fermer la porte :  
  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend Granger mais tu me parais en pleine forme aujourd'hui !  
  
Il avait lancé ça d'un ton moqueur et Hermione releva la tête, prête à le mordre !  
  
-Je te préviens Malefoy, encore une remarque et je te fais une figure à l'image de ta coiffure : horrible !  
  
Malefoy ne souriait plus et retrouva sa voix traînante :  
  
-On n'a pas tous la chance d'avoir un gentil petit chaton pour compagnon ! Le mien est un serpent qui crache du venin et il s'avère que je suis passé près de lui à 8h pile ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me laver ! Ce qui nous amène à parler de. On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire Granger ?  
  
Hermione n'imaginait que trop bien Malefoy se faire décoiffer par du venin de serpent et, en voyant le résultat, elle ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire ! Elle fut surprise de voir Malefoy se retenir à grande peine de rire et, bientôt, il ne se contrôla plus et ils se retrouvèrent à rire tous deux, les larmes aux yeux !  
  
Au bout d'un moment, ils reprirent contenance, toujours un sourire aux lèvres et se servirent à manger. Un silence s'était installé mais il ne dura pas bien longtemps :  
  
-Tu es marrante Granger ! s'exclama Malefoy, en fait, si tu n'étais pas de sang impur et que tu ne traînais pas avec St Potter, je crois qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre !  
  
Il marqua une pause et sembla réfléchir puis il reprit :  
  
-Bien sûr, il faudrait également que tu laisse tomber Weasley, tes bouquins et que.  
  
-Ne te fatigue pas Malefoy ! l'interrompit Hermione amusée par l'assurance du Serpentard, en fait,il faudrait que je sois juste une poupée sans vie qui te voue une admiration sans limites !  
  
Draco rit de nouveau puis lui fit un sourire charmeur qui la déstabilisa :  
  
-Non, en fait, j'aimerai que tu gardes ton caractère, ça me plait !  
  
Hermione se sentit rougir : elle n'était pas habituer à ce qu'un si beau garçon -qui plus est Malefoy- lui fasse de tels compliments ! Il n'avait pas critiqué son physique ce qui la laissait penser qu'il ne lui déplaisait pas !  
  
Elle baissa les yeux vers son assiette pour ne pas croiser le regard du beau blond ! « Beau blond ? Tu dérailles là ! » elle se gifla mentalement et saisit sa fourchette sans pour autant atteindre un seul aliment ! Elle sentit Malefoy se pencher lentement vers elle puis lui murmurer :  
  
-Je te fais à ce point de l'effet Granger ?  
  
Elle se mit à trembler violement et lâcha, presque involontairement :  
  
-Il fait une de ces chaleurs ici ! dit-elle d'un ton très tendu !  
  
Elle évitait délibérément le regard de Malefoy et se leva. Seulement, une fois debout, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait plus où était la sortie ! Elle jeta plusieurs regards aux quatre coins de la pièce sans vraiment les voir ! Elle se mit à paniquer quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules :  
  
-Du calme Granger, murmura le Serpentard, je ne vais pas te manger ! Tu es si belle quand tu es désorienté que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te provoquer.  
  
Hermione se tourna vivement vers Malefoy, plus rouge encore ! Elle n'avait jamais parue aussi perdue :  
  
-A quoi tu joues Malefoy ? Voilà que tu te mets à me faire des compliments ?  
  
Le vert et argent sembla réfléchir un instant puis lui fit un sourire des plus charmeurs :  
  
-Nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard, Granger ! Nous sommes dimanche aujourd'hui nous avons donc toute la journée ! De plus, nous devons parler de ce planning pour la salle de bain alors viens me joindre dans ma chambre.  
  
Son sourire s'élargit et elle se sentit faiblir ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui fasse ça ? Elle décida alors de changer du tout au tout : elle devait entrer dans son jeu sinon elle allait se retrouver coincée ! Elle lui lança un regard séducteur :  
  
-Dans ta chambre Malefoy ? dit-elle sur le même ton, en es-tu sûr ?  
  
Elle se rapprocha de lui, se mordit sa lèvre tout près de son visage et le fixa intensément :  
  
-Et que comptes-tu faire ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton mystérieux mais terriblement affolant, réviser ?  
  
Elle voulut exploser de rire face à la réaction de Malefoy qui semblait ne pas y croire ! Elle l'empoigna par le col et se rapprocha tellement de lui que leurs corps étaient désormais collés.  
  
Le Serpentard passa ses mains autour des hanches de la jeune fille et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
-Mon mot de passe c'est bézoard. Je t'attends à 9h.  
  
Il se pencha un peu plus et lui mordilla l'oreille Il la regarda avec un air à la fois charmeur et charmé, empoigna une tartine et sortit de la salle, la laissant seule. Au bout d'un moment elle se rassit, toujours plongée dans ses pensées : elle avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage. de souffre !  
  
Incapable de manger quoique ce soit, elle sortit dans la Grande Salle et entreprit de trouver Harry et Ron. Ils discutaient à voix basse à la table des Gryffondors :  
  
-A vous voire comme ça, on dirait que vous conspirez !lança-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Harry  
  
Ils se tournèrent vers elle et la regardèrent d'un air désolé. Elle sentit son c?ur se pincer face aux yeux de cockers que leurs lançaient ses amis :  
  
-Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça les gars, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps ! plaisanta-t-elle  
  
A sa surprise, Harry la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry l'étreignait ainsi et elle ne refusait jamais car il en dégageait une telle sincérité qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher quelques larmes d'émotion :  
  
-Hermione ! murmura Harry, je suis si désolé ! Je me suis emporté, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! J'espère que tu me pardonneras !  
  
« Et comment ne pas lui pardonner ? » pensa-t-elle, sentant l'émotion la submerger ! Elle resserra l'étreinte pour lui faire comprendre que tout était arrangé et dégagea avec douceur en lui souriant :  
  
-Harry, je t'en prie, arrête de te prendre la tête pour si peu ! Tu as déjà tellement de soucis ! Et tu sais très bien que Ron et moi serons toujours là pour t'épauler malgré tout ! Alors détends toi un peu, tu veux ?  
  
Il hocha la tête et Ron lança un signe de tête affirmatif à Hermione. Puis, tandis que ses deux amis mangeaient en parlant de Quidditch -Ron en avait eu l'idée pour changer les idées d'Harry- Hermione laissa ses pensées aller une fois de plus sur Malefoy. Elle se frotta machinalement le lobe qu'il avait si sensuellement mordue et se demanda soudain si elle devait vraiment aller dans la chambre du Serpentard. « Ce serait un bon moyen de lui prouver qu'il ne me fait pas peur ! » se déclara-t-elle.  
  
Vers les 8h30, elle laissa ses deux amis et monta dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer. Tout d'abord, elle enfila son simple uniforme puis, arrivée devant la glace elle se sourit : « Après tout, Malefoy veut jouer à ce jeu alors pourquoi ne pas le surprendre ?! ». Elle retourna dans sa chambre et ouvrit son armoire, un air déjà satisfait apparaissait sur son visage !  
  
Vers les 9h15, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Malefoy, fin prête. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas faire attention à tous les regards flatteurs qui se tournaient vers elle ! Elle n'y était pas habituée mais se régalait déjà de l'expression de Malefoy !  
  
Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le tableau de Salazar Serpentard, elle se mit à douter et se demanda si elle ne devait pas faire demi-tour. Elle regarda avec envie le couloir qui la ramènerait à la raison et se décida :  
  
-Bézoard ! s'écria-t-elle au tableau  
  
Il s'ouvrit -non pas sans lui lancer un regard dédaigneux- et ne la quitta pas du regard le temps qu'elle resta dans sa portée. Hermione pénétra dans une chambre pratiquement identique à la sienne dont seules les couleurs changeaient.  
  
Elle chercha Malefoy du regard et l'aperçut sur un des nombreux fauteuils, plongé dans un livre. Il ne leva pas le nez du livre et lui adressa la parole d'une façon assez froide :  
  
-Tu es en retard Granger !  
  
Il tourna une page de son livre tandis qu'Hermione serrait les poings pour rassembler son courage :  
  
-Une femme n'en n'est pas une si elle ne se fait pas désirer. lança-t-elle sur un ton si calme que le contraste avec le bouillonnement de son sang la déstabilisa !  
  
-Et tu crois que tu es une. une.  
  
Il avait levé les yeux et l'avait vu : il l'avait vu avec sa jupe qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux, avec son haut volontairement déchiré sur l'épaule ! Il avait également vu ses longs cheveux lisses élégamment relevés et maintenue par une simple queue de cheval avec quelques mèches qui s'échappaient avec tout autant d'élégance ! Elle s'était légèrement maquillé, juste pour souligner ses yeux et mettre en valeur ses lèvres !  
  
Malefoy ouvrait et fermait la bouche à plusieurs reprises, ses yeux ne quittant pas les longues jambes fines de la Gryffondor !  
  
-Tu veux que je te remette dans ton aquarium Malefoy ? déclara-t-elle, amusée  
  
Hermione commençait à trouver le temps long : Malefoy avait fini par fermer la bouche mais ne cessait de la fixer avec des yeux ronds ! Elle décida donc de prendre ses aises :  
  
-Je ne vais pas attendre que tu m'invites à m'asseoir sinon on y est encore à Noël !  
  
Elle s'assit en prenant soin de bien croiser les jambes pour ne pas offrir une vue trop provocante au jeune homme :  
  
-Bon, et si on réglait cette histoire de salle de bain ?  
  
Malefoy sembla recevoir une gifle ! Apparemment, l'évocation d'un bain alors qu'il semblait fantasmer sur le jeune fille ne sembla pas arranger son cas !Il sembla tout à coup en pleine lutte contre ses pulsions ! Il n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler sur son fauteuil et évitait par tous les moyens de regarder la Gryffondor !  
  
Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou fuir ! Elle décida de le piéger à son propre piège :  
  
-Je te fais à ce point de l'effet Malefoy ?  
  
Elle se leva et lissa sa jupe. Elle eut un sursaut quand Malefoy se leva à son tour :  
  
-Je.Je.Tu...bredouilla-t-il  
  
Hermione le regarda avec insistance, voulant l'encourager ! Le jeune homme se redressa et reprit contenance :  
  
-Tu t'en vas déjà ?  
  
Hermione ne put retenir un petit rire puis se reprit et le regarda en souriant avec tout le charme dont elle était capable. Elle se pencha lentement pour de nouveau se coller à lui. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
-Je veux bien rester si tu deviens plus intéressant !  
  
Elle se pencha un peu plus et lui mordilla l'oreille puis, comme pour rajouter à la mise, elle lui déposa un léger baiser dans le cou. Elle le sentit tressaillir et retourna s'asseoir en prenant soin de marquer chacun de ses gestes d'une grâce et d'un charme séducteur !  
  
-B.Bien, articula Malefoy, que proposes-tu pour la salle de bain ?  
  
Il s'assit en face d'elle et semblait toujours en proie à une lutte intérieure pour ne pas sauter sur la jeune fille !  
  
-Je propose que la salle de bain soit à moi de 20 à 22h ! Je te la laisse le reste du temps !  
  
Il sembla vouloir émettre une objection mais Hermione décroisa les jambes pour les recroiser dans l'autre sens ce qui eut un effet considérable -en tout cas assez pour le faire taire - ! Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était bientôt 10h30 et elle avait des recherches à faire à la bibliothèque !  
  
-Je dois y aller ! déclara-t-elle en se relevant  
  
Elle allait pousser le portrait quand une main la saisit au poignet, la retourna et la plaqua contre le mur ! Malefoy la maintenait contre le mur, ne lui laissant aucune chance de se dégager ! Ses yeux étaient emplis de désir et, étrangement, Hermione n'avait aucune envie de se dégager !  
  
Il se pencha sur elle et lui déposa un baiser dans le coup, tout comme elle l'avait fait ! Cependant, il prolongea l'acte, allant même plus loin ! Quand il détacha ses lèvres de son cou, elle sut qu'un suçon allait apparaître !  
  
-Comme ça, murmura-t-il, tu m'appartiens ! D'une certaine manière.  
  
Il retourna s'asseoir et se replongea dans son livre. Hermione porta une main à sa marque : elle aurait pu l'effacer d'un coup de baguette mais ne voulait pas ! Elle se sentait comme Harry avec sa cicatrice : différente des autres. Et elle aimait ça !  
  
C'est donc le c?ur léger qu'elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque ! On lui lançait toujours des regards flatteurs et préféra détacher ses cheveux pour ne pas que le suçon se remarque !  
  
Elle passa la matinée à la bibliothèque, n'en sortit que pour son déjeuner -qui fut un véritable désastre- puis passa l'après-midi dans le parc en compagnie de Ron et Harry :  
  
-Hermione, demanda Ron, c'est quoi cette marque dans ton cou ?  
  
-Ce. C'est une brûlure !  
  
-Comment tu t'es fait ça ? s'inquiéta Harry  
  
-Une cendre qui s'est échappée de ma cheminée ! déclara-t-elle à toute vitesse ! Je dois y aller !  
  
Elle se leva sans jeter un regard à ses amis et courut vers sa chambre. Arrivée dans sa salle commune, elle caressa avec tendresse la crinière de Gouly puis se dirigea vers sa chambre, chancelante de bonheur !  
  
Elle s'effondra sur son lit et eut le plus grand mal à trouver le sommeil ! Elle ne cessait de passer ses doigts sur « sa marque d'appartenance » et ne voulut plus la voir partir ! Mine de rien, elle y tenait. 


	9. Changement radical

Voila enfin le chapitre 9 !! Il se passe quelque chose en plus. hihi ! Je n'en dis pas plus ! Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas répondre à vos review sur ce chapitre alors je le ferais sur le prochain, promis ! En tout cas, je vous remercie et j'espère sincèrement que vous prendrez le temps de m'en envoyer d'autres ! Bisous Jess  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Draco se réveilla d'excellente humeur ! Il avait remarqué au dîner la veille que Granger n'avait pas effacé son suçon et en était plutôt fier ! En fait, il ne cessait de sourire depuis ce moment ! Elle lui appartenait ! Du moins, il l'espérait.  
  
Il n'arrivait pas à sortir de son esprit le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé quand McGonagall l'avait réveillé. Ce regard était au-delà de tout. Plus profond que leur petit jeu de séduction ! Ce regard avec quelque chose de franc, de sincère.  
  
Il se leva et se mit en route pour son petit déjeuner. Il prit soin de passer devant le serpent à 7h59 puis prit la direction de la Grande Salle. Une fois arrivé dans la Salle, il vit Granger attablée, en train de lire un parchemin au cachet de Dumbledor. Quand elle l'entendit rentré, elle leva les yeux vers lui en retenant un grand fou rire :  
  
-Je viens de recevoir des instructions à propos du nouveau professeur, dit- elle, à propos de son. Handicap ! Je vois mal comment on arrivera à calmer les élèves !  
  
Elle explosa de rire et tendit le parchemin à Draco qui ne cacha pas son étonnement : Granger, l'élève modèle, se moquer d'un professeur ? Il devait absolument lire ce parchemin :  
  
Chers Préfets en chef, Comme vous l'a indiqué le professeur Rogue, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre le Forces du Mal possède un handicap assez. extravagant. Il souhaite que vous réprimandiez tous les élèves qui oseront se moquer de lui. Donc, pour vous éviter tous désagréments, je préfère vous prévenir à l'avance de ce qu'est cet handicap : en fait, en plus de changer violement de couleur selon ses humeurs, il se trouve que certains de ses membres extrêmes (pieds, mains, nez, oreilles ou bouche) se mettent à enfler violement toutes les demi-heures ! Prenez donc le temps de vous y faire car il tient à faire une mise au point avec vous à 8h30, ce matin même. Bien à vous, Professeur Dumbledor  
  
Draco leva son regard vers Granger qui avait encore les yeux humides d'avoir rit :  
  
-Mais il va les chercher où ses professeurs ? dit-il, incrédule  
  
Granger haussa les épaules puis se tartina un toast. Il s'assit et en fit de même, se demandant comment il allait se retenir devant le nouvel énergumène qui lui servirait de professeur !  
  
Pendant tout le temps où il déjeuna, Draco ne cessa de lancer des regards en biais à Granger puis, sans la prévenir, il lui dégagea le cou des cheveux qui l'encombraient et passa fébrilement ses doigts sur la marque. La jeune fille frissonna à son contact mais ne tenta rien pour l'en empêcher.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux et pencha lentement sa tête pour atteindre la main du jeune homme. Ce dernier l'accueillit dans le creux de sa paume. Il avait l'impression d'avoir recueillit une étoile et ne voulait en aucun cas qu'elle regagne le ciel.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas et ils se séparèrent instantanément. Ils se levèrent pour saluer le nouveau professeur mais, à vrai dire, se mettre debout était une mauvaise idée !  
  
-Bonjour Professeur ! salua Granger dont le professeur lui arrivait aux épaules !  
  
Elle se retenait à grande peine de ne pas rire mais Draco, lui, ne se priva pas ! Il lui arrivait au niveau du torse et sa lèvre inférieure faisait cinq fois la lèvre supérieure. Cependant, Draco n'était pas assez stupide pour se faire punir dès le premier jour de cours ! Il cacha son fou rire dans une toux peu naturelle !  
  
-Je suis habitué à ce genre de toux, jeune homme ! Vous ne me tromperez pas !  
  
Cette fois, Draco n'y tint plus : en plus de son apparence douteuse, le professeur vira au jaune poussin et avait une voix digne d'une petite fille de trois ans ! Le Serpentard se tenait le ventre et était pratiquement accroupit pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol !  
  
-Bien ! s'exclama le professeur visiblement vexé, je ne m'attarderais pas plus ici ! Je tenais donc à vous dire que moi, professeur Déchet -nouvel éclat de rire de Draco- tiens à ce que vous évitiez ce genre de désagréments ! Au revoir !  
  
Il s'enfonça un chapeau sur la tête, ridiculement trop grand, et sortit en lançant un regard furieux à Draco qui ne se contrôlait plus !  
  
-Malefoy ! s'exclama Granger une fois que le professeur Déchet fut sortit, tu aurais pu te contenir ! On est préfets en chefs quand même.  
  
Draco se releva et fixa la jeune fille :  
  
-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas une envie irrésistible de rire devant. ça !  
  
Elle eut un petit rire qu'elle cacha derrière sa main. Draco s'approcha et écarta sa main avec un sourire de prince charmant :  
  
-Ne te cache pas, murmura-t-il, tu es si belle quand tu souris.  
  
Elle fut agréablement surprise puis lui adressa un sourire si rayonnant que Draco en perdit tout ces moyens pendant l'espace d'une seconde ! Elle passa une main douce sur la joue du jeune Serpentard et demanda, d'une voix attendrissante :  
  
-Autrefois nous étions ennemis et maintenant ? Que sommes nous ?  
  
Draco fut surprit de sa franchise mais répondit d'un ton tout aussi sincère :  
  
-Nous cherchons encore ! Donnons-nous le temps de trouver.  
  
-Je suis bien d'accord, dit-elle avec douceur, nous nous trouverons.  
  
Elle lui adressa un clin d'?il, empoigna son sac et sortit, le laissant seul face à cette déclaration, à cette vérité.  
  
Lorsqu'il sortit à son tour, un hibou fonça sur lui pour lui déposer une lettre portant le cachet L.M. sur la tête ! Mais avant qu'il est pu pester contre le volatile, il avait reprit son envol ! Draco prit la lettre et l'ouvrit nonchalamment : connaissant très bien le sceau, il savait qu'elle lui venait de son père, Lucius Malefoy dont il avait honte ! La dernière fois qu'il l'avait aperçu, ce dernier était dans un état pitoyable : il avait perdu toute fierté, toute noblesse, il était recroquevillé sur lui- même, marchant comme un bossu et il lui manquait des touffes de cheveux par endroits ! En fait, depuis que Voldemort l'avait fait libérer d'Azkaban, Lucius Malefoy n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même !  
  
La lettre semblait être écrite de la main d'un enfant et lui fixait un rendez-vous à Pré-Au-Lard dans la nuit du 15 septembre. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit cet abruti ? » s'énerva intérieurement Draco « Que c'est si facile que ça de sortir de cette école ? En pleine nuit en plus ! Il a perdu la boule ! » ! Il enflamma la lettre qu'il lança devant un premier année. Ce dernier fut prit de panique et sortit de la Salle en courant et en hurlant !  
  
Le premier cours de la journée pour les Serpentards était deux heures de Divination. Draco aimait ce cours car c'était un de ses seuls moments de détente ! Trelawney avait une peur bleu de lui et faisait tout pour ne pas l'entendre du cours : il avait un coin de la pièce ventilé pour ne pas qu'il ait à subir les odeurs empestées des encens et elle lui mettait toujours la note maximum à ses devoirs -qu'il ne se donnait pas la peine de faire !  
  
Il passa donc deux heures à réfléchir sur le moyen d'approcher Granger de façon discrète et sûre. Puis son esprit se préoccupa d'un autre événement : le rendez-vous avec son père. Que lui voulait-il ? Ce genre de déplacements n'était pas habituel même pour la nouvelle loque qu'était Lucius Malefoy, autrefois craint!  
  
A la fin des deux heures, Draco se dirigea vers sa chambre, prit ses affaires de Potions et alla manger. Ce midi, il n'était pas obligé de manger dans la petite salle. En fait, celle-ci était prise par les directeurs de chaque maison pour une réunion de début d'année.  
  
Draco n'avait rien laissé paraître mais il était évidement très déçu de ne pas manger avec Granger ! Il avait tant misé sur ce déjeuner pour tenter un rapprochement mais, d'après le mot qu'il avait trouvé dans sa chambre, ils n'auraient plus besoin de manger ensemble avant le 20 septembre au moins !  
  
Il ne mangea pratiquement rien puis se dirigea vers les cachots. Il avait une demi heure d'avance mais ne s'en soucia pas ! Il s'installa sur le sol froid et humide et se prit la tête dans ses mains : plus il y réfléchissait, plus il redoutait ce rendez-vous avec son père. Il était évident qu'il ne serait pas seul et que son père allait le forcer à agir contre son gré et s'il refusait.  
  
Il laissa échapper une plainte, trace d'une haine trop longtemps refoulée puis grogna en serrant les dents. Il allait devoir l'affronter. Un jour ou l'autre, il allait devoir régler ses comptes avec son géniteur.  
  
Il donna un coup de poing dans le sol et se brisa la main. Il avait mal mais s'en fichait : après tout, que serait cette douleur face à celles que lui réservaient son avenir ? Il porta son poing saignant à sa poitrine et le fixa, le regard chargé de mépris :  
  
-C'est malin ! reprocha une voix  
  
Draco sursauta et se tourna pour apercevoir son interlocutrice dans la pénombre du couloir. Granger se tenait contre le mur et le regarda d'un air compatissant. D'un mouvement, elle vint s'asseoir à coté de lui et l'obligea à lui donner son poing. Devant le refus manifeste du jeune homme, elle prit un air agacé :  
  
-Allons Malefoy, ne fais pas l'enfant et donne moi cette main !  
  
Il lui tendit en faisant une moue dubitative devant laquelle elle eut un sourire charmé.  
  
-Aouh ! s'écria Draco alors qu'elle lui écartait les doigts  
  
Mais la jeune fille ne prêta pas attention aux protestations du Serpentard :  
  
-Tu t'es fracturé les phalanges et ta plaie n'est pas très profonde. Il serait prudent que tu ailles voir Pomfresh, surtout pour ta fracture.  
  
-Hors de question ! l'interrompit Draco, je hais cette infirmière et c'est réciproque ! Alors tant pis, je ne veux pas être soigné !  
  
-Ne soit pas idiot, s'emporta Granger, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, ça va enfler !  
  
-N'as-tu pas lu quelque chose qui puisse réparer ça ?  
  
Il lui avait dit sur le ton de la confidence, il l'avait défié sur son terrain de prédilection. La Gryffondor releva les yeux et le fixa assez froidement ! Elle pointa sa baguette sur la main du jeune homme et prononça une longue formule à voix basse. Une lueur bleue enveloppa la main blessée, refermant la plaie et ressoudant les os.  
  
Granger se releva, plutôt fière d'elle ! Elle avait un grand sourire illuminant son visage et Draco la regarda avec un étonnement poli !  
  
-Allons ! le pressa-t-elle, bouge ta main !  
  
Draco obéit et remua ses doigts. Plus rien ! Aucune douleur ! Elle lui avait évité les questions gênantes des autres et une douleur supplémentaire :  
  
-Merci, murmura-t-il  
  
Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin :  
  
-Je rêve ou le grand Draco Malefoy viens de me remercier ?  
  
-N'en rajoute pas ! ronchonna Draco  
  
Il se releva et s'épousseta en entendant des bruits de pas se dirigés vers sa direction. Il ne savait que trop bien les rumeurs qui allaient courir quand ses camarades arriveraient au détour de ce couloir et allaient le trouver, seul avec Granger. Il devait trouver une solution, n'importe laquelle.  
  
Alors, aussi stupidement que s'il eut été Crabbe ou Goyle, il empoigna la Gryffondor et l'entraîna dans le bureau de Rogue ! Il ferma celui-ci à clef, tenant toujours fermement Granger qui tentait tant bien que mal de se débattre !  
  
-Malefoy, lâche moi ! ragea celle-ci, mais qu'est-ce que.  
  
Il lui mit une main devant la bouche, étouffant ses paroles :  
  
-Tu parles trop Granger ! reprocha-t-il  
  
Il se colla contre la porte et tendit l'oreille. Les élèves étaient désormais regroupés devant la salle, attendant leur professeur. Draco avait un plan et il décida d'en faire part à Granger sans toutefois quitter son poste :  
  
-Nous allons attendre qu'ils rentrent tous, murmura-t-il, puis nous rentrerons après et nous prétexterons une réunion de dernière minute.  
  
Il se tourna vers elle pour savoir si elle avait compris mais apparemment elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou hurler !  
  
-Mais à quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-elle incrédule, on peut savoir pourquoi tu m'as entraîné ici ?  
  
Draco n'avait aucune envie de lui dire la vérité : ce serait avouer trop de sentiments qu'il tente de refouler au prix de nombreux efforts ! Au moment où il s'apprêtait à inventer un énorme mensonge, un élève tomba contre l'autre côté de la porte, faisant trembler violement celle-ci. Draco, qui y était toujours collé, fut projeté en avant et entraîna dans sa chute Granger qui se retrouva coincée sous lui !  
  
Elle tenta de le repousser mais il était plus fort :  
  
-Ca fait deux fois Granger, plaisanta-t-il, à croire que tu le fais exprès !  
  
Elle ne goûtait pas à la plaisanterie et essayait toujours de repousser le Serpentard. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'une lutte acharnée pendant laquelle Draco s'amusait de voir les efforts vains de la jeune fille, elle le fixa dans les yeux et le fusilla du regard !  
  
-Si tu ne te retires pas, je hurle ! menaça-t-elle  
  
-Serait-ce une menace ? dit-il avec un sourire  
  
Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença à crier ! Draco lui remit la main devant la bouche en priant intérieurement pour que personne ne l'ait entendu !  
  
-Ca va, ça va, souffla-t-il agacé, on peut dire que niveau discrétion tu n'excelles pas !  
  
Il se releva, laissant champ libre à Granger pour qu'elle puisse se relever. Elle était furieuse :  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? hurla-t-elle  
  
Alors que Draco allait de nouveau perdre patience, une main se posa sur son épaule et une voix doucereuse s'éleva dans la pénombre de la pièce :  
  
-Excellente question Miss Granger, dit Rogue, que signifie cette intrusion dans mon bureau ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec vos camarades ?  
  
Draco voyait très bien à la façon qu'il avait de fixer Granger, que Rogue s'adressait d'avantage voir uniquement à elle !  
  
-Professeur.Je. balbultia-t-elle,.Je.  
  
Rogue la regardait avec un ennui évident ! Elle reprit sa respiration et releva la tête :  
  
-Professeur Rogue, je m'excuse ! Je vais de ce pas rejoindre mes camarades et je vais faire en sorte de me faire oublier pour effacer ma faute au possible.  
  
Elle avait dit ça d'un ton si déterminé que Rogue lui-même n'en revint pas ! Draco, quant à lui, était abasourdis par l'audace de la Gryffondor et par le fait qu'elle ne l'ai pas impliqué ! Rogue reprit contenance :  
  
-Bien, allez en classe vous deux, et faites entrez vos camarades. Je vous rejoints dans une minute.  
  
Draco voulut sortir à la suite de Granger mais Rogue le rattrapa par l'épaule et le tira en arrière :  
  
-Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure ! dit-il tremblant de fureur !  
  
Draco n'était pas très rassuré mais il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de sortir du bureau à l'odeur infecte ! Les Gryffondors étaient déjà rentrés et Draco adressa aux Serpentards un signe de tête nonchalant pour leur indiquer de faire pareil. Il entra en dernier et chercha une place des yeux : Crabbe et Goyle balançaient mollement leurs bras au dessus de leurs têtes -ce qui les faisaient ressembler à de grands macaques- pour lui indiquer une place à leurs côtés !  
  
Draco les ignora délibérément et alla se placer au seul endroit qui restait : à côté de Granger ! De toutes façons, il devait lui parler ! Il s'étonna tout de même d'un détail :  
  
-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à côté de tes amis ? l'interrogea-t-il  
  
Elle sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas vu ! Elle tourna vers lui un regard surpris puis se résigna à lui répondre :  
  
-Les Gryffondors ont un plan de classe pour cette année, marmonna-t-elle sur un ton de déception, c'est marqué au tableau !  
  
Draco se tourna vers le tableau et y aperçut en effet un plan de classe destiné uniquement aux Gryffondors ! Draco remarqua que la sournoiserie de Rogue avait encore frappée : tous les rouges et ors étaient placés de façon à être le plus loin possible de leurs camarades et le plus entouré possible de Serpentards ! Potter, lui, était encerclé de Serpentards ! Ils étaient sept en tout autour de lui ! Draco se tourna vers Granger et lui parla le plus doucement possible :  
  
-Ecoute, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure mais il le fallait ! Si jamais on nous avait aperçus ensemble, on aurait pu croire des choses.  
  
-Et ça aurait mis fin au règne du somptueux Malefoy, c'est ça ?  
  
Après avoir balancé ça assez froidement, elle détourna les yeux et se mit à fixer ses parchemins et ses ingrédients. Il l'avait blessé, une fois de plus. Lui qui avait voulu arranger les choses. Il avait tellement espéré qu'elle comprenne. Il voulait bien tenter un rapprochement mais si elle n'y mettait pas du sien, c'était mission impossible.  
  
Rogue choisit le moment où Draco allait répliquer pour faire son entrée en classe. Le silence se fit immédiatement, uniquement rompu par un bruit mat et régulier qui suivait le professeur de Potions. Une petite voix fluette s'éleva dans le cachot :  
  
-Bonjour, je me présente, je suis le professeur Déchet !  
  
Draco se releva un peu pour apercevoir leur nouveau professeur et se rendit compte que cette fois, c'était son pied qui avait enflé démesurément ! Draco comprit alors l'origine du bruit mat ! Le professeur monta sur l'estrade pour mieux se faire voir et ainsi admirer son teint violet lilas !  
  
Tous les Serpentards, sans exceptions, explosèrent de rire ! Draco n'en pouvait plus ! Et, au lieu de réprimander ses camarades, il les encourageait en leur désignant le pied du professeur. Rogue, quant à lui, restait impassible et semblait même s'ennuyer ! Granger, elle ne rigolait pas ! Elle sortit un parchemin et écrivit fébrilement une liste dont Draco n'aperçut pas le contenu. Elle se redressa et voulut se diriger vers l'estrade, la liste en main, mais Draco la retint :  
  
-On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il  
  
-Mon devoir de Préfète en chef ! rétorqua-t-elle  
  
Elle se libéra de l'étreinte du Serpentard et se plaça sur l'estrade, à côté de Déchet :  
  
-Sur cette liste, tonna-t-elle, sont inscrits les noms de tous les élèves, Gryffondors et Serpentards confondus ! J'ai jeté un sortilège à ce parchemin et sachez que le premier qui rira pour se moquer du professeur Déchet, se verra enlever 20 points, c'est compris ?  
  
Un silence de mort régnait dans la classe et Draco était impressionné par la force que dégageait Granger mais pas autant que Rogue ! Il la regardait d'un air complètement ahuri et n'osa même pas lui lancer une de ses remarques acides dont il avait le secret !  
  
Le professeur Déchet, quant à lui, la regardait comme une sauveuse et avec une reconnaissance infinie :  
  
-M.Merci Miss. ?  
  
-Granger, Mr ! répondit-elle sans lâcher la classe des yeux  
  
Elle retourna s'asseoir en lançant un regard digne du professeur McGonagall à un groupe de Serpentards qui marmonnaient des choses inaudibles en la fixant avec haine.  
  
Le professeur Déchet s'exprima en quelques mots, précisant qu'il tenait à se présenter avant ses cours pour laisser le temps aux élèves de s'habituer à son handicap. Cette nouvelle fut accueillie par une explosion de rires de la part des Serpentards qui perdirent, par la même occasion, une centaine de points ! Granger en avait l'air plutôt fière !  
  
Une fois que le discours de Déchet fut terminé, ce dernier partit en saluant les élèves et, une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte, tous les Serpentards ne purent s'empêcher, une fois de plus, d'exploser de rire et, cette fois, ce furent 200 points qui se volatilisèrent ! Mais les Gryffondors ne purent se retenir longtemps et 80 points s'envolèrent !  
  
A la fin du cours, Draco fit exprès de traîner pour ne pas que Granger soupçonne quoique ce soit. Une fois le reste de ses camarades sortis, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Rogue. Celui-ci explosa littéralement :  
  
-Mais où avez-vous dans la tête Mr Malefoy ? Quand je vous ai dit de vous faire discret, cela incluait de ne pas fréquenter n'importe qui ! Vous savez très bien ce qu'elle est, dit-il avec dégoût, et vous croyez pouvoir tenir tête aux Mangemorts s'ils découvrent ce que vous faites ?  
  
-Mais, professeur, se défendit Draco, nous n'avons rien fait ! C'était un accident !  
  
-Un accident ? Vous moquez-vous de moi ? Vous avez eu des « accidents » avec la moitié des filles de cette école mais elle. une sang impure. Vous allez trop loin Malefoy !  
  
-Elle vaut bien mieux que ce que vous croyez ! lança Draco  
  
Rogue le fixa avec une expression d'étonnement complet ! Draco ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, ni même s'il le pensait ! Seulement, quelque chose en lui, lui disait qu'un jour, Granger serait amenée à faire de grandes choses et renversera la théorie selon laquelle les sangs impurs ne valent rien.  
  
Incapable de supporter le regard perçant de son professeur, Draco empoigna son sac et sortit de la salle, l'air distrait. A quelques pas de la salle de classe, il percuta quelqu'un. Il s'excusa rapidement et se remit en route.  
  
-Ce n'est rien, murmura une voix  
  
Draco se figea sur place. Granger ! Il fit demi-tour et vint se planter devant la jeune fille qui se tenait le visage dans ses mains, secouée par de silencieux sanglots. Il se rapprocha d'elle avec douceur et lui écarta doucement les mains pour apercevoir un visage d'ange rougit par une peine ancrée dans l'âme. Ses yeux exprimaient une douleur provenant d'une honte et d'une haine sans noms.  
  
Alors, sans prévenir, elle passa ses bras autour du cou et blottit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule ! Draco se sentit de suite enivrer par l'odeur fruitée qu'elle dégageait et, peu habitué à ce genre de gestes doux, il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre !  
  
Il décida alors de se laisser guider par ce que son coeur lui soufflait : il passa ses bras dans le dos de la jeune fille pour l'encercler et la pressa contre lui avec délicatesse. Puis il cala son visage contre le cou de la rouge et or et huma ses cheveux « ce qu'elle peut sentir bon ! » pensa-t-il ! Il la laissa pleurer tout son soul : il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'on ressentait quand on se faisait mettre à l'écart pour quelque chose dont on n'était pas maître !  
  
Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir sur le côté et se doutait bien que Rogue était en train de les observer. Alors, en prenant soin de ne pas la brusquer, il lui saisit la main :  
  
-Viens, dit-il, je vais te raccompagner à ta chambre.  
  
Sans jeter de coup d'?il en arrière, il prit la direction d'un passage secret tournant dos au professeur.  
  
Ils marchèrent en silence tout le long d'un long couloir sombre où des runes magiques se baladaient sur les murs. Granger les observaient avec grand intérêt !  
  
-Où sommes-nous ? questionna-t-elle la voix toujours fébrile, où ça nous mène ?  
  
-Je ne connais pas le nom de cet endroit, répondit Draco, mais il nous mène directement devant la salle commune de Gryffondor !  
  
Ils se remirent en marche, toujours en silence puis arrivèrent devant une grande porte en bois illuminée de runes ! Draco allait pousser la porte quand Granger le retint :  
  
-Je. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait, dit-elle, mais, si on nous voir sortir de nulle part. ensemble, ça va nous apporter un tas d'ennuis ! Et je ne veux pas tout gâcher !  
  
Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue du Serpentard. Elle lui lâcha à contrec?ur, la main, lui adressa un clin d'?il et sortit.  
  
Une fois qu'il se retrouva seul, Draco se sentit vide ! L'espace d'un instant, le temps de tenir sa main, il avait cru que tout était possible ! Il aurait été capable du meilleur.comme du pire. Et c'est ce qui lui faisait peur : elle chamboulait tous ses sentiments par un simple contact et le rendait vulnérable. Alors il sentit de nouveau cette sensation, ce sentiment inconnu qui le submergeait chaque fois qu'il avait un entretien avec elle.  
  
Mais là, c'était allé plus loin qu'un simple entretien, elle avait bien dit qu'elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher ! Gâcher ce qui s'était créé entre eux. « Alors elle ressentirait ce que je ressens ? Elle ressentirait ce lien ? ».  
  
Il se laissa aller à ses pensées tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ne rouspetta même pas contre le venin de serpent -qui vint, une fois de plus, lui recouvrir le visage- tant il était ailleurs. Il mit également un certain temps à s'apercevoir de la présence d'un hibou qui lui tournait autour depuis 5 bonnes minutes !  
  
La lettre provenait, une fois de plus, de son père : il reportait le rendez- vous à Pré-Au-Lard le soir même ! Le petit nuage sur lequel s'était blotti Draco depuis le baiser de Granger, s'évapora d'un coup pour le plonger dans les flammes de l'enfer. Le rendez-vous était fixé à 23h devant la Cabane Hurlante. Il sortit en trombe de sa chambre pour se diriger vers le bureau de Rogue : lui seul pourrait l'aider ! A peine eut-il entré dans le bureau que le professeur de Potions lui lança d'un ton glacial :  
  
-Je vous ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui Mr Malefoy ! Ressortez immédiatement de mon bureau !  
  
-Mais, professeur.  
  
-Vous voulez jouer les vaniteux ? Vous pavanez avec une sang impure par pure provocation ? Je ne suis plus en mesure de vous protéger dans ce cas alors sortez !  
  
Le ton était sans répliques et Draco du se rendre à l'évidence : son dernier espoir venait de s'envoler. Il devrait se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard le soir même.  
  
Il décida d'attendre dans sa chambre : voir tous les autres insouciants le rendait malade ! En chemin, il croisât un premier année de Serdaigle à qui il donna un grand coup de pied et quand il protesta, Draco le souleva du sol par le col et avec la plus grande froideur dont il était capable il lui demanda s'il avait des objections ! Apeuré, le garçon répondit que non et, une fois de nouveau à terre, il partit en hurlant !  
  
De retour dans sa chambre, Draco s'assit près de la cheminée et regarda l'antre : il cherchait une constance qui l'aiderait à se calmer ! Mais la danse du feu animait en lui un sentiment de haine, d'auto-destruction ! Alors il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce qui serait le plus susceptible de le calmer. Alors il la vit, apparaissant sur le rideau noir de ses paupières : Granger. Elle était belle ! Presque inconsciemment, il passa ses doigts sur l'endroit où elle avait déposé son baiser et il su immédiatement que jamais il n'oublierait ce moment.  
  
Il rouvrit les yeux, constatant avec horreur qu'il s'était endormi ! Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était 23h05 ! On n'arrivait pas en retard à ce genre de rendez-vous.  
  
Comptant davantage sur la chance que sur la ruse, il déambula à toute vitesse dans les couloirs et sortit dans le parc sans rencontrer Rusard. Mais le plus dur restait à faire : il fallait déjouer les sortilèges anciens qui entouraient l'école et qui fermait l'accès au village sorcier entre chaque sortie. Draco connaissait le moyen : il fallait faire abstraction de toute magie en soi. Mais ce n'était pas une mince affaire ! Surtout pour quelqu'un ayant été bercé dans la magie depuis la naissance !  
  
Draco inspira profondément et ferma les yeux : à force d'entraînement, il était capable de concentrer son fluide magique en un seul point et il devait le concentrer dans un organe qu'il lui serait facile d'ignorer En général, il choisissait le c?ur, organe inactif depuis bien longtemps ! Seulement, il soupçonnait l'éveil de celui-ci depuis la fin de l'été, depuis qu'il l'avait vu.  
  
« Réfléchi ! Quel est l'organe dont tu n'as pas besoin ?... ». Il pensa d'abord à l'un de ses reins. Seulement, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'était pas allé aux toilettes depuis un petit moment et si jamais l'envie lui prenait . A vrai dire, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait envie d'y aller ! « Concentre-toi ! » s'ordonna-t-il.  
  
Au moment où il allait jeter l'éponge, la barrière s'ouvrit d'elle-même ! Très étonné, Draco y passa d'abord un bras puis, ne rencontrant aucun obstacle, il passa entièrement. Une fois de l'autre côté, il entendit distinctement des voix se diriger vers lui :  
  
-En êtes-vous sûr Severus ? demandait Dumbledor  
  
-Absolument Mr ! répondit Rogue, il s'est réveillé il y a peu de temps et a franchit la barrière.  
  
-Ce sont pourtant des runes anciennes.  
  
Draco eut juste le temps de se cacher quand les professeurs passèrent devant lui. Ils ne le remarquèrent pas et continuèrent leur route. Draco voulut savoir de quoi ils parlaient quand une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et qu'une autre le tira en arrière. Il fut traîné ainsi pendant une vingtaine de mètres puis fut rejeté violement au milieu d'un cercle de Mangemorts. Une silhouette, plus courbée que les autres s'avança :  
  
-Tu es en retard Draco !  
  
-Oui, père, je.  
  
-Aucune excuse n'est valable, hurla Lucius Malefoy, Doloris !  
  
Draco sentit des lames à blanc lui transpercer le corps ! Le sort ne durait que l'espace de quelques secondes mais donnait l'impression d'une éternité. Une fois qu'il reprit contenance, Draco se rendit compte que, dans ses tremblements convulsifs, il avait heurté une racine et lorsqu'il voulut se relever, ses côtes le lancèrent terriblement et il retomba lourdement sur le sol. Des rires retentirent au sein des Mangemorts :  
  
-Tu deviens faible Draco, reprit son père, il va falloir y remédier ! Avery, Nott, ordonna-t-il, tenez-le !  
  
Draco craignait le pire mais était incapable de se défendre. Les deux Mangemorts l'empoignèrent et le collèrent violement contre un arbre.  
  
-Allons, fidèles amis ! Venez éduquer mon fils !  
  
En un instant, Draco fut couvert de coup. Du sang remontait dans sa bouche au rythme des coups de poings qu'il recevait dans le ventre. Un Mangemort, plus violent, lui envoya une droite dans la mâchoire que Draco entendit craquer. Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla interminable, on le balança en l'air et il atterrit de nouveau au milieu des serviteurs de mal.  
  
La voix de son père s'éleva de nouveau :  
  
-Va, fils ! Retourne perdre ton temps dans cette école dirigée par un vieux sénile ! S'il pouvait au moins t'apprendre à lire l'heure, on ferait un grand pas en avant, tu ne trouves pas ?  
  
Draco ne répondit pas : il se releva tant bien que mal en se tenant le flanc gauche sachant très bien que plusieurs de ses côtes étaient fracturées. Il tenta un pas en avant, chancela mais parvint à se rattraper. Les rires moqueurs affluaient de tous les côtés amis Draco ne les entendait pas : il sentait son sang bouillonner et battre ses tempes, relançant un mal de crâne.  
  
Il compris vite comment maîtriser ses douleurs pour avancer et il arriva, plus vite qu'il l'eut cru, devant la barrière magique. Elle s'ouvrit de nouveau seule et il ne se posa même pas de question ! Il la franchit et se dirigea vers le château.  
  
Une fois dans le hall, il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas retrouver la solitude de sa chambre et il était bien sûr, hors de question qu'il aille à l'infirmerie. Alors qu'il cherchait où il pourrait bien dormir, une image s'imposa : ce regard. Il venait de lui brûler les ailes et elle avait chuté droit dans les abîmes. Ce regard. Elle l'avait regardé comme un sauveur alors qu'il venait de la condamner.  
  
Il se décida. Il espérait tellement ne pas se tromper.  
  
Après plusieurs minutes d'atroces efforts, il arriva devant le portrait de Godric Gryffondor. Il frappa trois coups. Il ignorait l'heure mais il devait être tard car elle mit du temps à lui ouvrir et mit également quelques temps à comprendre la situation :  
  
-Malefoy ? s'étonna-t-elle, qu'est-ce que. ?  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir : à bout de souffle, il lui tomba dans les bras. 


	10. Double vie

Comme promis, voici les réponses aux review :  
  
Bubble : Sozie de Rowling ? Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !Lol ! Mdr ! Non, sérieux sa me fait ultra plaisir que vous disiez ça seulement je ne m'en sens . pas digne !^^ En tout cas, merci !  
  
Granger : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, je continue !  
  
Emy : Merci beaucoup !Lol ! As-tu retrouvé tes mots ? Merci en tout cas, ai- je raison de penser que ça te bouleverse ? Lol !  
  
Petite Diablesse : et bien voili la suite ! Lol ! Et moi je compte bien continuer !  
  
Alba, mon autre lectrice fidèle^^ : Merci ! La suite est là !  
  
Link : Tu pètes la forme toi !! Lol ! Ta petite review du jour ? J'ai de la chance alors que ce soit tombé sur moi !^^  
  
Soso : longtemps ? Jusqu'à la fin en tout cas ! Je ne sais pas si ça durera longtemps mais on verra ! Merci en tout cas !  
  
Alpo : tant d'adjectif rien que pour ma fic ! C'est trop d'honneur ! O~O !! La suite est là !  
  
Magali : merci ! Voila la suite !  
  
Sherry : rien ne t'a déçue ? Alors je vais faire en sorte que ça continue !! Série télé ? Pourquoi pas !! J'adore le suspens !! ;-) En tout cas,voila le prochain épisode !  
  
Kimiko06 : pourquoi je termine comme ça ? Parce que j'adore faire durer le suspens !! ;-)  
  
Sophe1 : Et bien la voila ! Merci pour tes compliments !  
  
Tigrou et Kikoo : vous vous êtes déchaînés les puces là !! En tout cas merci !! Vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'occuper un peu de le fic sur Célia désormais !!  
  
Voili ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos review !! Voici le chapitre 10, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il est un peu plus long que le précédent ! Je vous adore !! Bisous Jess  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Hermione ne savait que penser, que faire. Il était là, à moitié inconscient, dans ses bras et était en très mauvais état. Devait-elle en profiter ? Non. Il était venu pour lui demander de l'aide et elle allait lui apporter.  
  
Elle le traîna jusque sur le canapé et l'aida à se coucher. Il geignait et se plaça sur le dos, une grimace de douleur déformant ses traits. Elle s'approcha de lui avec délicatesse et commença à lui retirer sa chemise. Sur le flanc gauche de son torse, s'étalait une grande marque bleue si foncée qu'elle paraissait noire. Elle retint une expression d'horreur et son regard se chargea de larmes :  
  
-Malefoy. Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? dit-elle la voix tremblante  
  
Il ne répondit pas, ça lui aurait coûté trop d'efforts. Hermione remarqua la lueur brillante dans ses yeux et lorsqu'elle toucha son front, elle remarqua qu'il était brûlant. Au moment où elle allait retirer sa main, il l'empoigna d'un geste et murmura d'une voix faible :  
  
-Aide-moi ! Je t'en prie.  
  
-Je vais chercher Mme Pomfresh, elle.  
  
-Non ! Je t'en prie, non.  
  
Au moment où elle allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit violement et le professeur de Potions apparut, blême mais furieux, et se dirigea directement vers Malefoy, ignorant complètement Hermione ! Celle-ci commençait à trouver étrange de se trouver en compagnie de Malefoy et Rogue, à 2h du matin, dans sa propre chambre !  
  
-Malefoy ! s'exclama Rogue, répondez-moi ! Où vous a-t-on fait ça ?  
  
Le jeune Serpentard lança un regard inexpressif à son professeur puis, à l'effroi d'Hermione, éclata d'un rire démentiel :  
  
-Professeur, intervint Hermione, la fièvre le fait délirer ! Il serait plus sage de.  
  
-Taisez-vous idiote ! hurla Rogue, pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Tout cela est de votre faute !  
  
Hermione plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour retenir un cri d'effroi. Elle ne retint plus ses larmes et sentit son c?ur se fendre : de sa faute ? « Mais, qu'ai-je fait ? » . Elle lançait des regards paniqués en tout sens : le bleu terrible de Malefoy, sa joue violacée, les yeux déments et haineux de Rogue. Tout était de sa faute. Elle se sentit tourner, tanguer, des images lui revenant sans cesse en tête : tout ces moments où elle avait joué avec Malefoy. Tout était de sa faute.  
  
-Vous commencez à comprendre, reprit Rogue d'un ton sournois, à comprendre pourquoi un sang impur ne peut se mêler à un sang pur ! Voyez ce que son père lui a fait par votre faute ! Vous comprenez enfin ce que vos livres ne peuvent vous apporter.  
  
A chaque phrase qu'il ponctuait de façon plus menaçante à chaque mot, il faisait un pas et était à présent dans l'espace vital de la Gryffondor. Hermione recula jusqu'à se trouver coincée contre un mur. Au moment où Rogue allait de nouveau entrer dans son espace vital, une autre personne y prit place. Malefoy se tenait, plus mal en point que jamais, entre Hermione et Rogue, fixant ce dernier avec haine :  
  
-Votre aide, je vous l'ai déjà demandé mais vous avez refusé. Maintenant que j'ai besoin de la sienne et qu'elle me tend la main, il est hors de question que je vous laisse l'insulter. Elle est mon dernier espoir, mon dernier appui alors que tous les autres se sont écroulés. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous n'êtes plus en mesure de me protéger alors au revoir !  
  
A la fin de son discours, Malefoy chancela mais Hermione le rattrapa de justesse. Elle était complètement chamboulée par ce qu'il venait de dire mais n'en laissa rien paraître : ce n'était pas le moment, elle devait se montrer forte. Pour lui.  
  
Elle continua à le soutenir tandis qu'il ne cessait de fixer avec haine le professeur de Potions. Puis lentement, celui-ci replaça sa cape, rejeta la masse graisseuse qui lui servait de cheveux en arrière puis dit d'un ton très calme :  
  
-Bien, je suppose que vous refuserez d'aller à l'infirmerie, je fournirai donc les potions et pommades nécessaires à votre guérison à Melle Granger. Elle s'occupera de vous et vous ne sortirez pas de là jusqu'à ce que vous soyez totalement remit! Et cela devra, bien entendu, rester entre nous et le professeur Dumbledor. Au revoir.  
  
Il sortit, faisant voleter sa cape derrière lui, laissant les deux adolescents seuls.  
  
-Je vais t'emmener sur mon lit, dit Hermione d'une petite voix, tu y seras plus à l'aise.  
  
Il lui lança un regard chargé de reconnaissance et elle l'aida à se diriger vers la pièce du fond. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant Gouly, celui-ci émit un grognement et tenta de mordre Malefoy mais Hermione lui donna une tape sur le museau et il se calma. Cependant, il ne cessait de lancer des regards courroucés au Serpentard !  
  
Une fois près du grand lit à baldaquin, Hermione déposa le blessé avec la plus grande douceur dont elle était capable. Elle l'aida à retirer complètement sa chemise et son pantalon. Elle tentait de ne pas rougir mais c'était plus fort qu'elle ! Voulant limiter les dégâts, elle prit une couverture et recouvrit le magnifique corps de Malefoy avec.  
  
Au moment où elle pensait le laisser se reposer, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait le laisser comme ça ! Elle ne l'avait pas du tout aidé là ! Elle fit demi-tour et découvrit son torse, observant la blessure. Elle tenta de se rappeler un sort qu'elle avait vu et appris durant sa cinquième année :  
  
-Ficelun ! dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur le flanc gauche du jeune homme  
  
Un long bandage vint entourer le torse du vert et argent, lui maintenant sa fracture. Malefoy parut de suite aller mieux ! Le regard qu'il lui lança la fit rougir de plus belle mais elle tenta de ne pas y faire attention, se concentrant désormais sur l'ecchymose qu'il avait à la mâchoire. Elle ne connaissait aucun sort remédiant à cela mais avait une pommade que lui avait donné sa mère. Elle alla la chercher et commença à l'appliquer sur la joue du jeune homme qui grimaçait mais ne rouspettait pas.  
  
Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se redressa et lui adressa un sourire radieux, plein de confiance. Elle allait sortir quand il la rattrapa d'un geste faible du bras :  
  
-Où vas-tu dormir ?  
  
-Sur la canapé ! répondit-elle, surprise par la question !  
  
Il secoua négativement la tête :  
  
-C'est ta chambre, tu as autant le droit de dormir sur ton lit !  
  
Elle lui sourit de nouveau, toujours avec cette confiance qui lui manquait tant en cet instant :  
  
-Ca va aller ! dit-elle, il faut que tu te reposes. Bonne nuit !  
  
Mais il ne lâcha pas son bras et lui lança un regard implorant :  
  
-Je ne veux pas avoir l'impression de te virer, expliqua-t-il, je tiens vraiment à ce que tu fasses comme si je n'étais pas là !  
  
« Mais tu es là » pensa-t-elle, « tu es entrain de tout chambouler. et j'aime ça ! ». Elle rougit de nouveau et il la regarda avec étonnement :  
  
-Attention, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, je ne veux pas t'obliger à dormir avec moi ! De toutes façons, vu mon état, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi !  
  
Elle hocha la tête avec une expression gênée mais ravie :  
  
-C'est d'accord, je vais dormir à tes côtés.  
  
Il laissa glisser lentement sa main le long du bras d'Hermione pour s'attarder sur sa main. Elle ne voulait pas rompre ce lien et attendit que ce soit lui qui le fasse. Puis elle fit le tour du lit et s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures, se tournant face à lui. Il lui tendit une main à laquelle elle laça ses doigts avec plaisir ! Puis il porta les mains ainsi jointes, à son torse, plus particulièrement à son c?ur, obligeant Hermione à se rapprocher. Il s'endormit tranquillement tandis qu'elle l'observait. Elle se sentait si bien à ses côtés. Qui l'eut cru ! Lui, son pire ennemi ! Celui qui lui rendait impossible son séjour à Poudlard ! Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter dans un doux sommeil.  
  
Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle mit un certain temps à se rappeler pourquoi sa main se levait et s'abaissait à un rythme régulier, loin de son corps ! Quand tout lui revint en mémoire, elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux pour faire face à un Serpenatrd qui la regardait à la fois attendrit et amusé :  
  
-Ce que tu es belle quand tu dors, souffla-t-il, tu ressembles à s'y méprendre à un ange.  
  
-M. Merci, murmura-t-elle rouge comme un tomate et en évitant délibérément le regard de Malefoy !  
  
Il ria de son attitude mais pas du rire moqueur qu'il lui réservait habituellement : cette fois, il riait comme un ami plaisantait avec une vieille connaissance ! Il riait comme jamais Draco Malefoy ne riait.  
  
Elle le regarda, étonnée, puis lui lança d'un ton faussement vexé :  
  
-Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi !  
  
Il ria de plus belle et elle se retint de lui balancer un oreiller à la figure ! Après tout, il était blessé.  
  
-Tu vas mieux ? lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur  
  
Il hocha la tête et lui montra sa mâchoire : l'ecchymose était désormais minime !  
  
-Je ne sais pas où tu as eu cette crème, dit-il surpris, mais elle est très efficace !  
  
Hermione remercia intérieurement sa mère de lui avoir donné à l'évocation des nombreux récits de ses aventures avec Ron et Harry. En fait, elle ne leur avait jamais servie et Hermione trouvait ça amusant qu'elle serve à leur pire ennemi !  
  
Elle sortit du lit, s'étendit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle s'arrêta net à l'entrée de la chambre :  
  
-Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle paniquée  
  
-11h du matin ! répondit Malefoy  
  
Elle tourna vers lui un regard affolé :  
  
-Mais les cours du matin sont pratiquement finis ! Et tu m'as laissé dormir ? Et je fais quoi moi ? Tu te rends compte ?  
  
-Du calme Granger ! s'exclama-t-il, regarde plutôt ça !  
  
Il lui tendit un parchemin qu'elle saisit en tremblant : jamais elle n'avait raté un cours !  
  
Chère Miss Granger, J'ai appris les événements de la nuit dernière et les nouvelles responsabilités qui vous sont incombées. Ces événements étant survenus tard, j'ai prévenue le professeur Binns que vous seriez absente à son cours et vous pourrez ainsi vous reposer. Vous devrez aller voir le professeur Rogue dans son bureau après votre cours de Métamorphose pour prendre les médicaments nécessaires à la guérison de Mr Malefoy. N'oubliez pas de rester discrète sur cette affaire, trop de conséquences sont en jeu. Bien à vous, Professeur Dumbledor  
  
Hermione releva les yeux et fixa Malefoy, horrifiée :  
  
-Non mais c'est quoi ce bazar ? hurla-t-elle, dispensée du cours de Binns ? Mais il n'y a que moi qui prends des notes ! Et puis je vois trop Rogue à mon goût ! Il m'énerve celui-là, les deux heures de Potions me suffisaient amplement !  
  
-Tu as fini Granger ? demanda Malefoy amusé  
  
-Non, je n'ai pas fini, décréta la Gryffondor, je ne sais même pas dans quoi je me lance ! C'est quoi ces conséquences ? Et pourquoi je ne peux même pas en parler à Harry et Ron ?  
  
Malefoy tourna un regard empli de crainte refoulée vers la fenêtre et répondit d'une voix vague :  
  
-Parce que cela me mettrait en danger et, irrémédiablement. me tuerais.  
  
Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur Hermione. Elle s'avança à pas feutrés vers le lit et passa une main dans les cheveux du vert et argent. Il tourna son visage vers elle avec ce regard d'enfant déboussolé, et elle lui adressa un sourire confiant :  
  
-Je te protégerais, dit-elle.  
  
Avant qu'il ait pu s'étonner de ses paroles, on frappa à la porte :  
  
-Hermione, c'est nous ! hurla Harry, Ron et moi !  
  
Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter ! Elle se mordit la lèvre et fit un pas en direction du tableau de Godric Gryffondor quand une main la saisit à la hanche :  
  
-Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller ! murmura Malefoy, fais comme si tu dormais !  
  
-Et comme ça ils défoncent la porte ? dit-elle exaspérée, je dois y aller. Toi, profites-en pour te faire oublier !  
  
Elle se dégagea de son emprise, sortit précipitamment de la chambre en prenant tout de même soin de refermer la porte. Elle remit fébrilement ses cheveux en place et ouvrit la porte sur ses deux meilleurs amis.  
  
-Salut vous deux ! lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire, que faites-vous là ?  
  
Mais elle n'obtint que des bouts de mots en guise de réponses ! Ron était écarlate et ne cessait de regarder dans tous les sens hormis dans celui d'Hermione ! Harry, lui ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire et se mit très vite à ressembler, lui aussi, à une écrevisse !  
  
Hermione se souvint alors qu'elle était toujours en pyjama et que celui-ci était constitué d'un short en satin plutôt court et d'un débardeur assorti ! Il fallait qu'elle s'habille, et en vitesse, sinon ils allaient s'attarder !  
  
-Entrer et asseyez-vous, dit-elle, je vais me changer, ça évitera ainsi qu'on s'adresse chacun à un mur différent pour éviter de se fixer !  
  
Ils hochèrent la tête et, tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient, elle pénétra dans sa chambre en ouvrant le moins possible sa porte. Seulement, une fois à l'intérieure, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas se changer devant Malefoy !  
  
Alors qu'elle était en proie à un véritable dilemme, elle se décida et se tourna vers le Serpentard qui semblait s'amuser de la situation :  
  
-Je te préviens Malefoy, murmura-t-elle, tu jettes ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'?il et je ressert le bandage, compris ?  
  
Il hocha la tête, toujours le même sourire sournois aux lèvres. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit grand les portes de son armoire pour qu'elles lui servent de paravent. Au moment où elle allait enlever son haut, un bruit sourd suivit d'une plainte provint du lit !  
  
-Hermione ? s'inquiéta Ron, tu es sûre que ça va ?  
  
Hermione lança un regard de mépris à Malefoy qui se tortillait par terre sous la douleur et répondit à Ron que tout allait bien. Elle passa le bras de Malefoy autour de son cou et l'aida à se hisser sur son lit sans toutefois quitter son air de reproches :  
  
-Ca t'apprendra à jouer les pervers ! lança-t-elle  
  
Il émit un grognement peu compréhensible mais Hermione, trouvant qu'il le méritait, décida d'en rajouter une couche et le jeta presque avec négligence, sur le lit. Il retint un cri de douleur et elle se dirigea de nouveau vers son armoire.  
  
Elle enfila une robe légère et, après avoir lancé un regard glacial à Malefoy, elle retourna auprès de ses amis. Ron était toujours très rouge et évitait volontairement tous regards vers la jeune fille. Hermione jugea donc préférable de s'asseoir à côté de Harry qui arrivait, lui au moins, à se contrôler !  
  
-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir ? demanda-t-elle  
  
-Et bien, répondit Harry, on voulait savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas venu en cours ce matin.  
  
-Même si on en a déjà une petite idée.marmonna Ron  
  
Hermione tourna vers lui un regard surpris tandis que Harry sembla soudain mal à l'aise ! Hermione balada son regard de l'un vers l'autre et, comme elle n'obtenait pas de réponses, elle s'emporta :  
  
-Ca veut dire quoi ses insinuations ? C'est quoi cette fameuse idée ?  
  
-On a croisé Rogue ce matin. commença Harry  
  
Alors que Hermione sentait ses entrailles se contracter, Ron se leva d'un coup et la fixa avec un mélange de dégoût et de fureur :  
  
-Il a dit que tu te dévergondais ! s'écria-t-il, que tu hébergeais des garçons dans ta chambre dès qu'ils faisaient un peu les yeux doux.  
  
-Mais encore. dit Hermione en serrant les dents  
  
Elle sentait la colère monter en elle ! Mais à quoi jouait Rogue ? Ce n'est pas en répandant des rumeurs aussi stupides qu'elle allait pouvoir garder le secret sur l'aventure « Malefoy » ! Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à Ron de croire Rogue ?  
  
-Il n'a rien rajouté d'autre, dit Harry étrangement calme ! Et Ron, je t'en prie, calme toi !  
  
Ron lui adressa un regard noir puis s'enfonça dans le fauteuil en croisant les bras sur son torse, l'air boudeur. Alors qu'elle fixait Ron, complètement ahurie par sa réaction, elle sentit la main de Harry prendre la sienne avec délicatesse. Elle tourna la tête de côté et croisa le regard vert étincelant de son meilleur ami.  
  
-Ecoute Hermione, malgré ce que tu pourrais croire -il lança un regard glacial à Ron-, nous ne croyions pas Rogue. On se demandait juste d'où venait cette rumeur.  
  
Hermione ne savait quoi répondre. Devait-elle leur dire la vérité ? Non, elle avait promis. Alors quoi ? Que devait-elle inventer ? Elle opta pour une vérité sans risques :  
  
-Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire ! déclara-t-elle, tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est qu'il est inutile de se fier à Rogue, je ne me dévergonde pas !  
  
Elle avait insisté sur les derniers mots et Ron avait retrouvé son beau teint écarlate. Harry la fixa d'un regard pénétrant puis, voyant qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus, il se releva et fit signe à Ron de faire de même.  
  
-Bien, dit-il, tu as tes raisons et nous te faisons confiance. Viens-tu en cours cette après-midi ?  
  
Elle hocha la tête. Il sourit. Sur un signe de tête, il se saluèrent et elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au c?ur en voyant le portrait se refermer sur eux : combien de temps allait-elle devoir leur mentir ? Elle soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour enfiler une tenue plus correcte.  
  
Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans sa chambre elle vit que Malefoy souffrait toujours en silence. Elle eut un soupir d'exaspération et s'assit à ses côtés :  
  
-Pousse-toi un peu, dit-elle, je vais jeter un ?il.  
  
Il obéit et lui laissa champ libre. Elle murmura la formule pour lui enlever le bandage et observa la blessure. Elle virait de plus en plus vers le noir et Hermione se surprit à espérer que la potion de Rogue fasse des miracles. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en constatant son impuissance : sa crème ne pourrait rien pour une blessure aussi grave !  
  
-J'aime quand tu fais ce geste ! confessa Malefoy  
  
Elle le regarda, étonnée :  
  
-Quel geste ? demanda-t-elle  
  
-Cette façon que tu as de te mordre la lèvre puis de passer ta langue sur tes dents du haut quand tu es en pleine réflexion.  
  
Elle se sentit troublée par une telle révélation et ses joues se mirent à la brûler ! Il la regarda de nouveau avec cet air charmé qui la faisait sentir si différente. Elle se sentait tellement attirée par lui que ce sentiment lui fit peur. Elle se redressa et fixa le torse musclé du jeune homme.  
  
-Je.Je. bredouilla-t-elle, Je ferais mieux de te remettre un bandage pour que tu puisses bouger cette après-midi ! Ficelun !  
  
Un bandage entoura de nouveau le buste du Serpentard et, lorsqu'elle voulut se redresser, il lui empoigna la main, l'obligeant à croiser son regard :  
  
-Merci Granger ! murmura-t-il  
  
Hermione, de nouveau écarlate murmura un vague « de rien » avant de se diriger de nouveau vers son armoire. Elle empoigna un jean et une tunique légère puis se dirigea vers le salon pour se changer. Une fois qu'elle fut habillée, elle aida Malefoy à s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils et fit apparaître un repas pour deux. Puis elle le laissa pour aller en Métamorphose.  
  
Elle n'arriva pas à se concentrer de tous le cours ! Le laisser seul avec ses affaires ne la rassurait pas tellement ! En plus, elle ne cessait de se demander ce qui l'avait poussé à venir lui demander de l'aide, à elle ! Pendant près de six ans, il n'avait fait que l'insulter et lui lancer des regards tant chargés de mépris qu'elle en avait des frissons dans le dos ! Mais, désormais, depuis la rentrée, il la traitait différemment, il la traitait comme un garçon traitait une fille qu'il désirait.  
  
Elle frissonna à cette idée et, lorsque la cloche retentit, elle se rappela de son rendez-vous dans le bureau de Rogue. Son estomac se contracta à cette idée mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et, sans jeter un regard à Ron ou Harry, elle courut jusqu'aux cachots.  
  
Arrivée dans les profondeurs du château, elle hésita : Rogue avait gagné en hargne depuis cette nuit ! Elle se mordit la lèvre et eut un sourire en se rappelant ce que Malefoy avait dit de ce geste ! Curieusement ce souvenir lui redonna du courage et elle se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur. En passant devant la classe de Potions, une voix horriblement doucereuse l'interpella :  
  
-Miss Granger ! Venez ici et fermez la porte derrière vous !  
  
Hermione obéit et elle avança timidement vers le bureau de Rogue au-dessus duquel il était penché, affairé à corriger des copies. Elle se sentait tellement mal : elle avait tant espéré qu'il lui donne les potions et qu'il la laisse partir mais se retrouver entre quatre murs avec Rogue était une situation sans issues.  
  
-Je vous croyais plus intelligente que les autres, Granger !déclara Rogue  
  
Il n'avait pas relevé le nez de ses copies mais ne semblait absolument pas distrait de son objectif : rabaisser, une fois de plus, la Gryffondor.  
  
-Je vous demande pardon professeur ? minauda-t-elle  
  
-Vous m'avez très bien entendu ! tonna le professeur, je parle de toutes ces idiotes qui ce sont faites avoir par le charme de Malefoy. A vrai dire, jusqu'à présent, elle courait dans son lit tout de suite mais vous. Et pourtant, il met le paquet !  
  
Il avait relevé les yeux et fixait une Hermione écarlate, stupéfaite d'avoir une telle conversation avec son professeur, de Potions qui plus est !  
  
-Mais. Mais., bégaya-t-elle, il ne se passe rien entre. lui et moi.je.  
  
-Vous mentez ! l'interrompit-il, vous êtes d'ores et déjà sous son charme, ça se lit aussi clairement que vos stupides bouquins !  
  
Hermione ne comprit pas de suite en quoi ces révélations l'atteignaient mais soudain, elle comprit : il avait raison ! Et si elle ne prenait pas vite ses distances, elle allait tomber dans le piège, comme tant d'autres. Mais qu'entendait Rogue par « il met le paquet » ? Elle voulut lui demander mais il avait recommencé à corriger ses copies et, alors qu'il griffonnait ce qui semblait être un zéro il brisa le silence gênant qui régnait :  
  
-Vous trouverez les potions sur l'étagère de droite en sortant. Suivez les instructions inscrites sur le parchemin et il quittera vos appartements d'ici deux jours. Enfin, si vous le désirez.  
  
Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois qu'elle eut empoigné le nécessaire à la guérison de Malefoy, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Rogue :  
  
-Je vous remercie professeur, pour vos conseils.  
  
-Détrompez-vous, répliqua-t-il sèchement, je ne le fais pas pour vous mais pour l'honneur des Serpentards ! Mr Malefoy est allé trop loin.  
  
Sur ce, Hermione s'éclipsa. Bizarrement, elle ne se sentit pas vexée par ce que venait de dire Rogue. Elle savait, qu'au fond, elle avait raison. Il avait voulu la protéger. Peut-être malgré lui !  
  
Elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc avant d'aller rejoindre Malefoy : elle avait besoin de réfléchir, de prendre du recul. Elle s'assit près du lac et laissa champ libre à son cerveau en pleine ébullition. Bien entendu, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le Serpentard et elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il était sincère ou pas. Après tout, il ne s'était pas blessé lui-même dans le seul but de la draguer !  
  
Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber et que les élèves affluaient vers la Grande Salle, une ombre vint s'asseoir aux côtés d'Hermione qui n'avait pas quitté le lac des yeux :  
  
-Besoin de prendre l'air ? demanda Harry  
  
-Oui, répondit Hermione avec un sourire, trop d'idées que je n'arrive plus à maîtriser. Et toi ?  
  
Il prit une profonde inspiration et son regard se perdit dans l'horizon : -Je. Je marchais. Tout simplement.  
  
-Oh ! s'exclama simplement Hermione  
  
Elle savait qu'il mentait. La vérité était que Harry avait besoin de s'isoler depuis la mort de Sirius. Ron et elle avaient été incapables de le comprendre et n'avaient pas insisté sur ce point : il était stupides de prétendre comprendre de pareils sentiments ! Alors ils avaient accepté l'isolement de leur ami même s'il sautait des repas ou passait des nuits blanches pour remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Ils avaient bien tenté de le faire parler, qu'il vide son sac mais, rien à faire : le survivant restait encore un secret pour eux.  
  
-Dis-moi Hermione, demanda Harry, cette mission, est-elle dangereuse ?  
  
Hermione répondit par un haussement d'épaule :  
  
-Je n'en sait trop rien ! s'exclama-t-elle, c'est assez complexe ! En tout cas, je ne pense pas être en danger immédiat !  
  
Elle tourna vers lui un regard rassurant mais fut déstabilisée face aux yeux remplis d'inquiétude de celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand frère. Elle n'avait jamais lu une telle expression dans les yeux de quelqu'un et encore moins dans ceux de Harry :  
  
-Soit prudente ! dit-il  
  
Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces : comme s'il eut peur de la perdre. Voilà pourquoi elle appréciait tant Harry : il était sincère et pur. Elle avait toujours eu de véritables rapports fraternels avec lui, jamais au-delà. Avec Ron, ça avait toujours été un peu plus tendu, plus ambiguë mais pas avec Harry : tout était toujours bien passé avec lui : il avait toujours été le premier à la comprendre et à la soutenir. Le premier également à s'intéresser à la Hermione qui se planquait derrière ses livres. Il avait toujours été l'équilibre du trio : quand Ron et elle se disputaient, il faisait tout pour les réconcilier et, à l'inverse, ils l'avaient toujours soutenu dans ses aventures. Un véritable trio d'amitié.  
  
Lorsqu'il relâcha son étreinte et elle essuya discrètement quelques larmes. Il lui prit le menton entre deux doigts et la ramena face à lui :  
  
-Promis ?  
  
-Promis !  
  
Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et partit s'engouffrer dans le château. « Une promesse de plus ! » pensa-t-elle. C'était devenu un petit jeu depuis qu'ils étaient entrés secrètement dans l'ordre du Phoenix : à chaque mission, ils se promettaient de survivre à tout prix pour être de nouveau réunis ! Jusqu'ici, ça avait fonctionné. Jusqu'ici.  
  
Elle partit en direction de sa chambre, se demandant comment Malefoy avait occupé son après-midi. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le tableau, elle vit qu'il n'avait pas bougé de l'emplacement où elle l'avait laissé ! Il s'était endormi sur place et ressemblait à un gros bébé plutôt malade tant il était pâle !  
  
Elle sourit devant ce spectacle en se disant que si jamais il lui tendait un piège, elle avait là sa revanche ! Elle accéda discrètement à sa chambre, déposa ses affaires, en sortit les médicaments et revint dans le salon et s'assit en face de Malefoy. Elle ne comptait pas le réveiller tout de suite, elle voulait d'abord lire les instructions pour être sûre de ce qu'elle faisait.  
  
Mais à peine eut-elle parcouru quelques lignes qu'elle se demanda si Rogue pensait vraiment ce qu'il a dit en lui faisant des éloges à propos de son intelligence ! Les instructions étaient ponctuées de phrases telles que « appliquez la pommade sur la blessure, ce n'est pas un gel pour les cheveux ! » ou alors « lui faire boire la potion, ce n'est pas une lotion pour vos mains ! » et ainsi de suite.  
  
Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération et entreprit de réveiller Malefoy. Elle opta pour un réveil en douceur. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui passa lentement une main sur la joue. Il sourit d'un air sincère et ouvrit lentement ses yeux humides. Il bailla et s'étira longuement -non sans une grimace de douleur.  
  
-Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle complètement sous le charme  
  
Il hocha la tête et lui adressa un tel sourire qu'elle se sentit fondre ! Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits et y parvint au prix de nombreux efforts :  
  
-Il faut que tu ailles t'allonger sur le fauteuil pour que je te mette la pommade. Ensuite nous mangerons, d'accord ?  
  
Il lui accorda un sourire en signe d'approbation et elle se sentit toute drôle ! Un sentiment nouveau venait de naître en elle : jamais elle n'avait ressentit ça ! C'était un mélange de joie et de crainte, de confiance et de réticence. Tant de contradictions pour un simple sourire ! Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un sourire, il s'agissait de bien plus que ça : du jeu qui les animait depuis la rentrée, de ce lien qui se créait petit à petit.  
  
-Granger ! interpella Malefoy, youhou ! Tu peux revenir sur Terre et m'aider ?  
  
Hermione sortit à toute vitesse de ses pensées pour soutenir Malefoy qui vacillait sur place. Elle s'excusa rapidement et le supporta jusqu'au canapé. Elle lui retira le bandage et alla prendre la pommade. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le pot, elle observa avec horreur une mixture verdâtre dégageant une odeur de marécage. Mais le pire était les petites bestioles minuscules qui grouillaient à l'intérieur ! Elle réprima son dégoût et, tenant le pot à bouts de bras, elle alla se placer à côté de Malefoy.  
  
Ce dernier la regarda avec surprise avant de jeter un coup d'?il au contenu de la pommade. Il eut un mouvement de recul et regarda Hermione, complètement affolé :  
  
-Il est hors de question que tu m'approches avec ça ! s'écria-t-il  
  
-Je n'ai pas le choix ! répliqua Hermione  
  
-C'est Rogue ! s'exclama-t-il, il veut me tuer ! C'est ça ! Il veut que je meure ! Ces petites bêtes vont s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de moi et me dévorer les poumons !  
  
Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'expression de panique sur le visage du jeune homme ! Il ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets au pot, comme s'il eut peur que les bestioles s'en échappent et viennent le dévorer !  
  
-Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait rire ! se renfrogna Malefoy  
  
-Toi ! s'exclama-t-elle entre deux fous rires  
  
Elle reprit son sérieux et son courage pour saisir une poignée de pommade. Elle sentit les petites bêtes grouiller dans son poing mais tenta de ne pas y prêter attention. Elle se rapprocha de Malefoy qui se cambra autant que ses côtes cassées lui permettaient pour éviter tout contact avec la mixture.  
  
-Allons, s'énerva Hermione, ne t'agites pas ! Si Rogue avait vraiment voulu te tuer il aurait utilisé un autre moyen, tu ne crois pas ?  
  
-Non, je ne crois pas ! Pourquoi utiliser autre chose ? C'est idéal comme mobile !  
  
Hermione avait l'impression de se trouver en face de Ron : toujours à voir le malheur, la conspiration dans chaque geste de Rogue ! C'était exaspérant !  
  
-Oui, idéal, dit-elle sur le ton de l'ironie, surtout que Dumbledor est au courant !  
  
Malefoy sembla réfléchir : elle avait trouver un argument de poids ! Il se détendit et la regarda avec méfiance :  
  
-C'est d'accord ! Mais je te préviens, si ça tourne mal, tu seras complice d'un meurtre !  
  
Elle soupira, préférant faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu ! Elle étala la pommade avec délicatesse et laissa agir. Les petites bêtes s'agitaient en tous sens, cherchant apparemment quelque chose de précis. Puis, presque synchroniquement, elles entrèrent sous la peau de Malefoy. Celui-ci hurla de douleur et Hermione se mit à paniquer : et s'il avait raison ? Et si Rogue cherchait vraiment à le tuer ?  
  
Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à aller chercher du secours, elle vit le bleu diminuer et certaines bestioles ressortaient : elles ne mangeaient pas les poumons mais la blessure ! Bien sûr, « manger une blessure » n'était pas un terme correct mais le fait est que le résultat était le même ! Malefoy, lui, avait fermé les yeux sous la douleur et ne voyait pas le bien que lui faisaient la pommade. Elle décida donc de le rassurer et, sans réfléchir, le prit dans ses bras.  
  
Il la serra de toutes ses forces et avait enfoui sa tête dans ses cheveux pour étouffer son cri. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc pour le serrer un peu plus contre elle : elle se sentait souffrir avec lui, comme s'ils partageaient tout, la joie. comme la douleur.  
  
Puis il s'arrêta de crier. Il relâcha un peu son étreinte, sans doute sous le coup de la fatigue et elle l'aida à se rallonger sur le sofa. Elle jeta un coup d'?il au bleu qui avait pratiquement disparu : seul un petit hématome -tout du moins inquiétant- persistait.  
  
Elle voulut passer légèrement ses doigts dessus mais Malefoy fut plus rapide et lui saisit la main :  
  
-Je meurs de faim, murmura-t-il avec un sourire  
  
Elle lui adressa un sourire sincère : il était à bout de forces. Elle l'aida à se relever et l'assit avec délicatesse à la table. Elle lui tendit une potion d'une apparence bleue turquoise qu'il regarda avec suspicion avant de s'en emparer et de la boire cul sec ! Elle attendit patiemment de voir quels seraient les effets secondaires mais il lui adressa un sourire rassurant pour lui montrer qu'il n'y en avait aucun.  
  
Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement puis fit apparaître un repas pour deux. Le repas se passa en silence. Hermione ne mangeait presque rien, trop bouleversée par ce qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle avait serré Malefoy dans ses bras. Elle s'y était sentit si bien. Renouveler l'expérience ne serait pas pour lui déplaire !  
  
Elle rougit à cette idée et décréta qu'elle allait se coucher ! Elle demanda au Serpentard si il avait besoin d'aide mais il lui répondit qu'il se sentait bien mieux et qu'il arriverait à se déplacer seul. Elle le salua et le pria de ne pas faire trop de bruit quand il rentrerait dans la chambre pour se coucher, ce à quoi il répondit par un sourire :  
  
-Cela voudrait-il dire que tu ne rejettes plus l'idée qu'on dorme ensemble ?  
  
Hermione, qui en avait assez de rougir, décida de prendre les devants : elle libéra ses cheveux en une cascade brune et se pencha sensuellement à l'oreille du jeune homme :  
  
-Qui a dit que je n'aimais pas ça ? susurra-t-elle  
  
Elle se délecta de l'expression bouche bée de Malefoy et se retira majestueusement vers sa chambre. Elle sentit le regard du vert et argent peser sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle referme la porte. Elle se changea en vitesse et s'emmitoufla dans le lit, face à la fenêtre. Alors qu'elle commençait à somnoler, elle l'entendit rentrer.  
  
A sa grande surprise, elle était très sereine quant à ce qu'allait faire Malefoy. Et c'est toujours avec sérénité qu'elle ne protesta pas quand il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune Gryffondor et bloqua sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Elle passa son bras au dessus d'elle pour atteindre la nuque du Serpentard et le sentit frémir sous son contact.  
  
Puis, avec précautions, elle se tourna vers lui, toujours enveloppée de ses bras. Elle passa ses deux bras cette fois sur la nuque du jeune blond et le fixa avec intensité, comme si elle essayait de déchiffrer ses yeux :  
  
-Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu te lances ! souffla-t-il  
  
-Toi non plus ! rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton  
  
Alors, très lentement, ils fermèrent les yeux et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. D'abord très doucement, d'un baiser presque inexistant. Puis, chacun prenant un peu plus confiance, ils allèrent plus loin dans l'acte et entrouvrirent leurs lèvres. Hermione n'avait jamais connu un tel baiser mais une chose était certaine : elle n'avait jamais non plus éprouvé ça pour qui que ce soit !  
  
Elle se laissa faire pendant un bon moment, oubliant même qu'elle était entrain de partager un moment unique avec son pire ennemi ! Puis, il mit fin au baiser et la serra contre lui. Elle le sentit humer son parfum et elle ferma les yeux pour sentir le sien : un mélange de jacinthe et de rose blanche. Elle se sentit transporté. Petit à petit, leurs visages se refirent face et un sourire anima leurs lèvres :  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive ? demanda-t-elle  
  
-Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il, mais j'adore ça.  
  
Ilse pencha de nouveau vers elle et, cette fois, leur baiser fut moins timide : chacun tentant de marquer l'autre, de laisser son empreinte pour être sûr de ne pas être oublié. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent de nouveau, à bout de souffle, Hermione se blottit contre son torse et se laissa bercer par le rythme régulier de sa respiration.  
  
Alors, doucement, elle s'endormit dans les bras de celui qu'elle pensait haïr par-dessus tout. 


	11. Un sentiment nouveau

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaah ! J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre ! Il est long, je vous l'assure ! Pour ce qui est des review, je vous réponds au prochain chapitre ou peut- être que je reposterais ce chapitre avec les réponses intégrées ! Mais, autant ne pas vous le cacher, j'ai été très déçue par le peu de review que j'ai reçue au chapitre précédent... :'( Enfin bon, je suppose que je dois m'y faire !  
  
Bisous Jess  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Draco n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il tenait dans ses bras le début de ce qu'il aurait pu appeler son premier véritable bonheur si seulement... Si seulement elle n'était pas ce qu'elle était... Si seulement son père ne l'emprisonnait pas... Si seulement il ne ressentait pas quelque chose d'aussi fort pour elle...  
  
Leur baiser n'avait rien eu d'innocent : chacun d'eux avait compris où cela les mènerait, ce qui était en jeux. Mais Draco avait peur ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se rendit compte que ses sentiments pouvaient devenir incontrôlables ! A vrai dire, si jamais il continuait ainsi, cette relation allait le mener à un sentiment qu'il s'était toujours efforcé de réprimander : l'amour...  
  
Etait-il déjà amoureux ? Il y a quelques heures, il aurait dit que c'était absurde mais depuis ce baiser... Ce sentiment nouveau qui naissait en lui n'était peut être pas sans rapports avec l'amour. Alors le grand Draco Malefoy serait en train de s'attacher dangereusement à une Gryffondor, une « sang impure » qui plus est ! Peut-être... Seul le temps lui dirait ! En tout cas, sa relation avec Granger était autre chose que les aventures qu'il vivait avec les autres filles superficielles ! Elle, elle était vraiment... précieuse... Il ne voulait en aucun cas tout gâcher ! En aucun cas la perdre !  
  
Il resserra son étreinte et lui déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Elle se réveilla avec douceur et il lui sourit : il aimait vraiment l'observer... Ce qu'elle était belle !  
  
-Excuse-moi de te réveiller, murmura-t-il, mais je voudrais te connaître un peu plus !  
  
Elle ne cacha pas sa surprise et il sourit de plus belle. Elle lui répondit d'une voix endormie :  
  
-Me connaître ? Comment ça ? Que veux-tu savoir ?  
  
Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, collant sa joue à la sienne pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :  
  
-Tout !  
  
Il recula un peu pour la regarder et elle le fixait, bouche bée ! Puis elle sembla partir dans une réflexion intense, tentant de se rappeler un détail qui l'intéresserait. Il était de nature patiente alors il attendrait. Elle prit la parole au bout d'un moment, pas très convaincu du résultat !  
  
-Je... Je suis née de parents moldus, mes meilleurs amis sont Ron et Harry, que je considère comme des frères. J'aime énormément lire et étudier...  
  
Il lui mit un doigt devant la bouche pour l'inciter à se taire :  
  
-Non, tu ne m'as pas compris, murmura-t-il, tout ça, je le sais déjà ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu sens la lavande, d'où vient cette lueur qui illumine sans cesse ton regard et pourquoi tu joues la fille forte alors, qu'en vérité, tu es si fragile...  
  
Il l'avait troublé. Elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte !  
  
-Tu veux que je te remettes dans ton aquarium ? demanda Draco, amusé  
  
Elle rit, timidement. Elle plongea son regard noisette dans celui argent de Draco puis répondit, l'air ailleurs :  
  
-La lavande est le parfum que porte ma grand-mère... Elle m'a renié quand elle a su que j'étais une sorcière... Cette lueur, comme tu dis, Harry dit que c'est mon courage et ma fierté qui ferai de moi quelqu'un de si confiant... Ce qui nous emmène au troisième point : si je joue la forte c'est pour ne pas être une plaie pour les autres. Harry a tellement de soucis, je ne veux pas être une cause d'inquiétude en prime ! Ron ne peut pas supporter ce poids seul donc je me montre forte pour l'aider...  
  
Etrangement, Draco ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment non plus. A vrai dire, il l'avait suscité nombre de fois mais, vu qu'il se fichait éperdument de ses « conquêtes », ça n'avait jamais été réciproque...  
  
-Tu tiens à eux, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Il avait parlé d'un ton dur et avait baissé les yeux. Croiser son regard en cet instant aurait été trop dur... Il était triste, comprenant soudain qu'elle était si loin malgré la proximité de leurs corps... Il sentit alors une main le saisir sous le menton et l'obliger à croiser le regard aux reflets dorés.  
  
-Oui, dit-elle avec douceur, mais pas de la même façon que je tiens à toi...  
  
Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et rapprocha ses lèvres... Il la laissa faire, elle embrassait divinement bien et il n'allait pas s'en priver... De plus, il avait l'impression qu'à chaque nouveau baiser, le lien qui les unissait depuis peu prenait un peu plus d'ampleur...  
  
Au bout d'un moment, il se décida à répondre vraiment à ce baiser. Il ressentait quelque chose d'intense : ce baiser ne devait jamais finir... Mais, comme on en fait la douloureuse expérience au fil du temps, plus on veut retenir quelque chose de précieux, plus ce dernier à tendance à s'échapper...  
  
Cependant, alors que leurs lèvres se détachaient, il se rappela ce qu'elle avait dit : elle tenait à lui... Elle le lui avait dit si facilement alors que lui-même avait le plus grand mal à se l'avouer. Il se rapprocha d'elle au maximum, à tel point que leurs lèvres se frôlaient :  
  
-Tu tiens à moi ? questionna-t-il en un murmure, alors ne me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de toi...  
  
-Jamais ! souffla-t-elle, jamais je ne te laisserai, je suis là désormais et j'y reste. Je t'ai fait une promesse et je le tiendrai...  
  
-Quelle promesse ? demanda-t-il surpris  
  
Elle enroula sa jambe autour de celle de Draco et passa ses mains dans le dos de celui-ci, en frôlant le bas :  
  
-Que je te protégerais ! dit-elle  
  
Ses yeux brillaient et il ne ressentait de ce regard qu'une pure sincérité. Alors il frôla également le bas du dos de la jeune fille et la fixa droit dans les pupilles :  
  
-Alors laisse-moi te promettre la même chose à mon tour. Je promets qu'à partir de ce jour, plus personne ne te fera de mal, à commencer par moi...  
  
Elle le questionna du regard puis se pencha vers elle. Ils scellèrent leurs lèvres comme pour sceller le pacte qu'ils venaient de faire. Puis, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, ils se mirent à parler de choses légères, de souvenirs sans importances mais qui faisaient d'eux ce qu'ils étaient désormais...  
  
Lorsque le soleil se leva, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et elle partit en cours. A peine eut-elle franchit le tableau que Draco ressentit comme un manque. Il décida de s'occuper pour le combler mais il avait beau tourner et retourner tous les livres de la jeune fille, il n'arrivait pas à en lire une ligne, une odeur de lavande lui revenant sans cesses en mémoire...  
  
Alors qu'il pensait –avec folie- à aller la rejoindre en cours, on frappa à la porte. Il hésita à aller ouvrir quand une voix familière lui provint :  
  
-Mr Malefoy, c'est le professeur Dumbledor, j'ai à vous parler.  
  
Draco se releva, chancelant : que lui voulais le directeur ? Il ouvrit à Dumbledor qui eut un sourire franc avant de pénétrer dans la chambre décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il regarda les murs d'un air nostalgique et se dirigea vers Gouly. Le lion mit un certain temps à le reconnaître puis se mit à ronronner joyeusement une fois qu'il l'eut identifié.  
  
-Ca faisait bien longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici ! dit le directeur avec nostalgie, mais ce n'est pas de cela que je suis venu vous parler ! Je vous en prie, assoyez-vous !  
  
Il s'enfonça dans le canapé et montra la place à côté de lui d'un mouvement de main. Draco restait réticent mais s'exécuta. Le Directeur lui adressa une grand sourire puis se mit à fouiller dans sa cape, tout en parlant :  
  
-Ce que je veux vous montrer, Mr Malefoy, est un objet magique des plus secrets ! C'est pourquoi je vous demande la plus grande discrétion sur cette affaire...  
  
Il lança un regard appuyé à Draco qui répondit avec un hochement de tête pressant, trop impatient de voir cet objet. Le directeur eut une exclamation de triomphe en brandissant une petite boîte aux parois transparentes. Emprisonnées à l'intérieur de ces parois, circulaient des fleuves bleu nacrés. La boite n'était pas bien grande mais semblait dégager une magie sans pareille.  
  
-Ceci, expliqua Dumbledor, est une projective. Savez-vous ce que c'est ?  
  
Draco secoua négativement la tête sans cesser de fixer l'objet, comme ébloui !  
  
-Cette boite peut vous servir à voir une partie de votre futur. Bien sûr, l'avenir n'étant jamais défini, la projective ne vous en donne qu'un aperçu et, si ça ne vous plait pas, vous avez encore les cartes en main pour changer les événements.  
  
-Mais...Mais, professeur, pourquoi me montrez-vous cet objet ?  
  
-Et bien, Mr Malefoy, je vous sais en pleine période de doutes. Je vous laisserai bien choisir votre destin, seulement trop de personnes sont en jeux. Et puis, disons que, par cet intermédiaire, je cherche à réparer une erreur passée...  
  
Draco le regarda sans comprendre :  
  
-Quelle erreur professeur ?  
  
-Celle de laisser ton père gâcher sa vie...  
  
Le vieil homme se releva, rajusta sa cape puis observa le jeune Serpentard au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune :  
  
-La formule est Inretro. Je vous fait confiance Mr Malefoy, faites bon usage de cet objet. Au revoir.  
  
Draco, qui était resté dans un état de demi conscience depuis la révélation sur son père se réveilla d'un coup :  
  
-Professeur ! J'ai encore une question !  
  
-Je vous écoute !  
  
-Et bien, hésita Draco, quelles sont les personnes en jeux ?  
  
Il se mit à paniquer : serait-il possible que Dumbledor soit au courant de quoique ce soit entre Granger et lui ? Le Directeur eut un sourire confiant :  
  
-Ca, Mr Malefoy, c'est à vous de le découvrir... Sur ce, à bientôt !  
  
Il sortit de la chambre, y laissant un jeune homme désemparé ! Draco se rassit, fixant l'objet. Il hésitait à l'utiliser, à regarder son avenir. Qu'y verrait-il ? Serait-il vraiment capable de changer son futur ? Puis, n'ayant plus la patience d'attendre il alla chercher sa baguette et s'installa devant la projective. Il l'ouvrit et, pointant sa baguette vers l'intérieur il prononça « Inretro ».  
  
Aussitôt, la chambre se fit floue, les couleurs et les formes se mélangeants à toute allure. Draco commençait à avoir sérieusement mal au cœur et préféra fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il ne put se retenir de pousser une exclamation de surprise !  
  
Il se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être une grande salle de bal. Des tables étaient disposées dans un coin de la pièce et les personnes qui y dînaient étaient toutes richement vêtues ! Mais ce qui choqua le plus Draco fut que toutes ses personnes n'étaient autres que ses camarades actuels avec quelques années de plus !  
  
Il voulut s'approcher d'une table où se tenait ce qui lui semblait être Londubat quand il entendit un rire cristallin. Ce rire, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il se tourna vers une table un peu plus somptueuse que les autres. Trois personnes y étaient attablées. Elles étaient de dos mais Draco aurait pu les reconnaître, la tête à l'envers ! Au centre, se tenait une jeune femme, Granger. A ses côtés, se tenaient une tête rousse, Weasley, et une tête brune décoiffée, Potter.  
  
Ils riaient de bon cœur à une blague que venait de sortir le rouquin. Quand Draco passa devant eux, un détail le frappa : Granger paraissait rayonnante de bonheur ! Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça ! Elle avait les cheveux élégamment relevés en un chignon compliqué. Certaines mèches étaient négligemment lâchées et retombaient sur ses épaules découvertes. C'est alors que Draco fit plus attention à sa tenue vestimentaire : Elle portait une longue robe blanche dont la partie supérieure était un bustier en soie. Des perles nacrées ornaient le bas de la robe qui était également faite de soie, le tout lui donnant une certaine classe. Elle venait visiblement de se marier. Mais avec qui ?  
  
Elle était magnifique. La robe la mettait magiquement en valeur. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse et il ressentit un pincement au cœur en se disant qu'il n'y était probablement pour rien ! Quand soudain, il se rappela que c'était son futur ! Il se chercha aux alentours mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de tout regarder qu'il se sentit traverser. N'étant pas matérialisé dans le futur, il ne se formalisa pas de cet « incident » et regarda plutôt la personne qui était passée à travers lui : une carrure impressionnante, des cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière et des yeux gris acier. Draco s'approcha du « Lui » futur et l'observa de plus près pour évaluer l'âge. Alors qu'il se fixait autour de 20 ans, il remarqua que, lui aussi, semblait rayonner de bonheur ! Draco-futur se pencha vers Granger et demanda d'un ton enjoué :  
  
-Puis-je me permettre d'enlever la mariée ?  
  
Elle sourit, Potter et Weasley hochèrent la tête en souriant également et Draco se vit emmener Granger au milieu de la piste de danse et commencer à la serrer contre lui avec délicatesse. Alors qu'ils commençaient à tourner doucement, sans se quitter des yeux, le jeune Draco entendit le Survivant et le rouquin commenter la scène :  
  
-Notre Hermione, devenir une femme ! s'exclama Weasley, tu y crois toi ?  
  
-Une Malefoy, qui plus est ! renchérit Potter  
  
Il sourirent de plus belle puis se levèrent vers une table voisine. Mais Draco n'y prêta pas attention : ainsi, dans son futur, il allait se marier avec Granger ? Bizarrement, ça ne le choqua pas et le gêna encore moins! Finalement, peut-être avait-il une part de responsabilité dans son bonheur !  
  
Il se rapprocha des jeunes mariés qui dansaient pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient :  
  
-Tu es resplendissante ! chuchota Draco-futur  
  
-Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus ! Je suis déçue, je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu de la soirée...  
  
-Je suis désolé ma belle, une histoire à régler !  
  
-Quel genre d'histoire ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète  
  
-Rien de bien grave, dit-il d'un ton distant, tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter, c'est réglé !  
  
Elle le regarda, se demandant si elle devait lui faire confiance ou pas, le conflit apparaissant clairement sur son visage. Puis elle souffla, s'abandonnant à une évidence il ne lui révèlerait rien ! Il lui prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres :  
  
-Aie confiance, ma belle, il n'y a rien à craindre !  
  
Granger se blottit contre le torse du futur Draco comme pour s'assurer qu'il était là, avec elle. Elle semblait tenter de graver cet instant dans sa mémoire comme si elle pressentait qu'il serait unique...  
  
-Je t'aime ! murmura-t-elle  
  
Il sourit, attendrit :  
  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime, et je t'aimerai toujours...  
  
Alors que Draco était en train de s'étonner de voir avec quelle facilité elle arrivait à lui faire ressortir ses sentiments, il vit de nouveau le décor se fondre et devenir flou. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il sentit que l'ambiance était tout autre.  
  
Il se trouvait dans une immense maison familiale mais toutes les vibrations dans l'air pesaient lourds. Il se sentait comme oppressé par tant de tensions et en chercha la cause. Il entendait des pleurs, une respiration saccadée provenant d'une pièce voisine. Il y pénétra et il vit, assit à une table, Granger, la tête entre les mains, verser toutes les larmes de son corps.  
  
Il sentit son cœur fondre et se mit à espérer de tout cœur qu'il n'en soit pas la cause. Quelques minutes plus tard, une porte au fond de la salle s'ouvrit et apparut une haute silhouette. Quand cette personne vint à la lumière, il fut choqué de voir à quel point il avait changé, à quel point il ressemblait à son père... Ce n'était pas tant dans l'apparence physique –il avait gardé une trace de la beauté de sa mère- mais plutôt dans l'air important et sec qu'il prônait.  
  
Le futur Draco, alors âgé d'environ une trentaine d'années, s'approcha vers Granger, l'air un peu moins sec d'il y a quelques secondes et tendit un bras pour le poser sur l'épaule de sa femme. Mais elle se releva et rejeta avec violence son bras !  
  
-Ne me touche pas ! s'écria-t-elle proche de la démence, je t'interdis de me toucher, tu entends ?  
  
Elle pointait un doigt accusateur sur lui. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds mais son doigt, lui, ne tremblait pas et ne dérivait pas de sa cible :  
  
-Comment as-tu pu ? sanglota-t-elle, comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ?  
  
Son mari la regardait avec une expression de colère retenue. Il la fixait avec mépris et se mâchonnait la langue, de ce geste de patience contenue qu'avait son père...  
  
-Je te prie de baisser d'un ton ! lança-t-il, les enfants ne sont pas obligés de savoir que tu as oublié de prendre ta potion !  
  
Elle le fixa avec haine et elle serra les dents pour que sa colère n'explose pas une fois de plus :  
  
-Va te faire foutre, Draco ! Toi et tes petits merdeux, je ne veux plus vous voir !  
  
En réponse à son affront, elle se reçut une baffe magistrale. Elle faillit tomber par terre sous la violence du choc mais elle se rattrapa de justesse à la table. Il la regardait avec un mélange de remords et de satisfaction. Lorsqu'elle lui refit face, elle se remit à crier :  
  
- Tu es un danger pour moi et les enfants ! Avec tes combines, tout le monde te craint et tes enfants en souffrent ! Tu y as pensé ça ? Toi qui es sur le point de devenir le futur Voldemort ?  
  
Il tressaillit à son nom et un sourire sournois apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Puis, sans ajouter un mot, elle sortit de la pièce. Il la rattrapa et demanda d'un ton de nouveau sec :  
  
-Où vas-tu ?  
  
-Je m'en vais ! répliqua-t-elle, je ne peux plus supporter jusqu'à ta présence ! Et j'emmène les enfants avec moi !  
  
-Il en est hors de question ! Ce sont mes enfants également !  
  
Il s'était emporté, il s'était laissé aller par l'émotion et ça la déstabilisa l'espace d'un instant. Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa doucement le visage et la fixait droit dans les yeux d'un regard chargé de regrets...  
  
-Et puis, ajouta-t-il avec douceur, tu es ma femme, je t'aime...  
  
Elle prit alors de la distance et évita délibérément le regard d'acier :  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Draco, et je t'aimerai probablement toujours... Seulement il est trop tard. Les enfants sont déjà en sécurité et je vais les rejoindre. Je te demanderai de ne pas nous suivre, de nous oublier. Adieu.  
  
Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, des larmes incontrôlées coulants sur ses joues puis transplana. Il resta un bon moment à fixer le vide puis, par rage, enfonça violement son poing dans une armoire.  
  
Draco ne savait quoi penser de ce qu'il allait devenir. Puis, alors qu'il se décrétait « le plus beau salaud que la Terre est jamais portée » il sentit le décor changer de nouveau. Cette fois, pas de maison mais plutôt une sorte de grande cave. Il y régnait une odeur pestilentielle et des rats couraient le long des murs. Une personne était recroquevillée parterre et tenait une bouteille à la main. Draco s'en approcha, ayant peur d'avoir compris qui était cet ivrogne.  
  
Au moment où il arriva à la hauteur de l'homme qu'il serait plus tard, une voix se répercuta contre les parois de la cave :  
  
-On peut savoir pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir te rejoindre ici ? Je t'avais demandé de m'oublier, me semble-t-il !  
  
L'ivrogne aux cheveux platine se releva et regarda Granger comme si c'était la dernière merveille au monde :  
  
-Hermione ! dit-il la voix complètement détraquée, Hermione tu es venue !  
  
Il se précipita sur elle et la plaqua au sol ! Elle essaya de se dégager mais son ex-mari n'avait rien perdu de sa force !  
  
-J'ai changé Hermione ! jubila-t-il, je suis un gars bien maintenant ! Je veux que vous reveniez avec moi ! Je vous aime !  
  
Granger, elle, essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter l'haleine de l'homme qu'elle avait autrefois aimé... Ou peut-être l'aimait-elle toujours ! Mais difficile à dire vu la situation :  
  
-Mais tu es ivre ! s'écria-t-elle avec dégoût, tu appelles ça être quelqu'un de bien ? Un ivrogne ?  
  
Il la regarda, comme reprenant soudain conscience ! Il semblait avoir désaoulé en l'espace de quelques secondes ! Il se retira de dessus Granger et roula sur le côté. Il fut alors secoué par de sombres sanglots.  
  
Elle se releva et sembla hésiter pendant un bon moment avant de se lancer :  
  
-Draco, tu devrais penser à te reconstruire, tu es dans un état pitoyable.  
  
-Aide-moi ! dit-il dans une plainte  
  
-Je ne peux pas t'aider ! Chaque jour, j'essaie de me remettre de ce que tu m'as fait subir, en apprenant un peu plus sur tes « secrets ». Nous sommes les restes d'un amour qui nous tue et qui ne s'éteindra jamais alors le mieux c'est de couper les ponts. Tu pourras revoir les enfants quand tu seras redevenu un homme présentable. Ils seront enchantés de revoir leur père.  
  
Draco-futur se releva et regarda Granger, le regard chargé d'émotions :  
  
-Qui ne s'éteindra jamais ? murmura-t-il, ça veut dire que tu m'aimes toujours ?  
  
Elle eut un air attendrit et posa avec douceur une main sur la joue de Draco :  
  
-Toujours, Draco ! souffla-t-elle, et je crois que c'est ce qui me perdra...  
  
Elle l'enlaça, se laissa encore aller à pleurer des larmes qui lui transperçaient le cœur.  
  
Draco se demanda si, plus tard, elle allait se remettre avec lui mais, en fait, il en eut assez de cette boite ! Combien de fois allait-il la faire souffrir ? Il ne le supportait plus ! En tout cas, elle avait raison : leur amour les détruisait ! Et même si, pour l'instant, à son époque, ils n'avaient fait que s'embrasser, l'émotion qui en dégageait y était suffisamment forte pour qu'il comprenne que, plus tard, il allait tomber amoureux... Peut-être l'était-il déjà...  
  
Il prononça de nouveau la formule et, en un tourbillon de couleurs, il se retrouva de nouveau dans la chambre.  
  
Il mit un certain temps à reprendre ses esprits : comment devait-il agir ? Peut-être que la meilleure solution serait de stopper immédiatement tout contacts avec Granger tant qu'il en était encore temps ! Mais n'était-il pas déjà trop tard ?  
  
Il tenta de se relever mais il chancela et retomba sur le sol. Ses côtes lui faisaient encore horriblement mal et sa tête ne cessait de tourner. Il se tordit de douleur et se mit à geindre et n'entendit pas le tableau pivoter. Il ne se rendit compte de la présence de Granger que quand celle- ci se précipita vers lui, l'air affolé :  
  
-Malefoy ! Ca va ? Tu t'es fait mal ?  
  
Elle jeta son sac sur les fauteuils et vint s'agenouiller à côté de lui. Elle lui défit sa chemise –rougit au passage- et commença à examiner la blessure :  
  
-Elle recommence à virer au bleu. Je vais te rallonger sur le fauteuil, te remettre de la pommade et, ensuite, j'irai t'allonger sur mon lit et tu te reposeras toute l'après-midi. Et tu ne bougeras pas, compris ?  
  
Il hocha la tête, un sourire vague aux lèvres : il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de sa future femme. Elle était magnifique et il se sentit soudain unique à l'idée de se marier avec elle et qu'elle devienne la mère de ses enfants... Mais il allait les faire souffrir. Tous. Tous ceux qui l'aimeraient allaient souffrir par sa faute...  
  
-Tu es sûr que ça va ?questionna Granger  
  
Il la regarda d'un air grave. Il s'avança vers elle, leurs visages n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres :  
  
-Rien de tout cela n'arrivera, je te le promets. Je ne te ferais jamais souffrir, tu seras heureuse...  
  
Elle le regarda, étonné tandis que lui se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer ! En plus, il avait promis de ne jamais la faire souffrir, mais, en était-il capable ? Pouvait-il vraiment réprimer sa nature ? En tout cas, il essaierait, rien que pour ne plus jamais revoir Granger aussi triste que ce que la projective lui avait montré...  
  
Il se pencha un peu plus sur elle et l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa comme jamais il n'avait embrassé qui que ce soit : c'était un baiser où se mélangeaient tous les plus beaux sentiments et où l'amour semblait prendre source pour s'évanouir sur les bouts des lèvres.  
  
Il la sentit frissonner sous ce baiser mais elle ne tenta rien pour l'arrêter. Et, lorsque Draco mit fin à ce si doux contact, elle lui captura de nouveau les lèvres, dans un tel élan qu'elle le renversa en arrière, atterrissant sur lui.  
  
Elle semblait ne pas y apporter d'importance et, à vrai dire, lui non plus ! Même dans la précipitation, elle avait pris soin d'éviter son côté blessé et se contentait de décoiffer les cheveux blonds de Draco. Lui, passait ses mains sur le dos de la jeune fille qui continuait toujours de l'embrasser avec fougue ! Il hésita à pousser le baiser plus loin quand soudain il se dit qu'elle ne méritait pas qu'il la traite comme les autres. Avec elle, il devait prendre son temps, ne pas la brusquer. Si elle était prête, ce serait à elle de lui faire savoir ! Pour le moment, elle était encore sous le charme de ce baiser rempli de sentiments qu'il lui avait fait connaître... Mais ils ne pouvaient pas tout construire sur un simple baiser !  
  
Il retourna donc la situation, se mettant au dessus puis mit fin au contact buccale :  
  
-Il vaut mieux arrêter là si tu ne veux pas que ça aille trop vite et que tout soit gâché.  
  
Elle le regarda, l'air surprise puis hocha lentement la tête. Elle avait le visage rougit par tant d'émotions et ses yeux brillaient d'impatience de l'embrasser de nouveau. Mais Draco fit comme si il n'avait pas remarqué et se releva. Il alla s'allonger sur le fauteuil et ferma les yeux pour tenter de remettre un minimum, ses idées en place.  
  
Mais le contact de la main d'Hermione sur son torse lui fit perdre toutes ses résolutions. Il rouvrit les yeux et la vit, se mordant la lèvre, hésiter à mettre la pommade. Il lui posa une main rassurante sur sa joue et lui adressa un sourire confiant. Elle tenta d'y répondre mais, rien à faire, elle manquait d'assurance !  
  
Elle prit une profonde inspiration et appliqua la crème. Aussitôt, Draco ressentit une douleur fulgurante au niveau de son torse et ne put s'empêcher d'hurler sous la torture ! Alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal, il sentit une odeur de lavande l'enivrer.  
  
Elle l'avait de nouveau enlacé, comme la veille et il enfouit son visage dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Il ne cria plus, la douleur physique étant devenu secondaire face à la douleur mentale : il ne devait en aucun cas tomber amoureux d'elle, sinon elle allait en pâtir. Mais comment ne pas tomber amoureux d'une telle personne ? Un ange venait de tomber dans ses bras et il devait l'envoyer au purgatoire pour la sauver ?  
  
Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il ne voulait pas que ça en ait ! Il voulait l'aimer... Mais il ne devait pas, ne pouvait pas... Car, même s'il l'aimait, il ne pourrait empêcher sa nature de refaire surface... Faux ! La nature de son père...  
  
Il ne devait absolument pas tomber amoureux, sous aucun prétexte. Quand la douleur fut passée, il relâcha l'étreinte et s'allongea sur le canapé pendant qu'elle examinait sa blessure :  
  
-Il ne reste plus rien, annonça-t-elle, je pense que tu pourras repartir demain matin !  
  
Elle avait dit ça sur le ton d'une plainte mais il se rendit compte que si jamais il s'éternisait ici, ça allait mal tourner. Et puis, de toutes façons, il fallait bien qu'il retourne parmi les Serpentards, sinon, ça allait jaser !  
  
Il ne répondit rien et commença à se relever. Il s'arrêta une fois qu'il fut en face d'elle :  
  
-Je pense que je vais aller me reposer directement dans mes appartements. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait, j'ai une dette envers toi.  
  
Il l'embrassa doucement, tentant de mémoriser ses lèvres chaudes puis se releva complètement. Elle ne bougea pas pendant qu'il rajustait sa cape, apparemment tiraillée entre des sentiments contraires. Elle se releva, comme dans un état second puis se dirigea d'un pas morne vers sa chambre. Arrivée à l'encadrement de la porte, elle s'arrêta et, sans se retourner, lança d'un ton sec :  
  
-Je ne veux pas d'une dette envers toi. Je n'attends plus rien de personne...  
  
Elle s'engouffra dans la pièce et repoussa la porte dans une tentation vaine pour la refermer. Gouly regarda la porte entrouverte avec tristesse et se mit à couiner. Draco soupira, il était coincé. Si jamais il s'en allait, elle souffrirait, peut-être toute sa vie, en se disant que, peut- être, la vie aurait pu être bien avec Draco... Et c'était réciproque ! Tandis que, si il restait, ils allaient tomber amoureux et se détruiraient l'un, l'autre et regretteraient bien vite de s'être laissé aller !  
  
Mais, après tout, lui avait eu le droit de voir où cela les mènerait mais pas elle ! Et puis, il lui avait promis que tout ce qu'il avait vu arriver dans la projective n'arriverait pas... C'est ainsi qu'il prit sa décision : il pénétra à pas de loup dans la chambre, retira avec douceur sa cape et alla s'allonger derrière elle. Elle ne le remarqua pas, la tête enfouie dans son coussin, trop occupée à étouffer ses sanglots...  
  
Il enroula ses mains autour de sa taille et la tira de façon à la faire pivoter vers lui. Elle ne résista pas et il n'eut pas le temps de voir son visage qu'elle l'enfouit au creux de son épaule, plaçant ses mains autour de sa nuque. Lui les garda sur les hanches de la jeune Gryffondor et lui murmura, tout près de son oreille :  
  
-Je t'ai promis que tu ne souffrirais pas alors ne t'inquiète pas, je resterai là. Je te propose une chose. Et si tu venais me voir ce soir ?  
  
Elle détachait sa tête de son épaule et le fixa, les yeux toujours humides.  
  
-Bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, c'est juste pour qu'on soit ensemble, pour être près l'un de l'autre. Je n'en attends pas plus ! Juste être près de toi...  
  
Elle devint toute rouge et hocha timidement la tête en signe d'acquiescement.  
  
-Bien ! s'exclama Draco avec un grand sourire, il nous reste un juste un petit détail à régler !  
  
Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa de nouveau de ce baiser qui représentait tant pour eux deux ! Il eut du mal à rompre le contact mais devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : le repas était un bon moyen de passer inaperçu ! Il se releva, lui souhaita une bonne journée et lui rappela le rendez-vous le soir même. En passant dans le salon, il vit la projective, hésita, puis l'empoigna : il allait la ramener à Dumbledor.  
  
Mais tout d'abord, il avait besoin d'un bon bain. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains des préfets, prononça le mot de passe au tableau du fond, et pénétra dans la grande pièce de marbre. Il alluma les robinets d'eau et observa ceux parfumés, cherchant une odeur pouvant le détendre. Il s'arrêta devant celui de lavande et plongea dans son bain.  
  
En cet instant, il se sentait si près d'elle que tous leur futur lui revint en tête. Ce qui l'avait le plus étonné c'est que, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils allaient traversé, ils continueraient de s'aimer, d'un amour destructeur, certes, mais un amour fort.  
  
Il jeta un vague coup d'œil à la projective : et si il regardait de nouveau dedans ? Et si la promesse qu'il avait fait avait tout changé ? Alors qu'il saisissait la boite, il hésita : en avait-il vraiment envie ? Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait s'il se rendait compte que son destin restait le même... Sûrement mal ! Il abandonnerait sûrement tout efforts !  
  
Il jeta la projective à l'autre bout de la pièce qui rebondit contre les murs avant de s'immobiliser, le narguant de nouveau. Il s'enfonça dans l'eau parfumée à la lavande et tenta de se décontracter.  
  
Au bout d'un moment où il laissa son esprit planer sur les délices qui avaient attraits à Hermione –et non plus Granger- son estomac le ramena à la réalité et il quitta la salle de bain pour se rendre à la grande salle. Il alla directement s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard, déjà bien remplie. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors et vit la jeune préfète en chef rire aux éclats avec Potter et Weasley. Il ressentit une pointe de jalousie mais n'eut pas le temps de laisser ce sentiment se développer quand une voix lui perça les tympans :  
  
-Dracoooooooo ! hurla Parkinson à l'autre bout de la salle  
  
Elle se précipita vers lui et l'enlaça avec force, le projetant dans son assiette qui était, fort heureusement, encore vide. Toutefois, il se sentit quelque peu sonné et n'eut pas le réflexe d'empêcher la groupie de passer ses bras autour de son cou. Grave erreur ! Une fois que Pansy avait prise, elle ne lâchait plus ! Elle se mit à frotter vigoureusement sa joue dans le cou de Draco :  
  
-Oh mon Draco ! minauda-t-elle, où étais-tu passé ? Je me suis faite tellement de soucis !  
  
Après quelques vaines tentatives pour décrocher la jeune fille au visage disgracieux, Draco rendit les armes et saisit son couteau dans un mouvement désespéré pour faire peur à Parkinson. Mais rien à faire ! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à capituler, il sentit un regard peser sur lui. Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard désemparé d'Hermione.  
  
Ses yeux exprimaient tellement de ce sentiment possessif, qu'écrire en gros et en lettres de feu « jalousie » sur son front aurait été du pareil au même ! Draco s'amusa de cette situation et décida de jouer le jeu ! Après tout, il en avait bien le droit...  
  
-Pansy, dit-t-il, si tu me laisses manger, je te promets de t'accorder cinq minutes !  
  
Il avait dit ça d'un ton mielleux qui rendit encore plus hystérique –si c'était possible- la jeune Serpentard qui buvait ses paroles ! Elle hocha vivement la tête, à s'en décrocher le cou, puis se précipita vers ses amies, leur racontant, en version améliorée, ce que venait de lui délivrer le garçon le plus fiévreux de Poudlard.  
  
Draco souffla de soulagement est e servit quelques plats. Il n'osa pas regarder de nouveau vers les Gryffondors, sachant pertinemment que la jeune fille qui hantait ses pensées, le regardait toujours. Il se risqua tout de même à un coup, d'œil, quelques minutes plus tard, et la vit jouer avec sa fourchette, d'un air absent alors que Potter et Weasley tentaient, tant bien que mal, de capter son attention.  
  
Lorsqu'il eut fini son repas, il voulut se diriger vers ses appartements, mais une voix stridente le rappela à l'ordre :  
  
-Dracounet ! Et mes cinq minutes ?  
  
Un groupe de Serpentards de troisième année eut un rire moqueur auquel Draco mit fin en un regard glacial. Il se tourna vers Pansy qui clignait vulgaire des yeux, les cils surchargés de mascara.  
  
-J'ai changé d'avis Pansy ! Je suis fatigué ! Bonne nuit !  
  
Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, il la sentit lui sautait dessus en passant ses mains autour de sa taille :  
  
-Moi je sais que tu mens ! Tu n'es jamais fatigué ! Mon Dracinouchet est toujours en pleine, forme, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Comment cette fille faisait-elle pour lui donner ainsi la nausée ? Jamais il n'avait eu plus envie d'envoyer valser quelqu'un à l'autre bout du monde ! Pas même Potter ! Alors qu'il croyait son cas de nouveau désespéré, il entendit la voix sévère de la Hermione préfète en chef :  
  
-Parkinson, dix points en moins pour conduite indécente ! La prochaine que tu voudras draguer une fouine, je te conseille une animalerie !  
  
Quelques rires retentirent parmi les élèves, y comprit des Serpentards. Draco ne savait pas pourquoi, mais, pour la première fois, il se sentit mal à l'aise face à la réflexion de Granger. Sûrement parce qu'ils venaient de partager une expérience unique...  
  
Il repoussa –une fois de plus- la Serpentard la plus collante de l'histoire de Poudlard, avec une expression agacée puis prit congé de ses camarades. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se reposa sur un fauteuil. Il avait la tête qui lui tournait, sûrement à cause de la potion qu'il venait d'avaler pour finir son traitement, et préféra fermer les yeux pour éviter de régurgiter le peu qu'il venait de manger.  
  
Il sut qu'il s'était endormi quand il remarqua une présence à ses côtés. Alors qu'il tenta de bouger, il sentit une couverture glisser de ses épaules. Il entrouvrit les yeux et aperçut Hermione qui s'apprêtait à ressortir à pas de loups :  
  
-Tu t'es perdue sur le chemin de l'animalerie ? lança Draco  
  
Elle s'arrêta net, puis tourna vers lui un regard indécis.  
  
-Je... Je... bredouilla-t-elle  
  
Elle était si mignonne quand elle ne savait plus où se mettre qu'il ne comptait pas l'interrompre de si tôt ! Ils e leva, faisant perdre le peu d'assurance qui lui restait à la jeune Gryffondor. Il passa ses mains autour de ses hanches et la plaqua contre le mur :  
  
-Tu disais ? se moqua-t-il  
  
-Et bien, reprit-elle, la vérité c'est qu'il fallait bien que je l'arrête cette furie...  
  
-Parce que... insista-t-il  
  
-Parce qu'elle t'énervait !  
  
-Dis plutôt que c'est parce que tu étais jalouse ! susurra-t-il à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres  
  
Le visage de la jeune fille s'empourpra. Elle était coincée entre le Serpentard et ce mur, torturée par ses sentiments. Et ça, Draco le savait fort bien ! Il s'en amusait tellement qu'au bout d'un moment de torture pour la jeune fille, il consentit à l'embrasser. Puis, ses lèvres parcourant le cou d'Hermione en y laissant de légères traces humides, il murmura :  
  
-Dis-le moi Hermione !  
  
-Quoi donc ? parvint-elle à articuler entre deux soupirs de désirs  
  
-Que tu es jalouse ! Que tu veux que je t'appartienne...  
  
Elle se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres et, se laissant enivrer elle plongea son regard d'ambre dans celui lunaire de Draco :  
  
-Je le veux ! s'exclama-t-elle, je hais toutes filles qui s'approchent de toi, ne serait-ce que pour te demander l'heure ! Tu es à moi désormais, et tu le resteras...  
  
L'aplomb de la Gryffondor surprit Draco mais il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire de satisfaction apparaître sur ses lèvres. Ils passèrent un bon moment à s'embrasser encore et toujours de façon plus poussée chaque instant. C'était devenu une sorte de jeu : chacun devait faire preuve de plus de détermination que l'autre, devait faire un pas de plus, un pas de séduction...  
  
Puis, au bout d'un moment, ils se mirent à parler. Librement. Fait nouveau pour Draco qui n'était en aucun cas habitué à se confier à qui que ce soit ! Leur conversation dériva, inévitablement sur le Quidditch. En tant que Poudlardien qui se respecte, ce sujet était incontournable. Hermione parut surprise d'apprendre que Draco abandonnait l'équipe de Serpentard et ne cacha pas son aversion pour ce sport :  
  
-Comment peut-on détester le Quidditch ? s'exclama Draco, abasourdis  
  
-C'est un sport dangereux ! se défendit Hermione !  
  
-Mais pas du tout ! répliqua-t-il, es-tu jamais monté sur un balai ?  
  
-Si, et j'ai eu la plus grande peur de ma vie ! avoua-t-elle  
  
Draco sembla réfléchir un instant puis se leva d'un coup, faisant sursauter la Gryffondor. Elle le regarda, étonnée mais il ne s'en formalisa pas ! IL lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit, intriguée, et il l'entraîna hors de la salle commune. Il était vers les trois heures du matin et la château, au complet, semblait sommeiller. Draco l'emmena dans le parc et, une fois au milieu du parc, elle se permit de la questionner :  
  
-On peut savoir où tu m'emmènes ?  
  
-Là où l'on pourra chasser tes peurs ! déclara-t-il  
  
Il la vit prendre peur et la rassura d'un regard. Il la traîna jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch et lui demanda de l'attendre à l'entrée des vestiaires. Il en sortit, quelques minutes plus tard, son balai en main.  
  
-Pourquoi tu n'as qu'un balai ? questionna-t-elle nerveusement, tu ne comptes pas voler ?  
  
-Oh que si ! dit-il avec un sourire, on va monter à deux sur ce balai et je vais t'aider à le manier, c'est compris ?  
  
Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'acquiescer, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas le choix ! Il enfourcha son balai et tendit une main à Hermione pour l'aider à en faire de même. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds et commença à s'installer dans le dos du jeune homme. Elle encercla la taille de ce dernier en serrant tellement fort qu'elle faillit l'étouffer :  
  
-Hermione ! On n'a pas encore décollé !  
  
Elle s'excusa et desserra un peu son étreinte... Pour la resserrer quelques secondes plus tard ! Draco soupira mais ne fit aucune réflexion : elle se détendrait en vol. Du moins, l'espérait-il !  
  
Il donna un coup de pied dans le sol et s'éleva de quelques mètres, un ou deux seulement. Il sentit la jeune fille se coller totalement à lui, enfouissant son visage dans son dos. Il se dit que si, pour si peu de distance elle avait peur, monter ne serait-ce qu'un demi mètre de plus, marquerait la jeune fille à vie et il perdrait, par la même occasion le pari qu'il s'était fixé !  
  
Alors qu'il se stabilisait pour l'habituer au vol, il la sentit se détendre et, bientôt, elle apprécia la balade. Elle regardait sous ses pieds et, malgré la pâleur de ses joues, elle semblait enfin ressentir cette liberté qu'on éprouve en volant.  
  
-Alors ? questionna Draco, c'est si effrayant que ça ?  
  
Elle lui adressa un petit sourire timide et secoua négativement la tête.  
  
-Bien ! s'exclama-t-il, maintenant, je vais t'apprendre à conduire !  
  
Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Il lui adressa un coup d'œil avant de littéralement se balancer dans le vide !  
  
-Draco ! hurla-t-elle complètement terrorisé !  
  
-Oui ? dit une voix mielleuse dans son dos  
  
C'était un de ses tours favoris ! Son père lui avait appris, en toute illégalité, pour l'aider au Quidditch. Il consistait à se créer une sorte de plateforme solide mais éphémère sous le balai pour changer de position. Ainsi, il était passé derrière Hermione sans qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de quoique ce soit ! Elle tremblait de plus en plus et s'était tenu au manche dans un effort tellement désespéré qu'elle en oublia de séparer ses mains ! Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, les plaçant dans la continuité des siens. Il saisit délicatement ses mains et les positionna correctement. Elle était complètement tendue et, sans s'en rendre compte, tendait le manche vers le haut.  
  
Ils avaient bien pris six mètres et, comme seul Draco s'en était rendu compte, il ne préféra pas prévenir Granger, de peur qu'elle perde complètement l'équilibre –déjà précaire- avec lequel elle se tenait sur le balai !  
  
Etant plus grand qu'elle, il cala son menton dans le creux de l'épaule d'Hermione et lui murmurait les indications à son oreille :  
  
-Garde ton manche droit. Si tu veux tourner, fais-le avec délicatesse, sinon tu risques de perdre le contrôle.  
  
Draco prononça ses trois derniers mots avec insistance, provoquant un trouble recherché chez la jeune proie. Petit à petit, il retira ses mains de celle de la Gryffondor. Il les plaça juste derrière, prêt à reprendre le contrôle si elle le perdait.  
  
-J'y arrive ! s'extasia-t-elle, regarde, on va tout droit !  
  
Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque. Il pensait que, étant une amie de Potter, elle serait habituée aux figures spectaculaires mais, apparemment, ce qui lui paraissait une évidence l'était moins pour elle.  
  
-Bon, on va se poser maintenant ! annonça-t-il, tu vas dé-li-ca-te-ment tendre le manche vers le bas et amorcer doucement mais sûrement la descente ! OK ?  
  
Elle hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Alors qu'elle abaissait légèrement le manche, Draco se sentit glisser contre elle, se retrouvant complètement collé à l'objet de ses désirs. Ce n'est pas que ça le dérangeait, loin de là ! Seulement, un balai à dix mètres du sol n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour arriver à ses fins avec Granger ! « Quoique... » pensa-t-il.  
  
-Hermione, redresse le manche et laisse moi les commandes, je vais te montrer quelque chose.  
  
Elle fit ce qu'il lui disait puis lâcha le manche ! Ne sachant pas à quoi se retenir désormais, elle bascula en arrière pour se blottir dans les bras du Serpentard. Ainsi placée, elle crispa ses mains sur les cuisses du jeune homme et regardait en dessous ses pieds avec une expression proche de l'évanouissement !  
  
-Tourne-toi face à moi, ordonna-t-il, tu passes tes deux jambes du même côté dans un premier temps puis tu repasses une de tes jambes de l'autre côté pour me faire face.  
  
Elle le fixa, interloquée ! Elle ne comprenait sûrement pas où il voulait en venir. Mais, après tout, c'était son domaine à lui, elle n'avait rien à redire ! Non sans jeter un regard paniqué au sol, elle se mit en mouvement. Draco l'entourait toujours de ses bras pour garder le contrôle du balai, alors, quand elle passa sur le côté, il sentit la poitrine de la jeune fille frôler son avant bras.  
  
Il se sentit rougir. Ce n'est pas tant par timidité, il avait fait plus que frôler de nombreuses poitrines ! Seulement, Hermione avait quelque chose d'unique, d'exceptionnelle ! Comme si tout ce qui avait attrait à elle avait un caractère nouveau...  
  
Une fois qu'elle fut en face de lui, toujours intriguée par sa position, elle le questionna du regard. Une légère brise se leva, faisant trembler le balai. Prise d'une grande frayeur, Hermione se jeta dans ses bras, cramponnant ses poings à la chemise du garçon. Déstabilisé par un tel geste, Draco la regarda, attendrit.  
  
Il positionna ses jambes de façon à tenir le balai par leurs seules forces et entoura la Gryffondor de ses bras. Elle tressaillit l'espace d'un instant puis se blottit un peu plus contre son buste. Il chercha son menton sous ses cheveux désordonnées et, lorsqu'il le trouva, il le ramena à lui pour obliger Hermione à poser son regard dans le sien.  
  
-Je voulais que tu sois en face de moi parce que je voulais te contempler. déclara-t-il, je t'ai emmené dans le seul endroit, dans le ciel de Poudlard, où la lune éclaire le ciel de sa lumière bienfaitrice.  
  
-Que veux-tu dire ?  
  
-Je veux dire que ton visage, en cet instant, est inondé par la pleine lune qui se dresse dans mon dos. Tes yeux en reflètent la magie et ta peau s'illumine de milles feux nacrés. Tout ça signifie que je te vois en cet instant comme personne d'autre ne te verra, pas même Potter et Weasley... Je te vois telle que tu es, un ange...  
  
Il glissa une main le long de sa joue pour emmêler ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il ne détournait pas ses yeux des siens. Ils avaient, tout les deux, fait abstraction de leur situation : désormais, ils n'étaient plus sur un balai, ils ne se trouvaient plus dans le ciel, à la vue de tous.  
  
-Draco, souffla-t-elle, pourquoi toi ?  
  
Il la regarda, sans comprendre :  
  
-Pourquoi moi, quoi ?  
  
Elle passa ses bras dans le dos du jeune homme et se colla à lui. Il la regarda, un sourcil levé. Elle lui sourit. Elle lui sourit, à lui. Il ne su pourquoi mais, à cet instant, il sentit que quelque chose avait changé... mais quoi ?  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui me fais cet effet là ? questionna Hermione  
  
Il frôla ses lèvres à l'aide des siennes, la sentant se cambrer sous lui pour avoir des chances d'avoir un baiser.  
  
-Ca te déplait ? se moqua-t-il  
  
Elle lui sourit de nouveau avec un tel charme qu'il faillit tomber du balai !  
  
-Pas le moins du monde... murmura-t-elle  
  
Elle se mordit la lèvre et scella ses lèvres à celles du vert et argent. Draco n'était pas habitué à un tel mouvement passionné ! Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire...  
  
Ils passèrent encore du temps à voler, rire, s'embrasser, se connaître, se lier... Une fois que la fatigue les gagna, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Ils se séparèrent dans le Grand Hall sur un dernier baiser. Draco avait le cœur lourd : il s'attachait de plus en plus à la Gryffondor... 


	12. Mélodie récurante

Enfin fini le chapitre !! Il a été long et riche en émotions !! Alors bonne lecture !! (Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin)  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Hermione flânait dans les couloirs baignés par de tendres rayons lunaires. Elle humait pour la énième fois la fleur de Lys qu'elle tenait étroitement serrée dans ses mains. Elle ne cessait de contempler cette preuve d'un flirt clandestin. Voilà près de trois semaines que Draco et elle s'étaient rapprochés. Chaque soir, chaque pause était un prétexte aux deux adolescents pour se retrouver...  
  
Ce soir là, il l'avait emmené dans une clairière dans la forêt interdite, où ils avaient assisté à la venue au monde d'une licorne. Hermione n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi...pur ! L'animal fantastique s'était révélé être doté d'une ténacité sans pareils ! Elle n'avait pas crier ou hurler de douleur. Elle semblait, au contraire, rayonner de bonheur, chaque seconde un peu plus.  
  
Lorsque la petite licorne fut sortie, elle brillait de mille feux ! Puis, le sang argenté qui l'avait accompagné dans sa naissance l'avait recouverte. C'était comme si de l'argent en fusion recouvrait la si petite créature. Alors, lentement, la mère s'était relevée et, dans une sorte de mélopée, avait touché son enfant du bout de sa corne. La jeune licorne devint alors semblable aux siennes : aussi blanche et pure que la neige.  
  
Une fois qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, Hermione avait commenté l'évènement de façon complètement hystérique sous l'œil amusé de Draco. Puis ce dernier avait cueillit un Lys et l'avait tendu à la Gryffondor. Il s'était alors penché à son oreille et lui avait murmurer, qu'un jour, ce serait son tour et qu'elle fera certainement de magnifiques enfants !  
  
Ce n'est pas tant la phrase qui avait choqué Hermione, c'était la façon dont il l'avait dit : c'était comme s'il savait... Comme s'il était entré en contact avec le futur et avait vu... Elle avait vite chassé cette idée de son esprit, se rendant compte de l'impossibilité d'un tel acte.  
  
Ils n'avaient plus fait allusion à cette remarque de la soirée mais, maintenant qu'elle déambulait seule dans Poudlard, elle se mit à y repenser... Elle se surprit, au bout de quelques minutes de réflexions, à espérer que ses enfants soient de Draco. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ses pensées, elle se dit qu'elle devenait folle et qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour penser à de pareilles choses !  
  
Ce soir-là, elle s'endormit dans l'espoir de trouver dans son sommeil la réponse à un problème qui la torturait : l'aimait-elle ? Et, si tel était le cas, l'aimait-il ou se servait-il d'elle ? Bien entendu, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux le lendemain, la question était loin d'être résolue...  
  
Elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle, l'air préoccupée. Il était très tôt mais Ron était déjà attablé, dévorant ses tartines à toute vitesse !  
  
-Tu vas te rendre malade ! prévint-elle  
  
Elle s'assit en face de lui et ajouta d'un ton railleur :  
  
-Tu dois aller à la bibliothèque ?  
  
A sa grande surprise, le rouquin répondit par l'affirmative :  
  
-Je dois y rejoindre Harry dans cinq minutes. C'est pour, tu-sais-quoi...  
  
Il insista du regard mais c'était inutile : Hermione savait que c'était pour l'entraînement particulier du Survivant. Après tout, la prophétie l'avait désigné alors il se devait de mettre un maximum de chance de son côté. Bien sûr, cet entraînement, qui durait depuis la sixième année, était purement secret pour pouvoir créer la surprise en cas d'attaque.  
  
En général, Hermione se joignait à eux : connaissant la totalité des livres que renfermait cette bibliothèque, elle était un atout indispensable pour la rapidité. Mais, depuis qu'elle était préfète-en-chef, elle croulait sous les responsabilités et les escapades nocturnes avec Draco n'arrangeaient en rien son état de fatigue !  
  
Alors elle avait dressé une liste pour que ses amis soient mieux aiguillés dans leurs recherches et pour qu'elle puisse apporter sa collaboration sans que ça en rajoute aux pressions qu'elle subissait.  
  
Ron la salua et sortit pratiquement en courant de la salle. Hermione eut un petit rire en se disant que ce garçon l'étonnerait toujours ! Il était impossible de lui faire, ouvrir un bouquin pour réviser mais il était prêt à en lire vingt pour aider un ami ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle l'adorait, pour sa loyauté et son sens de l'humour qu'il avait d'excellent et de propice...  
  
Elle se souvint alors, qu'à une époque, elle avait douté de ses sentiments envers le jeune homme. Il s'était interrogé également mais ils en avaient parlé et avaient tout régler : ils étaient amis, un point c'est tout ! De plus, il n'y avait plus de raisons de douter maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'était réellement ressentir bien plus que de l'amitié ! Et dire qu'elle devait cela à Malefoy !  
  
Alors qu'elle commençait à se servir, une grande chouette brune arriva. C'était celle que ses parents s'étaient achetés pour pouvoir communiquer avec elle. Hermione en détacha la lettre et donna un bout de toast au volatile. La lettre avait été écrite d'une main tremblante et la jeune fille fut immédiatement remplie d'appréhensions. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle pour être sûre qu'on ne la dérangerait pas et déplia le papier.  
  
A chaque ligne, Hermione sentit son moral descendre d'un cran. Lorsqu'elle finit sa lecture, la signature de sa mère sonna comme une corne de retraite pour signaler que la bataille est perdue... Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle fixa son assiette dont elle ne distinguait plus la forme depuis un petit moment déjà.  
  
Elle se leva, fixant un toujours un endroit brouillé par ses larmes. Elle serra le poing sur sa lettre au point de la réduire à une boule informe, semblable à celle qui obstruait sa gorge.  
  
-Hermione, tu vas bien ?  
  
L'intéressée lança un regard emplis de crainte et de détresse à Parvati qui s'en trouva décontenancée. Lavande, qui se trouvait près de son amie, l'interrogea du regard mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Hermione détourna son attention pour la porter vers la lettre, toujours enfermée dans sa main. Alors, très doucement, elle sortie sa baguette. Parvati retint une exclamation d'horreur tandis que le papier prenait feu sous ses yeux.  
  
-Herm... Hermione, balbutia-t-elle, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu... tu me fais peur...  
  
Hermione, complètement ailleurs se mit à penser à voix haute :  
  
-Une bataille est perdue, mais pas la guerre... La corne retentira de nouveau mais pour la victoire cette fois...  
  
Tous les élèves intrigués par le feu qui brûlait au bout des doigts de la jeune Gryffondor, s'étaient rassemblés autour d'elle. A l'entente de ses paroles, ils s'étaient tous regardés, interloqués ! Une voix traînante s'éleva parmi tant d'autres qui critiquaient la jeune adolescente déboussolée :  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à se donner en spectacle la Sang-de-Bourbe ?  
  
Hermione lança un regard chargé de reproches à Draco. Elle lui en voulait, elle lui en voulait de ne pas se montrer réconfortant à un moment où elle avait tellement besoin de lui. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient mit d'accord pour ne rien montrer en public de leur relation mais, en cet instant, la raison avait définitivement désertée le cerveau d'Hermione. Pleine de haine, elle balança la lettre en feu au visage du Serpentard qui recula d'un pas, juste à temps.  
  
Ne s'en formalisant pas, la rouge et or sortit de la salle en courant, pleurant toujours, incapable de contrôler ses émotions. En chemin, elle bouscula plusieurs élèves mais ne s'en soucia pas. Elle courait, ou plutôt, elle fuyait. Comment de tels écrits étaient-ils possibles ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait poussé sa mère à marquer de telles choses !  
  
Alors elle fuyait. Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait incapable d'affronter la réalité, c'était trop choquant... Au détour d'un couloir, elle s'adossa à un mur pour reprendre son souffle. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent pour remplacer celles séchées par la vitesse. Elle les essuya d'un revers de manche, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser aller.  
  
Alors qu'elle se redressait et se remettait en route, elle se heurtait à une silhouette à l'odeur de Rose blanche et de jacinthe. Alors, sans se soucier qu'on les voit ou pas, elle se blottit contre son torse. Il l'entoura de ses bras et elle se détendit. Elle se sentit si bien qu'elle en oublia leur dispute quelques minutes plus tôt et tout ce qui l'avait déclenchée...  
  
-Hermione... hésita-t-il, je... j'ai lu...  
  
Elle s'écarta, n'osant pas le regarder en face : Il savait... encore une fois ! En cet instant, elle se sentit prodigieusement agacée par cette façon qu'il avait de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert !  
  
-Mais...mais, comment ? s'étonna-t-elle  
  
Il lui tendit sa lettre, intacte :  
  
-Sort de reconstitution! précisa-t-il  
  
« Quelle idiote ! » se reprocha-t-elle ! Elle avait complètement oublié ce sort ! Elle prit le papier tendu et leva un regard timide vers Draco, hésitante à lui demander son avis. C'est alors avec surprise qu'elle décela dans le regard du jeune homme une sorte de reproche :  
  
-Arrête de porter ce parfum ! lâcha-t-il d'un ton dur  
  
Elle ne s'en étonna pas, à vrai dire, elle s'y attendait, seulement...  
  
-Je ne peux pas, je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'il en était...  
  
Elle sentit deux bras lui saisir les épaules et la secouer vigoureusement :  
  
-Tu as bien lu ce qui est écrit ? s'écria Draco, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça !  
  
-Tu n'en sais rien ! s'emporta-t-elle à son tour, tu ne sais rien de ma vie !  
  
-Alors, dis-le moi ! Je t'en supplie, dis-le moi ! Je ne peux pas t'aider en ignorant tout de toi !  
  
Elle recula encore d'un pas. Un trop grand écart les séparait. Il fit une mine dépitée à ce nouveau signe de résistance. Elle ne devait pas le mêler à ça, il devait faire parti de son bonheur, il ne devait en aucun cas être lié à ses problèmes...  
  
-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.  
  
Elle avait dit ça d'un ton déterminé, obtenant un l'effet cherché : il fit également un pas en arrière. Elle en profita pour s'en aller, passant devant lui mais ne le regardant pas, c'était déjà assez dur comme ça !  
  
Ayant pris sa décision, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledor. Elle traîna un peu dans les couloirs, hésitant encore et surtout rongée par les remords : il avait tout simplement voulu l'aider et elle l'avait envoyé paître comme un mal propre...  
  
Arrivée devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du Directeur, elle fit l'impasse sur sa culpabilité et prononça le mot de passe. Seulement, une fois dans le bureau, le professeur n'était pas seul : Draco et tous les préfets étaient présents, tenants une sorte de conférence :  
  
-Ah ! Miss Granger ! s'exclama Dumbledor, nous vous attendions ! Installez- vous à côté de Mr Malefoy et nous pourrons enfin commencer la réunion !  
  
Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, Hermione se rappela avoir reçu un parchemin à propos de cette réunion il y a de cela une semaine. Mais, elle avait beau tout tenter, elle ne s'en rappelait pas le motif ! Une fois à côté de Draco, un malaise l'envahit, elle était persuadée qu'il lui en voulait...  
  
Elle n'écouta pas vraiment ce que le professeur disait, trop concentrée sur ce qu'elle allait lui dire après. Ron l'interrogea plusieurs fois du regard mais elle l'ignorait délibérément : elle savait pertinemment ce qui se cachait derrière ses questions. Il avait sûrement entendu la scène de ce matin dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Une fois la réunion finie, Hermione ne bougea pas d'un pouce, tétanisée. Au moment où elle vit la pièce se vider, son cœur en fit de même et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se décider. Elle avait tellement besoin de soutien ! C'est alors qu'un souffle chaud vint lui frôler l'oreille :  
  
-Même si tu ne le veux pas, je t'épaulerai, je resterai à tes côtés...  
  
Elle leva des yeux remplis de détresse vers Draco et lui attrapa discrètement le bras :  
  
-Alors reste, murmura-t-elle, reste là avec moi...  
  
Il fut surpris par ce retournement de situation mais lui adressa un sourire confiant. Le bureau étant maintenant vidé des autres préfets, il lui saisit la main et l'embrassa avec douceur sur le front. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante et lui montra en un timide sourire auquel il parut troublé.  
  
-Vous désiriez me parler ? intervint une voix  
  
Ils se tournèrent vers le Directeur, mettant ainsi un terme à leur conciliabule. Ils s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre, comme une mauvaise habitude. Hermione se leva et fit un pas en direction du bureau de marbre.  
  
-Professeur... Je... J'ai une histoire de famille dont je dois m'occuper et...  
  
-Combien de temps ? questionna le vieil homme avec douceur  
  
-Je vous demande pardon ? s'interloqua Hermione  
  
-De combien de temps avez-vous besoin pour régler cette affaire ? reprit Dumbledor  
  
-Euh... je... deux jours, je pense...  
  
Dumbledor attrapa un parchemin et se mit à écrire rapidement :  
  
-Je vous en donne trois, Miss Granger. Miss Tonks vous accompagnera, vous partirez dès demain matin. Cela vous convient-il ?  
  
Hermione hocha la tête en silence. Elle éprouvait un tel élan de gratitude envers le vieil homme qu'elle aurait été capable de le serrer dans ses bras !  
  
-Merci, dit-elle, je vous remercie du fond du cœur !  
  
Dumbledor lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et attacha son parchemin à la patte de Fumseck :  
  
-Porte ça à Tonks, murmura le directeur, et fait lui comprendre que c'est urgent.  
  
Alors qu'Hermione se demandait comment l'oiseau pourrait bien faire « comprendre » une telle chose, elle le vit prendre son envol en un son mélodieux. Alors, toute la charge qui pesait sur elle depuis ce matin s'en alla en un instant.  
  
-Mr Malefoy ? s'étonna Dumbledor, je ne vous avais pas vu ! Que désirez- vous ?  
  
Mais Hermione répondit à sa place :  
  
-J'aimerai qu'il m'accompagne, professeur... s'il vous plait !  
  
Dumbledor leva vers elle un regard surprit et elle se rendit immédiatement compte de ce qu'elle venait de dévoiler ! Elle se mit à rougir jusqu'aux racines et à regarder ses pieds.  
  
-Vous voulez que Mr Malefoy vous accompagne ? répéta Dumbledor, ce Malefoy ?  
  
Il y avait un mélange d'incrédulité et d'amusement dans la voix du Directeur mais Hermione préféra faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle hocha la tête et entendit un nouveau grattement de papier. Au bout de longues minutes de silence, Dumbledor tendit un parchemin à chaque adolescent :  
  
-Tenez, vous donnerez ça à ceux qui ont été nommés Préfets en même temps que vous. Mr Weasley et Miss Parkinson deviendront Préfets-en-chef provisoires, le temps de votre retour. Vous pouvez disposer.  
  
Hermione ne se fit pas prier et s'apprêtait à sortir quand la voix du Directeur se fit de nouveau entendre :  
  
-Faites attention à vous, jeunes gens. Vous êtes tous les deux dans une position délicate et des cibles de choix alors ne vous éloignez pas de Miss Tonks, c'est compris ?  
  
Ils hochèrent la tête et sortirent. Une fois dans les couloirs, ils entendirent la cloche retentir, annonçant la récréation. Draco empoigna Hermione et lui demanda de le suivre. Elle se laissa faire et ils gagnèrent la chambre du Serpentard sans être vus.  
  
Une fois à l'intérieur, il lui retira son manteau et lui conseilla de s'asseoir. Il fit apparaître deux tasses de chocolat chaud et s'assit à côté d'elle. Hermione avait du mal à se sentir à l'aise, Draco savait ce qu'elle n'avait même pas réussit à avouer à ses meilleurs amis ! Elle empoigna une tasse et regarda le contenu d'où s'élevaient des volutes de fumées...  
  
Tout cela lui fit penser à une danse lente, sans joie mais plutôt avec mélancolie... Oui, tout cela aurait pu se rythmer sur une danse, une musique qui avait trop tendance à se répéter à son goût. Cette air n'avait rien d'entraînant mais les paroles qu'on aurait pu chanter dessus auraient été percutantes d'une vérité cachée. Le genre de vérité que l'on couvre d'un voile de mensonges qui n'en paraissent plus...  
  
-Hermione, ça va ?  
  
Elle se tourne vers Draco et lança d'un ton pensif :  
  
-Tu sais, un jour j'ai lu l'oeuvre un auteur français dans laquelle il disait qu'il avait l'impression de donner les accords de la joie sur les tons consacrés aux soupirs... Je n'étais pas sûre de comprendre ce que voulait réellement dire cette phrase mais, désormais, je vois clair en ces mots... Et ça fait mal...  
  
Elle explosa en sanglots, ne sachant plus très bien que penser. Draco lui retira avec douceur sa tasse de ses mains et saisit Hermione pour la placer dans ses bras. Il la berça d'avant en arrière en lui passant délicatement sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns.  
  
La jeune fille se dégagea pour que son visage soit en face du jeune Serpentard. Ils collèrent leurs fronts et placèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre. Draco essuya les larmes d'Hermione d'un revers de pouces et lui sourit faiblement, laissant ses mains sur ses joues encore humides :  
  
-Tout se passera bien, dit-il, je serai là, je t'aiderai, tout se passera bien...  
  
Elle lui rendit son sourire timide et ravala ses derniers pleurs. Il l'embrassa d'abord doucement puis, comme elle finit par répondre au baiser, il approfondit sa tentative pour la « consoler » ! Il était allongé sur elle et continuait de l'embrasser sans relâches ! Elle se sentit fondre et ses problèmes lui semblèrent inexistants. Il dégageait une telle chaleur, une telle force qu'il était pour elle comme un manteau d'invincibilité ! A partir de ce moment, elle n'eut plus aucun doute quant au choix d'emmener Draco avec elle !  
  
S'étant fixé des limites, ils durent bientôt arrêter les caresses, bien qu'aucun des deux n'en eut envie ! Au plus grand étonnement d'Hermione, c'était Draco qui avait fixé ces limites ! Elle l'avait d'abord pris comme une marque de respect mais, petit à petit, elle commençait à se demander si ça ne venait pas d'elle... Peut-être ne l'attirait-elle pas...  
  
Lorsqu'elle sorti de la chambre verte et argent, il était l'heure du déjeuner. Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, elle entendit des murmures sur son passage. N'y prêtant pas attention, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Harry, en face de Ron. Seulement, les regards en coin de ceux-ci l'agacèrent grandement :  
  
-Je ne suis pas folle ! déclara-t-elle  
  
Tous les élèves autour la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds tendit qu'elle poursuivit, toujours irritée par cette attention des moins flatteuse !  
  
-Je vais m'absenter quelques jours, deux ou trois, le temps de régler une affaire. Ron, tu seras préfet-en-chef provisoire.  
  
-Mais, Hermione, hésita Harry, quel genre d'affaire ? Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?  
  
Hermione empoigna le sandwich qu'elle venait de se confectionner, déposa un baiser sur le front de Harry, en envoya un à Ron et s'en alla en leur lançant un :  
  
-Je vous expliquerai plus tard !  
  
Décidant qu'elle serait mieux dans le calme, elle se mit à la recherche de la tranquillité du parc. C'était le seul endroit à Poudlard –après la bibliothèque- où elle se sentait paisible, apte à penser clairement.  
  
Elle s'adossa à un arbre près du lac et, tout en mangeant son sandwich, elle se remémora la lettre qui avait tout bouleversé en elle en une minute :  
  
Chère Hermione, A notre plus grand étonnement, nous avons reçu la visite de ta grand-mère Purdey. Elle nous a annoncé qu'elle était prête à nous réintégrer dans la famille à une seule condition : elle ne veux plus que tu en fasses parti. Oh, bien entendu, elle ne veut pas ta mort, elle désire juste que tu changes de nom. Je crois qu'elle a sa propre idée en tête quant à la façon de procéder. C'est pourquoi elle te demande au plus vite auprès d'elle. Ce qui va suivre va peut-être te paraître étrange mais ton père a accepté. Tu sais à quel point il aime sa mère et depuis quand il attendait une telle proposition ! Mais il serait hypocrite de rejeter toute la faute sur lui car j'ai également accepté. Après tout, tu resteras quand même notre petite fille chérie. Cette décision doit te paraître égoïste mais n'aurait-il pas été égoïste de ta part de nous priver d'un tel privilège ? Ne le prends pas mal mais tu as des attaches... là-bas...  
  
Tendrement, S. Granger  
  
Ps : Après cela, tu devras couper tous contacts avec les Granger.  
  
Comment avaient-ils pu la trahir ? Ses parents l'avaient jusque là toujours soutenu. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, elle avait mené une véritable guerre contre les Granger qui disaient qu'elle était une erreur de la nature, une œuvre de Satan ! Il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient très croyants et que, pour eux, la sorcellerie était synonyme de pacte avec le Diable !  
  
Mais là, ils avaient dépassé les bornes ! C'était comme être orpheline sans passé à rechercher... Elle se faisait éjecter de la famille comme une mois- que-rien ! Elle se battrait ! Elle ferait tout pour leur faire comprendre qu'être une sorcière n'avait rien de contre-nature !  
  
Elle se mit alors à élaborer un plan de persuasion et, lorsqu'elle s'endormit le soir même, tout était au point ! Du moins le pensait-elle...  
  
Alors que les soleils perçaient à travers sa fenêtre, elle se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à fermer les rideaux la veille ! Elle tira sa couverture sur son visage dans l'espoir de retrouver une chance de se rendormir. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser qu'on frappa à sa porte :  
  
-Hermione, c'est Harry, t'es réveillée?  
  
-Et comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? maugréa-t-elle  
  
Elle s'empêtra dans ses couvertures, trébucha, tomba lourdement sur le sol, se releva, trébucha de nouveau, roula par terre, se redressa en donnant des coups en furie et le tout en maudissant ses draps, trop pot de colle à son goût ! Lorsqu'elle parvint à ouvrir la porte, elle était toute décoiffée et avait emporté la moitié de son lit avec elle !  
  
Harry rit en la voyant et partit dans un fou rire quand elle lui adressa un regard noir : on eut dit une folle ! N'ayant aucune patience ce matin, elle sentait une colère sans pareils résonnée à ses tympans !  
  
-Que me vaut cette visite... inopportune ? demanda-t-elle  
  
Harry se calma et la fixa, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux encore brillants d'avoir tant ris !  
  
-Puis-je entrer ? quémanda-t-il  
  
Hermione empoigna ses couvertures et s'écarta du passage pour permettre à son ami d'entrer. Elle claqua la porte derrière lui et, toujours avec une humeur massacrante, recommença à se débattre contre ses draps !  
  
-Tu veux de l'aide ? proposa Harry  
  
Elle le glaça d'un coup d'œil et tendit le bras vers sa chambre :  
  
-Accio Baguette !  
  
Harry la regarda avec méfiance tandis qu'elle pointait sa baguette sur elle. Il allait l'en empêcher quand, après quelques mots murmurés, les couvertures se transformèrent en confettis !  
  
-Je vais m'habiller ! déclara Hermione, tu n'as qu'à rester derrière la porte et me dire la raison de ta présence de si bon matin !  
  
Elle entra dans sa chambre et ouvrit grand son placard. Elle savait très bien pourquoi Harry était là : il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé la veille au petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'il commençait à lui dire à quel point il s'était inquiété en apprenant ce qui s'était passé, elle tenta d'enfiler un jean. Mais, n'étant décidemment pas dans un bon jour, elle s'emmêla de nouveau et retomba sur le sol !  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette fichue gravité ? grogna-t-elle  
  
-Hermione, tu m'écoutes ?  
  
-Euh... oui !  
  
Elle se releva, enfila son jean et manqua de retomber lorsqu'elle entendit Harry lui demander :  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Malefoy ?  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva en face du Gryffondor. Il la regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire puis ajouta avec un sourire amusé :  
  
-C'est vraiment pas ton jour toi ! Tu ferais mieux de finir de t'habiller, on discutera après, au petit-dèj !  
  
Elle ne comprit pas de suite pourquoi il lui avait dit ça avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était encore en soutien-gorge ! Elle remercia le ciel pour la maturité de Harry et enfila un t-shirt. Si ça avait été Ron, il aurait rougit et se serait mit à balbutier toutes sortes de choses incompréhensibles avant de s'enfuir en courant !  
  
Une fois qu'elle fut prête, elle s'apprêta à aller rejoindre Harry à la Grande Salle mais son regard tomba sur son lit : une lettre y était déposée. Elle l'empoigna, la décacheta et reconnut l'écriture de Draco :  
  
Hermione, On a rendez-vous à 9h devant la grille qui mène à Pré-Au-Lard. Il faut rester discret. Draco  
  
Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira d'agacement en voyant qu'elle n'avait même plus le temps d'aller déjeuner si elle voulait préparer son sac! Elle envoya un mot à Harry, lui expliquant qu'ils continueraient leur conversation quand elle rentrerait.  
  
Arrivée au point de rendez-vous, elle aperçut Tonks qui la serra dans ses bras :  
  
-Oh ! Hermione ! s'exclama la jeune Aurore, comment vas-tu ? J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave tes ennuis. Et Harry ? Il va bien ? Il se remet ? Oh, je sais, c'est dur, mais il y arrivera...  
  
Hermione l'écoutait débiter sans rien dire. En fait, elle était plutôt contente de revoir la jeune femme. Aujourd'hui, elle avait les yeux couleurs myosotis et les cheveux prune. Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Tonks, avant sa cinquième année, Hermione l'avait tout de suite enviée ! Elle avait une légèreté et une vitalité incroyable ! Elle ne s'était pas donné à fond dans les études et avait pourtant obtenu un poste important assez jeune.  
  
-Qui est-ce ? demanda la jeune femme l'air surpris  
  
Hermione se détacha de ses bras pour regarder la personne qu'elle montrait. Draco arrivait, l'air méfiant, avec, pour seuls bagages, un sac à dos à peine remplis ! Mais, avant que Hermione ait pu faire une quelconque remarque, Tonks la devança :  
  
-Tu es un Malefoy ? s'exclama-t-elle  
  
Elle avait un air de dégoût sur son visage et Draco se chargea de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il en pensait :  
  
-Ca pose un problème ? dit-il avec dédain, ce que je suis, ça ne vous regarde pas ! Tout ce qu'on vous demande c'est de faire comme si vous étiez utile pour le plaisir de l'autre sénile ! En attendant, vous me lâchez les basques !  
  
La jeune Aurore devint livide ! Hermione, elle, était furieuse !  
  
-Draco ! s'écria-t-elle, on peut savoir ce qui te prends ?  
  
-Ce qui me prends ? répliqua-t-il sur le même ton, la multicolore me regarde mal et j'aime pas ça !  
  
-Comme son père... marmonna Tonks  
  
-Je vous demande pardon ? siffla Draco entre ses dents  
  
Mais elle n'y fit pas attention et se tourna vers Hermione :  
  
-Hermione, chérie, pourquoi n'as-tu pas choisi Harry ou Ron pour nous accompagner ?  
  
-Excuse moi de te dire ça, répondit la jeune Gryffondor, mais ça ne te regarde pas ! Je ne dis pas ça pour paraître désagréable, j'aimerai beaucoup t'en parler mais, pour le moment, tout se que je peux te dire, c'est que Harry et Ron ont beaucoup à faire.  
  
-Oh mais lui aussi a beaucoup à faire...  
  
Le ton de la jeune femme ne présageait rien de bon ! Hermione commençait à redouter ses paroles ! Elle se rapprocha discrètement vers Draco, prête à intervenir. Tonks s'était tournée vers le jeune Serpentard et le fixait avec mépris :  
  
-J'ai appris que le mage noir recrutait ! lança-t-elle, je suppose que tu dois avoir pleins de missions en cours pour te montrer digne de porter la marque ! Comme ton cher papa...  
  
Draco s'avança, menaçant. Hermione s'interposa et lui saisit son visage entre ses mains :  
  
-Draco, regarde moi ! supplia-t-elle, regarde-moi... Draco ! S'il te plait, regarde moi !  
  
Il accepta de la regarder mais la flamme de colère qui brûlait dans ses yeux la fit soudain douter : avait-il vraiment changé ? Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se questionner là-dessus, elle devait réussir à le calmer où elle allait avoir droit à un souci supplémentaire :  
  
-Ecoute-moi, dit-elle avec douceur, peu importe ce que disent ou pensent les autres, moi je sais que tu n'es pas comme ton père ! Tu vaux dix fois mieux que lui alors ne te rabaisse pas à agir comme lui ! Si je t'ai demandé de venir m'épauler, c'est que j'ai confiance en toi, alors aie confiance en moi ! D'accord ?  
  
Il jeta un dernier regard courroucé à Tonks avant d'hocher lentement la tête. Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira d'un sourire en voyant le changement radical qu'elle avait provoqué chez le jeune homme, seulement en lui parlant de confiance... Car, si une chose s'était instaurée et avait liée les deux jeunes gens, c'était la confiance.  
  
Sentiment, ô combien important dans une relation telle que la leur ! Chacun avait compris que briser ce lien, c'était briser leur union et, par la même occasion, se briser lui-même...  
  
Hermione s'écarta de Draco pour que Tonks puisse également l'entendre :  
  
-Bien, je vous préviens tout de suite que les Granger savent être redoutables quant ils veulent alors, si vous concédiez à mettre vos différents de côté, ça nous ferait des épreuves en moins !  
  
Elle regarda tour à tour ses « compagnons » de voyage qui ne cessaient se toiser avec la plus grande haine. Elle soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et les pria de faire un effort ! Aucune réaction.  
  
Dumbledor l'avait informé qu'une voiture les attendait devant Poudlard. Alors elle empoigna sa valise et se dirigea seule vers l'auto. Elle s'installa tranquillement à l'intérieur et se mit à regarder pensivement par la fenêtre. Elle redoutait plus que tout la confrontation avec sa famille. Surtout qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagirait Draco...  
  
A peine eut-elle pensé à lui qu'elle sentit sa présence à ses côtés. Il l'entoura de ses bras et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :  
  
-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je me suis emporté ! Je te promets de faire des efforts...  
  
Mais comment faisait-il pour la faire craquer à tous les coups ? Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de lui murmurer un « merci ». Il sourit à son tour et, tendit que Tonks prenait place au volant, Hermione se blottit dans les bras de Draco et s'endormit, bercée par une odeur de fleurs.  
  
Elle se réveilla quelques instants plus tard et vit que Draco s'était également laissé aller dans les bras de Morphée. Elle se libéra avec douceur de son étreinte et se glissa à la place du passager, pour discuter avec Tonks. Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas d'humeur à parler et semblait déçue... Hermione essaya donc d'engager la conversation, histoire de briser la glace :  
  
-Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de magique cette voiture ?  
  
Aucune réponse. Tonks se contentait de fixer la route, droit devant elle. Alors Hermione regarda la Gryffondor, cherchant seule toutes trace de magie. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'une bonne partie du tableau de bord était affublée de toutes sortes de manettes étranges.  
  
La première rangée était consacrée à divers sorts tels que « Sort d'agrandissement », « Sort d'aménagement », « Sort d'invisibilité », « Sort de vol », etc. Quant à la seconde rangée, elle contenait des manettes beaucoup moins sérieuses : « Bertie Crochue à gogo ! », « Chocogrenouille, à prendre au bon ! », « Praline longue langue, pour ceux qui ne savent pas la garder dans leur poche ! » et bien d'autres !  
  
Hermione n'avait pas été très étonnée de voir une invention des jumeaux Weasley, ils faisaient fortune avec leur magasin ! On les surnommait déjà les « dignes descendants de Zonko » !  
  
Au bout de dix minutes, trois Chocogrenouilles avalées et cinq tentatives vaines pour engager la conversation, Hermione se mit à regarder le paysage défiler avec ennui. Elle colla sa tête contre la vitre et s'amusait à faire de la buée pour pouvoir y dessiner avec ses doigts !  
  
Puis, ne trouvant plus son jeu amusant, elle tourna la tête pour observer Draco. Ses cheveux blonds lui retombaient en mèches irrégulières devant les yeux. Sa peau très pâle contrastait avec la teinte rosée de ses lèvres. Il ressemblait à un ange.  
  
-C'est sérieux entre vous ?  
  
L'intervention soudaine de Tonks troubla Hermione dans sa contemplation. Pourtant, elle ne détourna pas les yeux de « son ange » pour lui répondre :  
  
-Je n'en sais rien ! confia-t-elle, c'est assez étrange et... soudain !  
  
-Laisse tomber ! Il n'est pas assez bien pour toi...  
  
Hermione se décida enfin à la regarder :  
  
-Tu ne crois pas que c'est à moi d'en juger ? lui reprocha-t-elle  
  
-Tu es aveuglée par ses belles paroles, tu ne vois rien venir !  
  
-Tonks, arrête, tu es paranoïaque !  
  
-Hermione, c'est un Malefoy ! s'énerva-t-elle  
  
-Et alors ? répliqua Hermione, moi, ça ne me gène pas ! Et tu me comprendras une fois que tu auras vu ma famille...  
  
Le ton de la jeune Aurore se fit alors plus doux :  
  
-En parlant de ça, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ...  
  
-Ils ne veulent plus de moi ! lâcha Hermione avec indifférence  
  
Tonks la regarda avec inquiétude mais ne dit rien. Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante et elles passèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes en silence, à fixer la route. Au bout d'un moment, elles se mirent à parler de choses plus légères et rirent de bon cœur. Elles avaient jeté un sort pour ne pas réveiller Draco et passèrent ainsi un bon moment, sans retenues !  
  
Arrivés, à quelques lieux de leur destination, elles se décidèrent à réveiller le Serpentard. Hermione voulut y aller en douceur mais Tonks n'était pas de cet avis ! Elle donna un coup sec et fort de baguette sur la tête blonde en murmurant la formule qui servait à faire repartir le cœur !  
  
Draco eut le plus grand mal à reprendre son souffle, ayant l'impression que son cœur venait tout simplement d'exploser ! Après avoir jeté un regard glacial à son amie, Hermione se tourna vers le vert et argent et fit ce qu'elle pu pour le calmer.  
  
Celui-ci fit la moue jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione consente à l'embrasser ! Alors qu'ils séparaient leurs lèvres, la voiture s'engagea dans une allée pour s'immobiliser sur le gravier. A travers les vitres, une immense bâtisse était visible. La maison, ou plutôt le manoir, était en forme de u. Là où la voiture était garée était l'endroit le plus proche de l'entrée principale : entre la fontaine et la grande porte.  
  
Hermione sortit la première, nullement impressionnée par la bâtisse. Sa grand-mère avait toujours été très riche et la jeune fille avait souvent passé son enfance à ses côtés, faisant du cheval dans la grande clairière, derrière la maison.  
  
-Wouah ! s'exclama Draco sortant derrière elle, je ne savais pas que ta famille était aussi riche !  
  
Elle sourit avec amertume :  
  
-Seulement ma grand-mère...  
  
Tonks vint les rejoindre et leur expliqua le programme :  
  
-Je vous laisse seul pendant ces trois jours. Je veux un hibou chaque soir avec un rapport complet. Si quoique ce soit vous fait penser que Vous-savez- qui est dans le coin, indiquez-le moi à tout prix dans votre lettre ! C'est compris ?  
  
Ils hochèrent la tête puis la jeune Aurore serra Hermione dans ses bras, la priant de faire attention. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Hermione resta planté un long moment au même endroit, ne sachant que faire.  
  
-Hermione, dit timidement Draco, je crois qu'on devrait entrer. Il faut régler ça au plus vite !  
  
Elle acquiesça et fit un pas en direction du manoir Granger. Alors qu'elle était de nouveau prise d'une hésitation, elle sentit la main de Draco se lier à la sienne. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant auquel il répondit par un léger clin d'œil. Ensemble, ils s'avancèrent devant la grande porte en bois massif.  
  
Avant même qu'ils aient pu sonner ou frapper, la grande porte s'ouvrit pour faire place à une jeune fille, une cousine d'Hermione. Elle avait le même âge que la jeune sorcière mais ne lui ressemblait en aucun autre point : elle était blonde, les yeux bleus saphirs. Elle était plutôt grande et très extravertie. Mais par-dessus tout, c'était une dragueuse invétérée !  
  
-Hello 'Mione ! s'exclama-t-elle, tu me présentes le jeune homme ?  
  
Elle se tourna tout sourire vers Draco et lui lança un regard bourré de charme ! « Ecoeurant » pensa Hermione. Elle décida tout de même de faire comme si de rien n'était :  
  
-Salut Purdey ! dit-elle sans arriver toutefois à cacher son agacement, je te présente Draco Malefoy, c'est...  
  
La Gryffondor s'arrêta et lança un regard interrogatif à Draco. Petit ami ? Ami ? Copain ? Comment devait-elle le présenter ? Le jeune homme lui sourit et se tourna vers Purdey :  
  
-Je suis son petit ami ! dit-il, ravi de faire ta connaissance !  
  
Le sourire de la jeune blonde se décomposa à l'annonce du lien qui unissait sa cousine et ce bel inconnu, mais elle reprit vite contenance :  
  
-Draco, c'est bien ça ? Je ne pense pas qu'on t'ai prévu une chambre mais y'en a une de libre, juste à côté de la mienne...  
  
Hermione fulminait ! Non mais pour qui elle se prenait celle-là !  
  
-Purdey, dit-t-elle, tu comptes nous laisser entrer ou tu veux attendre qu'il accepte de dormir dans ton lit ?  
  
La blonde passa par toutes les couleurs puis lui lança un regard noir auquel Hermione répondit par un soupir d'exaspération ! Au moment où Purdey allait répliquer, une voix l'appela à l'intérieur. Hermione se figea en l'entendant. Sa grand-mère. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et serra un peu plus la main de Draco. Ce dernier se pencha vers elle et lui murmura que tout allait bien se passer. Elle hocha brièvement la tête et s'engouffra dans la demeure.  
  
Le sol, fait de marbre, était décoré d'une grande et magnifique boussole. En face d'eux, à près de cinq mètres, débutait un grand escalier qui se divisait en cours de route pour qu'une partie aille vers le gauche et l'autre vers la droite. Le plafond était haut et était doré avec précision et raffinement. Etrangement, tout ce luxe dégoûtait Hermione. Tout était si... froid !  
  
Des pas résonnèrent sur leur gauche et une femme avança. Elle était d'un certain âge, les cheveux relevés en un chignon dont aucune mèche ne troublait l'exactitude, et portait une longue robe de velours verte. Autour de son cou pendait un macramé d'ivoire formé en un symbole représentant la puissance.  
  
-Bienvenu, jeunes gens !  
  
Sa voix était grave et profonde. Tout en elle aspirait le respect. En la regardant, Hermione eut du mal à croire qu'elle s'amusait tant en sa compagnie ! Elle s'approcha et, comme il était d'usage, déposa un léger baiser sur la joue ridée de la femme âgée :  
  
-Bonjour Grand-mère ! dit-elle, je vous présente Draco Malefoy, mon petit ami...  
  
Elle avait eut du mal à le prononcer mais y était parvenue ! Et c'était l'essentiel : elle se devait de mettre les points sur les i dès le départ, aucun dérapage ne serait permit ! Draco salua son hôte sans faire un seul faux pas !  
  
Il faut dire aussi qu'il descendait également d'une famille où compter l'argent était chose inutile vu qu'il en rentrait tout le temps ! Alors, les bonnes manières et les courtoisies, il connaissait. Hermione se félicita alors de ne pas avoir emmené Ron ou Harry qui auraient été si mal à l'aise qu'ils auraient enchaîné gaffe sur gaffe !  
  
Une fois qu'ils se furent salués, la maîtresse de maison se mit à interroger Draco avec le plus grand intérêt ! Ce dernier, nullement gêné, répondait avec le plus grand pragmatisme. Mais Hermione se décida d'intervenir, jugeant que Draco n'avait pas à subir ça !  
  
-Grand-mère, parait-il que vous vouliez me voir...  
  
-Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle, mais nous discuterons de tout ça au déjeuner, qui est par ailleurs servi ! Non n'attendions plus que vous ! Aimez vous les avocats, Mr Malefoy ?  
  
Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans le salon. Draco lança un regard désorienté à Hermione qui l'encouragea d'un sourire. Crispé, certes, mais un sourire quand même! Elle resta en retrait dans le hall alors que sa grand-mère présentait Draco au reste de la famille. Hermione n'avait aucune envie de voir l'ensemble de ce qui constituait pour elle un tribunal où elle serait bientôt jugée. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller chercher leurs valises restées sur le palier, un bras agrippa son pantalon et se mit à le tirer frénétiquement.  
  
Hermione baissa les yeux pour voir à qui appartenait le petit bras potelé qui lui faisait perdre son pantalon !  
  
-Malie ! s'exclama-t-elle en reconnaissant sa plus jeune cousine  
  
Elle se pencha et la prit dans ses bras. Malie n'avait que un an et demi mais elle était de loin celle que préférait Hermione. Elle était la petite sœur de Purdey et avait les mêmes yeux bleus saphir. Par contre, ses cheveux étaient aussi auburn que ceux d'Hermione mais plus soyeux.  
  
-'Rione ! s'exclama la petite fille, bizoussssssss ?  
  
Hermione sourit et tendit sa joue à sa cousine pour qu'elle puisse y déposer un baiser tout baveux ! Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et déposer un léger baiser sur son front.  
  
-Tu viens m'aider à porter les valises ? proposa Hermione d'une voix douce  
  
Bien sur, elle n'allait pas lui faire porter quoique ce soit mais elle avait besoin de compagnie et Malie était adorable !  
  
-Viiiiiiiiiiii ! s'exclama sa cousine avec enthousiasme  
  
Hermione la reposa à terre et la vit courir à toute vitesse par la porte, ses grands yeux bleus brillants d'excitation ! Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la poignée, en vain ! Quand Hermione voulut l'aider, Malie lui fit une moue implorante. La Gryffondor s'accroupit alors et souleva le tout petit corps de sa cousine pour l'aider à atteindre la poignée.  
  
Une fois cette mission accomplie, la « presque deux ans » se précipita vers les sacs et tenta de les soulever. Ses petites mains grassouillettes glissaient des lanières et, ayant encore du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, elle vacillait à chaque effort pour atterrir sur son postérieur.  
  
Hermione s'approcha, enfila le sac de Draco sur son dos et empoigna sa valise d'une main. De l'autre, elle aida Malie à se relever et lui tint la main jusque dans sa chambre.  
  
Arrivée dans celle-ci, Hermione voulut déposer ses sacs mais Malie lui tira la main :  
  
-Viens voir Doudou ! s'écria-t-elle  
  
-Attends ma puce ! supplia la jeune fille, je vais poser mes sacs. Je viendrais voir Doudou après.  
  
-Pimi ?  
  
-Pimi !  
  
Tout en pénétrant dans sa chambre, Hermione se dit que quelque chose de fort la liait à cette petite. Peut-être était-ce uniquement dû au fait qu'elle ne comprenait pas la discrimination qui était faite envers sa cousine mais, en tout cas, seul Hermione comprenait Malie.  
  
« Doudou » était le nounours qu'avait offert Hermione à sa « puce » quand elle n'avait que trois mois. Depuis, elle ne s'en séparait plus ! De même que « Pimi » était leur version de « Promis » ! Ce n'était plus une faute de prononciation de Malie qui savait maintenant dire le vrai mot correctement, seulement, ça restait une sorte de code entre elles.  
  
Sa réflexion fut arrêtée par le spectacle qu'offrait sa chambre : tout était décoré de noir et de larges banderoles étaient suspendues un peu partout. Hermione voulut s'approcher de l'une d'elle pour voir ce qui était écrit quand elle sentit des petites mains s'agripper à sa jambe.  
  
Sans même se demander ce qu'elle faisait là, Hermione prit de nouveau Malie dans ses bras. Apparemment effrayée par l'ambiance de la chambre, la petite se blottit contre la poitrine de sa cousine, toute tremblante.  
  
La Gryffondor arpenta sa chambre et lut les différentes inscriptions : « A notre regrettée Hermione », « A notre Hermione qui a rejoint les anges », « Une pensée pour une fille d'exception »,... Hermione sentit sa respiration se couper ! C'était donc ça le plan de sa grand-mère : l'enterrer vivante ?  
  
Sentant son malaise, Malie la regarda avec tristesse :  
  
-'Aime pas ici ! dit-elle, c'est M'man et Mie qui a mit ça patou !  
  
« Mie » signifiant « Mamie », Hermione se rendit compte que son hypothèse était fondée... Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux mais elle les ravala... Pour Malie.  
  
-Viens Malie, murmura la jeune fille, nous allons déjeuner.  
  
La « puce » acquiesça et se cala sa tête dans le cou d'Hermione en mettant son pouce dans sa bouche. Quand elles passèrent devant sa chambre, elle exigea son « Doudou » et Hermione ne pu faire autrement qu'abdiquer ! Une fois la poupée en main et la tétine à la bouche, elles se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Arrivées à l'intérieur, un silence de mort se fit. Tous étaient attablés et regardaient Hermione avec un mélange de désolement et de dégoût.  
  
Hermione leur adressa un sourire jaune et voulut reposer Malie mais se rendit compte que celle-ci s'était endormie. Alors que la jeune Gryffondor commençait à paniquer, Draco se leva et vint se placer en face d'elle :  
  
-Où étais-tu ? murmura-t-il  
  
-Je suis allée déposer nos affaires dans ma chambre et...  
  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa grand-mère prit la parole :  
  
-Tu es allée dans ta chambre ? demanda-t-elle nullement gênée, alors je suppose que tu en as vu la décoration...  
  
Hermione baissa les yeux, sentant ses derniers devenir dangereusement humides. Draco lui prit le menton et l'obligea à rencontrer son regard interrogateur. Elle détourna une nouvelle fois ses yeux alors que sa vue commençait à se brouiller.  
  
-Bien, reprit la maîtresse de maison, ça nous emmène à ce que nous voulions t'annoncer ! Assieds toi !  
  
Hermione ne se fit pas prier. Sa tête lui tournait et elle se sentait trop faible pour rester debout, Malie dans ses bras. Tout le monde avait remarqué la présence de la petite fille mais personne n'osait lui en retirer la garde : ils savaient pertinemment que Malie ferait un scandale si elle venait à être séparée d'Hermione contre son gré.  
  
Lorsque la jeune fille osa rencontrer les regards de sa famille, elle sentit celui inquiet de Christie, la mère de Purdey et Malie, qui devait sûrement imaginer que sa nièce s'amuserait à transformer sa fille en crapaud !  
  
La table était grande et rectangulaire. Au bout qui faisait face à Hermione, se tenait sa grand-mère. A sa gauche se tenaient respectivement Christie, son mari Billy, Purdey et Draco. A sa droite il y avait le père puis la mère d'Hermione et enfin Liam, le plus jeune des enfants de Violetta, la grand-mère. Il était âgé d'à peine vingt-quatre ans et était ce qu'on pouvait appeler beau. Ses yeux bleus-verts étaient d'une profondeur sans pareilles et contrastaient vivement avec son teint mat et ses cheveux noir foncés.  
  
-Hermione ! appela Violetta, comme ta mère te l'a indiqué dans sa lettre, nous ne voulons plus que tu intègres la famille Granger ! Aussi, cette après-midi, tu mourras !  
  
Avant qu'Hermione ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Draco s'interposa :  
  
-Elle va quoi ? s'écria Draco, mourir ? Et vous croyiez que je vais laisser faire ça ?  
  
Hermione, à la fois très touchée par la réaction du Serpentard, lui en voulut de s'être emporté : affronter Violetta était un mauvais plan ! De plus, il avait réveillé Malie qui regarda Draco avec ses grands yeux humides.  
  
-Voyons jeune homme, s'exclama Billy, calmez-vous ! Nous n'allons pas tuer Hermione ! Nous ne sommes pas des criminels !  
  
Draco le fusilla du regard et Billy s'en trouva cloué sur place, effrayé ! Malie commençant à s'agiter, Hermione la posa à terre et la petite fille en profita pour aller s'asseoir dans un coin. Elle était terrorisée et serrait si fort « Doudou » qu'on eut l'impression qu'elle voulait l'intégrer en elle ! C'est d'ailleurs ce que cru Hermione mais lorsqu'elle secoua la tête, tout était redevenu normal !  
  
Une fois que Draco se fut rassit, la voix ténébreuse de Violetta s'éleva à nouveau :  
  
-J'avoue avoir été un peu vague sur les détails. Cependant, ce que je voulais dire c'est que, cette après-midi, nous allons nous rendre à ton enterrement ! Tu es officiellement morte depuis une semaine. Tu n'existes plus...  
  
Cette dernière phrase retentit dans l'esprit de tous ceux présents à cette table. Mais, plus que tout, elle se répétait sans arrêt dans la tête d'Hermione : elle n'existait plus... Elle se leva, s'appuyant de ses poings contre la table et affronta le regard de tous :  
  
-Nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot « criminel »...  
  
-Qu'insinues-tu ? tonna sa grand-mère, que nous t'avons tué ? Tu nous as criblé de honte en devenant ce que tu es, une... sorcière ! Un suppôt de Satan ! Tu es morte ! Tu m'entends ? Morte !  
  
Elle avait crié ses derniers mots, comme dans une démence qui l'avait gagnée peu à peu ! Comme une rage trop longtemps refoulée ! Une autre colère éclata à ce moment là, celle d'une fille qui n'a même pas deux ans :  
  
-'Rione pas mo'te ! hurla-t-elle  
  
-Malie, tenta Christie, ma chérie,...  
  
Mais Malie ne voulait rien entendre, elle brandit sa poupée en ne cessant de répéter « 'Rione pas morte », avant de s'en aller en courant vers le jardin. Un silence pesant suivit cette intervention. Tous semblaient désemparés mais Hermione fut la plus prompt à réagir :  
  
-Vous voulez qu'on m'enterre ? Très bien ! J'assisterai à mon enterrement, si c'est ce que vous désirez ! Mais sachez, qu'après cela, vous serez tous des étrangers pour moi ! Seule Malie aura toujours mon soutien et...  
  
-Elle n'a pas besoin du soutien d'une sorcière ! interrompit Christie  
  
Hermione frappa violement du poing sur la table, faisant voler deux assiettes. Elle lança un regard on ne peut plus haineux, à sa tante :  
  
-Je n'ai pas fini ! hurla-t-elle, je vais bientôt sur mes dix-huit ans et je vous remercie donc d'avoir attendu tout ce temps pour me mettre à la porte. Il me sera désormais possible de me débrouiller seule. Pour ce qui est de Malie, elle sera la seule Granger que je tolérai dans mon entourage ! Je vais maintenant aller la rejoindre pour réparer les dégâts que votre orgueil à causé !  
  
Elle se retira mais, avant de franchir la porte, elle se retourna une dernière fois :  
  
-Je ne suis pas de nature rancunière, et encore moins colérique. Seulement je n'accepte pas une telle injustice ! Pour ce qui est du suppôt de Satan, à vous de voir où il se cache parce qu'il n'est pas chez moi...  
  
Elle claqua la porte et s'en alla vers le jardin. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle se mit à la recherche de Malie. Mais à peine eut-elle fait un pas que deux bras passèrent autour de sa taille et qu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Draco.  
  
-Je suis fier de toi, murmura-t-il  
  
Elle se cala contre lui et apposa ses mains sur les siennes. Elle sourit doucement et se tourna vers lui, toujours enlacée :  
  
-Je te remercie pour ton soutien, ça m'aide beaucoup !  
  
Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres douces et lui sourit de plus belle ! Il l'attira un peu plus contre lui et reprit le baiser là ou elle l'avait laissé. Il y mit un peu plus de passion avant de lui souffler à l'oreille :  
  
-Pour moi, tu existes bel et bien...  
  
Au moment où Hermione allait lui répondre, ils entendirent un bruit de déchirure. Ils se séparèrent et aperçurent une petite silhouette, adossée contre un mur. Malie était occupée à déchirer « Doudou » dans tous les sens en marmonnant toujours la même phrase « 'Rione pas mo'te » !  
  
Hermione envoya un regard peiné à Draco qui y répondit avec compassion. Alors la rouge et or s'accroupit en face de sa jeune cousine. Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, contre le mur.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait « Doudou » ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur  
  
-Elle a dit que tu m'abandonnais pour aller rejoindre les anges ! répondit Malie  
  
Hermione souleva Malie pour la placer sur ses genoux. Elle lui essuya ses joues humides et lui replaça ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles :  
  
-Pour rien au monde je ne t'abandonnerais, murmura-t-elle, mon ange préféré, c'est toi !  
  
-C'est vrai ? demanda Malie avec espoir  
  
-Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! s'exclama Hermione faussement indignée, tu sais que je t'aime, non ?  
  
Malie hocha vigoureusement la tête et se pencha pour lui dire sur le ton de la confidence :  
  
-Tu sais, « Doudou » m'a dit que tu aimais le monsieur. C'est vrai ?  
  
Hermione se retint à grande peine de ne pas rire ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil au « monsieur » en question et vit ses yeux briller d'une étrange façon. Elle préféra donc reporter son attention sur « son ange préféré » et lui souffla :  
  
-Et qu'est-ce qui fait dire à « Doudou » une telle chose ?  
  
Elle savait que Draco écoutait. Mais elle s'en moquait ! Après tout, il serait peut-être temps qu'ils abordent la question ! Elle n'était pas sûre de ses sentiments et avait besoin de mettre le tout au clair !  
  
-Elle l'a lu dans tes yeux ! déclara Malie  
  
Peut-être était-ce la sincérité légendaire des enfants mais cette déclaration fit froid dans le dos d'Hermione. Malie posa ses mains sur les paupières de la sorcière, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Une fois dans cette obscurité, Hermione ne pu que remarquer que son cœur battait la chamade ! Elle qui avait des doutes sur ses sentiments n'en avait désormais aucun : elle aimait Draco.  
  
-Et que lit-elle dans les miens ? demanda le Serpentard  
  
Il avait employé un ton d'une douceur infinie, un ton qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu employer ! Lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus les petites mains sur ses paupières, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et vit Malie penchée vers sa poupée pendant que Draco la regardait, visiblement amusé ! Alors Malie se redressa et déclara avec le plus grand sérieux :  
  
-Elle dit qu'elle y a vu de l'amour et beaucoup de peur !  
  
Draco sembla complètement atterré par la nouvelle et Hermione comprit de suite que Malie avait vu juste ! Cependant, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient sur terrain glissant, elle tenta de changer de sujet :  
  
-Tu veux que je répare « Doudou » ? proposa-t-elle à Malie  
  
-Non, c'est bon ! déclara-t-elle, je peux le faire toute seule !  
  
-Ah oui ? demanda Draco amusé, et comment... ?  
  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que « Doudou » était de nouveau neuve ! Et tout ce qu'avait fait Malie, c'était fermer les yeux et répéter plusieurs fois le nom de sa poupée ! Hermione lança un regard affolé à Draco qui articula un « tout à l'heure » sans qu'aucun son en sorte de sa bouche. Hermione hocha la tête et la voix de Purdey l'appela de l'intérieur :  
  
-Hermione ! Il faut que tu te prépares pour l'enterrement !  
  
Accompagnée de Draco et Malie, elle monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Arrivés en haut des escaliers, Christie réquisitionna Hermione, voulant lui montrer ce qu'elle allait porter. Elle l'emmena jusque dans sa chambre et lui montra la robe étendue sur son lit : elle était noire, décolletée et moulante jusqu'à la taille. Au niveau des jambes, elle était plutôt vaporeuse et relevée sur un côté.  
  
-Je vais porter ça ? s'écria Hermione incrédule, mais c'est un enterrement, pas un bal !  
  
-Oh oui tu vas porter ça ! répliqua Christie sur un ton menaçant, cette robe est parfaitement adéquate ! Et tu vas également porter ça !  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, elle brandit une couronne en perles noires de laquelle pendait un voile également noir.  
  
-Il ne faut pas qu'on te reconnaisse ! justifia Christie, imagine le scandale si ils croient qu'on veut mettre sous terre un cercueil vide...  
  
-Ce qui ne serait absolument pas justifié ! dit Hermione sarcastique  
  
Elle ignora le regard glacial de sa tante, empoigna ses affaires et sortit. Elle alla rejoindre sa chambre et y trouva Draco et Malie, tous deux assis sur le lit, entrain de jouer ! Hermione s'adossa au cadran de la porte et les regarda avec tendresse. Draco se cachait derrière ses mains pour apparaître avec une grimace ce qui rendait complètement hilare la petite fille qui lui faisait face !  
  
Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il ferait un merveilleux père... et un merveilleux mari !  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Tigrou : Coucou toi !! Il me semble te connaître... Etrange !! Lol !!  
  
Link9 : Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de m'envoyer une review de ton boulot !! Ce n'est pas grave qui elle n'est pas longue, du moment qu'elle existe !! Lol !  
  
Kmomille : oui, le baiser s'est fait attendre et avant qu'ils couchent ensemble, tu vas devoir patienter, crois-moi ! Lol !  
  
Sherry : tout ton soutien ? Ça me fait ultra plaisir !! Si je l'ai encore, ça m'aidera à aller jusqu'au bout !!  
  
Alpo : Ravie d'avoir touché une non sentimentale (apparemment) !! Lol ! En tout cas, si tu as été touchée, ça me fait ultra plaisir !  
  
Alba, ma fidèle revieweuse (!!!) : Tu me donnes des ordres ?? Bon ok !! Lol, on dirait une soumise !! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !!  
  
Cool : Je ne pense pas que tu m'ais déjà laissé une review mais j'aime beaucoup celle que tu viens de poster ! :-D Merci beaucoup !! En espérant que ce chapitre t'ait plu !  
  
Emy : court mais bon ! Lol ! Merci beaucoup !  
  
Ilithye : Je ne compte pas arrêter ! Bien sur que ça me motive que tu suives ma fic !! Le chapitre t'a plu ?  
  
Lady Lyanna : Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait super plaisir (c'est pas français ça !!) ce que tu m'as écrit ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont ensemble que tout va s'arrêter !! Crois-moi, il leur reste plein de choses à vivre !!  
  
Caro : 3h ??? Et tu l'as encore relu ?? Ouah ! Tu m'impressionnes ! Je ne savais pas que c'était possible de devenir accro à ma fic ! Lol ! En tout cas, continue de reviewer, j'aime beaucoup ! Lol ! Et surtout, Merci beaucoup !  
  
Bunnymoon : c'est loin d'être fini !! Tu n'étais pas convertie à Draco/Hermione ??? En tout cas, ravie que tu le sois maintenant !! Et c'est un honneur pour moi que ce soit moi qui t'ais convertie !! Et Merci !  
  
Merci beaucoup, je vous embrasse très fort !! @u prochain chapitre !!  
  
Jess 


	13. Cérémonies

Salut tout le monde ! Voila un nouveau chapitre qui n'a pas fini de vous étonner !! Bonne lecture !! Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin !!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
-Malie ! Arrête de bouger !  
  
Ils étaient dans la voiture qui les mènerait au cimetière pour l'ultime cérémonie. Malie ne cessait de gigoter dans tous les sens, froissant sa jolie robe. En parlant de « jolie robe », Draco avait eu le souffle coupé en voyant Hermione sortir de la salle de bain, tout à l'heure. Pendant qu'elle continuait de réprimander sa jeune cousine, il ne pu que l'observer une nouvelle fois. Elle était magnifique.  
  
-Draco, aide moi ! s'exaspéra la Gryffondor, peut-être que tu arriveras à la résonner !  
  
Draco sourit et empoigna la « presque deux ans » pour la placer sur ses genoux :  
  
-Si tu t'arrêtes de bouger, on jouera à cache-cache tout à l'heure, d'accord ?  
  
Le petite fille regarda sa poupée, attendant apparemment son accord puis hocha vigoureusement la tête ! Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui était partagée entre l'étonnement et le soulagement.  
  
Puis la voiture s'engagea sur une route cahoteuse avant de s'immobiliser. Malie prit la main du Serpentard et voulut l'entraîner avec elle mais Draco lui promit de la rejoindre et décida d'attendre Hermione : elle allait avoir besoin de tout le soutien possible.  
  
La jeune fille sortit de la voiture, plaça son voile et posa un regard hésitant sur le cimetière. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main. Elle s'y agrippa comme un prisonnier s'agrippe à une lueur de liberté. Elle se cala contre lui et, ensemble ils avancèrent.  
  
Toute la famille Granger était réunie autour d'un cercueil et un homme habillé tout de noir tenait un livre à la main et semblait la seule personne réellement triste !  
  
-Qui est-ce ? demanda Draco  
  
-C'est le maire, répondit Hermione, ma grand-mère ne voulait pas de religieux pour m'enterrer, disant que je faisais honte à la religion.  
  
Draco sentit son sang bouillir mais ne laissa rien transparaître : si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait enfermé la grand-mère dans le cercueil et l'aurait réduit en poussières ! Mais il n'avait rien dit, voulant laisser agir Hermione sans lui barrer le passage. Cependant, si l'un de ces abrutis s'avisait de faire du mal à la Gryffondor, il devra affronter le vert et argent et autant dire que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir !  
  
Alors que le maire faisait son discours, Malie vint les rejoindre et supplia Hermione de la prendre dans ses bras. Dès qu'elle y fut calée, elle plaça son pouce dans sa bouche et s'endormit paisiblement.  
  
Puis il y eut le moment où tous devaient rendre un hommage à la personne défunte. Avec précautions, Hermione plaça Malie dans les bras de Draco en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller et s'avança vers le cercueil. Certaines personnes voulurent l'en empêcher mais Draco les glaça du regard et se plaça derrière Hermione pour faire barrière.  
  
La Gryffondor déposa une rose et entonna un chant doux et apaisant :  
  
-Amazing Grace, How sweet the sound. That saved a wretch, like me. I once was lost, but now I'm found. Was blind but now, I see...  
  
Malgré l'émotion qui la troublait, Draco ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que Hermione avait une voix magnifique, tellement mélodieuse... Malie entrouvrit des yeux ensommeillés pour observer sa cousine. Elle sourit et se laissa bercée, toujours lovée dans les bras de Draco.  
  
Une fois le chant terminé, Hermione revint vers Draco qui lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Violetta s'avança vers eux :  
  
-Je vois que tu as compris le principe ! lança-t-elle, au moins maintenant, tout le monde sait que tu es morte !  
  
Draco sentit sa colère montée, il approcha d'un pas, prêt à mordre, mais Hermione le retint par le bras.  
  
-Que voulez-vous, Mrs Granger ? dit-elle  
  
Violetta arbora un sourire satisfait :  
  
-Te parler de cela, justement. Il te faut un nouveau nom. Je te propose de porter celui de mon défunt ami, Nielson. Tu peux garder Hermione...  
  
-Trop aimable ! répliqua Hermione  
  
Draco n'en pouvait plus ! Il posa Malie à terre et se dressa face à Violetta, l'écrasant de sa hauteur et de son aura destructrice :  
  
-Alors écoutez-moi bien, déclara-t-il, si elle s'est débarrassée d'un nom aussi abject que le vôtre, c'est pas pour en récolter un autre ! Elle ne portera pas ce nom ridicule !  
  
-Comment comptez-vous l'appeler ? questionna la vieille dame  
  
Draco hésita avant de se lancer :  
  
-Vous allez voir ! s'exclama-t-il  
  
Il empoigna une Hermione abasourdie et l'emmena devant le maire :  
  
-Mariez-nous ! ordonna-t-il  
  
-Pardon ?!  
  
Hermione et le Maire avaient prononcé la question en même temps et, comme toute réponse, ils n'eurent qu'un regard froid du Serpentard ! Un silence total s'était fait autour d'eux, tous attendant la suite des événements. Hermione tira sur le bras de Draco :  
  
-Tu es devenu fou ? chuchota-t-elle, on ne se marie pas sur un coup de tête !  
  
-C'est tout réfléchit ! Je préfère largement ne pas avoir à t'appeler Miss Nielson ! Pourquoi, il te plait à toi ce nom ?  
  
-Non, mais...  
  
-Alors ne discute pas ! répliqua-t-il, quant à vous, je vous ai demandé de nous marier, vous avez besoin de nouvelles oreilles ?  
  
Le maire, un homme en apparences assez âgé, les regarda alternativement avec effarement. Puis, pliant sous les pressions de Draco il tourna frénétiquement les pages de son manuel, à la recherche du serment approprié. Quand il l'eut trouvé, il l'abrégea au possible, trop horrifié d'avoir à faire au jeune homme qui le menaçait du regard.  
  
-Voulez-vous prendre cette jeune femme pour épouse, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante  
  
Draco répondit, toujours en glaçant l'homme du regard. Malgré tout, il avait prit la main d'Hermione et la serrait de façon à la fois rassurante et tendre. Alors qu'il disait « oui », il croisa le regard de la rouge et or et y vit une lueur indéfinissable,...  
  
-Bien, reprit le maire, alors euh... et vous, mademoiselle, voulez-vous... ?  
  
-Oui ! l'interrompit Hermione  
  
Elle se tourna, tout sourire vers Draco qui la regardait avec une expression de total étonnement ! Cette fille était en train de tout chambouler dans sa vie ! Quand il était près d'elle son cœur s'emballait, il s'était même surpris à rougir en sa présence ! Mais là, c'était carrément autre chose ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que cet engagement était loin d'être un coup de tête !  
  
Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme jamais il se souvenait avoir aimé quelqu'un. Il lutterait contre les autres s'il le faut mais, tant qu'il l'aimait, il se sentait vivre. Alors, même si on tentait de lui interdire, il vivrait.  
  
-Vous... vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! déclara le vieil homme  
  
En lui adressant un sourire charmeur, Draco se pencha vers Hermione, prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Il sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine mais fit comme si de rien n'était ! Une fois que leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Draco fit face aux Granger. Il s'approcha de Violetta et annonça avec suffisance :  
  
-Désormais, vous saurez comment l'appeler !  
  
Il se baissa, pris Malie dans ses bras et se dirigea vers Christie :  
  
-C'est une sorcière ! déclara-t-il, et, lorsqu'une sorcière née d'une lignée de moldue, ça vient forcément du père.  
  
Christie se tourna vers son mari, lui assena une baffe magistrale et regarda sa fille avec dégoût :  
  
-Si elle est comme vous, prenez-la ! déclara-t-elle, j'en veux pas !  
  
-Vous êtes pitoyable et détestable ! cracha Draco, cette petite viendra avec nous, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Mais ne comptez pas sur nous pour lui cacher la vérité sur ce qu'est sa famille !  
  
Christie passa par toutes les couleurs mais garda la tête haute et digne. Draco la regarda avec dégoût et se dirigea vers la voiture. Il installa Malie sur un fauteuil et lui dit d'attendre là. Il alla chercher Hermione et vit Christie qui lui hurlait dessus, l'accusant d'avoir contaminé sa fille.  
  
Draco s'approcha et fit taire la femme d'un regard. Il prit la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna avec lui.  
  
-Ne te laisse pas marcher dessus par elle !  
  
-Mais, c'est ma tante et...  
  
-C'était ! C'était ta tante ! Entre !  
  
Il lui ouvrit la portière et Hermione s'exécuta. Avant de la suivre, Draco se tourna une dernière fois devant l'assemblée Granger :  
  
-J'espère ne jamais vous revoir !  
  
Une fois à l'intérieur de la voiture, il indiqua au chauffeur de les emmener au manoir.  
  
-Nous allons reprendre nos affaires puis on va retourner à Poudlard. D'accord ?  
  
Hermione hocha la tête et prit Malie sur ses genoux, il fallait lui expliquer.  
  
-Malie, chérie, tu es une grande fille maintenant, non ?  
  
La petite hocha la tête et dressa deux de ses petits doigts :  
  
-Ze vais avoir deux zans !  
  
-Oui, consentit Hermione, et les grandes filles comme toi savent déjà qui est qui...  
  
-Va droit au but ! conseilla le Serpentard  
  
-Draco, je sais ce que je fais ! Bien, Malie, alors écoute moi ! Christie, c'est ta maman, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
A la surprise des deux adolescents, Malie secoua négativement la tête :  
  
-Elle m'aime pas ! déclara-t-elle, l'aut' jour et bah elle a dit que je n'étais qu'une sale sorcière !  
  
Draco sentit une nouvelle fois son estomac se contracter. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'emporter pour les autres mais, depuis qu'il fréquentait Hermione, il avait tendance à avoir pas mal de sentiments... Et, à vrai dire, ça lui faisait peur !  
  
-Ecoute Malie, reprit Hermione, les sorcières ne sont pas « sales », je t'assure que c'est génial d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques !  
  
-Comme Merlin ?  
  
Hermione sourit et hocha la tête. Draco, lui, était très étonné de la connaissance de la petite fille :  
  
-Comment connaît-elle Merlin ? demanda-t-il  
  
-Il est également connu chez les Moldus, répondit Hermione  
  
Ne voulant pas insister, il se contenta d'acquiescer et regarda par la fenêtre. Le chemin était long jusqu'au manoir et, à bout de forces, Malie s'endormit contre la poitrine d'Hermione. Celle-ci semblait pensive et hésitante. Draco savait très bien le sujet qui la perturbait et décida de lui faciliter la tâche :  
  
-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai épousé ?  
  
Elle sourit et l'encouragea à continuer.  
  
-Je ne voulais pas que tu portes ce nom stupide ! Et puis, de toutes façons, ce n'est pas un mariage sorcier alors on va dire que c'était pour ta famille.  
  
Il avait été blessant, une fois de plus. Mais avouer ce qu'il ressentait était vraiment trop dur. Il ne voulait pas tout précipiter, même si un mariage n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire pour lui faire comprendre...  
  
Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit déçue, voir triste mais, lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il le vit pétiller ! Un étrange sourire marquait ses lèvres :  
  
-Non, ce n'est pas rien Draco. Ce mariage vaut bel et bien quelque chose !  
  
-Comment ça ? Ce n'est qu'un rien mariage moldu !  
  
-Non Draco, nous nous sommes marié devant un maire. C'est avant tout un mariage anglais.  
  
Draco écarquilla les yeux :  
  
-Tu... tu veux dire... qu'on est... mariés ?!  
  
Il se prit la tête dans ses mains et souffla : comment allait-il expliquer ça ? Poudlard n'était pas son seul obstacle ! Les « collègues » de son père n'allaient sûrement pas appréciés ! Surtout qu'ils étaient devenus de plus en plus sélectifs depuis leur arrestation deux ans plus tôt !  
  
-Draco... Tu regrettes ?  
  
Cette fois, il y avait bel et bien de la tristesse dans sa voix. De la crainte également : elle redoutait sa réponse ! Il releva la tête mais, au moment où il voulut lui répondre, la voiture s'immobilisa. Malie se réveilla sauta dans tous les sens, tentant d'ouvrir la porte. Draco l'aida et la petite Granger courut à toute vitesse vers le manoir.  
  
Les adolescents restèrent seuls dans la voiture, pendant que le chauffeur –un habitué de la famille- aidait Malie à pénétrer dans la bâtisse. Draco se tourna vers Hermione qui avait le regard fixé sur ses chaussures, se forçant apparemment à ne pas craquer :  
  
-Ecoute, dit-il, je n'ai pas dit que je regrettais seulement on a pas encore...  
  
-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  
  
Elle l'avait pris de court. Il la regarda et ne pu sortir un seul mot. Pas un seul son ne sortit de sa bouche. Seulement de l'air y circulait, un air qui commençait à lui manquer d'ailleurs ! Aussi soudainement qu'il était parti, il retrouva l'usage de la parole :  
  
-Je... Je... Pourquoi ? balbutia-t-il  
  
Elle eut un sourire amer et se pencha vers lui :  
  
-Laisse tomber ! souffla-t-elle  
  
Elle sortit de la voiture, le laissant seul à l'intérieur. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait eu une occasion de lui dire, une occasion de remonter dans l'estime de la personne qui comptait désormais le plus pour lui. Un simple « oui » aurait suffit ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se montre aussi stupide ?  
  
Il sortit de la voiture à son tour et traîna des pieds dans le gravier. Il shouta les cailloux qui osaient entraver son chemin –donc tous- et ouvrit la porte d'un coup d'épaule. Une fois de retour dans l'ambiance austère du manoir, il se sentit mieux : cette ambiance lui était familière. En fait, elle pourrait passer pour joyeuse à côté de celle qui régnait chez lui !  
  
Il monta à l'étage et trouva Hermione et Malie en grande conversation :  
  
-On va où ?  
  
-A Poudlard ma chérie, c'est là que les sorciers apprennent la magie.  
  
-Ze vais apprendre la magie, moi ?  
  
-Pas tout de suite, ma belle, tu es trop petite !  
  
Malie fit la moue et s'assit sur le lit, balançant ses pieds dans le vide. Hermione s'activait dans la chambre, ramassant toutes ses affaires. Tout à coup, Malie rompit le silence :  
  
-Est-ce que ze vais revoir ma maman ?  
  
Hermione releva la tête de sa valise et fixa sa jeune cousine, les yeux embués de larmes :  
  
-Je ne crois pas, ma puce ! En tout cas, pas avant longtemps !  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
Hermione fit le tour du lit pour s'asseoir à côté de Malie. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la berça avec douceur :  
  
-Tu sais, ta maman n'aime pas trop la magie. Mais toi, elle t'aime beaucoup alors, un jour, elle reviendra.  
  
-Ta maman aussi elle reviendra ?  
  
-Je ne crois pas...  
  
-Je peux être ta maman ?  
  
Hermione rie. Elle rajusta la petite sur ses genoux et lui répondit avec complicité :  
  
-Si tu veux ! Mais on fera comme si c'était le contraire, d'accord ? Je vais m'occuper de toi !  
  
-Pimi ?  
  
-Pimi !  
  
-Tu me laisseras pas toute seule ?  
  
-Jamais !  
  
Malie passa ses petits bras potelés autour du cou de la Gryffondor et lui déposa un baiser baveux sur la joue ! Elles restèrent un moment ainsi, l'une enlaçant l'autre avec force et ... amour ! Draco fondit devant son tableau : « Elle ferait une excellente mère... et épouse » pensa-t-il. Il se rappela alors qu'il était marié avec elle et, contre toute attente, il en éprouva une certaine fierté !  
  
Il entra dans la chambre. Hermione, le remarquant, posa Malie à terre et lui demanda d'aller chercher ses affaires. Une fois la petite sortie, ils se retrouvèrent dans un silence plus que gênant ! Au bout d'un moment, Hermione se remit à ranger leurs affaires dans les valises, mettant Draco au second plan.  
  
Peu habitué à être ignoré de la sorte, le Serpentard se plaça devant la Gryffondor et lui saisit le visage, l'obligeant à le fixer.  
  
-Alors tu vas m'écouter ! annonça-t-il, ce que je ressens pour toi est assez... confus ! Je n'ai en aucun cas, ne serait-ce que penser, à annuler notre mariage.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, leurs lèvres se frôlant :  
  
-Parce que je n'en ai aucune envie !  
  
Elle s'approcha d'avantage, comblant le peu d'espace qui séparait leur corps :  
  
-Et de quoi as-tu envie ? murmura-t-elle  
  
-De toi...  
  
Il captura ses lèvres dans un geste passionné et la sentit frémir. Elle passa ses bras derrière la nuque de Draco et ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il laissa ses mains parcourir le dos de la jeune fille et les apposa sur ses hanches. Il interrompit le baiser, le temps de lui murmurer :  
  
-Que dirais-tu d'une lune de miel ?  
  
Elle se mordit la lèvre et hocha vigoureusement la tête. Draco reprit le baiser là où il l'avait laissé. Il descendit ses mains le long d'un chemin passant par les plus belles courbes de la rouge et or. Du moins, celles situées vers le bas. D'un mouvement sec, il tira les cuisses de la jeune fille pour qu'elle puisse les enrouler autour de sa taille.  
  
Il avança jusqu'au mur le plus proche où il la plaqua, peut-être un peu trop brutalement. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne voulait pas aller trop loin avec Hermione mais ce pour une seule et unique raison : il avait peur de l'aimer. Maintenant qu'il savait que c'était trop tard, il trouvait stupide de réprimander son désir, surtout que ce dernier ne faisait qu'accroître !  
  
Leur baiser ne se rompit pas. Ils avaient chacun un désir, une passion à assouvir. Draco sentit les mains de la Gryffondor glisser sous sa chemise tandis qu'il parcourait ses cuisses à l'aide de douces caresses.  
  
Tout à coup, Hermione interrompit le baiser et tenta de repousser Draco.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il étonné  
  
-Malie... murmura-t-elle  
  
Sans regarder derrière lui, Draco comprit que l'intrusion de l'enfant venait de mettre un terme à son « entretien » avec Hermione. Il s'écarta du mur, laissant de la place à la Gryffondor pour se redresser et rajuster sa robe. Avant d'aller rejoindre sa cousine, la jeune femme lança un regard au pantalon de Draco et lui adressa un sourire amusé :  
  
-Tu as besoin d'une douche froide ! dit-elle à voix basse  
  
Elle voulut passer mais Draco plaça son bras de sorte à faire barrière :  
  
-Ce n'est pas de ça dont j'ai besoin ! lança-t-il sur le même ton  
  
Hermione se rapprocha pour être sûre de ne pas être entendu de Malie :  
  
-Tu veux faire ça devant elle ? questionna-t-elle  
  
Draco jeta un coup d'œil à l'intruse qui tenait, d'une main Doudou et de l'autre une brouette remplie de jouets ! Elle regardait le jeune couple avec incompréhension. Draco retira son bras et prit la direction de la salle de bain.  
  
Il mit du temps à se calmer. Ils avaient dérapé. Ils en avaient eu tellement envie ! Draco avait le plus grand mal à se contrôler : ne pas connaître le goût de la peau de celle qu'il aimait était... frustrant ! Il respira lentement, prenant de grande bouffée. Ça n'allait vraiment pas être facile...  
  
-Draco ? appela Hermione, tout va bien ?  
  
Il ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une lilliputienne de un an et demi qui le dévisageait avec curiosité. Il la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers Hermione qui bouclait les valises. Celle-ci leva un regard empli de désir vers le Serpentard et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, nous avons tout notre temps !  
  
Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et s'adressa à Malie :  
  
-Ma puce, tu ne comptes pas emmener que des jouets ? Il te faut des vêtements ! Viens, on va s'en occuper !  
  
Draco et Malie suivirent Hermione jusque dans la chambre de la « presque deux ans ». Une fois à l'intérieur, celle-ci s'agita dans tous les sens, couvrant, en l'espace de quelques minutes, Draco de jouets. Pendant ce temps, Hermione en profitait pour rassembler toutes les affaires de la petite.  
  
-Ze peut prendre mes zouets ?  
  
-Non Malie, répondit Hermione, nous ne pouvons pas prendre tous tes jouets ! Tu peux en emporter un ou deux si tu veux !  
  
Voyant la petite au bord des larmes, Draco intervint :  
  
-Je t'en achèterais pleins d'autres ! assura-t-il, des jouets qui volent, qui parlent, qui changent de couleur, et même des jouets qui te rendent invisible !  
  
Hermione toussa en signe de désaccord :  
  
-Bon, d'accord, concéda Draco, peut-être pas de jouets qui te font disparaître !  
  
-Pimi ?  
  
Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil à la Gryffondor qui lui indiqua d'un signe d'épaule qu'elle restait neutre. Il se tourna alors vers Malie :  
  
-Pimi !  
  
La petite fille se jeta à son cou et ne lâcha pas prise. Draco se releva, un petit corps toujours pendu à son cou et avança en faisant semblant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le sol à chaque fois. Au bout d'un moment, marchant pratiquement sur ses genoux, il s'écroula sur le dos et mima une mort atroce en s'écriant « ils m'ont eu ! ».  
  
Malie défit alors ses bras et se mit à jouer avec les joues d'un Serpentard qui avait le plus grand mal à continuer de feindre une mort. Mais il tint bon. La petite fille, bluffée, s'approcha avec précautions du visage du jeune homme et colla son nez au sien :  
  
-T'es mort ? demanda-t-elle  
  
Alors, d'un coup, Draco ouvrit les yeux en se redressant légèrement et en faisant un terrifiant « bouh » ! Malie, comprenant qu'elle s'était faite avoir, voulu s'en aller mais Draco fut plus rapide et l'assena de chatouillis. Bientôt, un rire d'enfant empli la salle, l'emplissant de bonheur.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils plaçaient les valises dans la voiture et s'apprêtait à s'y installer quand d'autres voitures arrivèrent. Ils revenaient apparemment tous de la veillée organisée en l'honneur d'Hermione Granger.  
  
-Draco, murmura Hermione, je dois leur parler. Pour Malie...  
  
Il soupira, déposa la petite –qui s'était endormie- dans la voiture et prit la main d'Hermione :  
  
-Allons-y ensemble alors !  
  
Elle hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers la famille Granger. Hermione prit d'abord la direction des parents de Malie :  
  
-Christie, Billy, vous ne devez pas rejeter votre fille pour si peu...  
  
-Si peu ? s'écria Christie complètement hystérique, si peu ? Tout ça est de ta faute !  
  
-Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était du sien ! intervint Draco en désignant Billy  
  
Draco sentit la main d'Hermione le presser un peu plus fort, lui signifiant qu'il était allé trop loin.  
  
-Ecoutez, reprit-elle, la magie n'a rien de démoniaque. Elle fait de merveilleuses choses !  
  
-Comme quoi ? dit une voix grave  
  
Hermione se tourna vers Violetta et sortit sa baguette. Tous reculèrent d'un bond et regardaient la Gryffondor, l'air méfiant.  
  
-Comme ça ! s'exclama la jeune fille  
  
Du bout de sa baguette jaillit une lumière nacrée. Cette « apparition » resta en suspend un moment puis se changea en un magnifique oiseau, proche du phoenix, pour prendre son envol, laissant derrière lui un arc-en-ciel. Draco regarda l'oiseau, l'air affolé :  
  
-Tu sais ce qu'il signifie ? murmura-t-il, affolé, tu viens de demander de l'aide à des loups garous !  
  
Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard chargé de reproches :  
  
-Ne m'interrompt pas, tu veux ? Je sais ce que je fais !  
  
Il haussa les épaules, peu convaincu. Il retourna vers la voiture et fut surpris d'y trouver Purdey qui discutait avec sa sœur ! Elle lui faisait ses adieux :  
  
-Ecoute moi ma petite Malie, tu sais que tu resteras toujours ma petite sœur ! Je viendrais te voir pendant les vacances de Noël, d'accord ?  
  
Malie hocha la tête puis Purdey la prit dans ses bras pour l'étreindre. Quand elle aperçut Draco, elle demanda à Malie d'aller jouer et fit signe à Draco d'entrer. Mais le Serpentard se méfiait : cette fille était un véritable oiseau de proie !  
  
-Allons, dit-elle, je ne vais pas te manger !  
  
Voyant la méfiance s'insinuer dans le regard du jeune homme, elle se permit de rajouter :  
  
-De toutes façons, je ne fais pas le poids contre ma cousine ! Regarde là ! Elle est rayonnante, belle, intelligente, elle est si naturelle ! Et puis, il est clair que tu l'aimes...  
  
Plus par soucis de confidentialité que par soumission, Draco prit place à côté de la jeune Moldu !  
  
-Je vois que j'ai touché un point sensible ! s'exclama-t-elle ravie  
  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !  
  
-Oh, ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Tu ne l'aurais pas demandé en mariage sinon ! D'ailleurs, tu ne lui as pas demandé, tu l'as épousé sur le champ !  
  
Draco ne répondit pas, observant Hermione à travers la vitre. Deux fois qu'il se retrouvait sur le même terrain glissant dans la même journée. Deux fois que sa carapace laissait entrevoir une brèche... étonnant pour un Malefoy !  
  
La Gryffondor multipliait les sorts ! Elle se fit un sort de soin pour une éraflure qu'elle s'était faite sur la main, elle sortit plusieurs bouquets de roses, elle transforma un bourgeon en une fleur magnifique,... Draco était quelque peu nostalgique devant ce spectacle : ça lui rappelait le temps où il allait, accompagné de son père, au cirque de Pré-Au-Lard ! Les clowns faisaient à peu près le même numéro que Hermione en cet instant !  
  
Il sourit et se dit qu'elle avait quand même du cran ! Si ça avait été lui, il aurait baissé les bras depuis bien longtemps ! Elle méritait amplement les couleurs de Gryffondor ! Et dire qu'il avait toujours douté d'elle ! Dans les aventures qu'elle faisait avec « la serpillière » et « le défiguré », il avait toujours cru qu'ils s'occupaient de tout, la laissant au second plan. Mais il comprenait désormais la force du trio !  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?  
  
Draco sursauta ! Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il en avait oublié la présence de Purdey. Il détacha ses yeux d'Hermione et se tourna vers sa cousine :  
  
-Lui dire quoi ? demanda-t-il  
  
Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel :  
  
-Que tu l'aimes, gros bêta !  
  
Draco préféra ne pas répondre : premièrement, il n'aimait pas avoir autant de familiarité avec une personne qu'il connaissait à peine, deuxièmement, c'était une Moldu, donc, même en la connaissant, il ne voulait pas de familiarités avec elle et, troisièmement, cette fille était reliée à la pire famille qu'il ait jamais connu, alors mieux ne valait pas qu'il lui réponde !  
  
-Au fait ! reprit-elle, tu connaîtrais pas un abruti qui persécute Hermione ?  
  
Draco avala de travers ! De qui parlait-elle ? De lui ? Y'avait de fortes chances...  
  
-Comment ça ? questionna-t-il  
  
-Elle me l'a décrit comme un gars chétif, tête de fouine et avec une horrible voix traînante ! En plus, il arrête pas de l'insulter, la traitant principalement de...  
  
-Sang de Bourbe ? interrompit Draco avec crainte  
  
-Oui c'est ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, tu le connais ? Celui-là si je le chope...  
  
Dans un excès de rage, elle enfonça son poing au creux de son autre main et poussa un cri rageur... « Peut-être que cette fille tiens à Hermione » songea Draco. Puis, se rappelant du sujet de conversation qui avait réveillé une haine certaine chez la jeune fille, il décida de jouer franc-jeu :  
  
-Oui, je le connais...  
  
En jouant un peu, bien entendu... Cette situation était en fin de compte, comique !  
  
-En fait, continua-t-il, il est pas si chétif que ça ! Et puis, si elle la traité de « tête de fouine », c'est uniquement à cause d'un abruti mangemort qui avait transformé ce pauvre jeune homme en fouine ! Quand à sa voix, elle sait être terriblement sensuelle...  
  
-Et sa tête, terriblement enflée ! s'exclama quelqu'un derrière Draco  
  
Il se retourna et vit Hermione sur le point d'éclaté de rire ! Il entendit alors des petits cris hystériques venants de Purdey :  
  
-Oh ! J'ai compris ! s'écria-t-elle, c'était toi la fouine albinos !  
  
Elle pointa grossièrement Draco du doigt pendant que Hermione se retenait à grande peine de ne pas rire !  
  
-Oui, c'est lui, dit-elle, disons, que les choses ont changées !  
  
Elle jeta un regard remplis de sous-entendus à Draco puis pencha la tête à l'intérieur de la voiture :  
  
-Où est Malie ? demanda-t-elle  
  
-Partie jouer ! répondit Purdey, je crois qu'elle est allée voir maman en fait !  
  
-En parlant de ça, dit Draco, tu as réussi à les convaincre ?  
  
-Non ! lâcha-t-elle avec déception, ce sont de véritables têtes de mule... Bon, je vais chercher Malie, il faut qu'on reparte ! Ils vont être étonnés de nous revoir si tôt !  
  
Elle embrassa furtivement le Serpentard et se dirigea de nouveau vers l'attroupement Granger. Ce dernier, sentit qu'il été observé et savait déjà par qui !  
  
-Dis-lui ! s'exclama-t-elle  
  
-Non je préfère pas ! répliqua Draco franchement agacé  
  
-Pourquoi ça ?  
  
Il soupira : où était le bouton off sur cette fille ?! Autant tout lui dire, peut-être aura-t-il la paix, et encore...  
  
-Je ne veux pas lui dire parce que, si ça ne vient pas naturellement, ça paraîtra faux et je ne veux pas qu'elle doute de moi !  
  
-Et ben ! Je suis sincèrement bluffée ! T'es le copain parfait toi !  
  
-Si tu veux ! lança-t-il, en attendant, évite d'en faire une affaire d'état ! C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça...  
  
-Ça je m'en doute ! D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, t'es plutôt en froid avec tout le monde à part tes deux gorilles ! Alors, pauvre Hermione, ce qu'elle doit supporter...  
  
Mais comment savait-elle tout ça ? « Hermione, reviens vite ! » supplia mentalement Draco.  
  
-Elle ne doit rien supporter, dit-il, puisque personne ne le sait...  
  
-Une histoire secrète ? dit-elle au bord de l'extase, ça doit être super ça !  
  
-Super... murmura sarcastiquement Draco  
  
La blonde ne s'arrêtait plus ! Elle le bombardait de question, toutes plus indiscrètes les unes que les autres ! Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla interminable, Draco vit apparaître Hermione, le « bout de choux » dans les bras.  
  
-On va y aller, dit-elle, Malie est fatiguée !  
  
Purdey sortit de la voiture, dit au revoir à Hermione en lui glissant un « bonne chance ». Elle embrassa sa petite sœur puis se tourna vers Draco :  
  
-Ne tarde pas trop à lui dire ! dit-elle, on arrive rarement à saisir sa chance...  
  
Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue sous l'œil courroucé d'Hermione puis s'éloigna vers sa mère. Draco était vraiment bouleversé par ce que Purdey venait de dire... Devait-il craindre le regret ?  
  
La Gryffondor entra dans la voiture, plaça sa cousine contre elle et dit au chauffeur de les conduire à la gare la plus proche.  
  
-On n'y va pas en voiture ? demanda Draco  
  
-Non, Tonks n'est pas libre, expliqua Hermione, on va prendre le Poudlard Express.  
  
Après un court trajet, ils se retrouvèrent dans une gare à l'aspect miteux. En fait, il n'y avait qu'un quai : le quai neuf-trois-quart. Hermione précisa que cette gare, depuis longtemps abandonnée, était uniquement sorcière.  
  
-Avant, le Pourdlard express faisait escale ici, expliqua-t-elle, seulement cette voie fut condamnée dès la première montée au pouvoir de Voldemort. Pour des raisons de sécurité...  
  
-Comment savais-tu que cette gare se trouvait ici ? demanda Draco abasourdi  
  
-Le professeur Dumbledor me l'a indiqué ! dit-elle, je crois que le train arrive...  
  
En effet, le Poudlard Express, superbe locomotive rouge, s'arrêta juste devant eux. Elle ne comportait cette fois qu'un wagon mais c'était amplement suffisant pour eux trois. Hermione et Malie prirent les devant et quelque chose traversa l'esprit de Draco : si Hermione était sa femme et qu'elle adoptait Malie, çà voulait dire que... que Malie devenait sa fille !  
  
Il était parti en se demandant s'il avancerait avec Hermione et voilà qu'il revenait avec une véritable petite famille ! Et dire qu'il n'avait jamais osé rester plus de trois jours avec une fille...  
  
Il entra dans le train et attendit que celui-ci démarre pour se mettre à la recherche de sa « petite famille ». Il trouva Hermione seule, à sa plus grande surprise !  
  
-Où est Malie ? demanda-t-il  
  
-Dans le compartiment d'à côté, elle dort... Tu entre ?  
  
Il s'exécuta et sursauta quand Hermione se leva d'un coup. Elle lui attrapa le col, une lueur sauvage dans le regard. Draco ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait à Poudlard mais se qui se passait maintenant lui plaisait énormément !  
  
Il l'embrassa avec passion puis, devenant plus avenant, il se pencha sur elle, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur la banquette. Une fois qu'il fut allongé sur elle, il n'arrêta pas le baiser et commença à déboutonner la chemise de la jeune fille. Il su qu'elle faisait de même avec la sienne et, bientôt, il sentit de fines mains parcourir son torse.  
  
Draco se sentait étrangement... différent. Avec les autres, il décidait où, quand et comment. Mais, avec Hermione, c'était tout autre chose: il ne contrôlait plus rien ! Ils essayaient tout deux de cacher un amour qu'ils n'arrivaient même pas à contenir. Oh oui, ils s'aimaient ! Draco l'avait su dès leur premier baiser ! Seulement, ils ne faisaient que se renier, de peur d'affronter des autres. Alors, indirectement, ils se détruisaient.  
  
C'est à travers ce raisonnement que Draco vit qu'ils étaient en train de commettre une erreur ! A ce stade, ils étaient chacun en sous vêtements et il en fallait de peu pour qu'eux aussi « disparaissent »! Il était si près du but, et pourtant... Il devait la protéger, malgré elle, mais il le devait...  
  
Cependant, il ne voulait pas perdre en crédibilité auprès de la Gryffondor. Il décida alors de se venger de l'offense qu'elle lui avait fait sans même le savoir. Alors qu'il sentait son corps devenir brûlant, il s'approcha de l'oreille de la jeune fille et lui murmura :  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, nous avons tout notre temps !  
  
Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et se releva. Hermione le fixa, complètement frustrée ! Il sourit, enfila vite son pantalon et se mit à la recherche de sa chemise. Il se baissa pour chercher à même le sol. Lorsqu'il se releva, il la reçut en pleine figure !  
  
Alors qu'il retirait le bout de tissu qui lui bouchait la vue, il se trouva face à une jeune femme survoltée :  
  
-Je te préviens, dit-elle, si tu veux jouer à ce jeu là, apprête-toi à perdre !  
  
Elle enfila sa chemise sans la boutonner, mit sa jupe et sortit du compartiment. Draco la laissa faire, il l'avait cherché. Il finit de se rhabiller et la rejoignit dans le couloir. Elle refermait avec précautions la porte du compartiment où se trouvait Malie. Sans doute dormait-elle encore. Draco s'approcha avec délicatesse, entoura la taille de la jeune fille de ses bras et posa la tête dans le creux de son cou :  
  
-On devrait parler de notre situation ! souffla-t-il  
  
-Comment ça ?  
  
-Je te rappel que tu es désormais Mrs Malefoy...  
  
Elle frissonna. Elle n'y était pas habituée mais il ne s'en soucia pas ! Elle avait toute la vie pour s'y faire. Il tenta de chasser ces idées de la tête : tout allait déjà très vite, il ne fallait pas compliquer encore plus les choses ! Rester simple... « Facile à dire » pensa-t-il amèrement. -Allons en parler dans notre compartiment ! proposa Hermione  
  
Elle se libéra de l'emprise de Draco et le toisa avec méfiance :  
  
-Et tu gardes tes distances cette fois ! lança-t-elle  
  
-Avec toi, c'est tout ou rien ! s'exclama-t-il  
  
-Exactement, approuva-t-elle, et pour le moment c'est rien alors je t'interdis d'approcher ! Pas toucher !  
  
Elle s'installa près de la fenêtre tandis qu'il prenait place près de la porte, sur la banquette d'en face. Elle eut un sourire satisfait et Draco comprit qu'il venait de perdre la première manche. Il était face à un adversaire redoutable !  
  
-Bien, reprit Hermione, alors de quoi voulais-tu parler ?  
  
-Tu ne crois pas que ça va en choquer plus d'un si, en partant tu es Hermione Granger et, en revenant, Hermione Malefoy, épouse de ton pire ennemi...?  
  
Contre tout attentes, Hermione partit dans ses pensées, à voix haute :  
  
-Epouse... Epouse... Mme Malefoy... Tu trouves que ça sonne bien ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui  
  
-Mieux qu'à quiconque d'autre ! dit-il un léger sourire aux lèvres  
  
Elle rougit puis s'allongea :  
  
-Je suis fatiguée, expliqua-t-elle, on règlera notre « problème » à Poudlard. Dumbledor saura quoi faire.  
  
D'accord avec elle, il décida de la laisser seule et partit dans un autre compartiment. Alors qu'il s'assoupissait à son tour, une forte secousse parcourut le train. Paniqué, Draco se releva et sortit dans le couloir. Il se cogna à quelqu'un et, à l'aide d'une nouvelle secousse, il se retrouva projeté à l'autre bout du corridor.  
  
Il se releva tant bien que mal et vit qu'il s'était cogné à Hermione qui ne se relevait pas... Il se précipita vers elle, la souleva et la cala dans ses bras. Il alla au compartiment de Malie et y trouva une petite fille désemparée. Il lui fit signe de la suivre, ayant en tête de se rendre dans le wagon de tête, celui du conducteur.  
  
Seulement, au milieu du chemin, il se retrouva face à une silhouette sombre dont il ne distinguait que peu les traits. Il posa Hermione au sol et plaça Malie derrière lui pour lui servir de bouclier. L'ombre n'avait pas bougée, seul un rire guttural s'en était échappé. Draco sortit sa baguette, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi, ou plutôt à qui il faisait face. Même s'il avait déjà sa petite idée...  
  
-Donne moi l'enfant ! dit la voix froide et grave de l'homme  
  
Cette requête étonna quelque peu le Serpentard mais il fit comme si de rien n'était !  
  
-Plutôt mourir ! siffla-t-il, si tu la veux, viens la chercher !  
  
Il n'était pas sûr que provoquer son adversaire était la meilleure chose à faire mais il ne voulait pas se laisser intimider... c'est un Malefoy après tout !  
  
-Tu sais quoi ? dit l'inconnu, avant de m'acquitter de ma mission, j'ai très envie de jouer avec toi !  
  
Draco fulminait ! Pour qui ce prenait-il cet abruti arrogant ? Draco n'était pas Potter, certes, mais il avait des bases, de très bonnes bases ! Et pas qu'en magie blanche !  
  
-Globas ! s'écria-t-il  
  
Un jet rouge s'échappa de sa baguette et frappa l'ombre de plein fouet. Quand il ne vit pas l'effet escompté, Draco comprit son erreur... En effet, le sort aurait dû vider l'homme de la moitié de son sang, de façon temporaire. Mais l'ombre resta obstinément noir. Un nouveau rire glacial s'éleva :  
  
-Me prends-tu pour un humain ? s'exclama l'inconnu, des sorts aussi futiles ne m'atteindront jamais, jeune Malefoy...  
  
Alors il savait. Il connaissait son adversaire. Mais qui était-il ? Et surtout, qu'était-il ? Draco tenta plusieurs sorts, les enchaînant à une vitesse folle ! Cependant, l'ombre ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant de rire de temps en temps, histoire de rappeler Draco à sa place.  
  
Au bord de l'épuisement, Draco baissa sa garde. Son adversaire en profita pour passer à l'attaque. Il lança un léger sort d'entrave que Draco évita de justesse. Malie s'était réfugiée dans un compartiment, se cachant sous une banquette. Quand il l'aperçut, Draco reprit courage : il devait la protéger ! Il se releva et sentit, presque immédiatement, la pointe de la baguette de son adversaire, menacer sa gorge.  
  
-On rigole moins jeune Malefoy ! s'exclama ce dernier, dites-moi, jeune homme, que comptez-vous faire désormais ?  
  
Tout en parlant, l'homme avait retiré sa capuche et ce que vit Draco faillit lui retourner l'estomac. L'homme avait le visage à moitié rongé, pourri. Un cadavre. Voldemort contrôlait désormais la nécrophilie...  
  
-Ça ! s'écria une voix derrière le mort-vivant  
  
Un jet bleu le traversa et il tomba, face contre terre. Draco le regarda un instant puis releva les yeux vers Hermione qui tenait encore sa baguette levée. Elle semblait agir sous un effet de rage et respirait difficilement. Un filet de sang s'écoulait à partir de ses cheveux mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier.  
  
Draco enjamba le cadavre et rejoignit la Gryffondor. Il lui saisit son bras avec délicatesse, l'obligeant à rabaisser sa baguette. Elle se laissa faire et il pu la prendre dans ses bras, tentant de la calmer.  
  
-'Rione ! s'écria une petite voix  
  
Malie accourut dans le couloir. Elle se serra contre Hermione, agrippant ses petits poings à sa jupe. Draco retourna près de l'agresseur et se pencha au-dessus de lui.  
  
-Quel sort as-tu utilisé ? demanda-t-il à Hermione  
  
-J'ai compris que c'était un mort quand j'ai vu qu'on ne distinguait pas bien sa forme. Alors j'ai envoyé un sort de vie. Les sorts de vie, donnés aux Zombies, donnent l'effet inverse que pour les humains. Je l'ai lu quelque part... précisa-t-elle  
  
-Il faudra que tu m'expliques un jour comment tu arrives à retenir tout ça ! s'exclama Draco impressionné  
  
Elle sourit et entraîna sa jeune cousine dans un compartiment pour lui éviter la vue et l'odeur du cadavre. Draco vint les rejoindre, non sans jeter un regard inquiet au couloir. C'est alors avec surprise qu'il vit un tas de cendres à la place de son ennemi. Il y eut un coup de vent et le tas de cendres disparu.  
  
-Que... que... bredouilla-t-il, y'a plus...  
  
-Malie parle mieux que toi ! se moqua Hermione  
  
Elle sortit du compartiment et regarda le sol d'un air satisfait :  
  
-Mon sort à marcher ! J'ai coupé le lien entre son maître et le pantin ! Tout ce qui est poussière, retournera poussière...  
  
Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombres. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, gare de Pré-Au-Lard, un géant leur fit face.  
  
-Hagrid ! s'exclama Hermione, je vous croyais en mission !  
  
-Je l'étais, répondit le demi-homme, je suis revenu hier ! Harry et Ron sont déjà venus me voir ce midi, pour prendre le thé !  
  
Malie, terrorisée par la grandeur du garde chasse, s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Draco. Ce dernier regardait le géant avec amusement : « prendre le thé » ?! Cet acte ne semblait en aucun cas adapté à un homme de cette envergure ! Le tableau paraissait trop grotesque !  
  
Hermione parla avec le demi-géant pendant tout le trajet tandis que Malie s'endormit dans les bras de Draco. Arrivés à quelques mètres de la grande porte, Draco toussa de façon à rappeler sa présence. Mais c'était vain, ils semblaient passionnés par leur conversation !  
  
-Hermione ! appela Draco  
  
Elle se retourna et Draco en profita pour désigner Malie du bout du menton. Hagrid remarqua alors la présence du « bout de choux » et s'en approcha avec milles précautions :  
  
-Qui est-elle ? demanda le garde chasse, que fait-elle ici ?  
  
-C'est ma cousine, expliqua Hermione, elle vient vivre avec moi à Poudlard... pour le moment ! Draco, je crois qu'il serait plus judicieux que je la prenne avec moi !  
  
Elle s'avança vers le Serpentard et, avec délicatesse, prit le petit corps endormi qui était lové contre lui. Une fois les bras libres, Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Hagrid qui les regardait, ahuri !  
  
-Que se passe-t-il entre vous ? demanda-t-il suspicieux  
  
Hermione sembla hésiter alors Draco se lança :  
  
-Il se passe quelque chose qui nous échappe encore. C'est pourquoi, tout le monde doit continuer à croire qu'on se déteste. Vous devez donc garder ce secret pour vous et votre molosse. Bonne soirée.  
  
Il embrassa furtivement Hermione, déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Malie et s'engouffra dans le château. L'heure du dîner approchait. Lorsqu'il arriva dans ses appartements, ses affaires étaient déjà là. Il rangea tout en vitesse avant que son estomac ne le rappel à l'ordre.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle et fonça à la table des Serpentard. Il ne savait absolument pas comment il arriverait à regarder Hermione en face sans exprimer clairement son désir ! Il se risqua quand même à un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor et vit que Malie s'était réveillée et attirait toutes les attentions sur elle.  
  
Draco la regarda plus attentivement : qu'avait-elle de particulier ? Pourquoi Voldemort la voulait ? Pour atteindre Potter ? Hermione ? Lui ? Non, ça n'avait aucun sens, il y avait d'autres façons de procéder, beaucoup moins risquées ! Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, un silence se fit dans la salle et Dumbledor prit la parole :  
  
-J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer le retour de vos préfets en chef ! D'ailleurs, je demande aux deux concernés de se rendre dans la salle à manger des préfets immédiatement !  
  
Draco se leva et vit que Hermione faisait de même à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle essaya de laisser Malie avec les Gryffondor mais la petite aperçut le Serpentard :  
  
-'Coooooo ! hurla-t-elle  
  
Un autre silence se fit, gêner cette fois. « Il fallait s'en douter ! » pensa Draco, « la petite n'allait pas m'oublier comme ça ! ». Malie courut à travers toute la salle et vint se jeter dans les bras du jeune homme, sous l'air ahuri des élèves de Poudlard. Le Serpentard n'en tint pas compte et, Malie dans les bras, il se dirigea vers la salle.  
  
-On va jouer à cache-cache ? demanda-t-elle  
  
Silence total. « Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas attendre qu'on soit dans la salle des préfets ? » ... Il lui sourit et lui dit avec douceur :  
  
-Promis ! Mais demain parce que maintenant, il fait nuit !  
  
-D'accord ! consentit-elle  
  
Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon et Draco en profita pour poser la petite à terre. Hermione entra quelques minutes plus tard et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire :  
  
-Je ne sais pas comment je vais expliquer ça aux autres, dit-elle, mais, en tout cas, vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux !  
  
Elle se mit à rire et Draco ne pu s'empêcher de la suivre ! Lui qui avait une réputation d'homme glaçon allait avoir le plus grand mal à justifier ses failles de tendresse avec une petite fille haute comme trois pommes !  
  
Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et attendirent. Un silence se fit, chacun appréhendant ce que Rogue allait leur dire... C'est alors avec grand soulagement qu'ils virent entrer Dumbledor, un sourire radieux aux lèvres :  
  
-Je dois dire que vous nous avez profondément étonné ! s'exclama le directeur, un Serpentard et une Gryffondor, ennemis qui plus est !  
  
-Excusez-moi professeur, intervint Hermione, mais, qu'entendez-vous par « nous » ?  
  
Dumbledor sourit et leur sortit une liste d'appel des élèves de septième année.  
  
-Je vous rappel que vous êtes dans le monde la magie, expliqua le vieil homme, nos listes s'adaptent aux décès, aux naissances et... aux unions !  
  
Hermione s'empara de la liste avec appréhension, la parcourut rapidement du regard et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de l'étonnement ! Draco lui prit des mains et regarda directement aux « M ». Il y vit deux Malefoy : Lui puis Hermione. Il releva la tête vers Dumbledor qui les regardait avec amusement :  
  
-Toutes les listes ont changées en début d'après-midi ! Félicitations !  
  
-Qui... qui est au courant ? demanda Hermione  
  
Draco hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il soutenait cette question !  
  
-Tous les professeurs, pour l'instant ! Je leur ai demandé de ne pas divulguer l'information,... pour le moment !  
  
-Pour le moment ? reprit Draco  
  
-Oui, j'attends votre consentement !  
  
Draco sentit son estomac se contracter : Rogue n'attendra le consentement de personne pour répandre l'information ! Ça lui « échappera » au moment où il le désirera...  
  
-Mais, si nous ne donnons pas notre consentement, dit Hermione, comment vont-ils m'appeler ?  
  
-Par soucis de confidentialité, expliqua Dumbledor, je pense que nous pourrons continuer à vous appeler Miss Granger...  
  
-Hors de question ! s'exclama Draco  
  
Hermione se tourna vers lui tandis que le directeur se remettait à sourire :  
  
-Draco, souffla-t-elle, tu te crois capable d'affronter tout Poudlard, maintenant ? De plus, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas que pour Poudlard qu'on se cache...  
  
Elle avait comprit ! Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé et pourtant elle avait deviné que les mages noirs ne seraient pas dociles à ce genre d'union.  
  
-Ainsi donc, nous continuerons à vous appeler Miss Granger, déclara Dumbledor. Je souhaite vous parler d'autre chose : il faudrait organiser un bal au plus vite.  
  
-Il y a une raison à cela professeur ? demanda Hermione  
  
-Oui, il y en a une ! Une attaque... Beaucoup de pertes... Il faut se changer les idées ! Halloween approche alors je vous laisse mettre tout ça en place !  
  
-Bien professeur ! consentit Draco, mais, pour Malie, on fait quoi ?  
  
-J'allais oublier ! s'exclama le vieil homme, et bien je crois que nous allons réaménager la chambre de Mrs Malefoy. En attendant, il faut que vous trouviez toutes les deux un toit ! Au moins pour cette nuit !  
  
-Ellespeuventdormiravecmoi ! marmonna Draco  
  
-Je vous demande pardon ? dit Dumbledor d'un air amusé  
  
-Elles peuvent dormir avec moi ! reprit le Serpentard  
  
-A vous de voir ! En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Au revoir.  
  
Une fois le Directeur parti, Hermione prit Malie qui se frottait déjà les yeux depuis un moment :  
  
-Je vais aller la coucher, la journée a été éprouvante pour elle. Tu n'auras qu'à nous rejoindre un peu plus tard, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons...  
  
Elle lui tourna le dos et s'apprêtait à franchir la porte quand il ne pu se contenir plus longtemps :  
  
-Hermione, s'exclama-t-il, il faut que je te dise quelque chose...  
  
Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et l'interrogea du regard :  
  
-Je...Je...bredouilla-t-il, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te raconter.  
  
-Je t'écoute.  
  
Draco prit une grande inspiration, ça n'allait pas être facile !  
  
-Voilà, quand j'étais enfant, mon père m'a dit que les Malefoy ne connaissaient que deux sentiments : la haine et le mépris. Et je ne crois pas faire exception à la règle.  
  
Ça c'était fort ! Non seulement il venait de lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais, qu'en plus, il la détestait ! « Abruti ! » se reprocha-t-il mentalement. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et la vit rouler des yeux avant de faire demi-tour :  
  
-En fait, reprit-il, je le croyais... Jusqu'à il y a peu de temps...  
  
Cette fois, elle ne se retourna pas. Elle attendait plus. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de déraper :  
  
-Je ressens autre chose, déclara-t-il, un sentiment opposé à la haine et pourtant si proche. Tout comme la haine, ce sentiment prends notre âme et l'emprisonne. Seulement, contrairement à la haine, c'est une douce prison et je n'ai aucun envie de ma libérer. Et sais-tu qui a les clés de cette prison ? Toi ! Tu m'as enfermé à deux tours et je ne peux que te supplier de détruire la clé... Acceptes-tu ?  
  
Elle hésitait encore. Tremblante, elle demanda avec une certaine appréhension :  
  
-Quel est ce sentiment Draco ?  
  
-L'amour...  
  
Son cœur battait tellement fort et tellement vite qu'il lui faisait penser à cette oiseau bleu de dessin animé moldu ! Manquait plus qu'il prenne la fuite en criant « Bip ! Bip ! » et son compte était bon ! Hermione se retourna et le fixa d'un regard étrangement brillant.  
  
Elle lâcha la main de Malie -qui était occupée à coiffer Doudou- et s'approcha de Draco lui prenant la main :  
  
-Draco, murmura-t-elle, sais-tu ce que tu es entrain d'avouer ?  
  
Il s'approcha à son tour et l'embrassa :  
  
-Oui... Dois-je regretter ?  
  
Elle l'embrassa :  
  
-En aucun cas ! Tu ne pourrais pas... juste être plus clair ?  
  
-Tu crois pas que t'en demande un peu trop là ! s'exclama-t-il en riant  
  
-Je vais donc devoir m'en contenter ? demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue  
  
-Y'a des chances, oui...  
  
Elle ri et le repoussa d'un coup. Il lui fit sa tête d'enfant capricieux et lui dit d'une petite voix :  
  
-Je vais devoir me contenter d'un seul baiser ?  
  
-Y'a des chances, oui !  
  
Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et sortit de la salle en tenant Malie par la main. Draco fit de même, quelques instants plus tard. En passant devant la Grande Salle, il sentit le regard pesant des Serpentard. Il s'étira alors en feignant l'épuisement et se mit à bailler bruyamment. Il marcha au plus vite hors de la portée de ses camarades et s'engagea dans les couloirs sombres.  
  
Arrivé devant le tableau de Salazar Serpentard, ce dernier arborait un air de grande satisfaction :  
  
-Votre épouse est merveilleuse, jeune Malefoy ! s'exclama le tableau  
  
-Comment êtes-vous au courant ? s'étonna Draco  
  
-Salazar Serpentard sait tout ! Quant à votre fille, quelle puissance !  
  
-Ce n'est pas ma... oh et puis laissez tomber ! Ecaille !  
  
La porte s'ouvrit laissant place à une scène des plus attendrissante ! Malie était allongée sur le grand fauteuil, une couverture sur elle et dormait à moitié. Agenouillée à même le sol, Hermione lui fredonnait un air de berceuse. Lorsqu'elle entendit Draco rentrer, elle remonta la couverture sur sa cousine, lui déposa un baiser et se releva :  
  
-Etrange ton tableau ! lança-t-elle, il n'a fait que me féliciter et refusait de me croire quand je lui disais que j'étais une Gryffondor ! A croire qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas !  
  
Draco sourit : il n'y avait qu'elle pour oser dire à Salazar Serpentard que son protégé avait épousé une ennemi ! Elle avait du cran, ça, personne ne pouvait le nier !  
  
-Je vais me coucher ! déclara Draco, tu viens ?  
  
Voyant qu'elle ne le suivait pas, il l'interrogea du regard :  
  
-Tu crois qu'on arrivera à dormir... l'un à côté de l'autre ? demanda-t-elle  
  
-On y est déjà arrivé ! expliqua-t-il, on peut recommencer ! De toutes façons, je suis trop fatigué pour tenter quoique ce soit !  
  
-Tant pis ! dit-elle  
  
Elle passa devant lui, roulant volontairement des hanches. Draco ne pu s'empêcher de rire : elle le provoquait ouvertement ! Mais il fit comme si de rien. Quelques instants plus tard, ils s'endormirent, l'un dans les bras de l'autre...  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Réponses aux review :  
  
Winnie06 : Salut ma belle !! Mon chapitre te plait ? Tu sais à quel point ton avis est important pour moi ! Merci en tout cas pour tous tes compliments ! Je t'adore grande sœur !  
  
Ayuluna : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu avec ce nouveau chapitre ! En tout cas, ça me fait chaud au cœur ce que tu dis !  
  
HDloveforever : Ravie que ça te plaise autant ! Maintenant que tu as lu ce chapitre (je suppose que tu l'as lu) , tu as vu que ton hypothèse est vérifiée ! Oui, les Granger sont dégueu, c'est pourquoi je les adore ! En fait, tu dois trouver ça bizarre mais je trouve beaucoup plus facile d'aimer les personnages méchants quand on écrit, ils nous permettent de nous défouler ! Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !  
  
Alpo : Désolée pour le mal-entendu, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre ! Si t'es ultra sensible, alors on va bien s'entendre ! lol ! Tu as devant toi (façon de parler) un fille qui pleure devant des mangas et des jeux vidéos ! Mdr !  
  
Emy : Avec une famille pareille, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment possible !! En tout cas, merci !  
  
Alba, ma fidèle revieweuse ! : Mdr ! Tu veux qu'Hermione sorte une mitraillette et fasse carton plein sur sa propre famille ? Tu n'es pas une violente toi ? Bon, j'avoue y avoir pensé également mais faut dire que ça aurait été un peu moins... magique ! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre t'a plu au moins autant que les précédents !  
  
Bibi : Voilà, c'est malin, je pleure ! Lol ! Mais rassure-toi, ce sont des larmes de joie ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir à lire une critique ! Voilà près d'un an que je me suis découvert une passion pour l'écriture et voilà que tout ce qu'il me fallait pour me motiver, tu me le dis en quelques lignes... Alors je te dis un grand merci ! Merci de me dire de telles choses, merci de me soutenir... MERCI !  
  
Lou4 : Court mais bon ! Lol ! Merci !  
  
Dark Angel : ne t'inquiètes pas ! Comme tu l'as vu dans ce chapitre, Malie aura tout le soutient dont elle a besoin ! Je tiens trop à mon « bout de choux » pour la faire souffrir...  
  
Caro : Désolée du temps d'attente, mais j'essaie d'écrire entre mes devoirs, mes corvées, mes déprimes et mes fatigues ! Alors ça fait environ une vingtaine de lignes par jour, ou tout les deux jours ! Malie est spéciale... Je sais qu'elle parait précoce pour une gamine de cet âge mais c'est voulu... Je n'en dis pas plus !  
  
Frite 12 : Tout d'un coup ! T'es courageuse ! Ça ne t'a pas trop barbé ? Lol ! Merci en tous cas !  
  
Ilithye : Tu es au moins la cinquième personne à me dire pour la licorne ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas négligé ce détail, je me souviens très bien du tome 3 (entre autres parce que je l'ai lu près de 25 fois ! Lol !). En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de voir à quel point vous faites attention aux détails ! Pour la famille de psychopathes, je me suis juste inspirée des familles de puritains du 17eme siècle environ ! Et oui, des tarés pareils ont existés ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre du point de vue de Draco t'aura fait comprendre qu'il est loin d'être inactif ! Lol !  
  
Naruméla : La tuer ? Après tout ce qu'elle a permit entre Hermione et Draco ? Ce serait du pur gâchis !! Lol !  
  
Pattenrond3000 : Tu es très... clair ! Mdr ! Je pense avoir compris ! En tout cas, je te remercie beaucoup ! J'avais justement peur de m'écarter trop du caractère made in J.K. Rowling ! Mais si tu dis que j'ai su m'y tenir, alors j'en suis soulagée ! Merci !  
  
Bunny Moon : Le couple Hermione / Harry ?? Quelle horreur! Lol! Je ne les vois vraiment pas ensemble!! Pour Harry, tu verras bien, j'ai déjà ma petite idée ! Et quant à Malie, tu n'as plus qu'à lire le chapitre que je viens d'écrire !  
  
Caro (encore !!! Lol !) : Ta review était parfaite mais j'aime beaucoup celle-là aussi ! Lol ! Les relations auto-destructrices ? Celle-ci l'est un peu mais indirectement ! en tout cas, je te préviens, ça va être loin d'être rose pour eux par la suite ! Je sais, je suis sadique mais, crois- moi, tu risques pas de la trouver guimauve cette histoire ! Lol ! Merci beaucoup en tous cas !  
  
Chanelle : Une pro ? *rouge comme une tomate !* Et bien, je te remercie du compliment ! Je te remercie également pour le « bien écris et bien imaginé » mais autant te dire que je puise toute mon inspiration dans tous ce qui m'entoure ! Alors je ne sais pas si on peut parler d'imagination ou de copitage, mais disons que j'adapte mon histoire à mon vécu et mon vu !  
  
Ange des ténèbres : D'accord avec toi ! Pour tout ! Granger : sales cons Draco faisant des grimaces : incroyable Malie : choux !!! Lol ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plus !  
  
Mélusine J Black : La suite ? La voilà !  
  
Luna999 : Oui, c'est vrai que c'est plus facile de lire une histoire si elle n'est pas entrecoupée de messages ! En tout cas, je te remercie ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !  
  
Voili, je vous fait de gros Bisous et vous remercie !  
  
J'attends vos prochaines review avec impatience !  
  
Bisous Jess 


	14. Possession

Chapitre fini ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !!  
  
Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin ! Postez-en pleins, j'adore ça ! Lol !  
  
Bisous Jess  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
-Ouvrez vos livres à la 159 de votre manuel ! aboya Rogue  
  
Hermione s'exécuta, se demandant si c'était nécessaire vu qu'elle le connaissait par cœur... Mais ce n'était pas le moment de jouer la maligne ! Rogue n'avait jamais été impressionné par les aptitudes qu'avait Hermione pour retenir la totalité des cours. De plus, maintenant qu'il savait pour le mariage, il se montrait tout particulièrement mesquin.  
  
Pour commencer, il avait changé Hermione de place en la permutant avec Harry. Alors, maintenant, non seulement elle n'était plus à côté de Draco mais, en plus, elle se retrouvait entourée de Serpentard. Ça aurait pu être sans conséquences si elle ne s'était pas retrouvée avec, comme voisine, Pansy Parkinson !  
  
-Ne t'avise pas de toucher à Draco, sale de Sang de Bourbe ! cracha la Serpentard pour la énième fois !  
  
-Ferme la Pansy ! rétorqua Hermione  
  
-Qu'as-tu dis ? hurla Parkinson, comment oses-tu me parler ?  
  
Un silence s'installa dans la classe, tous attirés par la dispute. Même Rogue semblait attentif. Parkinson se leva d'un coup et toisa Hermione avec mépris :  
  
-Tu t'éloignes de lui ! cria-t-elle, ne le souille pas avec ton sang impur !  
  
-Dis-moi Pansy, demanda la Gryffondor, ta tête de Bulldog, c'est de famille ou t'es tombée à ta naissance ?  
  
Plusieurs rires fusèrent, y compris chez les Serpentard tandis que Pansy devenait rouge brique :  
  
-Tu vas le payer... menaça-t-elle  
  
Elle attrapa la chemise d'Hermione et lui arracha une manche. La rouge et or était furieuse, toute sa colère accumulée ces derniers jours était sur le point d'exploser ! Elle se jeta littéralement sur la verte et argent et la griffa au visage. Parkinson voulut mettre une baffe en signe de riposte mais Hermione fut plus rapide et lui décrocha un poing en pleine mâchoire !  
  
Alors que sa colère, son envie de défoulement ne faisait qu'augmenter, Hermione se sentit empoignée par la taille et ramenée en arrière. Elle se débattit, battant l'air avec ses jambes mais les bras qui la tenaient étaient plus forts qu'elle.  
  
-Hermione, calme toi ! supplia Harry à bout de souffle  
  
Tout en s'étonnant de la force de son ami, la Gryffondor cessa de se débattre. Elle était encore folle de rage mais il fallait qu'elle se calme :  
  
-Ok ! Ok ! Tu peux me lâcher, dit-elle, je suis calme !  
  
Doucement, Harry relâcha son étreinte sans toutefois s'écarter, méfiant. Il semblait complètement ahuri par ce qui venait de se passer. Hermione aussi d'ailleurs : ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas !  
  
Parkinson se releva, tremblante, la joue ensanglantée et, de l'autre côté, un beau bleu en perspective. Elle releva les yeux vers son adversaire, le regard empreint de haine et de folie :  
  
-Sale Sang de Bourbe ! siffla-t-elle  
  
-Sale clebs ! rétorqua Hermione  
  
Harry retint de nouveau Hermione, avec moins de force cependant. Du côté des verts et argents, Draco retenait Parkinson par sa cape mais ne semblait pas vraiment intéressé par son état. Il lançait des regards d'incompréhension à Hermione qui baissa les yeux, honteuse. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle s'était rabaissée au plus bas, simplement pour une jalouse extravertie ! Savait-elle quelque chose ? Certainement pas, sinon tout Poudlard ne parlerait que de ça !  
  
-Bien, bien, intervint Rogue, Miss Parkinson, rendez vous à l'infirmerie ! Quant à vous, dit-il en se tournant vers Hermione, serait-ce votre mariage qui vous donne autant d'assurance ? Vous frisez l'orgueil ! Remarquez, avec des fréquentations comme Potter...  
  
Hermione était abasourdie : pourquoi avait-il parlé du mariage ? Elle ne craignait pas tant que ça les réactions de Poudlard mais celles des mangemorts et de leur maître. Eux, ne seraient pas tendres. Mais, ce qui lui faisait le plus peur n'étaient pas les tortures, les menaces ou la mort possible. Non, ce qu'elle craignait par-dessus tout, c'était d'être séparé de Draco...  
  
La fin du cours sonna. Hermione ramassa ses affaires et se précipita hors de la classe. Elle parlerait avec Harry et Ron de cette histoire de mariage mais pas maintenant. Elle avait déjà suffisamment de soucis !  
  
Arrivée devant la salle de Métamorphose, la Gryffondor se rappela que c'était la pause et qu'elle avait donc un bon quart d'heure devant elle. Elle s'adossa au mur de pierre et se laissa glisser tout le long. Un mois et demi, seulement six semaines et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait actrice d'une pièce dont elle ne connaissait pas le texte !  
  
Ne faisant qu'improviser, Hermione avait souvent l'impression de faire du hors sujet. Une première. Elle qui avait toujours su son texte par cœur, qui n'était jamais sortit des lignes. Mais la mise en scène avait des ratés dernièrement. Alors, pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, elle laissa son âme exprimer sa douleur.  
  
Des larmes coulaient mais elles semblaient si éphémères face à la peine qui piétinait le cœur de la jeune fille. Elle poussa un cri de douleur, un cri rauque mais déchirant. Elle pleurait à torrents, la tête lui tournant à toute vitesse. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Sa grand-mère avait raison : Hermione Granger n'existait plus... Mais alors, qui était Hermione Malefoy ?  
  
-Mrs Malefoy ?  
  
Elle hésita à relever la tête. Elle savait pertinemment à qui appartenait cette voix mais cette personne l'avait vu dans un état de détresse que personne d'autre n'avait vu. De plus, relever la tête, signifierait qu'elle était bel et bien mariée à celui qu'elle était censée détester.  
  
Comme pour se protéger d'un ennemi chimérique, elle se releva, plaçant un bras protecteur en travers de sa poitrine. Elle avait toujours la tête baissée et ses cheveux tombaient en désordre, cachant son visage.  
  
-Pro... Professeur, marmonna-t-elle, aidez moi...  
  
Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça, elle n'avait jamais appelé qui que ce soit à l'aide ! Mais, malgré son air sévère, le professeur McGonagall dégageait une sorte d'aura de confiance et de chaleur. Hermione avait une totale confiance en elle.  
  
-Venez, dit la vieille dame, entrez dans mon bureau.  
  
Hermione s'exécuta et pénétra dans l'air chaleureux de l'antre de sa directrice de maison. McGonagall lui indiqua de s'asseoir et fit apparaître un service à thé. Elle tendit une tasse à son élève dont la chaleur de la boisson réchauffa bien plus que ses mains.  
  
-Hermione, écoutez moi. Il vous est arrivé une suite d'événements plutôt compliqués et assez durs à supportez, surtout à votre âge.  
  
Elle marqua une pause, semblant chercher ses mots :  
  
-Vous êtes une fille très intelligente, peut être même la meilleure élève que je n'ai jamais eue ! Vous êtes un être exceptionnel, cela va de soit mais, comme tout le monde, vous avez le droit de craquer ! Vous avez le devoir de craquer...  
  
Hermione fixa la vieille dame d'un air reconnaissant : les paroles de la sorcière la réconfortait :  
  
-Vous savez, reprit McGonagall, je pense que peu de gens auraient supporté autant de choses, même sur une durée plus longue ! En une journée, vous êtes devenue morte, Mrs Malefoy et mère. Je suppose que Messieurs Potter et Weasley ne sont au courant de rien et vous avez sûrement vos raisons. Seulement, je crois qu'il serait judicieux de leur en parler.  
  
La jeune fille hocha la tête en silence. Son esprit était de nouveau remplie de sentiments contradictoires...  
  
-Pour ce qui est de vous et Mr Malefoy, est-ce sérieux ?  
  
-Que voulez-vous dire ?  
  
-Et bien, simplement que vous aurez, tous les deux, un tas d'obstacles à surmonter et pas seulement ceux de cette école. Vous marier, maintenant, n'était pas un choix des plus judicieux...  
  
-Ce n'était pas voulu, se justifia Hermione, on été plutôt dans la précipitation et...  
  
Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de reprise des cours.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, dit précipitamment McGonagall, espérons simplement que vous resterez Mrs Malefoy sans avoir à en pâtir.  
  
Accompagnée du professeur, Hermione se rendit en cours de Métamorphose. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la classe, tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle et des murmures naissaient sur son passage.  
  
-Hermione, dit Parvati, c'est vrai que tu es mariée ?  
  
La concernée s'arrêta et regarda le reste de la classe. Elle croisa le regard de McGonagall qui restait neutre. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers ses camarades :  
  
-Oui ! affirma-t-elle  
  
Les murmures devinrent des cris d'étonnements et la même question fusa de toutes parts :  
  
-Avec qui ?  
  
-Silence ! ordonna McGonagall, prendriez-vous mon cours pour un salon de thé ! Sortez vos plumes et parchemins et recopiez la formule du jour.  
  
Elle pointa sa baguette sur le tableau et une formule apparut, suivie des instructions. Alors qu'un silence uniquement rompu par les grattements de plumes s'installait, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Rogue s'avança vers sa collègue.  
  
Il murmura quelques mots, McGonagall hocha la tête et le professeur de potions se tourna vers la classe :  
  
-Alors écoutez moi ! dit-t-il, je viens de me rendre compte que la pleine lune se finissait ce soir. Or, la potion que je voulais vous faire essayer ne fonctionne que si on la boit à la toute dernière lueur lunaire. Suite à des désagréments, je n'ai pas eu le temps de choisir mon cobaye. Mais, en accord avec les Serpentard, on s'est mis d'accord sur une personne.  
  
Il se balada dangereusement parmi les rangs. Il marqua une pose volontaire à la table de Neville qui se recroquevilla de peur. Plus il s'enfonçait, plus Hermione avait la certitude que ça allait tomber sur le trio bouc émissaire du professeur de potion !  
  
Comme pour justifier ses soupçons, Rogue s'arrêta entre deux rangées : à sa droite, Harry et Ron et, à sa gauche, Hermione.  
  
-Bien, bien, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse, j'aurai bien choisi Potter mais il faut dire que mes élèves ont eu une meilleure idée... Miss Je sais tout ! aboya-t-il, vous me buvez ça demain matin, à cinq heures, c'est compris ?  
  
Hermione déglutit avec difficulté : si les Serpentard l'avaient désignés, cela n'augurait rien de bon ! Elle prit la fiole des mains de Rogue et observa la texture bleue qui ressemblait à du papier mâché  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-elle avec dégoût  
  
-Une potion de Contrive, répondit Rogue. Elle fait de vous l'opposé de ce que vous êtes ! Sa durée est de vingt-quatre heures. Bonne chance !  
  
Il sortit de la classe en faisant virevolter sa cape derrière lui pendant que Hermione avait toujours les yeux fixés sur la fiole : elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle était alors de là à devenir l'opposé ! Elle redoutait réellement la journée du lendemain...  
  
Le cours de Métamorphose se déroula sans embûches. Hermione réussit son exercice du premier coup et voulut aider Ron mais celui-ci refusa catégoriquement. Il lui lança un regard chargé de reproches et se pencha vers son travail, lui cachant la vue.  
  
Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au reste de la classe pour être sûre que personne ne regardait et se pencha vers ses meilleurs amis :  
  
-Vous m'en voulez pour le mariage ? demanda-t-elle  
  
Ils levèrent le regard en même temps mais Ron le rabaissa aussitôt, rouge pivoine. Harry posa sa baguette et soupira :  
  
-Ecoute Hermione, on ne t'en veut pas...  
  
Ron laissa échapper une petite exclamation pour prouver son désaccord. Harry lui adressa un regard noir et se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione :  
  
-On aurait juste aimé que tu nous en parles avant ! On ne sait même pas avec qui tu es marié !  
  
-Je vous en aurait parlé avant si ça ne m'était pas tomber dessus ! Je n'ai absolument rien calculé ! Quant à savoir avec qui je me suis mariée, je veux bien vous le dire mais pas ici...  
  
-Et pourquoi ça ? répliqua Ron avec méfiance  
  
-Pour deux raisons, répondit Hermione, la première c'est que je risque de le mettre en danger si quelqu'un d'autre que vous venait à l'entendre. Et la deuxième c'est que vous aurez un tel choc que vous ne sauriez vous contenir ici.  
  
Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et Hermione comprit immédiatement qu'il avait fait le rapprochement avec Draco. Faut dire qu'il avait déjà des doutes avant...  
  
-Dis moi Hermione, dit-il, celui avec qui tu es marié, tu l'aimes ?  
  
Hermione comprit de suite le sous entendu : « Est-ce que tu aimes Draco Malefoy ? ». Que devait-elle répondre ? La vérité, sans aucun doute :  
  
-Je crois bien que oui !  
  
Harry la fixa encore quelques instants, ne laissant rien apparaître de sa réaction et lui adressa un sourire :  
  
-On en reparlera ce soir, dit-il.  
  
Hermione hocha la tête et retourna à sa place. Elle restait perplexe quant à la réaction de son ami : acceptait-il aussi facilement qu'elle « pactise » avec celui qu'il croyait être l'ennemi ? Quand la fin du cours sonna, elle ramassa ses affaires, prit la fiole avec précautions et se rendit vers la Grande Salle.  
  
En chemin, elle fut agrippée par quelqu'un et emmenée dans un renfoncement du mur : Draco.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle  
  
-Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ? paniqua-t-il, pour le mariage ?  
  
-Ton cher professeur s'en est chargé, dit-elle sarcastiquement, tu étais là je te rappel !  
  
-Oui, ça je sais mais j'ai entendu dire qu'ils essayaient de te sous tirer l'information pour savoir qui était Mr Granger !  
  
Il poussa un grognement :  
  
-Comme si je méritais ce titre là !  
  
Elle sourit et se rapprocha de lui.  
  
-Je n'ai rien dit ! déclara-t-elle, mais ne t'inquiètes pas que le jour où on sera libre d'être ensemble en publique, j'irai voir Parkinson en première !  
  
-Pour ça, je te fais confiance ! lança-t-il en riant, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte ce matin !  
  
-Elle non plus ! Elle m'a traité de Sang de Bourbe et surtout, elle parlait de toi comme si tu étais sa propriété...  
  
Elle s'arrêta, comprenant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle tenta un coup d'œil en direction du Serpentard qui souriait à pleine dent :  
  
-Jalouse ? demanda-t-il  
  
-Moi ? Pas du tout ! mentit-elle, bon, je dois y aller, je dois me rendre à mon dortoir, Dumbledor m'attends !  
  
Elle tenta de s'échapper, heureuse d'avoir pu esquiver le sujet mais un bras l'attrapa et la ramena en arrière. En un instant, elle se retrouva plaquée au mur et des lèvres chaudes et sucrées lui prodiguaient un baiser électrisant. Prolongeant leur baiser, elle laissa tomber son sac à terre et passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco.  
  
Elle se laissait encore aller aux caresses expertes du Serpentard quand elle se rappela soudainement où ils étaient. Elle s'écarta de lui avec douceur et détacha lentement ses lèvres des siennes.  
  
-A plus tard ! murmura-t-elle  
  
Elle reprit son sac et partit en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'elle voulut entrer dans sa chambre, Godric Gryffondor l'arrêta et lui délivra un message venant de Dumbledor :  
  
-Une chambre a été aménagée pour votre jeune cousine. Elle est contiguë à la vôtre et y est reliée par une porte ne fermant pas à clé. Pour ce qui est de votre petite cousine, elle-même, elle se trouve actuellement avec le professeur Dumbledor qui dit avoir fait une importante découverte à son propos. Il désire d'ailleurs vous en parler dès qu'il en trouvera le temps. Vous pouvez entrer.  
  
Hermione le remercia et pénétra dans ses appartements. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et trouva, sur le mur de gauche, une jolie porte en chêne. Elle l'ouvrit et s'émerveilla devant la petite pièce qui lui était offerte : les murs étaient recouverts d'animaux magiques tels que les licornes, les Sphinx ou les hypogriffes qui galopaient dans un immense paysage enchanté !  
  
Des nuages pastel parcouraient murs et plafonds laissant entrevoir, soit un ciel étoilé, soit un soleil radieux. Tout était si... magique ! Hermione espérait seulement que Malie n'aurait pas peur des créatures, sinon ça allait compliquer la tâche ! Elle avança vers le centre de la pièce et y vit un lit à baldaquin pour enfant décoré de voiles de mousseline.  
  
Elle allait sortir quand un détail attira son attention : une pile immense de jouets avait été déposée dans un coin de la pièce. Elle s'en approcha et vit un petit mot destiné à Malie : « Amuses-toi bien, Draco ».  
  
-Pas de jouets qui rendent invisibles ! affrima une voix  
  
Hermione n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que deux bras l'encerclèrent et l'attirèrent vers un torse musclé.  
  
-Tu as fait vite ! dit-elle, je ne pensais pas que tu allais acheté tout ça dans un tel temps record !  
  
-Je lui avais promis ! se justifia-t-il, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas bon ?  
  
-Si, si ! Enfin, c'est à toi de voir ! Il y a juste un petit problème...  
  
-Lequel ?  
  
-Draco ! s'exclama-t-elle exaspérée, elle n'a même pas deux ans ! Elle ne sait pas lire !  
  
-Ah bon ? dit-il surprit, tu veux dire que j'ai cherché l'inspiration pendant deux heures... pour rien ?!  
  
-Deux heures ? Mais tu n'as écris que trois mots !  
  
-Quatre, rectifia-t-il  
  
-Le dernier, c'est ton prénom ! Ne me dis pas qu'il te faut de l'inspiration pour signer !  
  
Il resta perplexe puis fit une moue :  
  
-Tu lui liras, voilà tout !  
  
-Tu as toujours réponse à tout ! dit-elle avec un sourire  
  
Il vint se placer en face d'elle et rapprocha leur corps :  
  
-Et toi, souffla-t-il, tu as question à tout !  
  
Il se pencha et l'embrassa, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Hermione était bien consciente qu'une sonnette d'alarme venait de retentir : ils étaient sur un terrain dangereux ! Trop près d'un lit... Non pas que ça la dérangeait seulement beaucoup d'événements venaient de surgir et attendre que les choses se tassent ne serait pas du luxe...  
  
Elle s'écarta lentement mais fut vite ramenée près du jeune homme :  
  
-Tu m'as déjà laissé sur ma faim tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser t'échapper une seconde fois ?  
  
-Il va bien falloir ! s'exclama quelqu'un, parce que ce spectacle a le don de me répugner !  
  
Reconnaissant la voix, Hermione s'écarta de suite de Draco qui la laissa faire, les traits marqués par la peur et le dégoût.  
  
-Harry ? Que... que fais-tu là ? balbutia Hermione, comment es-tu entrer ?  
  
Le Gryffondor s'approcha et tendit son bras vers l'avant. Au bout de ce dernier, se tenait une petite fille pas plus haute que trois pommes :  
  
-La porte était ouverte, expliqua-t-il, alors je suis rentré. Mais je n'aurais peut-être pas dû...  
  
Il avait un ton tout à fait calme et c'est et qui déstabilisa Hermione. Elle avait compris que Harry était au courant mais le fait qu'il la voit avec Draco, comme ça, avec quelque chose de gênant.  
  
Draco, lui était resté sur place et observait Harry avec méfiance, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir bondir à tous moments. Hermione jugea la situation et décida de les laisser seuls. Ces deux là avaient toujours été ennemi et se trouver un rapprochement allait peut être déboucher sur de bonnes choses... Elle prit la main de Malie et sortit de la chambre, prétextant vouloir ranger ses affaires.  
  
Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle donna Doudou à sa cousine et lui fit promettre de rester assise sur le lit sans faire de bruits. Puis, précautionneusement, elle s'approcha de la porte qu'elle avait laissée entrouverte et suivie la conversation :  
  
-Je sais ce que tu vas dire Potter mais c'est inutile. Hermione est une grande fille !  
  
-Je le sais pertinemment, Malefoy et j'ai totalement confiance en elle. Par contre, avoir confiance en toi est une autre affaire...  
  
-Arrête d'agir comme si tu contrôlais sa vie ! Tu n'es pas son père. Si elle me fait confiance, ça me suffit !  
  
-Tu as raison, je ne suis pas son père, mais je tiens énormément à elle. Et je connais ta réputation alors, écoute moi bien, si jamais tu essayes de faire d'Hermione un nouveau nom à ton tableau de chasse, ne comptes pas sur moi pour me contrôler, compris ?  
  
-Dois-je avoir peur ? répliqua Draco d'un ton suffisant  
  
-Plutôt, oui ! rétorqua Harry d'un air étonnamment froid, Hermione ne mérite pas de souffrir...  
  
-Alors ouvre grand tes oreilles, Potter, je ne pense pas que tu connaisses grand-chose de la souffrance d'Hermione. Et, pour ce qui est de ma relation avec elle, elle restera parfaite si tout Poudlard n'est pas au courant ! En fait, c'est surtout des personnes extérieures à Poudlard qui poseraient problème.  
  
-Ton père et ses copains tu veux dire ?  
  
Draco tressaillit. Hermione se demanda si elle ne devait pas intervenir. Elle décida finalement que non : toutes les épines devaient être enlevées.  
  
-Laisse moi mettre les choses au clair, reprit Harry, si jamais tu essaies de l'embarquer dans les mêmes prémices que ton père, je te ferai la peau. Si tu la fais souffrir, je te ferai la peau. Et, si j'apprends que tu te sers d'elle ou que tu la mets en danger volontairement, je te fais la peau. Compris ?  
  
Draco ne répondit pas, il semblait complètement déstabilisé par ce que Harry venait de dire. Hermione entra alors dans la pièce et se plaça entre Draco et Harry.  
  
-Ecoutez tout les deux, je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas très bien, ironisa-t-elle, mais le but n'est pas de vous réconcilier ! Si vous pouviez juste faire un effort pour ne pas vous insulter ou vous menacer en ma présence, ça m'aiderait beaucoup ! En celle de Malie aussi car elle est encore très jeune et semble perdue ici. Vous voulez bien ?  
  
Chacun se toisait avec défi. C'était à celui qui capitulerait en premier. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais resta en position : hors de question de les laisser s'entre-tuer.  
  
-Alors ! pressa-t-elle, j'attends ! Je n'ai pas toute la journée !  
  
Sans se quitter du regard, ils dirent un léger « oui » en même temps. Puis Harry détacha son regard de celui du Serpentard et adressa un sourire à Hermione en rajustant sa cape :  
  
-Fais attention à toi ! murmura-t-il, tout à l'heure tu disais qu'il était en danger mais tu l'es tout autant. Si ce n'est plus... Mrs Malefoy.  
  
Il sortit de la chambre en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, adressa un « au revoir » à Malie et regagna la salle commune. Hermione regarda Draco, mal à l'aise :  
  
-Je suis désolée, dit-elle, il a deviné tout seul...  
  
Draco souffla et s'assit sur le petit lit, prenant sa tête entre ses mains :  
  
-Si c'est aussi dur avec Potter, dit-il, je n'imagine même pas si mon père l'apprend...  
  
-Il ne l'apprendra pas ! s'écria Hermione, on fera attention, on prendra milles précautions mais, par pitié, ne me laisse pas Draco !  
  
Des sanglots étouffaient sa voix mais elle les ravala. Draco releva les yeux et la regarda sans comprendre :  
  
-Qui t'as mis dans la tête que j'allai te laisser ? s'exclama-t-il, si je fais ça, je ne passerai pas une seule seconde sans le regretter !  
  
Ils se fixèrent un instant, chacun comprenant l'importance des paroles prononcées. Hermione s'approcha un peu plus de lui et s'agenouilla devant lui :  
  
-Si jamais ton père venait à l'apprendre, souffla-t-elle, alors nous nous battrons, ensemble. Tu dis que tu regretteras si tu te séparais de moi mais sache que, si jamais tu t'en vas, j'en mourrai...  
  
Il se pencha lentement et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Elle sentit son cœur faire des embardées et son corps brûler mais n'y prêta pas attention : elle l'aimait de tout son être, elle affronterait le monde entier à ses côtés...  
  
Lorsque le baiser s'arrêta elle se lança au cou du jeune homme et l'étreignit avec force. Elle sentit deux bras l'enserrer à la taille et un visage se poser au creux de son cou. Leur cœur battait l'un contre l'autre, à un rythme endiablé.  
  
Hermione sourit : il l'aimait, elle en était sûre. Même si c'était compliqué pour lui de le dire, elle savait ce qu'il ressentait. Spécialement en cet instant alors qu'elle sentait son cœur s'emballer tout autant que le sien au moindre de leur contact.  
  
-Hermione ? appela-t-il, je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller manger.  
  
Elle se détacha à contre-cœur, essuya rapidement ses yeux devenus humides dans cet élan de tendresse et se releva. Au moment où elle allait sortir, la voix de Draco la rappela à l'intérieur :  
  
-Je voulais te demander une requête.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu veux bien rester Mrs Malefoy jusqu'à la fin ?  
  
Elle se tourna vers lui, le cœur battant plus vite que jamais :  
  
-La... euh... la fin de ... la fin de quoi ? balbutia-t-elle  
  
-De nos vies...  
  
Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux, voulant paraître plus assurée qu'elle ne l'était en réalité :  
  
-Serait-ce une demande en mariage ? dit-elle avec malice  
  
-Tu peux voir ça comme ça ! répondit-il sur le même ton  
  
-Alors non ! lança-t-elle  
  
Il sembla abasourdis par sa réaction ! Elle sourit de plus belle :  
  
-Si tu veux me demander en mariage, fais le correctement ! s'exclama-t- elle, et puis on est pas pressé ! Alors si tu as vraiment confiance en nous, tu sauras attendre le moment venu.  
  
Elle tourna les talons, prit Malie dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Elle était fière d'elle, elle ne s'était pas laissée embobiner. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une petite crainte : et si c'était sa seule chance de s'engager auprès de Draco le restant de ses jours ? Alors c'est que leur histoire ne valait pas la peine...  
  
C'est donc la mine un peu triste qu'elle rejoignit ses camarades. Tous la regardait bizarrement puis fixèrent Malie :  
  
-Hermione, demanda Lavande, c'est ta fille ?  
  
Un silence se fit à la table des Gryffondor. Hermione était exaspérée : il suffisait qu'il la sachent mariée et ils la voyaient déjà avec une famille fondée !  
  
-Non, ma cousine ! lança-t-elle, et inutile de me demander avec qui je me suis mariée, je ne répondrai pas !  
  
Elle s'assit près de Ron, faisant fit des expressions de déception qu'arboraient ses camarades. Ron semblait la bouder et elle n'appréciait pas tellement ça : peut-être n'était-il pas assez mûr pour comprendre... Mais elle avait mal au cœur rien qu'à l'idée de cacher quelque chose au rouquin.  
  
Alors, sans le prévenir, elle prit son ami dans ses bras ! D'abord surpris, il ne bougea pas. Puis, comprenant la situation, il devint rouge tomate. Mais Hermione ne lâcha pas prise, au contraire : elle resserra son étreinte et fut heureuse de voir que Ron y répondait. Il avait surmonté sa gêne et avait passé ses bras autour du buste de la jeune fille, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles !  
  
C'est à ce moment là que Draco entra, flanqué de ses deux gorilles. Il semblait quelque peu attristé et, lorsqu'il vit Hermione dans les bras de Ron, il se dirigea net vers la table des Gryffondors, vert de jalousie.  
  
Hermione avait croisé son regard et y avait lu de la fureur. Elle relâcha alors doucement son étreinte sur Ron et eut juste le temps de se remettre en place que Draco vint se planter devant eux. Il était en face de Hermione et Harry et avait devant lui, Harry qui semblait amuser par la situation. Hermione, elle, était paniquée : elle venait, non seulement de mettre une veste à Draco mais, en plus, avait enlacé celui dont toute l'école soupçonnait d'être amoureux d'elle.  
  
Elle jeta un regard au Serpentard qui la glaça en un instant :  
  
-On se bécote en publique maintenant ?  
  
-De quoi tu parles, Malefoy ? lança Ron  
  
-Toi, le clochard, tu la fermes, s'écria Draco, c'est pas à toi que je m'adressai ! Mais plutôt à ce qui te sers de copine !  
  
Harry lança un regard de soutien à Hermione qui lui fit les gros yeux, lui indiquant de faire comme d'habitude. Harry hocha discrètement la tête et se tourna vers le trouble fait :  
  
-Serais-tu jaloux Malefoy ? Ton toutou ne te suffit pas ?  
  
-Jaloux de qui, Potter ? répliqua Draco, de toi ou de Weasley ? Parce que je serais curieux de savoir lequel des deux a le droit à la Sang de Bourbe le plus souvent ! A moins que ce soit équitable et qu'elle vous comble tous les deux, un soir sur deux !  
  
Ron se leva d'un bond, renversant son assiette, une expression de colère clairement imprimée sur son visage. Harry, lui semblait fasciné et Hermione devinait très bien par quoi ! Comment Draco faisait-il pour se montrer si froid alors, qu'il y a à peine une demie heure, il avait été le plus doux des hommes ? Comment gardait-il son sang froid en insultant sa propre petite amie, l'accusant de traînée ?  
  
Mais les réponses à ces questions viendraient plus tard car une petite main se mit à tirer avec force sur la chemise d'Hermione. Celle-ci, comprenant que sa cousine devait avoir peur de l'autre Draco, décida d'intervenir :  
  
-Ron ! dit-elle en tirant sur sa manche, ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit, tu sais très bien que c'est faux !  
  
-Non Hermione, pas cette fois ci ! Il est allé trop loin !  
  
-Ron ! s'exaspéra-t-elle, la petite est là ! Tu veux qu'elle ait peur de toi ?  
  
Ron tourna vers elle un regard d'excuse, comprenant soudain qu'il n'aurait pas sa revanche. Il se rassit, la mine dépitée. Après avoir lancé un « pitoyable », Draco retourna vers sa table mais Hermione voyait bien qu'il ne décolérait pas... Alors qu'elle commençait à servir Malie, Hermione sursauta lorsque quelqu'un abattit son poing sur la table. Ron  
  
-J'en ai assez de cette fouine ! s'écria-t-il, assez d'être pauvre ! Et surtout, j'en ai assez d'être moi...  
  
-Comment ça ? s'inquiéta Hermione  
  
-Je suis incapable de te défendre correctement, marmonna-t-il...  
  
Hermione posa l'assiette devant sa cousine et se tourna vers son ami. Elle lui souleva le menton, l'obligeant à la regarder :  
  
-Ronald Weasley ! s'exclama-t-elle, si jamais j'entends encore une sottise de ce genre, je vous envois une Beuglante, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?  
  
Ron la regarda, les yeux écarquillés :  
  
-Arrête Hermione ! dit-il affolé, tu me fais penser à ma mère !  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire et le reste du repas se passa sans encombres. Mais un poids pesait sur Hermione, Draco lui en voulait réellement. A la fin du repas, elle dit bonne nuit à ses amis et monta dans sa chambre, le cœur brisé. Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle coucha Malie –qui adorait sa chambre- et s'installa sur son lit, tentant de lire un peu.  
  
Mais son esprit n'était tournée que vers un seul objectif, une seule personne : Draco. Elle avait beau y repenser, se dire que ça lui passera, elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Alors qu'elle commençait à somnoler, sa fenêtre s'ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer un vent glacial.  
  
Hermione se leva et tenta de refermer la fenêtre quand elle sentit une onde brûlante la traverser. Elle tomba à genoux, et avait le plus grand mal à respirer. Suffoquant, toussant, elle se releva, s'accrocha aux barreaux de son lit et s'y assit tant bien que mal.  
  
Tout à coup, les voiles arrêtèrent de virevolter et les volets de claquer. Elle tenta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre et vit qu'elle s'était refermée d'elle-même. Etrange. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner, un mal lui brûlait le gorge, puis les poumons et enfin, l'âme. Elle prit sa baguette, le pointa vers la chambre de sa cousine qu'elle verrouilla.  
  
Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor. Arrivée devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le mot de passe qu'une quinte de toux l'assaillit, la faisant s'effondrer de nouveau sur le sol.  
  
Elle porta une main faible au cadran de la porte mais une nouvelle secousse la fit lâcher prise. Elle étouffait, elle se voyait déjà morte d'un mal qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle tenta alors d'appeler à l'aide mais seules quelques sons incompréhensibles sortirent de sa bouche : comme si ses mots se mélangeaient à ceux d'une autre personne...  
  
Les pas se rapprochaient, ils fallaient attirer l'attention. Hermione avança donna de grands coups contre le tableau de la gardienne de Gryffondor. La Grosse Dame, jusqu'alors endormie, se réveilla en sursaut et dans une colère noire :  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? hurla-t-elle, est-ce une façon de demander clémence, à une heure pareille en plus ? Vous devriez être rentrée depuis longtemps et vous osez me réveillez ainsi ! La démagogie, vous connaissez ?  
  
Hermione se fichait complètement du discours du tableau, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que les pas se rapprochent. C'est en les entendant accélérer qu'elle su qu'elle avait gagné. Mais une nouvelle toux, plus violente, la fit perdre connaissance.  
  
Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle se sentait... différente. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et reconnut la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle était allongée sur un des fauteuils et plusieurs personnes semblèrent l'observer. Elle tourna alors la tête et vit Harry, Ron, Ginny et Seamus la regarder d'une drôle de façon.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible  
  
Mais avant que qui que ce soit ait pu répondre, une nouvelle quinte l'assaillit et elle se sentit comme mise au second plan dans son propre corps. Son doute s'intensifia quand une voix glaciale traversa ses propres lèvres :  
  
-Pitoyable ce corps, trop facile !  
  
Elle était possédée ! Hermione Malefoy n'était plus maître de ses mouvements ! Elle sentit ses yeux se tourner vers Harry et, plus particulièrement, vers sa cicatrice. La voix glaciale reprit alors :  
  
-Potter, Potter ! Comme on se retrouve ! Moi qui croyait devoir lutter pour te retrouver, me voilà soulagé d'un poids !  
  
Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire machiavélique. Harry avait un regard dur que Hermione ne lui connaissait pas. Ron avait brandi sa baguette et Ginny tremblait de peur dans les bras de Seamus. Hermione savait désormais qui se servait de son corps comme hôte : Voldemort.  
  
-Ginny! Seamus! ordonna Harry, allez chercher Dumbledor ! Faites tout ce que vous voulez, détruisez les murs s'il le faut mais ramenez-le !  
  
Ils obéirent et déguerpirent de la salle en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire ! Harry fit quelques pas et vint se placer près de Hermione- Voldemort.  
  
-Sortez de là ! lança-t-il, je vous croyais moins lâche que ça !  
  
-Vois-tu, cher Potter, répondit Voldemort, je ne suis pas du tout lâche, j'utilise juste, intelligemment, mes serviteurs !  
  
Hermione, si elle avait eu un visage en cet instant, aurait clairement exprimé son étonnement : depuis quand était-elle devenue serviteur de mage noir ? Harry, lui, ne se privait pas de cette expression ! C'est alors que Hermione se sentit secouée, elle se levait.  
  
-Laisse moi m'expliquer, reprit le sifflement de Voldemort, toutes personnes devient mon serviteur à condition d'avoir assez de noirceur dans son cœur, qu'elle souffre assez. Et cette fille... et bien je n'ai jamais vu autant de tristesse refoulée !  
  
Hermione ressentit un lourd sentiment de culpabilité : tout ça était de sa faute ! Si elle avait su extériorisé ses sentiments, Voldemort ne se serait jamais servi d'elle pour entrer à Poudlard. Ce dernier semblait décontenancé par la révélation du Lord et ne répondit rien. Ron s'avança :  
  
-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? lança-t-il  
  
-Oh ! Un Weasley ! s'exclama Voldemort, ton père s'est remit de l'attaque de Nagini ? Tu lui transmettras mes amitiés !  
  
Hermione était horrifiée : comment de tels mots avaient pu sortir de sa bouche ? Elle voulait dire « Pardon », elle y tenait vraiment mais ses lèvres refusèrent de lui obéir. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle arrive à le faire sortir de là, mais comment ? Quand Harry s'était fait posséder, il lui avait dit que Voldemort était parti de lui-même. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre jusque là.  
  
Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, ne faisant plus attention au flot de paroles qui découlait de ses lèvres, n'exprimant pas ses véritables pensées, mais plutôt celles du Mage. C'est alors qu'un livre lui revint en mémoire, elle l'avait emprunté à la bibliothèque l'an dernier... Mais que disait-il déjà ? En cas de possession le meilleur moyen c'est de, c'est de...  
  
Mais, à peine avait-elle trouvé la réponse, qu'elle se vit projetée à terre. Elle tenta d'identifier celui qui la maintenait contre le sol pendant que son corps se débattait. Alors que tout s'immobilisait, elle entendit une conversation derrière elle :  
  
-Professeur, que fait-il ici ? demanda Harry  
  
-Et bien, expliqua Dumbledor, il peut certainement l'aider mieux que moi. Mr Finnigan et Miss Weasley, vous devriez aller vous coucher !  
  
-Mais, professeur, objecta Ginny, Hermione est mon amie et...  
  
-Miss Weasley, reprit Dumbledor, la situation ne requiert pas votre présence, bonne nuit.  
  
Des bruits de pas suivirent cette discussion pendant qu'Hermione parvint enfin à distinguer celui qui était couché sur elle. Draco. Fait étrange, elle parvint à le fixer malgré la volonté de Voldemort qui –elle le sentait- tentait de dériver son regard vers Dumbledor.  
  
Mais la résistance ne fut pas de longue durée et bientôt, elle se mit à fixer son Directeur, un sentiment de haine inexplicable l'envahissant :  
  
-Dumbledor ! s'exclama la voix glaciale du Lord, quel plaisir de vous revoir !  
  
-Que fais-tu là, Tom ? répondit Dumbledor  
  
La haine redoubla mais, visiblement, Voldemort tentait de se contrôler. En vain. En fait, il essayait de se dégager de l'emprise de Draco mais le corps d'Hermione ne faisait pas le poids contre celui du jeune Serpentard.  
  
-Ce que je fais là ? cracha l'occupant, je viens éliminer une menace ! Potter doit mourir !  
  
Draco prit le visage d'Hermione et le ramena vers lui, soulevant un sentiment d'interrogation chez le Mage noir :  
  
-Hermione, écoute-moi ! s'écria Draco, ne te laisses pas faire ! Rejette- le !  
  
« Facile à dire » pensa-t-elle amèrement. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait lu : « seul un sentiment fort et étranger au squatteur le fera partir ». Que redoutait le plus Voldemort ? Que n'avait-il jamais ressentit ? La réponse lui vint alors comme une évidence. Il était temps de mettre au clair ses sentiments pour Draco. Ce dernier s'acharnait toujours à ignorer Voldemort et à appeler Hermione :  
  
-Je t'en supplie Hermione, écoute moi ! Je suis là, je suis auprès de toi ! Réponds-moi ! Tu peux le faire, aie confiance...  
  
Alors que le Lord essayait d'en placer une, la volonté de la Gryffondor fut plus forte. Elle regarda son époux droit dans les yeux :  
  
-Draco ! appela-t-elle  
  
Elle fut la première étonnée de ce résultat : ses mots avaient franchis ses lèvres. Elle reprenait possession de son corps. Mais la partie n'était pas encore gagnée. Elle vit un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres du jeune homme et sentit une vague d'amour déferler en elle.  
  
Un cri perçant, remplis de douleur, emplis la salle commune des rouge et or. Ce n'était pas Hermione qui criait, mais bel et bien Voldemort. Il avait ressentit l'amour et en souffrait.  
  
-Non ! hurla-t-il, je me suis débarrassé de ça ! J'ai le sang de Potter ! Ce sentiment abject ne peut plus rien me faire !  
  
Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à résister mais, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard brillant de Draco, elle reprit courage. Elle parvint à contrôler sa main pour qu'elle s'accroche à la chemise du Serpentard comme pour s'accrocher à l'espoir.  
  
-Hermione, murmura Draco, je suis là, je suis près de toi ! Je ne te lâcherai pas, alors reviens-moi !  
  
-Ron ! Non !  
  
Hermione tourna son regard et vit Harry qui retenait Ron de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier essayait de se jeter sur Malefoy afin de lui faire lâcher prise. Harry, à bout de souffle, parvint à articuler :  
  
-Dépêche-toi Malefoy, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps !  
  
Draco hocha la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione. Celle-ci se sentait brûler de l'intérieur, Voldemort semblait on ne peut plus contrarié ! Elle lutta de toutes ses forces, se perdant dans un océan d'acier qui était devenu le sien depuis peu. Mais le présent ne suffisait pas, la situation était trop tendue.  
  
Alors elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Draco depuis le début de l'année : lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble, lorsqu'il la consolait, lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient ou encore lors de leur mariage. En cet instant, elle aurait pu produire un magnifique Patronus. C'est alors que la voix glaciale s'éleva de nouveaux :  
  
-Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! hurla Voldemort, je vous interdis !  
  
-Alors va-t-en ! s'écria Draco s'adressant pour la première fois au mage  
  
-Bien ! répondit celui-ci, mais pas sans avoir laissé un souvenir !  
  
Hermione était partagée entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude de ce qu'allait faire Voldemort. C'est alors que le souffle chaud se retira d'un coup, la laissant de glace. Elle était épuisée et ne parvenait pas à faire le moindre geste. Elle sentit la main de Draco replacer une mèche derrière son oreille et tenta de lui sourire, faiblement.  
  
Alors qu'elle pensait que tout était fini, la chair de son avant-bras se mit à la faire souffrir atrocement. Et, bien vite, elle eut l'impression qu'on venait de plonger son corps dans les flammes de l'enfer. Elle hurla de douleur et se crispa.  
  
Elle se sentit empoignée avec force et, sans qu'elle se rende compte comment, elle avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de Draco. Elle se blottit contre lui et attendit que la douleur passe, des larmes silencieuses coulants sur ses joues. Puis, quand son corps retrouva une température normale, elle regarda son avant bras.  
  
Alors, sous ses yeux ébahis, elle vit les arabesques d'une marque noire s'y former. La marque des ténèbres. Elle sentit des doigts lui remonter lentement le visage pour se retrouver en face de celui du Serpentard. Il lui adressa un sourire timide, à moitié dissimulé puis l'embrassa sur le front.  
  
Elle lui montra alors la marque. Il resta interdit un moment puis une expression de profonde tristesse marqua ses traits.  
  
-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il  
  
-Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle  
  
-Tout ça est de ma faute, je n'ai pas su te soutenir comme il faut... Je n'ai pas su t'aider...  
  
Elle rassembla ses forces et, dans un geste tendre, caressa la joue de Draco. Ce dernier sembla hésiter puis ferma les yeux, appréciant la douceur. Hermione tenta de se relever mais ses efforts furent vains. Draco la soutint donc et, ensemble, ils firent face au trio resté, jusque là, spectateur.  
  
-Professeur, murmura Hermione, je vous remercie et m'excuse pour avoir fait entrer votre ennemi ici...  
  
-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, Mrs Malefoy.  
  
-Quoi ?! s'exclama Ron, c'est avec lui que tu es mariée ?  
  
-Calme toi, Ron, reprocha Harry, ce n'est pas le moment !  
  
-Comment ça ? s'écria le rouquin, tu sembles prendre cette nouvelle à la légère ! Serais-tu aveugle ?  
  
-C'est justement parce que je ne le suis pas que j'ai eu le temps de m'habituer à la situation !  
  
-Tu... tu étais au courant ? balbutia Ron, tu le savais ?  
  
-Mr Weasley ! intervint Dumbledor, Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment et l'endroit idéal pour ce genre de conversation. Mrs Malefoy est on ne peut plus épuiser...  
  
-Cessez de l'appeler comme ça ! hurla Ron, elle s'appelle Hermione Granger ! Granger !  
  
-Ron ! supplia Hermione, je t'en prie, arrête. Je comptais t'en parler demain soir. Harry, lui, a deviné tout seul.  
  
Mais le jeune Weasley ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre :  
  
-Lui ! dit-il en pointant Draco, lui, Hermione ! Celui qui ne fait que t'insulter depuis des années, qui nous insulte et nous rabaisse depuis presque six ans !  
  
-Mr Weasley ! s'écria Dumbledor d'une voix dure, je vous ai demandé d'arrêter ! Dois-je vous rappeler dans quelles circonstances votre amie s'est retrouvée là ce soir ? Elle a été possédée par Voldemort. Dois-je également vous rappeler qui est Voldemort ?  
  
Ron secoua négativement la tête. Le directeur souhaita bonne nuit aux deux Gryffondor et fit signe au jeune couple de le suivre. Une fois en dehors de la salle commune, il se tourna vers eux et les regarda d'un air grave :  
  
-Vu les événements de ce soir, il est évident que Mr Malefoy Lucius sera mis au courant de votre relation. Tant qu'on peut garder le mariage secret, on pourra limiter les dégâts, restez donc discrets sur ce point. Quant à vos camarades, j'ai placé un sort sur la tour Gryffondor pour que personne n'entende ou voit ce qu'il s'est passé. Cela vous laissera donc l'opportunité de l'expliquer vous-même.  
  
-Pourquoi doit-on leur en parler ? questionna Hermione  
  
-Parce que Lucius Malefoy s'en chargera, répondit Dumbledor, à vous de voir si vous voulez que les Serpentard vous foncent dessus ou si vous préférez l'assumer de suite.  
  
-Mais, professeur, intervint Draco, quand ils vont savoir qu'on est ensemble, ils vont forcément faire le lien avec le mariage...  
  
-Comment sont-il au courant qu'un mariage ait eu lieu ? s'étonna le Directeur  
  
-Ce détail a... « échappé » au professeur Rogue ce matin, expliqua Hermione  
  
Dumbledor sembla embêter l'espace d'un instant puis reprit contenance :  
  
-Et bien, jeunes gens, vous allez devoir tout assumer d'un coup ! Ou alors...  
  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et se perdit dans ses pensées :  
  
-Heu... Professeur ? tenta Draco  
  
-Oui ! Excusez-moi ! Je me disais que vous ne seriez pas obligés de l'assumer longtemps...  
  
-C'est-à-dire ? l'encouragea Hermione  
  
-Déclarez-vous pendant un ou deux jours puis disputez-vous au milieu de la Grande Salle en ayant l'air convaincants. Ainsi, tout le monde croira que votre relation est finie et vous ne seriez plus en danger.  
  
Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Bien sûr, elle adorerait pouvoir se montrer en publique avec Draco, vivre pleinement sa relation. Mais, d'un autre côté, ce serait les mettre en danger, en particulier Draco...  
  
Elle se sentit défaillir, elle était encore trop faible pour voir clairement ses pensées et prendre une décision raisonnable. Elle entendit Draco acquiescer et Dumbledor les saluer. Elle ne répondit pas et, sans jeter un coup d'œil au Serpentard, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle mit la main sur la poignée, une autre se superposa à la sienne.  
  
-Hermione, souffla Draco, nous y arriverons, je te le promets. Un jour, on pourra se balader en publique, main dans la main...  
  
Il avait joint le geste à la parole et avait lié ses doigts à ceux de la Gryffondor. Il lui tourna lentement la tête et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se laissa faire et ferma les yeux, savourant pleinement les lèvres perlées du jeune homme.  
  
-Je vous fait entrer ? dit-elle avec un clin d'œil  
  
-J'espère bien ! répondit-il en souriant  
  
Elle ouvrit l'accès et le laissa dans le salon, se précipitant vers la chambre de sa cousine. Elle l'ouvrit à l'aide d'un léger « Alohomora » et pu, avec soulagement, voir son « petit ange » endormi. Elle referma doucement la porte et retourna dans le salon :  
  
-Elle dort bien, informa-t-elle, elle n'a pas été affectée.  
  
-Je me demande ce que lui veut Tu-Sais-Qui, dit Draco pensif  
  
-Je me suis posée la même question ! Mais Dumbledor a dit qu'il me donnerait la réponse, alors j'attends.  
  
Elle s'étira et bailla longuement :  
  
-Je suis à bout de forces ! s'exclama-t-elle, en plus, je dois avaler la potion à cinq heure du matin ! Alors je vais me coucher ! Tu viens ? ajouta- t-elle après un moment d'hésitation  
  
Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et se leva. Sans la prévenir, il se baissa, passa un bras sous les jambes d'Hermione et l'autre dans son dos. Il la porta ainsi, tel un jeune marié s'apprêtant à passer le pas de la porte, sa jeune épouse dans ses bras.  
  
Elle le laissa faire, trop fatiguée pour protester. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et bloqua sa tête contre son épaule. Alors qu'elle s'endormait à moitié, elle se sentit déposée sur des draps chauds et sombra de suite dans un lourd sommeil.  
  
Quand son réveil sonna à quatre heure quarante-cinq, elle eu l'impression d'avoir à peine cligné des yeux. Elle ouvrit avec grande difficulté des yeux liés par des larmes de sommeil. Quand elle y parvint, elle évalua la situation et vit qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Draco. Vu qu'il était toujours endormi, elle se dégagea avec douceur et se dirigea vers une bassine d'eau.  
  
Elle plongea ses mains à l'intérieur et éclaboussa son visage. Elle dormait toujours debout mais l'eau glacée lui faisait cruellement comprendre qu'elle ne dormait pas réellement. Une fois « réveillée », elle se dirigea vers son armoire et sortit la fiole. Elle regarda l'heure : il lui restait cinq minutes.  
  
Hermione ouvrit son armoire et se changea : inutile de se rendormir après, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas. Elle enfila son uniforme et vit qu'il était l'heure. Elle empoigna la fiole et, sans faire attention au contenu, avala tout d'une traite. Des picotements partirent de son ventre pour se répandre dans tout son corps.  
  
Une fois les picotements calmés, elle éprouva le besoin de se voir dans la glace : « juste au cas où ». Elle alla dans le salon et se détailla dans le miroir accroché près de la cheminée. Pitoyable. Rien n'avait changé, et là était le problème. Toujours les mêmes cheveux incoiffables, le même uniforme morne et la même tête. Elle était vraiment à plaindre.  
  
Puis elle se souvint qu'elle avait acheté le nécessaire pour arranger tout « ça ». Elle fit demi-tour dans sa chambre, empoigna le « nécessaire » et partit pour la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, deux heures plus tard, elle était pleinement satisfaite !  
  
En retournant dans sa chambre, certains lève-tôt la regardèrent, estomaqués. Faut dire qu'elle n'y était pas allée de main morte ! Mais l'avis qui lui comptait le plus était celui de Draco. A peine eut-elle franchi le portrait qu'elle se retrouvait face à face avec le Serpentard. Il tenait Malie dans ses bras et semblait jouer avec elle. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione, il ne pu prononcer mots :  
  
-Je te plais comme ça ? lança la Gryffondor d'une voix sensuelle  
  
Draco reposa la petite à terre et lui indiqua d'aller dans sa chambre. Il détailla alors la jeune femme qui lui faisait face : elle portait l'uniforme réglementaire... enfin pas tant que ça ! Sa jupe lui arrivait un peu plus haut que mi-cuisses, son chemisier n'était boutonné qu'au milieu, laissant voir son nombril et un généreux décolleté !  
  
Elle avait de nouveaux raidis ses cheveux, attachant la moitié supérieure en un chignon tenu par deux bâtons. L'autre moitié était lâchée. Le dernier détail était le maquillage : « parfait » fut le mot qui échappa des lèvres de Draco. Hermione lui fit un sourire charmeur et se pencha langoureusement vers le Serpentard. Il pouvait ainsi sentir son parfum : « Aphrodisiaque ».  
  
-La lavande, c'est dépassé ! expliqua-t-elle  
  
Il ne répondit rien, enivré par l'odeur suave de la jeune fille. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers sa chambre :  
  
-On a défense contre les forces du mal ! s'écria-t-elle, ennuyeux à mourir ! Mais je vais tenter de rendre ça... intéressant.  
  
Elle ne fit pas attention à l'expression inquiète de Draco et, son sac sur l'épaule, se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne se soucia pas des intérêts qu'elle suscitait, jouant même avec ! Arrivées dans la Grande Salle, un semi silence se fit. A peine fut-elle assise que plusieurs garçons de différentes maisons vinrent lui proposer leur service ! Elle ri et accepta ceux d'un Serdaigle plutôt mignon.  
  
Harry et Ron n'étaient pas encore arrivés lorsqu'elle eut fini. Elle décida donc d'attendre devant la salle de classe, seule. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle voulut empoigner son sac, six garçons se jetèrent pratiquement dessus pour savoir lequel le porterait. Hermione bailla bruyamment pour faire comprendre qu'elle s'ennuyait et se mit en route pour le second étage.  
  
Elle croisa Neville qui vira au vert et se joignit immédiatement au groupe qui la suivait. Ils s'étaient partagé les composants du sac afin d'en porter équitablement le contenu. Arrivée devant la classe, Hermione remarqua que tous les garçons qui la suivaient bavaient presque devant elle. Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et ils se mirent immédiatement à se disputer pour savoir à qui il était adressé !  
  
Quand la sonnerie retentit, le grand dilemme de savoir qui aurait le droit de l'accompagner dans la classe se posa. Le cours n'était réservé qu'aux Serpentard et aux Gryffondor. Hermione entra la première dans la salle, attendant son « escorte ». Elle s'assit au milieu et croisa délicatement les jambes. Bientôt, toute le gente masculine des maisons ennemis entrèrent et s'assirent tout autour de la jeune fille, la complimentant de milles manières.  
  
Plusieurs filles la regardèrent de travers, dont Pansy Parkinson à qui Hermione ne manqua pas de lancer un clin d'œil. Lorsque Draco pénétra dans la salle, il jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à Hermione et fusilla du regard tous les garçons qui avaient pris place autour d'elle. Hermione le regarda plus attentivement et vit qu'il était sur le point de craquer en voyant les jambes de sa compagne presque totalement découvertes !  
  
Les derniers à rentrer étaient Harry et Ron. Ils furent abasourdis par le spectacle et réagirent au quart de tour. Ils prirent deux Serpentard qui s'étaient placés à côté de leur amie et les agrippèrent par leur cape. Ils les jetèrent plus loin en leur conseillant d'oublier la Gryffondor et prirent leur place.  
  
-C'était ça que tu voulais pas être ? murmura Harry, une garce ?  
  
-En tout cas, dit-elle d'une voix envoûtante, ça n'a pas l'air de vous déplaire !  
  
Elle se pencha de façon qui se voulut naturelle, mettant en avant son décolleté. Excédé, Harry murmura un « intenable » et un « il va voir ce crasseux ». Tout en continuant de marmonner –généralement des insultes pour Rogue- il retira sa cape et la plaça sur les épaules d'Hermione, lui couvrant son décolleté. Elle fulmina tandis que des expressions de déception se faisaient entendre à travers la classe.  
  
-Je vous préviens ! s'exclama Harry, le prochain que j'entends ce plaindre aura le droit à une vue plongeante... du toit !  
  
Après avoir jeté un froid sur la classe, « Le Survivant » eut le droit aux applaudissements de Ron et à ceux, silencieux, de Draco ! Hermione les fusilla du regard et sortit ses affaires en les jetant pratiquement. Le professeur Déchet commença son cours dans la confusion : pleins de bouts de parchemins circulaient dans la classe tous destinés à la même personne : Hermione.  
  
Mais aucun ne parvenait à la jeune fille : Ron et Harry se chargeaient de les détruire au fur et à mesure. Au bout d'un quart d'heure ainsi, Hermione en avait plus que ras-le-bol. Elle se leva, se débarrassa de la cape et se dirigea vers le devant de la classe :  
  
-Hermione, rassis-toi ! siffla Harry  
  
-Non ! s'écria-t-elle, je reste debout, j'ai des choses à dire !  
  
Elle se tourna vers Déchet et lui adressa un sourire ravageur :  
  
-Harry pense que je devrais cacher ma féminité, lança-t-elle, et vous ? Vous pensez la même chose ?  
  
Elle fit une moue et se pencha vers le professeur, les mains sur les genoux. Déchet devint rouge, puis vert, puis violet, jaune poussin, bleu turquoise, etc.  
  
-Ça suffit maintenant ! s'exclama Draco, arrête de te donner en spectacle, on veut bosser !  
  
Il avait dit les derniers mots presque en un souffle. Hermione le fixa et se mordit la lèvre. Elle avança vers lui d'un air prédateur et le vit paniquer. Elle écarta la table d'un mouvement de bras afin de se trouver face au Serpentard, sans aucun obstacle. Elle passa une jambe de l'autre côté et s'assit à cheval sur les genoux de Draco.  
  
-Salut beau blond ! lança-t-elle, toi tu as été gâté par la nature !  
  
Elle lui agrippa sa cravate et se pencha sensuellement vers lui pour lui lécher le lobe. Elle entendit quelques soupirs d'envie pendant que Draco restait sans rien faire, scotché sur place. Il ne la repoussait pas, loin de là, et Hermione comprit pourquoi : il préférait qu'elle le fasse avec lui qu'avec un autre !  
  
-Tu me veux pour toi tout seul ? dit-elle avec une moue d'enfant  
  
-Si tu n'étais pas ma femme, je t'épouserai ! déclara-t-il sans baisser le ton  
  
Un silence suivit cette déclaration bientôt rompue par des exclamations de toutes sortes. Mais Hermione ne les écoutait pas : elle fit un sourire ravageur à son « beau blond » et l'embrassa passionnément. Maintenant, s'ils avaient un doute, les autres pouvaient aisément deviner la relation entre les deux adolescents.  
  
Leur baiser fut interrompu par Ron qui agrippa Hermione en marmonnant un « Pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! » et la ramena à sa place. Tous les garçons –hormis Draco- semblèrent déçus, y comprit Déchet ! Le reste du cours se passa dans un quasi-silence entrecoupé de sanglots. Pansy Parkinson était affalée sur sa table et ne semblait pas se remettre de la nouvelle du mariage. Pourtant, personne n'avait tenté une démarche vers elle, pas même Draco. Tous savaient le comportement obsessionnel de la jeune fille envers le préfet en chef de Serpentard. Et, à vrai dire, personne ne s'en souciait !  
  
A la pause déjeuner, Hermione et Draco mangèrent séparément, chacun à leur table. Ce n'était pas l'idéal vu que « tout Poudlard » était au courant de leur relation et risquait d'ouvrir les hostilités ! Seulement, vu l'état d'Hermione, s'ils s'étaient enfermés dans une pièce à part, les rumeurs seraient allées bon train !  
  
Plusieurs Gryffondor en profitèrent donc pour tenter de draguer Hermione en douce mais, même tous réunis, ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre Draco. De plus, la plupart étaient terrorisés par le Serpentard. Certains allèrent le voir, lui demandant son accord mais ce nombre s'était limité à deux, après que les deux téméraires se soient reçu un sortilège d'Entrave à bout portant !  
  
Hermione n'avait pas mangé grand-chose qu'elle s'ennuyait déjà. Alors, sous les yeux ébahis de tous les verts et argents, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Draco. Ce dernier la regarda d'abord avec des gros yeux puis vit ceux, remplis de désir, de la Gryffondor et abdiqua. Il se pencha vers elle, ses lèvres frôlant son oreille :  
  
-Tu crois qu'on les a choqué? murmura-t-il  
  
Elle sourit, lui adressa un clin d'œil et l'embrassa. Jamais elle n'avait embrassé comme ça, y mettant toute sa « fougue », se jetant presque sur le jeune homme. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle rompit le baiser, il resta cloué sur place, la regardant avec étonnement, un sourire en coin.  
  
Elle se releva et observa le reste des Serpentard : plusieurs garçons avaient la bouche grande ouverte, laissant en paraître le contenu pas encore avalé. D'autres avaient rejeté leur jus de citrouille sur leur voisine d'en face. Quant à la gente féminine, ils la fusillaient du regard, lui reprochant de leur voler leur « prince ». « Ça pour les avoir choqué... » pensa-t-elle avec amusement.  
  
Le cours de l'après-midi, Botanique, se passa dans les mêmes tons que ceux du matin : Hermione restait le centre d'intérêt. Ils étaient dans une des serres les plus dangereuses. Pourtant, omnubilés par le décolleté de la jeune fille, la plupart des Serdaigle et Gryffondor –seuls présents à ce cour- cueillirent inconsciemment des fleurs pour lui offrir. Heureusement qu'Hermione restait quand même la « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout » car la plupart des plantes qu'on lui offrait étaient soit vénéneuses, soit carnivores ! Elle su donc les éviter habilement mais on pouvait pas en dire autant des prétendants !  
  
Un peu avant la fin du cours, Rogue fit son apparition. Il se dirigea directement vers Hermione, l'empoigna et l'entraîna au dehors. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la serre, Hermione regarda son professeur, fascinée. Que se cachait-il derrière ce masque glacial ? Avait-il un cœur qui connaissait les sentiments tels que l'amour ? Bien entendu, elle ne devait cet intérêt soudain qu'à son état névrosé !  
  
-Y'a-t-il une Mrs Rogue ? ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de demander  
  
Rogue s'arrêta et la fixa, droit dans les yeux. Mais Hermione n'était pas femme à se laisser refroidir –en tout cas, pas depuis cinq heure du matin- elle choisit donc de soutenir le regard du maître de Potions. Ce dernier, d'un geste sec, prit le bras de la jeune fille et souleva la manche. Il détacha son regard de celui de la Gryffondor pour observer la marque des ténèbres dans toute sa splendeur.  
  
-Elle vous fait mal ? demanda-t-il brusquement  
  
-Pas autant que la crampe que vous m'avez mise y'a cinq minutes ! rétorqua- t-elle  
  
-Mrs Malefoy, siffla Rogue, cessez de faire la maligne avec moi ! Vous perdrez facilement à ce jeu...  
  
-Je croyais que j'étais Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! répondit Hermione, et puis, de toutes façons, si je joue la maligne, c'est de votre faute !  
  
Un silence s'installa. La vraie nature d'Hermione revenait petit à petit et elle se sentit immédiatement rongée par le remords. Elle avait répondu à un professeur. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir totalement, sûrement les effets de la potion.  
  
-Je ne pensais pas que la potion aurait cet effet, expliqua Rogue, je vous pensais déjà de ce genre « là » !  
  
-Quel genre ? insista Hermione  
  
-Allumeuse ! s'exclama-t-il, regardez ce que vous avez fait avec Mr Malefoy... Beau travail ! En un mois de relation platonique, vous avez réussi à lui faire passer la bague au doigt !  
  
Rogue ne s'arrêta pas de débiter son discours sur le fait qu'Hermione était coupable des changements, au combien « désastreux » -du point de vue de Rogue- de Draco. Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus, les picotements de la potion qu'elle avait ressentis dans son corps toute la journée, s'intensifiaient. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête était envahie par une ruche d'abeille.  
  
-Mrs Malefoy ? appela Rogue, m'écoutez-vous ?  
  
-Les... abeilles, articula-t-elle  
  
C'était bien entendu incompréhensible mais c'est tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à prononcer. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était porter ses mains à son crâne dans une tentative de stabiliser la situation. Alors qu'elle pensait –encore- s'évanouir, Rogue la força à boire un liquide tiède.  
  
Aussitôt, tout s'arrêta : le mal de tête, le bourdonnement, les picotements,... Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle, un peu perdue. Un vent frais se leva et elle frissonna sous l'effet du froid. Alors qu'elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas pris de cape, tout lui revint en mémoire : ce sentiment d'orgueil et d'assurance qui l'avait envahi toute la journée et qui venait de s'envoler avec un peu de liquide tiède.  
  
Cette potion l'avait faite agir comme elle détestait le faire. Elle haïssait ce genre de filles et avait été dans la peau de l'une d'entre elle pendant une journée. Ces impressions ? Dégradant, abjecte ! Alors qu'elle frissonnait de nouveau, une cape vint se déposer sur ses épaules et des bras l'entourèrent. Elle sentit une odeur de Rose et se laissa aller contre le torse de Draco.  
  
Une chaleur montait en elle due à l'effet combinée de la cape et à la présence du Serpentard. Alors qu'elle se laissait bercer, elle se rappela ce qui s'était passé. Rogue. Elle se détacha des bras de Draco et regarda autour d'elle. Personne.  
  
-Où... où est Rogue ? demanda-t-elle  
  
-Je n'en sais rien ! déclara Draco, sûrement dans ses cachots, pourquoi ?  
  
Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme, l'esprit couvert d'un brouillard :  
  
-Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? questionna-t-elle  
  
-Et bien, répondit-il, j'étais en histoire de la magie et je regardais par la fenêtre. Là je t'ai vu tomber au sol, inconsciente. Je suis sorti sans que l'autre vieux fantôme puisse me voir et, le temps que je descende, tu étais réveillée.  
  
-Je... J'étais inconsciente ? marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle-même  
  
-Oui, tu t'es écroulée ! confirma Draco, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?  
  
Elle secoua négativement la tête et reporta son attention vers l'endroit où se trouvaient Rogue quelques instants plus tôt. Etrange. Si Draco était arrivé aussi vite qu'il le prétendait alors il aurait forcément dû croiser Rogue... A moins que le professeur ne soit pas retourné dans ses cachots...  
  
-Hermione ? Tu es sûre que ça va ?  
  
-Oui, oui, Draco, je vais bien ! Rentrons, tu veux ?  
  
Elle agrippa son bras au sien et, ensemble, ils regagnèrent le collège. A l'intérieur, les couloirs étaient glaciaux, remplis de courants d'airs. Comme tout le monde était encore en cours et que Malie était avec Dumbledor, ils décidèrent d'aller discuter calmement de leur situation dans les appartements de la Gryffondor.  
  
Seulement la potion avait énormément affaiblie Hermione. A peine furent-ils assis sur le canapé qu'elle sombra dans un profond sommeil, lovée dans les bras de Draco. A son réveil, la nuit été tombée. Draco n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, fixant le feu avec toujours la même expression de réflexion encrée sur ses traits.  
  
-A quoi tu penses ? interrogea Hermione  
  
-Au bal, dit-il, ou plutôt, au thème du bal. Tu as une idée ? Je n'en trouve aucune !  
  
-Oui, j'en ai une ! déclara-t-elle avec malice, les contes !  
  
-Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-il  
  
-On devra tous s'habiller en personnage de conte ! s'exclama-t-elle, que ce soit moldu ou sorcier !  
  
-Bah voyons !  
  
-Bah quoi ? Ne me dit pas que les sorciers n'ont jamais eu de contes pour rêver ! s'exclama-t-elle  
  
-Si, bien entendu... hésita-t-il, bon d'accord, j'accepte ton idée, à une condition !  
  
-Laquelle ?  
  
-J'ai entendu dire que, dans vos contes, il y avait des non-moldu, expliqua- t-il, alors je veux bien ton thème à la condition que ce ne soit que des personnages magiques !  
  
Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, pesant le pour et le contre :  
  
-D'accord, admit-elle, que les personnages magiques ! Il faudrait l'écrire sur un parchemin pour ne pas oublier !  
  
Elle voulut se relever mais, d'un mouvement, il la ramena contre lui. Il lui murmura un « plus tard » à l'oreille et l'embrasse avec douceur. Une fois de plus, leur désir grimpa en flèche. Ils étaient si proches, leur cœur battait si vite,... La situation dégénéra bien vite. Et, pour la première fois, l'un comme l'autre envisageait sérieusement de passer à l'acte. Seulement ils furent interrompus par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte.  
  
Ils se levèrent en quatrième vitesse, se rhabillèrent tout aussi rapidement et, lorsqu'ils furent à peu près présentables, Hermione alla ouvrir. Le professeur Dumbledor se tenait dans l'entrée, Malie dans les bras. La petite s'amusait à faire disparaître ses mains dans la longue barbe argentée du Directeur.  
  
-Bien le bonjour ! claironna Dumbledor, je viens vous rendre ce petit phénomène et vous éclaircir sur un point.  
  
Hermione s'écarta pour laisser entrer le vieil homme en le soulageant du poids de Malie. Elle prit sa cousine et l'emmena dans sa chambre.  
  
-Tu restes ici et tu joues, compris ?  
  
Après que la petite eut hoché la tête, Hermione retourna dans le salon. Dumbledor avait fait apparaître un service à thé et en donnait une tasse à Draco. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et accepta la tasse de thé qui lui était tendue.  
  
-Je tiens tout d'abord à vous féliciter, commença Dumbledor, vous avez tout deux su réagir face à une situation dangereuse. Hagrid était même étonné que vous ne lui en ayez pas parlé à votre sortie du train.  
  
-On... on était secoués, expliqua Hermione  
  
-Certes, admit Dumbledor, cependant, j'aurais aimé un rapport détaillé. La nécromancie est un art très dangereux et contre-nature. Je trouve étonnant que Voldemort l'utilise car elle est également très risquée...  
  
-C'est-à-dire ? questionna Draco  
  
-En fait, expliqua le Directeur, il faut une personne dotée d'un don naturel pour manier un tel art. Une sorte de shaman. Or, je n'ai pas entendu parler de telles personnes depuis des années. Je crois même que cette lignée est presque éteinte. Du moins je le croyais !  
  
-Que voulez-vous dire ? interrogea Hermione, vous avez rencontré un shaman ?  
  
-Une, à vrai dire. Votre cousine, Mrs Malefoy.  
  
-Ma... Malie ? s'étonna la Gryffondor  
  
-Exact. Vous m'avez demandé l'autre jour ce que lui voulait Voldemort. La réponse est simple : elle est la dernière d'une lignée particulièrement puissante de shamans !  
  
Hermione était sous le choque !  
  
-Mais, objecta-t-elle, elle n'est pas née de parents sorciers ! Et elle n'a que un an et demi !  
  
-Justement ! s'exclama Dumbledor, ne la trouvez-vous avancée pour son âge ? Pour ce qui est de sa naissance, c'est un point que je m'efforce d'éclaircir.  
  
-Professeur ? intervint Draco, j'ai entendu parler des shamans. Ils ne se baladent pas sans leur fantôme. Mais je n'en ais vu aucun accompagnant Malie...  
  
-Je me suis également posé la question, Mr Malefoy. C'est pourquoi j'ai observé la petite. La réponse m'est venue chaque fois qu'elle s'exclamait de façon avancée pour son âge. Autrement dit, toutes les fois où elle s'adressait à sa poupée.  
  
-Doudou ? demanda Hermione d'un air incrédule  
  
-Oui, Doudou ! renchérit Dumbledor, certains shamans enferment leur fantôme dans un objet d'une grande valeur, à leur yeux. Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est que « Doudou » n'a pas été enfermée, elle s'y est mise d'elle-même. En fait, Miss Granger a établi un véritable rapport sentimental avec son fantôme. Autant vous dire que voilà un fait des plus rares.  
  
Dumbledor se leva et adressa aux adolescents un sourire confiant :  
  
-Ne vous affolez pas, dit-il d'un air amusé, vous n'avez pas à en porter les conséquences. Je continuerai à m'occuper d'elle et à m'assurer de sa formation.  
  
Hermione se leva à son tour et tendit une main tremblante au Directeur :  
  
-Merci, professeur  
  
Dumbledor lui prit la main et l'empoigna avec énergie. Puis il salua Draco d'un signe de tête et se retira. Hermione se tourna vers le Serpentard et ses lèvres mimèrent un « wahou » d'étonnement...  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Ce chapitre est très long ! C'est pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps à vous faire parvenir la suite !  
  
J'espère que ça vous plait !  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
HDloveforever : Merci beaucoup ! Ton message m'a fait penser à quelqu'un de surexciter et quand je pense que c'est moi qui t'ai mise dans cet état là, ça me fait toute drôle ! A croire que mon mess passe... (Si tu as compris quelque chose, mail moi !)  
  
Lou4 : Ce qui est court ? Ta review ! Mais c'était bien ! Et surtout, c'était « existant » ! Je veux dire par là, que, malgré qu'elle soit coutre, ta review m'a plu ! Celle-ci aussi d'ailleurs ! Merci !  
  
Raphou : Une pro ? Je ne crois pas ! Tu sais, j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre mais je suis heureuse que tu penses cela de moi ! Merci beaucoup !  
  
Dark Angel : salut ma puce ! Elle est chou ma Malie, hein ? La suite, la voilà ! Elle te plait ?  
  
Sasha Krum : Billy sorcier ? Non ! Lol ! Enfin tu verras sur ce point ! Car t'éclairer serait trahir mon intrigue ! Hermione, Serpentard dans l'âme ? Bah, faut dire qu'elle agit plus tellement comme une gamine dont on peut facilement définir le caractère ! Disons qu'elle s'affirme !  
  
Bunnymoony : Tu es devenue auteur ? J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Où je trouve mon inspiration ? Je ne saurais te dire ! Partout à la fois ! Me vouer un culte ?!? T'as perdu la tête ? Mdr ! Ce serait te sacrifier pour rien ! Je te décevrais !  
  
Caro : Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai réussi à te faire accrocher ! J'estime que l'on peut très bien faire ressortir ce couple en restant dans le ton du bouquin ! C'est-à-dire, en évitant de tomber dans le mélo-dramatique ! Et ton témoignage me prouve que j'ai réussi ! Merci !  
  
Winnie06 : Toi je te permettrais de me crier dessus quand j'arrêterais d'avoir des bouts décousus et que j'aurais un vrai nouveau chapitre ! Et na ! Lol ! Je t'aime ma grande sœur !  
  
Mimi-la-pro : Voili la suite ! J'espère que ça t'a plu !!!! Merci en tous cas !  
  
Bibi : si tes reviews me touchent ? Bien plus que ça ! Elles m'émeuvent à un point que tu ne peux pas savoir ! Merci beaucoup ! Merci beaucoup, tu m'encourages réellement !  
  
Alpo : Oufti ? Tiens c'est mignon ça ! Mdr ! Accroc ? Alors je vais essayer de ne pas te mener à l'overdose !  
  
Elsar : Moi aussi j'en veux un pareil ! Lol ! Merci en tout cas ! J'espère que la suite te plait !  
  
LoliShing : Alors je te félicite de m'avoir fichue une belle frousse ! Lol ! Figure toi que j'ai regardé Shining de Stephen King y'a deux jours et que j'ai eu une peur bleue ! Et voilà qu'en lisant ton pseudo en vitesse, j'ai cru lire Shining ! Lol ! Bon, excuse moi, passons aux choses sérieuses : je te remercie beaucoup pour tes compliments sur ma fic ! Je suis plus que ravie que ça te plaise ! Merci !  
  
Luna999 : J'ai d'autres fans ? Lol ! En tout cas, merci ! Je suis heureuse que tu voies une amélioration parce que j'avais l'impression de stagner ! Merci beaucoup !  
  
Alba, ma belle : Alors comme ça tu oublies ma fic ? Oh tu vas voir toi ! Lol ! Mdr ! Pour Malie, tu verras bien, elle reste un point clef de ma fic ! En tout cas, je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant !  
  
Nancy : ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas posté de review !! Je crois bien que tu m'en avais posté une au premier chapitre ! Et puis rien depuis ! :'( Mais je suis ravie que tu sois de retour ! Ne te torture pas l'esprit à imaginer des suites parce que j'ai un esprit tellement tordu que moi-même j'ai du mal à savoir ce que je vais écrire ! Mdr !  
  
Bon et bien voilà, Je vous remercie tous !  
  
J'espère vivement vous revoir au prochain chapitre et avoir pleins d'autres reviews !  
  
Bisous Jess 


	15. Mort pour elle

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Je suis désolée pour ce retard mais c'était une période bourrée d'exams et, du coup, g t à plat au moment de trouver l'inspi!! Mais finalement, me voilà, alors: Bonne lecture!!**

**Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin!**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard. Il s'installa et commença à manger nerveusement. Dans quelques instants, Hermione allait déclencher une dispute. Ils avaient tout mis au point la veille mais Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir anxieux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor : Potter et Weasley étaient encore seuls...  
  
-Draco Malefoy ! hurla une voix  
  
Un silence se fit dans la salle tandis que le couteau que tenait Draco lui échappa des mains ! Hermione déboula, l'air furax. Pour un peu, on s'y serait cru. La Gryffondor se dirigea, furieuse vers la table des Serpentard. Certains reculèrent devant l'aura destructrice de la jeune femme.  
  
-Plait-il ?demanda Draco  
  
Il avait adopté un ton et un air détaché. Il avait remis ce masque qu'il avait porté depuis des années. Pour lui, c'était un jeu d'enfant ! Cependant Hermione ne lui avait pas dit de quoi elle allait l'accuser et il redoutait le pire ! Elle arriva en face de lui et plaqua les deux mains sur la table :  
  
-Comment oses-tu ? s'écria-t-elle  
  
-Oser quoi ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton désinvolte  
  
-Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Elle est venue me voir ce matin, apparemment très fière d'elle ! Et je suppose que tu l'es aussi ?  
  
Draco comprit quel plan elle suivait et l'en félicita. Elle avait choisit le point faible le plus connu de Draco : les filles ! Il adopta un air complètement décontracté et trempa sa tartine dans son bol. Sans regarder Hermione, comme s'il ne lui apportait aucune importance, il répondit d'un ton sec :  
  
-Tes jeux de sainte nitouche commençaient à m'énerver, fallait t'y attendre !  
  
Des sifflements parcoururent toute la salle. Hermione ne se décomposa pas. Au contraire, elle adopta un air provocateur en répliquant :  
  
-Tu es sûr que je suis une sainte nitouche, que tu n'es pas juste... impuissant !  
  
Cette fois les sifflements furent accompagnés de rires et d'applaudissements ! Draco leva les yeux vers elle et vit ses grandes pupilles chocolat pétiller d'amusement. Si elle continuait à le provoquer, il ne répondrait plus de rien ! Et ils n'arriveront jamais à faire croire qu'ils se séparent ! Il repoussa son déjeuner avec un air dégoûté et se releva :  
  
-Je n'ai plus fin, annonça-t-il, ta présence de sang impure me rends malade !  
  
Cette fois, ce fut de nouveau un silence total qui s'installa. De la table des Gryffondor, on pouvait entendre un net bourdonnement qui s'élevait. Mais Hermione aurait le dernier mot, et ça, Draco le savait.  
  
-Si seulement ça pouvait te tuer ! lança-t-elle avant de tourner les talons  
  
Elle s'arrêta aux portes et se tourna vers Draco :  
  
-Oh, et un dernier point, ajouta-t-elle, c'est fini !  
  
Elle sortit de la Grande Salle sous les applaudissements grandissants des Gryffondor et des Serdaigle. Les Poufsouffle restèrent indécis, encore trop choquer pour tenter quoique ce soit et les Serpentard avaient trop peur de Draco pour amorcer ne serait-ce qu'un geste.  
  
Le jeune Malefoy ne s'était jamais fait larguer et encore moins comme ça ! Il sortit à son tour de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Mais il changea d'avis en cours de route et profita du fait que tout le monde soit entrain de manger pour aller vers celle de la Gryffondor. Arrivé devant, il frappa trois coups –leur code- et la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement.  
  
Un bras l'agrippa et il se sentit happé à l'intérieur. Hermione jubilait et referma la porte dans un mouvement proche de l'hystérie :  
  
-Alors ? lança-t-elle, comment j'étais ?  
  
-Parfaite, dit-il avec un sourire  
  
Elle lui sauta au cou et l'étreignit avec force. Il mit un temps à réagir avant de l'entourer de ses bras. Il ne lui dit rien mais, d'un côté, il était assez peiné. Il aurait tellement aimé rester auprès d'Hermione en publique comme ils l'avaient fait la semaine dernière. C'était amusant de défier tous ceux qui osaient leur faire une remarque. Tous les soirs, ils comptaient les points, comptabilisant le nombre de personne qui les avait menacé.  
  
Les Serpentard c'étaient montrés les plus coriace mais le p lus acharné de tous fut sans contestes Rogue ! Il ne cessait de rabaisser le couple, les affublant de différents surnoms tous plus humiliants les uns que les autres. Il ne se gênait pas non plus pour leur enlever des points comme bon lui semblait.  
  
-Hermione, appela-t-il doucement, il faut qu'on aille en cours !  
  
-Oui, tu as raison, affirma-t-elle en se dégageant, pars devant, il ne faut pas éveiller les soupçons.  
  
Il l'embrassa et ouvrit la porte avec précautions. Ils ne se verraient pas de la journée, n'ayant aucun cours en commun. Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa salle de Métamorphose, il fut félicité par plusieurs de ses camarades qui lui assurèrent qu'ils préféraient l'ancien Malefoy qui ne se laissait pas toucher par les « sang-de-bourbes ». Draco serra discrètement les poings à cette insulte mais fit comme si de rien n'était.  
  
Sa matinée fut des plus horribles ! Quand vint l'heure du déjeuner, il se consola en se disant qu'au moins, il pourrait voir Hermione. Mais à peine se fut-il assis que Weasley fonça droit sur lui ! Le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Draco anticipa :  
  
-Pas moyen de manger sans pollution ici !  
  
-Toi et moi ! Maintenant ! hurla le Gryffondor  
  
Draco le toisa d'un regard à glacer un volcan en ébullition :  
  
-Où tu veux, clochard !  
  
Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le parc. Une troupe d'élèves les avait suivi mais discrètement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des professeurs. Arrivés devant les portes du collège Weasley ouvrit les hostilités. Draco savait que le jeune rouquin n'avait aucune technique cependant, il savait également que, quand il atteignait sa cible, c'était assez douloureux.  
  
Mais à peine les premiers coups furent partis que Draco se retrouva projeté à terre. Le temps qu'il prenne conscience de ce qui se passait, la personne qui se tenait sur lui se releva et pointa droit sur lui sa baguette. Hermione.  
  
-Je te préviens Malefoy, ne t'avises plus de porter la main sur Ron !  
  
-Oh mais ne serait-ce pas ma chère épouse ? demanda Draco sarcastiquement  
  
Hermione se pencha doucement vers le Serpentard qui redoutait le pire. Là, elle était vraiment furieuse, rien à voir avec de la mise en scène !  
  
-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Malefoy ! Moi aussi j'en connais des insultes !  
  
Elle se releva et se dirigea vers Weasley, l'air soudain inquiète. Draco assistait au spectacle sans rien dire mais il bouillonnait intérieurement ! Hermione passait une main attendrie sur le visage de son ami. Ce dernier semblait sourire aux anges tellement la béatitude se lisait sur ses traits. Etait-il possible qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Hermione et la serpillière ? Impossible ! Jamais elle n'oserait...  
  
Soudain, il se sentit observé. Il tourna son regard et rencontra celui de Potter. Ce dernier balançait ses yeux entre Draco et Hermione, cherchant un lien. Un sourire apparut alors sur son visage. Draco était franchement agacé par la capacité de la « merveille » à comprendre tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.  
  
Il se releva, s'épousseta et lança d'un air méprisant :  
  
-Weasley ! La prochaine que tu veux te battre, évite d'envoyer les filles à ta place, elles sont plus fortes que toi, ce qui te rend encore plus minable !  
  
Il lança un regard à Hermione avant d'ajouter :  
  
-Tu récupères les restes en plus ? Pathétique !  
  
Le Gryffondor se releva à une vitesse fulgurante :  
  
-C'est Hermione que tu traite de reste ?lança-t-il  
  
-Ah parce que ça à un nom ? répliqua Draco avec dédain  
  
Alors que le rouquin ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Hermione empoigna son visage et l'embrassa ! Draco sentit son cœur lui faire défaut : ce baiser n'avait rien d'anodin ! Il tourna les talons avec un air profondément dégoûté.  
  
Il alla s'asseoir sous un arbre pendant que la foule se dissipait pour retourner manger. Cependant une personne resta et s'approcha de Draco.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? dit Draco avec humeur  
  
Le Survivant vint s'asseoir à côté du Serpentard et lui tendit un morceau de pain :  
  
-J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas mangé depuis un certain temps ! dit- il amus  
  
Draco accepta l'offre sans poser de question. Un silence s'était installé entre les deux adolescents. Potter fut le premier à le rompre :  
  
-La dispute de ce matin, murmura-t-il, c'était du flan ?  
  
Draco tourna vers lui un regard méfiant. La situation avait quelque chose de... surnaturel. Il était là, dans un coin reclus du parc, entrain de discuter avec le garçon qu'il était censé haïr le plus après son père !  
  
-Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te mentir ! dit-il avec un certain sarcasme dans la voix  
  
-T'as tout devin !  
  
-Alors oui, c'était du flan. Une idée de Dumbledor, précisa Draco, pour nous protéger de mon père...  
  
Il savait très bien que Potter connaissait la situation de son père. Après tout, il avait aidé à sa capture deux ans plus tôt... Le jeune Gryffondor se releva et porta un regard vague vers le lac. Il parla de nouveau d'une voix distante :  
  
-C'est mieux ainsi. Mieux vaut que Hermione évite le plus de danger possible. Elle en cours déjà suffisamment en me côtoyant...  
  
-Tu t'en veux Potter ? demanda Draco avec curiosit  
  
-Plus que je ne devrais...  
  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
  
-Je ne devrais pas remettre en cause l'amitié d'un ou d'une ami sous prétexte que j'ai peur pour leur vie. Eux décident de me soutenir de leur plein gré, je n'ai pas le droit de leur dicter leur vie...  
  
-Même s'ils la risquent pour toi ?  
  
-Exact. Ce choix, c'est eux qui l'ont fait. On a beau avoir des prédispositions pour certaines choses, elles ne valent rien si l'environnement ne concorde pas. Et Hermione fait partie de mon environnement.  
  
-Et quelles sont tes prédispositions ?  
  
Potter se tourna vers Draco, un léger sourire aux lèvres :  
  
-Celles qui me permettront de tuer Voldemort ! déclara-t-il  
  
Le Serpentard en resta bouche bée : comment pouvait-il en parler avec autant de légèret ? Ce garçon était-il inconscient ? Fou ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Le Survivant savait mieux que quiconque de quoi était capable le mage noir. Cependant, malgré son air enjoué, Draco pu voir dans ses yeux une détresse, façade d'une profonde tristesse.  
  
-Je dois y aller ! s'exclama Potter, ravi d'avoir eu une discussion civilisée avec toi ! A bientôt !  
  
Il empoigna son sac et se dirigea d'un pas léger vers le château.  
  
-Complètement fou ! murmura-t-il  
  
Il se rendit à son cours d'histoire de la magie et passa l'heure à réfléchir avec qui il irait au bal. Il aurait aimé y aller avec Hermione mais c'était désormais mission impossible. Il pensa vaguement à Pansy mais elle risquait de se faire des idées et Hermione piquerait une crise. Quoique... Elle avait bien embrassé Weasley devant lui ! Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres : il inviterait Pansy !  
  
A la fin du cours, il se précipita vers ses appartements et y déposa ses affaires en vitesse. Il se dirigea alors vers la salle commune des Serpentard. Il devait reprendre ses marques. Il prit place dans « son » fauteuil et attendit l'arrivée du groupe de filles de septième année. Lorsqu'il entendit le rire perçant de Pansy, il se leva et se dirigea vers elle.  
  
Elle le regarda s'approcher avec des yeux ronds et se laissa faire quand il empoigna son bras pour l'amener à l'écart. Draco la relâcha quand ils furent assez loin des autres filles. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et pencha sa tête de côté, l'air charmeur.  
  
-Pansy, t'es libre pour le bal ?  
  
Elle le fixa avec méfiance. Il pencha un peu plus la tête et lui fit un sourire ravageur.  
  
-A...Avec plai...plaisir ! bredouilla la jeune fille  
  
-Je te demande pardon ? insista Draco qui avait très bien compris  
  
-Euh oui ! se reprit Pansy  
  
-Bien ! Alors je viens te prendre à 19h, sois prête !  
  
Il se détourna et sortit des cachots. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir si elle était d'accord car même s'il la trompait sous son nez, elle accepterait tout ce qu'il lui demanderait ! Il ne comprenait pas tellement les motivations de cette fille, ni sa soumission. Elle avait un caractère bien trempé mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Draco, elle perdait tous ses moyens. Il sourit de nouveau : Hermione avait raison d'être jalouse !  
  
Lorsqu'il s'assit à la table des Serpentard pour dîner, il n'avait jamais eu aussi faim ! Mais, décidément, ce n'était pas une journée à se nourrir ! Alors qu'il se servait l'entrée, un hibou grand duc vint lui déposer une lettre dans son assiette. Elle était scellée « L.M. ». Draco émit un grognement et décacheta l'enveloppe :  
  
Draco,  
  
Autant te prévenir que ton attitude me déçoit au plus haut point ! Le maître m'a expliqué la situation et m'a demandé d'agir. Et bien soit ! Je vais t'imposer des limites : le 31 octobre au soir, tu quitteras ton école débile et viendras te joindre à nous. Tu feras parti de nos rangs, que tu le veuilles ou non. Crois-moi, c'est pour ton bien. Si tu ne viens pas, la mort t'attend.  
  
L. Malefoy  
  
Le message était on ne peut plus clair ! Et pourtant Draco doutait de la marche à suivre. Il ne voulait pas tout remettre en question avec Hermione pour des menaces de mort ! Il en recevait depuis son plus jeune âge et pourtant... Celle-ci semblait sérieuse ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor.  
  
Hermione riait aux éclats avec Weasley et Potter. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse. Il devait partir de sa vie, et au plus vite. Peut-être n'était- elle pas encore amoureuse. Si c'était le cas, elle l'oublierait bien vite. Cependant, partir sans un mot serait lâche. Il se fit la promesse de lui en parler... le plus tard possible...  
  
Il se leva, l'estomac toujours vide et s'enferma dans ses appartements. Il s'en irait le soir du bal : dans deux jours. Il sortit son sac et commença à y mettre ses affaires Alors qu'il avait presque fini, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et il se retrouva face à Hermione. Elle regarda alternativement la valise, le placard à moitié vide et la pile de vêtements entassée à côté de la valise.  
  
-Draco... Qu'est-ce que ?  
  
Elle recula de plusieurs pas, une main sur sa bouche retenant des mots d'effrois. Elle allait se heurter au mur. Draco tenta un pas en avant mais ça ne fit qu'accélérer le recul de la jeune fille :  
  
-Hermione, attends, je vais t'expliquer...  
  
Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et, avant que Draco ait pu dire ou faire quoique ce soit, elle partit en courant. Draco s'avachit sur un canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains. Ça allait être plus difficile que prévu...  
  
Le lendemain, sa valise était prête, il n'avait laissé que quelques affaires de sorties, juste le nécessaire. Quand il fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle, il vit l'air étonné d'Hermione qui pensait sûrement qu'il serait déjà parti. Il lui adressa un sourire discret mais elle l'ignora et plongea le regard vers son assiette.  
  
Le cœur étrangement à l'étroit, Draco s'assit à sa table. Aucun cours commun avec les Gryffondor, aucune chance de s'expliquer. Demain, ils allaient devoir préparer le bal ensemble... avec tous les autres préfets ! Et il était bien entendu absurde qu'il tente quelque chose en la présence de la Belette !  
  
Le soir même, il devait faire une ronde en compagnie de Parkinson. Celle-ci ne s'arrêtait pas de parler du bal et de « l'erreur Granger » qu'elle pardonnait, évidement ! Draco en avait plus qu'assez de cette groupie mais il se surprit à penser qu'elle lui manquerait quand même un peu ! « Quoiqu'elle ne tardera pas à me rejoindre » pensa-t-il amèrement.  
  
Il ne l'avait pas mise au courant de son prochain départ. La pauvre aurait rangé ses affaires en moins de deux et l'aurait suivi sans se poser de question. Or, il était peut-être d'accord pour gâcher sa vie mais il voulait préserver les personnes qui lui étaient devenues proches. De plus, avec un peu de chances, elle se rangerait du côté des gentils et ne se gâcherait pas à suivre ses parents. Car, malgré l'apparence qu'elle se donnait, cette fille avait un sacré potentiel !  
  
Il lui souhaita la bonne nuit et se retira dans ses appartements. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, revoyant sans cesse le regard d'Hermione quand elle l'avait surpris... Jamais il n'oublierait ce regard. Jamais il n'oublierait Hermione, son premier amour... et certainement son dernier...  
  
Quand l'aube perça à travers les carreaux de sa chambre, il s'occupa des derniers préparatifs. Une fois le tout bouclé, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il allait y passer sa journée mais, bizarrement, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait le pressentiment que s'il rejoignait Voldemort, il n'allait plus remettre les pieds dans cette école qui était devenue pour lui une sorte de boîte renfermant ses plus précieux souvenirs.  
  
Il mémorisa tout sur son passage, un sentiment nostalgique l'envahissant chaque fois qu'un élément lui rappelait un évènement plus ou moins important. Il s'occupait de la décoration de la Salle depuis presque deux heures quand Hermione arriva, au côté de Weasley. Ce dernier semblait passionné par le débit de paroles que déversait la jeune fille.  
  
Draco ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la Gryffondor. A partir de ce soir, il devrait vivre chaque jour en repensant à ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie s'il avait su faire attention. Elle remarqua qu'elle était observée et tourna la tête, l'espace d'un instant. Leur regard se rencontrèrent et s'affrontèrent. Chacun tentait de lire dans les yeux de l'autre. Mais Draco ne voulait pas qu'elle sache, pas maintenant. Alors il détourna les yeux et se concentra d'avantage sur une guirlande qui ne cessait de retomber.  
  
Draco n'eut plus aucun contact de la journée avec Hermione. Elle s'occupait de la partie opposée de la salle et s'amusait de temps en temps avec Weasley mais ses yeux indiquaient clairement que le cœur n'y était pas. Draco en était désolé, il aurait tellement voulu que tout se passe sans encombres, qu'ils puissent s'aimer, tout simplement.  
  
-Dray, ça va ?  
  
-Oui, Pansy, je vais bien ! répliqua Draco agac  
  
C'était au moins la cinquième fois en une demi-heure que la Serpentard remarquait que quelque chose clochait. Mais son cavalier l'ignorait complètement. Quand ils eurent fini la décoration, ils purent retourner dans leurs dortoirs et se préparer. Draco ne se déguisa pas spécialement. Il ne pouvait pas arriver devant Voldemort maquillé comme un clown et l'habille qui va avec ! Il avait enfilé un col roulé noir, moulant. Son pantalon, tout aussi noir, était en lin et légèrement évasé.  
  
Ce n'était pas très original mais sa classe naturelle ferait passer ça ! Il alla chercher Pansy qui était déguisée en Paula Lola, une héroïne magique. Elle portait une jupe courte rose, un haut court blanc, de grandes bottes cirées roses et des couettes en hauteur retenues par des élastiques roses ! Passant au-delà de son impression de dégoût, Draco lui tendit son bras et la mena vers la Salle de bal.  
  
Il avait beau avoir travaillé dessus toute l'après-midi, il ne pu s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant la décoration ! Des ruisseaux coulaient le long des murs, s'écoulant dans de grands bassins bordés de végétation. Une poussière nacrée enchantait le ciel magique qui était bien sombre ce soir là. Des tables avaient été disposées un peu partout, toutes recouvertes de lierre.  
  
Draco s'assit à l'une d'elle et Pansy l'imita aussitôt. Il jeta un vague regard à la salle et vit qu'Hermione n'était pas encore arrivée. D'ailleurs, pas beaucoup de Gryffondors étaient arrivés. « Toujours entrain de se faire désirer » pensa-t-il avec une grimace. Au moment où il pensait ça, une troupe rouge et or débarqua. Bientôt, la salle fut remplie mais il manquait toujours Hermione et ça n'échappa pas à Draco...  
  
Elle apparut alors, au bras de Weasley. Ce dernier déguisé en Martin Miggs, le moldu fou, ne pouvait détacher les yeux de sa partenaire. Et Draco le comprenait ! Hermione était déguisée en elfe. Elle portait une longue robe blanche avec, à la taille, un corset qui lui faisait une taille magnifique et faisait ressortir sa poitrine avec volupté. Ses épaules étaient découvertes et ses cheveux lâchés formaient de parfaites boucles auxquelles s'entremêlaient des longs rubans blancs.  
  
Elle ressemblait à un ange descendu droit du ciel. Draco avait la bouche sèche et ne quitta pas la Gryffondor des yeux pendant tout le trajet qui la menait à sa table. Elle s'assit entre Weasley et Potter qui était accompagné de Lavande Brown. Cette dernière lançait un regard de jalousie pure à Hermione et se rapprocha un peu plus de son cavalier, de peur qu'elle lui vole.  
  
Le repas se passa dans une confusion totale, Draco ne mangea que peu, ne pouvant que se sentir mal en se rendant compte de ce qu'il gâchait. Pansy ne remarqua rien, trop occuper à trouver des défauts à Hermione et à argumenter avec son amie, Millicent Bullstrode. Quand l'heure de danser vint, les tables disparurent pour laisser place à une piste de danse.  
  
Dumbledor vint se placer en son milieu et réclama le silence :  
  
-Bonsoir cher élèves et bienvenu à cette soirée d'Halloween ! Je vais demander à tous ceux ayant un âge inférieur à celui requit pour la quatrième année, de regagner leurs dortoirs.  
  
Un murmure de protestations s'éleva de la Grande Salle mais Dumbledor était intransigeant sur ce point. Ainsi la salle se vida un peu et le Directeur monta sur l'estrade. Il frappa des mains et un groupe sorcier apparut : les Camélias. Alors que la plupart des élèves étaient survoltés à l'apparition des deux garçons, Dumbledor reprit la parole :  
  
-Pour ouvrir ce bal, je vais demander aux préfets en chef de s'avancer. Que la fête commence !  
  
Draco n'en revenait pas, encore un coup tordu du vieil homme... Alors que des exclamations et des murmures parcouraient la salle, se remémorant la dispute quelques jours plus tôt, Draco s'avança vers la table d'Hermione. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle regarda avec méfiance avant de s'en saisir, légèrement tremblante.  
  
Il l'emmena au centre de la piste de danse et, comme pour mettre les deux adolescents encore plus mal à l'aise, le groupe entama un slow. Draco prit une inspiration et s'approcha d'Hermione. Il la saisit à la taille et, après un moment trouble, elle passa ses bras derrière la nuque du jeune homme. Plusieurs couples les imitèrent et, très vite la piste de danse fut remplie. Draco en profita pour se rapprocher un peu plus de la Gryffondor, collant pratiquement leur corps. Il vit Weasley fulminer et Pansy devenir franchement hystérique.  
  
-Hermione, murmura-t-il près de l'oreille de la jeune fille, je dois partir, ce soir.  
  
Hermione, qui avait calé sa tête contre le torse du Serpentard, recula pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent, elle paraissait affolée.  
  
-Où tu vas ? Pour combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle  
  
-Où je vais n'a pas d'importance, je m'en vais définitivement, je ne reviendrais pas...  
  
Les yeux de la jeune fille brillèrent de tristesse. Draco plaça doucement le visage de la Gryffondor contre son torse et la berça. Elle pleurait. Il l'avait blessé.  
  
-Crois moi, souffla-t-il, c'est mieux ainsi. Je ne suis pas ce qu'il te faut...  
  
-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? s'exclama-t-elle entre deux sanglots, tu n'as pas à choisir pour moi !  
  
Heureusement que la musique était forte car elle donna du courage à Draco pour murmurer ces quelques mots :  
  
-Je t'aime.  
  
Elle releva la tête et le fixa sans comprendre. Il tenta alors de lui expliquer :  
  
-Je crois que je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle seulement on ne peut pas... Ce soir je vais m'en aller, et je veux que tu me promettes de faire de ton mieux pour continuer ta vie...  
  
-Avec qui ? dit-elle, c'est avec toi que je veux être !  
  
-Non, je ne suis pas pour toi ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton dur, tu dois te choisir quelqu'un avec qui tu ne seras pas en danger permanent.  
  
-Comme qui ?  
  
Draco parcourait brièvement la salle du regard et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une chevelure couleur feu :  
  
-Weasley par exemple, il donnerait sa vie pour toi !  
  
-Et pas toi ?  
  
La question était simple et pourtant si compliqué à élucider. Il aurait donné jusqu'à sa carcasse pour la sauver mais le mal qui les atteignait passerait au-delà de ce sacrifice. Il replaça délicatement une mèche qui échappait à la masse brune de la Gryffondor :  
  
-Je donnerais mon âme, souffla-t-il, si seulement c'était suffisant...  
  
Il aurait voulu l'embrasser, emporter avec lui le goût sucré des lèvres de celle qu'il aimait. Mais elle ne partait pas, elle. Ce serait mettre une entrave à son bonheur possible avec Weasley. La musique s'arrêta, il s'écarta doucement d'elle.  
  
-Je te souhaites tout le bonheur qu'une fille telle que toi peux avoir, dit- il, ne le gâche pas.  
  
-Alors reste ! dit-elle avec véhémence, sans toi, je ne mérite pas de bonheur...  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle et sous le regard ahuri des quelques observateur, il lui souleva délicatement le menton et lui adressa un chaleureux sourire :  
  
-Ne doute jamais de toi, ordonna-t-il  
  
Il la laissa, perplexe, au milieu de la piste. Weasley la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et l'assaillit de question. Draco s'approcha de Pansy et décida qu'elle méritait bien de passer une bonne soirée. Alors, comme pour Hermione, il lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.  
  
Il la fit danser sur presque tous les morceaux, tentant de se libérer l'esprit. Mais dès qu'il apercevait Hermione, son cœur s'alourdissait. Cependant, il était fier d'avoir réussi à lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Bien qu'un peu déçu qu'elle ne lui ait jamais dit, il en ressentit un certain soulagement : elle l'oublierait vite.  
  
Quand minuit sonna, Dumbledor annonça la dernière danse. Draco en profita pour s'éclipser, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il gagna ses appartements, se saisit de sa valise et regagna le hall principal. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers la Grande Salle et entendit la fête se finir. Hermione devait le chercher partout, certainement avait-elle pensé toute la soirée à un plan pour le retenir et voulait désormais le mettre à exécution.  
  
-Au revoir ma belle, souffla-t-il  
  
Il ouvrit les grandes portes du château et se retrouva aux portes du parc. Il pleuvait des cordes dehors. Il courba ses épaules, voulant se créer une barrière contre les larmes célestes et s'avança. Il était arrivé à mi- chemin quand une voix le rappela en arrière :  
  
-Draco !  
  
Il se tourna, sachant déjà qui l'appelait. Hermione accourait vers lui, tenant le bas de sa robe, déjà recouverte de boue. La pluie tombait à torrents sur la jeune fille à peine couverte. Draco défit sa cape et, lorsque Hermione arriva à sa hauteur, il la lui passa sur les épaules. Mais la jeune fille la repoussa :  
  
-Hermione ! protesta-t-il, tu vas attraper froid !  
  
-Ecoute-moi ! s'écria-t-elle, c'est mon tour de parler !  
  
Draco redoutait le pire, il ne devait en aucun cas flancher !  
  
-Je... Je ne sais pas par où commencer, bredouilla-t-elle, je... j'ai tellement de choses à te dire !  
  
Draco l'interrompit en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres :  
  
-Hermione, ne te fatigues pas, je dois y aller.  
  
Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et se retourna.  
  
-Draco, je t'aime !  
  
Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. Il avait mal entendu, il avait forcément mal entendu... « Pitié, tout mais pas ça ! ». Il se tourna vers elle et pu voir qu'elle ne mentait pas. Mais elle ne devait pas être amoureuse, elle ne devait pas...  
  
-Je ne veux pas de Ron, continua-t-elle, ni du premier garçon clamant donner sa vie pour moi ! Celui que je veux Draco, c'est toi ! Et ça, tu n'as pas le droit de me l'enlever ! Quelque soit la pression qui pèse sur toi, laisse moi t'aider, te soutenir...  
  
-Tu ne peux pas ! s'exclama-t-il, tu ne peux pas faire de miracles !  
  
Elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Elle leva sa main et caressa doucement la joue du Serpentard :  
  
-J'en ai déjà fait un, dit-elle, tu as changé Draco, ce n'est plus ta voie... Ça ne l'a jamais été...  
  
Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour dont elle était capable. Il en fut submergé et ne résista pas longtemps. Il l'encercla de ses bras et répondit au baiser en y mêlant ses sentiments. Un orage éclata au-dessus d'eux et la pluie redoubla mais aucun des deux ne semblait l'avoir remarqué.  
  
Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, ils collèrent leur front et ne cessèrent de se fixer. Elle lui volait son cœur, faisait envoler ses problèmes. Comment ne pas l'aimer ? -Reste, murmura-t-elle, je t'en supplie...  
  
Il hocha lentement la tête, sachant très bien ce que signifiait ce geste. Il venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Il venait de mourir pour elle... Rien à voir avec toutes ces promesses que se font les couples, ces hommes qui promettent leur vie en bon chevalier servant. Draco, lui, venait réellement de donner la sienne pour celle qui était désormais ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde.  
  
Il se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau. Leur cœur explosait l'un contre l'autre. Puis elle lui prit la main et l'emmena vers le château. Une fois à l'intérieur, le silence leur indiqua que la fête était terminée. Hermione le traîna jusque sa chambre. Arrivée devant Gryffondor, elle chuchota le mot de passe et entraîna le Serpentard avec elle.  
  
Elle s'assit près du feu et lui indiqua de faire pareil. Quand ils furent face à face, un malaise s'installa. Hermione s'empressa de le rompre : elle se releva et se dirigea vers sa chambre :  
  
-Je vais chercher des serviettes, tu vas attraper froid.  
  
Draco ri à cette remarque. Il s'assit en tailleur et se courba en avant, plaçant ses mains sur ses chevilles croisées. Son regard s'assombrit : que venait-il de faire ? Elle allait souffrir, c'était inévitable, alors pourquoi était-il l ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question qu'elle revint et s'accroupit devant lui.  
  
Elle tenait dans ses mains une serviette blanche qu'elle déplia et apposa sur la tête du Serpentard. Avec des gestes lents et minutieux, elle frotta la serviette pour sécher Draco. Ce dernier se laissait faire, bercé par la douceur de la Gryffondor. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elle descendit la serviette sur les épaules, découvrant le visage de Draco. Ils se regardèrent un instant, se perdant dans les pupilles de l'autre.  
  
Dans un mouvement passionné, il bondit sur ses genoux et saisit les lèvres d'Hermione avec les siennes. Elle se laissa faire, passant même ses mains dans le dos de Draco. Il l'écrasa de son poids, l'obligeant à s'allonger. Le feu dégageait sur eux une douce chaleur qui n'était rien comparé au feu qui brûlait en eux.  
  
Ils retirèrent leurs habits trempés et se retrouvèrent avec, pour seule barrière, leur peau. Leurs lèvres ne se séparaient pas. Draco tentait de ne pas faire faux pas. Il se sentait perdu, comme si c'était sa première fois. Et ça l'était. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait couché avec différentes filles sans importances. Mais, avec Hermione, rien n'était pareil. Avec elle, il comprenait enfin la nuance, celle qui différenciait « coucher » de « faire l'amour ».  
  
Car c'est bien ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire, Ils fabriquaient un sentiments, un lien qui les unirait à jamais. La plus belle des amantes est celle qui fait, avant tout, l'amour avec votre cœur.  
  
-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il  
  
Elle répondit par un doux sourire et reprit le baiser là où il l'avait laissé pour dire ces quelques mots. Quelques instants plus tard, à bout de force, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, bercés par leur propre souffle, ne se souciant pas des répercutions qu'entraîneraient cette nuit...  
  
Lorsque Draco se réveilla le lendemain, il vit que Hermione l'observait depuis ce qui semblait un bon moment :  
  
-Encore là, toi ! s'exclama-t-il  
  
Elle eut un air indigné, attrapa un coussin et tenta d'étouffer son amant avec. Les deux riaient aux éclats se sentant plus léger, se sentant amoureux, tout simplement. Draco agrippa le poignet d'Hermione et la renversa de façon à se retrouver sur elle. Elle s'arrêta de rire lentement, inscrivant son sourire dans les rayons du soleil. Ceux-ci inondaient la pièce, donnant une autre dimension angélique à la Gryffondor qui semblait rayonner.  
  
Draco se saisit discrètement de l'oreiller qu'elle avait lâché et le brandit au-dessus d'elle. Elle regarda le carré de velours avec appréhension. Elle jeta un regard suppliant à Draco qui lui répondit par un sourire sournois. Au moment où il abattit l'oreiller, elle esquiva, se collant au corps du Serpentard.  
  
-C'est de la triche ! dit-il en riant  
  
-Tu l'as cherch ! marmonna-t-elle la bouche collée contre le torse de Draco  
  
Ce dernier ri de plus belle en sentant le souffle chaud d'Hermione lui chatouiller la poitrine. Elle se décolla et le regarda, l'air attendrit. Elle fit onduler un doigt, lui faisant signe d'approcher, ce qu'il fit. Elle l'embrassa avec passion et le renversa. Une couverture de velours les recouvrait. Draco ne se souvenait s'être endormi avec mais l'attention que lui portait la jeune fille lui fit oublier ce détail.  
  
-Tu es en pleine forme aujourd'hui ! murmura-t-il entre deux baisers  
  
-Je ne te fais pas dire ! répliqua-t-elle  
  
Elle le plaqua en arrière et commença à déposer ses lèvres le long du cou du jeune homme, de son torse, revint au cou et captura ses lèvres, les mordillant légèrement. Draco regarda l'heure : ils avaient une heure. « Amplement suffisant » pensa-t-il avant de profiter de la situation.  
  
Il parcourait le corps d'Hermione en dessinant des courbes imaginaires, explorant celles déjà bien développées, de la jeune fille. Il se montra très doux, prenant en compte les désirs d'Hermione. Une heure plus tard, ils se rhabillèrent, ponctuant chaque vêtement rajouté, d'un nouveau baiser.  
  
Ils sortirent dans les couloirs, se tenant pratiquement la main tant ils dégageaient ce qui unit si caractéristiquement les amants. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit mais il leur semblait que jamais ils n'avaient passé une nuit aussi reposante ! Au détour d'un couloir, Dumbledor apparut, souriant :  
  
-Mr Malefoy, je suis ravi de voir que vous restez parmi nous ! s'exclama-t- il, doit-on cela à Mrs Malefoy ?  
  
Draco sourit :  
  
-Oui, je crois bien que oui !  
  
Hermione rougit légèrement mais soutint le regard de Draco.  
  
-Bien ! s'exclama Dumbledor, venez dans mon bureau au prochain problème, Mr Malefoy. Faite bien attention vous deux !  
  
Ils le saluèrent et se remirent en route. C'était dimanche, ils se dépêchèrent donc de manger et se retrouvèrent dans les appartements du Serpentard. Ce plaisir qu'ils avaient connu tous deux cette nuit était difficilement consumable. Ils passèrent ainsi la journée à plaisanter, s'aimer, plaisanter de nouveau pour ensuite s'aimer jusqu'au dîner.  
  
D'ailleurs, trop fatigués pour sortir des appartements, ils s'endormirent. Les autres avaient dû trouver ça étrange que leurs préfets en chef disparaissent pendant la dernière danse pour ne pas réapparaître le lendemain ! Mais les concernés ne s'en souciaient pour ainsi dire, pas !  
  
Quand ils retournèrent en cours, ce fut une autre paire de manches ! Ils n'arrivaient pas à se quitter du regard plus de cinq minutes, se faisant passer des messages. D'ailleurs, si Potter n'avait pas été là, ils se seraient fait prendre. En effet, le Gryffondor reprenait Hermione chaque fois que la situation devenait tendue. De ce point de vue là, Draco était content que le Survivant soit au courant pour Hermione et lui.  
  
Une semaine passa ainsi. Une semaine pendant laquelle les cours n'étaient fait que de signes provocateurs et le soir un délice de combat. Draco aurait pu crié au Bonheur tant il se sentait bien. Il était sur un véritable nuage. Cependant, comme il s'y attendait, son père ne l'entendait pas comme ça.  
  
C'était un soir de novembre, un soir froid. Hermione avait émis le vœu de voir les étoiles. Ne pouvant pas sortir de peur de se faire prendre ensemble, Draco s'était arrangé pour jeter un sort à sa chambre dont le plafond était une réplique exacte du ciel étoilé.  
  
Il était allongé par terre, Hermione dans ses bras, regardant le plafond. Elle s'était mise en tête de lui apprendre les signes Moldus apprenant à Draco qu'il était Sagittaire.  
  
-Regarde, dit-elle en pointant le doigt vers un groupe d'étoiles, ici c'est le centaure qui tient un arc, c'est ton signe.  
  
Draco ne dit rien. En fait, il ne voyait rien. Juste un tas de lumières plus ou moins regroupées. Il se dit alors que les Moldus avaient beaucoup d'imaginations et qu'ils feraient mieux d'apprendre la magie plutôt que d'en chercher dans des pierres lumineuses éteintes depuis des milliers d'années !  
  
Bien sûr, il ne formula pas ça à voix haute, ne voulant pas vexer Hermione. Celle-ci continuait de voir toutes sortes de formes un peu partout parmi les étoiles. Puis, épuisée et peu désireuse de continuer à « parler dans le vide », elle cala sa tête contre le torse de son amant et s'endormie. Draco s'écarta doucement pour ne pas la réveillée et se dirigea vers une bassine d'eau. Il s'éclaboussa le visage et se dirigea vers un canapé.  
  
Il s'y avachit et observa Hermione dans son sommeil. C'était un véritable ange. Ses longs cheveux bouclés semblaient fait de soie. Sa peau, légèrement dorée était parsemée de charmants grains de beautés. Ses courbes étaient parfaites. Elle était parfaite. Merlin qu'il l'aimait !  
  
Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par une douleur derrière la tête. Il se retourna pour faire face à son père. Ce dernier avait retrouvé toute sa splendeur et sa superbe. A le voir, jamais il n'avait côtoyé Azkaban. Il brandit sa canne sous le menton de Draco et fit lentement le tour. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione.  
  
Draco observait le visage de son père. Il commença par l'émerveillement, puis vint la méfiance et enfin le dégoût.  
  
-C'est elle ? dit-il brusquement  
  
Draco ne répondit pas. Il se reçut un nouveau coup de canne et Lucius lui fit signe de le suivre. Ensemble, ils quittèrent la chambre pour se retrouver dans les couloirs glaciaux du château. Lucius était richement habillé mais Draco, lui, n'avait qu'un boxer et un t-shirt. Il frissonna légèrement ce qui n'échappa pas à son père qui lui adressa un air moqueur.  
  
-Que voulez-vous, père ? demanda soudainement Draco  
  
-Nous t'avons attendu, Draco, le soir d'Halloween.  
  
-J'ai changé d'avis !  
  
-Il ne me semblait pas t'avoir demandé ton avis !  
  
-J'ai changé, père. Je l'aime.  
  
Il se reçut une baffe magistrale. Il ne s'y attendait pas, c'est pourquoi il se retrouva par terre, après avoir rebondit contre le mur. Sa tête lui lançait et un goût métallique envahit sa bouche. C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit le portrait s'ouvrir. Il tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut Hermione.  
  
Elle était vêtue d'une simple nuisette bleue nuit ce qui ne sembla pas déplaire à Lucius. Tandis qu'il la dévorait des yeux, elle le regardait avec dégoût. Elle tourna lentement la tête et vit Draco. Elle se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se relever. Une fois que Draco retrouva un équilibre sur ses jambes, il empoigna Hermione et la plaça derrière lui, d'un mouvement protecteur.  
  
-Que comptes-tu faire, Draco ? questionna Lucius, te crois-tu capable de me combattre ? Et au nom de quoi ?  
  
-De l'amour, père.  
  
Passé l'étonnement, le Mangemort saisit sa canne et l'abattit sur le crâne de son fils. Draco tomba de nouveau à terre, du sang venant entraver sa vue. Il se sentait perdre connaissance mais un cri à deux mètres de lui, lui prodigua une force nouvelle. Il se releva, ne faisant pas attention aux vacillements du décor.  
  
-Allons Draco, tonna la voix de Lucius, c'est ainsi que tu défends la femme que tu aimes ?  
  
Draco ne répondit pas, tentant de faire le point. Mais tout restait obstinément flou. Il distinguait à peine des formes. Il tenta un pas en avant mais entendit le sifflement caractéristique de la canne fendant l'air avant qu'elle ne vienne s'abattre sur son épaule. Draco tomba à genoux, aux pieds de son père.  
  
-Je vois que tu as compris ! dit le Mangemort dans un souffle  
  
Draco commençait à voir de mieux en mieux et décida de relever la tête pour évaluer la situation. Il aurait préféré être aveugle. Hermione était inconsciente, flottant dans les airs. En dessous de ses pieds se tenait un feu vert. Il connaissait ce sort, lorsque Hermione entrera en contact avec la flamme, son corps se glacera, membre par membre, organe par organe. Après cela, ses jours seraient comptés.  
  
Lucius, qui avait remarqué l'air affolé de son fils, étira ses lèvres en un sourire sournois. Il se rapprocha de lui et l'agrippa par les cheveux :  
  
-Ecoute moi bien, jeune effronté, siffla-t-il, nous allons réveiller ta jeune amie et je vais te faire une proposition que tu n'as pas intérêt à refuser, compris ?  
  
Draco n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement que son père le projeta en arrière et s'approcha d'Hermione. Celle-ci, comprit de suite sa situation et lança un regard de défi au Mangemort qui venait de la réveiller. Il s'approcha d'elle, visiblement amus :  
  
-Tout le courage des stupides lions ne suffirait pas à me faire flancher !  
  
Elle lui adressa un regard chargé de mépris pour lui signifier que sa remarque ne l'atteignait pas. Cependant, le serviteur du Mage ne l'écoutait pas et se tourna vers son fils :  
  
-Voici ce que je te propose, fils. Soit tu arrêtes tout contact avec cet être impur et je me charge de te remettre dans le droit chemin. Soit tu continues à vouloir me tenir tête et je me verrais dans l'obligation d'épurer la planète en retirant un de ces nombreux déchets !  
  
En finissant sa phrase, il pointa Hermione du bout de sa baguette qui, en un regard, le mit au défi d'approcher un peu plus. Draco se releva, les insultes et les idées de meurtres bouillonnants dans sa tête. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'effort qu'il fournissait pour garder son sang- froid en cet instant.  
  
-Si... bredouilla-t-il, si j'accepte, la laisserez-vous tranquille ?  
  
-Mais bien sûr, répondit Lucius d'un ton doucereux  
  
-Alors j'accepte...  
  
-Bien ! s'écria le Mangemort  
  
D'un claquement de doigt, la flamme disparut et Hermione retomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle se redressa sur ses bras et prit appui sur ses genoux. Draco la regarda et vit des larmes tomber silencieusement sur le sol. Alors qu'il allait la rejoindre, son père passa à ses côtés et lui murmura :  
  
-Si vous tentez quoique ce soit en cachette, je le saurais. Et, à partir de ce moment, ne compte pas sur moi pour faire preuve d'indulgence...  
  
« Comme si ça avait déjà été le cas » pensa amèrement Draco. Lucius disparut dans un tourbillonnement de capes, laissant les deux adolescents. Hermione brisa le silence d'une voix rauque :  
  
-Pourquoi as-tu accept ?  
  
Draco allait répondre que c'était pour la sauver mais se retint. Ce n'était plus un jeu, tout devenait trop risqué. Il devait remettre son masque, jouer le jeu. Il se releva, chancelant et la toisa :  
  
-Parce que nous n'avons aucun avenir, dit-il froidement, un sang pur et une sang impur, c'est impossible !  
  
-Comment oses-tu dire ça ? s'écria-t-elle étranglée par les sanglots, tu c'est bien que c'est faux que ce ne sont que des clichés !  
  
« Oh oui je le sais mon amour » songea-t-il, mais il ne devait pas flancher. Il devait de nouveau refermer sa carapace :  
  
-Ne soit pas idiote ! s'exclama-t-il, ne fais pas comme si ta vie en dépendait ! Tout cela n'est qu'une passade, une histoire sans lendemains...  
  
Il y avait été fort, trop fort. Mais il savait très bien que s'il passait par quatre chemins, la Gryffondor se serait éternisée et aurait fini par le convaincre. Pour le moment, elle s'était relevée, lui faisant face. Des larmes roulaient en rivières sur ses joues.  
  
CLAC !  
  
Draco ne l'avait pas vu venir. La claque aurait été capable de lui décrocher la tête s'il avait eu la constitution de Longdubat. Mais, heureusement pour lui, il était habitué aux coups. Le temps qu'il retrouve ses esprits et la jeune fille avait déserté. Le cœur du jeune Serpentard se brisa en milles morceaux.  
  
Le lendemain, n'ayant absolument pas dormi, Draco se traîna en cours de potions. Ayant choisit cette option après ses Buses, il avait au moins deux heures tous les deux jours ! Hermione avait choisie les mêmes options, il la verrait donc. Mais il n'en avait aucune envie : affronter l'incarnation de sa conscience allait peser lourd, très lourd.  
  
Arrivé devant la salle de Potions, il se rendit compte que tout le monde était déjà entré et eut une nausée à l'idée de se joindre à eux. Il commençait à rebrousser chemin quand la voix de Rogue le rappela aux cachots :  
  
-Mr Malefoy ! Nous ferez-vous l'honneur de votre présence ?  
  
Draco grogna :  
  
-Bien sûr, professeur.  
  
Il entra dans la classe et trouva une place près de Zabini. Il passa les deux heures de Potions à jeter des coups d'œil à Hermione. Il n'apercevait pas son visage, caché derrière un rideau de cheveux. Mais il devinait à ses gestes lents et à son silence qu'elle souffrait. Lui aussi souffrait énormément mais il devait faire comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Et pourtant ! Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant d'émotions en un si court laps de temps !  
  
Lorsque la fin des cours sonna, Draco décida de prendre son temps pour quitter la classe. Il voulait trouver une excuse mais n'en eut pas besoin :  
  
-Mr et Mrs Malefoy ! s'écria Rogue, veuillez rester, j'ai des consignes à vous donner.  
  
Potter et Weasley lancèrent des regards inquiets à Hermione qui préféra les ignorer et s'avancer vers le bureau de Rogue. Draco fit de même et trouva un intérêt soudain à une brûlure sur le bois du bureau. Il l'examina sans la voir quand Rogue prit la parole :  
  
-Les préfets vont être assignés à de nouvelles directives. C'est pourquoi, ils ne pourront plus assurer les rondes nuits. Ce qui signifie que cette tâche vous revient.  
  
-Tous... Tous les soirs ? s'étonna Draco  
  
-Oui, Mr Malefoy. Vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de poser des questions et ainsi suivre l'exemple de votre épouse.  
  
Draco ne comprit pas de suite et, lorsqu'il détourna la tête, il fut étonné de voir Hermione sur le point de quitter la salle. Son cœur se serra. Il y a si peu de temps de ça, ils avaient du mal à cacher aux autres leur amour. Aujourd'hui, ils le cachaient à eux-mêmes.  
  
Après avoir salué Rogue, Draco prit le chemin de ses appartements. Alors qu'il atteignait les sous-sols des Serpentard, il vit une silhouette adossée au mur, pleurant de ton son soul. Il voulut s'approcher mais son intention avorta lorsqu'il reconnu l'ombre. Hermione. Il s'arrêta, prenant même du recul pour se cacher dans un angle.  
  
Aller la consoler sonnerait hypocrite et ferait entrave à toutes tentatives de l'éloigner de lui. Quant à passer devant elle... trop cruel. Alors qu'il tentait de pencher d'un côté du dilemme, il entendit des bruits de pas. Quelques instants plus tard, son professeur de Potions apparut devant lui. Il s'arrêta net en voyant la scène et interrogea Draco du regard. Ce dernier ne pu que se résigner et fixer le sol d'un air coupable.  
  
Rogue leva les yeux au ciel puis se dirigea vers Hermione. Draco observa la scène en silence. Lorsque, après quelques mots, Rogue entraîna Hermione vers le hall d'entrée, Draco les suivit en silence. Alors que le directeur de Serpentard emmenait son élève vers le parc, Draco s'adossa à une gargouille et soupira.  
  
C'est alors que deux Serdaigle de sixième venant du parc, entrèrent dans le hall.  
  
-Tu l'as vu ? s'exclama le plus grand des deux, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle !  
  
-En tout cas, lui répondit son ami, elle n'avait pas l'air en forme !  
  
-Tu as vu qui l'accompagnait ! Personne n'est en forme en compagnie de Rogue !  
  
-Pourquoi tu insistes, Laurent ? Tu comptes tenter ta chance?  
  
-Il se pourrait bien que oui ! s'exclama le dénommé Laurent d'un ton enjou  
  
Son ami explosa de rire tandis que Laurent le regardait d'un air incrédule :  
  
-On peut savoir ce qui te fait marrer ?  
  
Mais Draco n'entendit pas la réponse car les deux acolytes entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Un feu brûlant de jalousie le consuma de l'intérieur. Mais pour qui se prenait ce Laurent ? Serrant les poings, Draco pénétra dans la Grande Salle dans la ferme intention de refaire le portrait du Serdaigle. N'importe quel prétexte serait bon. Après, on lui donnait le titre de « mauvais garçon » de l'école alors pourquoi se justifierait-il ?  
  
A peine fut-il entré qu'il le repéra. Il était assis au milieu de la table des Serdaigle et semblait beaucoup s'amuser avec son ami et deux autres filles. « Pathétique » pensa Draco. Le jeune Serpentard s'avança entre les tables et donna un violent coup de coude derrière le crâne de Laurent. Ce dernier voulu riposter mais son ami l'arrêta. Alors que le Serpentard continuait son chemin, il entendit Laurent s'exclamer :  
  
-Mais c'est qui ce type ?  
  
-L'ex de ta « merveille » ! lui répondit une de ses amies  
  
Draco sentit son cœur manquer un battement en se rendant soudain compte qu'il appartenait au passé de la belle Gryffondor mais n'en montra rien. Il s'installa parmi ses confrères les serpents et se servi allègrement. Mais il ne toucha à rien. Son estomac n'était plus qu'un nœud dans son ventre qui se resserrait à chaque instant.  
  
Alors qu'il marchait le long des salles de classe, quelqu'un fonça à toute allure sur lui, l'empoigna, et le jeta presque dans une salle vide. Le temps que Draco reprenne ses esprits et il aperçut un Potter tremblant de rage :  
  
-Des explications ! hurla le Survivant  
  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! s'exclama Draco d'un ton qui se voulut détacher  
  
Potter ne laissa aucune chance au Serpentard : il l'empoigna par le col et le plaqua violement contre un mur.  
  
-Tu veux que je t'éclaire, peut-être ? siffla-t-il, elle pleure, nuit et jour. Elle ne mange rien, ne dors pas et n'est même plus capable de se concentrer en cours ! Tu en veux plus ou tu vas te décider à parler, sale fouine ?  
  
Draco retira la main de Potter d'un coup sec. Il passa devant lui, les mains dans les poches et se jeta négligemment sur une chaise. La douleur hantait tout son être et, en cet instant, aucun masque n'aurait pu cacher ce sentiment de culpabilité.  
  
-Tu veux des explications ? dit-il avec lassitude, alors tu vas en avoir. Mon père est venu, l'autre soir, me demandant des raisons pour justifier mon absence à la cérémonie qui aurait du faire de moi un Mangemort. Bien entendu, ma seule raison était Hermione. Et ça, mon père ne l'a pas accepté.  
  
Draco marqua une pause. Les sentiments remontaient et étouffaient sa voix. Il se montrait sous son plus faible jour et ce, devant quelqu'un qu'il était censé haïr.  
  
-Alors, reprit-il, il m'a posé une sorte d'ultimatum. Soit il la laissait en vie mais on n'était plus ensemble, soit il la tuait et il m'enrôlait de suite dans son armée destinée à être détruites.  
  
-Tu ne crois pas en Voldemort ? questionna le Gryffondor  
  
-Bien sûr que non ! s'indigna Draco, je n'ai pas les même prédispositions de mon père à jouer les esclaves. De plus, Voldemort est peut-être puissant mais déjouer une prophétie, est une autre paire de manches ! Même Dumbledor en serait incapable.  
  
Potter se mit à faire les cent pas. Draco savait ce qui trottait dans la tête du jeune homme : « Comment sait-il pour la prophétie ? Peut-on lui faire confiance ? ». Mais Draco avait ses sources. Depuis que cette histoire de prophétie avait échappé à Rogue, le Serpentard avait mené ses recherches et avait fini par entrer par effraction chez Dumbledor. Il avait alors fait un tours dans la Pensine du vieil homme et savait désormais ce que seuls Potter et Dumbledor avaient vu.  
  
Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu s'arrêta de tourner en rond et posa un regard perçant sur le blond :  
  
-J'ignore ce que tu sais de la prophétie et comment tu le sais mais je crois que je peux te faire confiance. Même s'il va falloir que j'en réfère à l'Ordre...  
  
Il soupira. Draco n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Potter semblait... vieillit. Un poids énorme pesait en permanence sur ses épaules, alourdissant son regard. A 17 ans, presque 18, aucun adulte n'aurait pu rivaliser avec le vécu de ce jeune homme. Et pourtant, c'était loin d'être fini.  
  
-Pour en revenir à notre sujet, s'exclama-t-il soudain, que comptes-tu faire en ce qui concerne Hermione ?  
  
-Elle croit que je me suis servi d'elle et que je vais devenir Mangemort. Ce sera plus facile ainsi.  
  
-Plus facile pour quoi ?  
  
-Pour qu'elle m'oublie et passe à autre chose.  
  
Draco avait dit ça avec naturel, presque trop. Son interlocuteur le regarda avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'agacement.  
  
-Et on peut savoir qui t'a permis de prendre une telle décision ? s'exclama Potter en contenant sa fureur  
  
-Personne, je l'ai décidé seul. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre.  
  
-Alors tu vas bien ouvrir tes grandes oreilles de petit égocentriste, Malefoy. Ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour près du lac n'est pas rentré dans ton petit crâne ? Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair : une personne en danger auprès de toi l'est encore plus si elle s'en éloigne. Que crois-tu que ton père va faire ? La laisser tranquille ? Tu es plus naïf que je ne l'imaginais. Tu as entaché son honneur et tu crois qu'une simple promesse le lavera ?  
  
Draco ne dit rien, se rendant compte que Potter avait beaucoup mieux cerné Lucius Malefoy que son propre fils.  
  
-Il l'attaquera le moment venu, reprit-il, et toi tu seras impuissant et tu t'en voudras à vie qu'elle ne sache pas combien tu l'aimais.  
  
Draco baissa les yeux. Potter avait raison. Il devait récupérer Hermione et la protéger au possible. S'il y arrivait, jamais son père n'arriverait à les séparer. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Affronter Lucius Malefoy était loin d'être une partie de plaisir ! Encore moins s'il doit protéger Hermione en même temps.  
  
Il fit part de son point de vue à Potter qui se mit à rire aux éclats :  
  
-Ah parce que tu crois que Hermione n'est pas capable de se défendre seul ? s'exclama-t-il, ça se voit que tu ne connais pas tout de ce qui s'est passé ces six dernières années !  
  
Draco savait bien qu'il faisait allusion aux excursions illégales du « trio d'or ». Il revit alors Hermione se défendant contre sa famille. Elle n'avait jamais parut plus forte qu'en cet instant.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?  
  
-Comment ça ? s'étonna le rouge et or  
  
-Pour récupérer Hermione... Quel est ton plan ?  
  
-Mais je ne l'ai pas perdu, moi !  
  
-Tu ne veux pas m'aider ? s'exaspéra Draco  
  
-T'aider ? Je veux bien, à condition que tu ais un plan !  
  
Draco grogna. Ils tournaient en rond là. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il demandait de l'aide à Potter. Il en venait même à penser que ce gars était en fin de compte assez sympa ! « Je tiens vraiment à me faire tuer, moi ! » pensa-t-il.  
  
-Il faut retirer les parasites ! dit soudain le Gryffondor, comme ce Serdaigle par exemple...  
  
-Laurent ? s'étonna Draco, tu le connais ?  
  
-Et comment que je le connais ! répondit Potter avec humeur, trois mois qu'il n'arrête pas de me demander des renseignements sur Hermione. A ce stade, c'est de l'harcèlement. Je crois que même ses amis en ont marre d'entendre parler d'Hermione à longueur de journée ! Joli coup de coude d'ailleurs...  
  
-Merci, dit Draco avec ironie.  
  
La sonnerie de reprise de cours –chantée par des elfes- retentit. N'ayant, tous deux, aucun cours de l'après-midi, ils décidèrent de continuer leur petite discussion dans le parc. Alors qu'ils atteignaient le grand hall, une voix doucereuse leur glaça le sang :  
  
-Draco, Draco, je vois que tu n'as pas compris la leçon...  
  
Le concerné se retourna et Potter l'imita. Ils se retrouvèrent alors face à Lucius Malefoy.  
  
-Père ? s'étonna Draco, mais que faites-vous l ?  
  
-Cela te déplait-il ? ironisa Lucius, il s'avère que je suis venu voir un vieil ami.  
  
Draco comprit qu'il parlait de Severus Rogue et que par « venu voir », il entendait essayer de lui faire reprendre ses activités de Mangemort. Mais le professeur de Potions était le cadet des soucis du jeune Serpentard en cet instant. Voir deux fois son père, à Poudlard, en un si court laps de temps, n'augurait rien de bon.  
  
-Tu me déçois, Draco, reprit le Mangemort, tes fréquentations ne sont pas ce que j'espérais.  
  
Il regarda longuement Potter d'un air dégoûté qui lui était renvoyé à la perfection par le jeune homme à la cicatrice. En un mouvement, les trois hommes dégainèrent leur baguette. Les couloirs et le Grand Hall étaient déserts, ce qui éviterait des accidents critiques. Au moment où la situation était à son paroxysme de tension, un rire cristallin s'éleva.  
  
Face au Hall, Draco et Potter purent voir Hermione le traverser, accompagnée de Laurent. Elle avait vraiment mauvaise mine mais le Serdaigle semblait la dégriser un peu. Lucius Malefoy se retourna et un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il leva sa baguette, un brouillard noir enveloppant sa main.  
  
Potter fut le premier à réagir : il empoigna les deux bras du Mangemort et les tint dans son dos. Draco, voyant le Gryffondor peu apte à tenir le coup seul, vint se placer devant son père et le retint par le torse. Mais deux jeunes hommes n'étaient pas suffisants pour faire face à l'homme aguerri qu'est Lucius Malefoy.  
  
D'un éclair argenté, Potter se retrouva projeté par-dessus le Mangemort et glissa longuement sur le sol, traversant le hall. Draco eut juste le temps d'entendre Hermione hurler le nom de son ami avant de faire le même trajet que lui, à l'autre bout du hall.  
  
Il était sonné mais savait le danger qu'encourait Hermione et trouva le courage de se relever. Potter tentait la même chose de l'autre côté. Hermione était tétanisée et regardait Lucius Malefoy avec inquiétude. Laurent, lui, vint se placer devant la Gryffondor dans une tentative pour la protéger.  
  
Le Mangemort toisait la jeune femme avec mépris. Il se tenait face à elle, la défiant du regard. Puis, voyant qu'elle ne lui répondit pas, il brandit sa baguette. Toute l'action se passa alors en l'espace de quelques secondes. Lucius lança un Avada Kedavra particulièrement puissant. Réagissants à la vitesse de l'éclair, Potter, Hermione et Draco lancèrent un sortilège de Reverso vers la jeune fille et le Serdaigle.

Seulement, avant même que le sort impardonnable touche le dogme argenté des sorts combinés, ils devinèrent tous les conséquences de leurs sorts. Plus de deux sorts de Reverso sur une même cible transformait le sort en Multiplicata. Au lieu de renvoyer le sortilège, le bouclier en renverra, en plus, une copie parfaite à l'opposé.

Retenant leur souffle, se crispants, les témoins et acteurs de la scène virent l'Avada Kedavra s'infiltré dans le dogme, se répandre pour se concentrer en une boule entre le Serdaigle et le Mangemort. Puis, dans une vitesse à faire palir celle de la lumière, la boule se divisa en deux. Une atteignit Lucius tandis que l'autre arrachait la vie à un jeune homme de 17 ans...

Ni Potter, ni Hermione, ni même Draco n'osèrent bouger. Ils respiraient à peine, ayant peur de tout faire basculer en un souffle. Mais l'ordre des choses n'était plus. Lucius Draconis Malefoy et Laurent Carl Bellay venaient de quitter la dimension des êtres vivants pour rejoindre celle des âmes bannies du commun mortel. A qui la faute? Aucun de ceux encore vivants n'auraient sû le dire.

Ce silence presque surréaliste fut interrompu par un cri quasi hystérique de Hermione. Elle tomba à genoux, s'approchant à tatons de Laurent. Lorsqu'elle l'atteignit, elle se mit à hurler de plus belle et à le secouer, comme pour le sommer de se réveiller. Draco comprenait le désarrois de la Gryffondor. Ils venaient de tuer un innocent. Indirectement, bien entendu, mais le résultat était là. Potter, lui, regardait le Mangemort avec insistance et haine. Comme s'il le mettait au défi de se relever.

Draco ne voulait pas regarder son père, sachant très bien quels genres de sentiments pourraient se réveiller. En fait, pas vraiment, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui ferait la mort de son père. Pour le moment, il ne réalisait pas et ne voulait pas réaliser. Il reporta donc son attention sur Hermione et, plus particulièrement, Laurent. Les yeux ouverts, une expression figée.

Draco réalisa alors un fait primordiale. Laurent s'était sacrifié. Il était mort pour elle...

-----------------------------------------------

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Bunnymoony : un peu "fourrant"? C'est-à-dire? Pour Shaman King, j'avoue adorer ce manga et j'ai trouvé l'idée tellement génial que j'ai voulu créer mon petit Shaman!**

**Alpo : Ton "oufti" m'éclate! Lol! En tout cas, je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait ultra plaisir!**

**Sasha Krum : La marque d'Hermione jouera un rôle assez important dans un prochain chapitre mais je t'en dit pas plus! Pour ce qui est de Malie, oui c'est un point clé mais peut-être pas autant que tu le crois! En tout cas, merci pour ta review!**

**Nancy : Et bah! Je savais pas qu'il y avait un D... (dsl, pa le droit de lécrire) de la fic! Tu me le présente, j'aimerai lui dire deux trois mots! Lol! En tout cas, ton enthousiasme me fait trop plaisir! J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas déçu...**

**Caro : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait trop plaisir ce genre de review! J'avais peur de stagner, de ne plus être cohéra,nte mais tu m'as rassuré, emrci! Pour ce qui est des chapitres, je pense en faire une vingtaine! En fait, quand je commence une fic, j'ai du mal à déterminer quand elle va finir!**

**Dark Angel : Oui, tu as bien compris! J'espère que la suite t'a plu. Merci pour ta review!**

**Frite 12 : Merci beaucoup! Même si j'estime devoir faire encore de gros efforts, sa me touche vraiemnt qu'on me fasse des compliments sur mon style d'écriture! Merci**

**Emy : court mais bon! Lol! Merci**

**Sandrine Lupin : En fait, Voldemort l'a apposé à lui-même en quelques sortes puisqu'il occupait le corps de Hermione. Donc il était consentant! Lol, je sias pas si tu me suis mais je vois pas quoi dire d'autre! La grand-mère ne veut plus qu'il y ait de traces de Hermione Granger quelque soit la planète, quelque soit la dimension. SI tu veux, c'est un peu comme Lucius : elle ne veut pas que son honneur soit entaché. Ravie que Mlaie te plaise. elle n'a pas été trop présente dans ce chapitre mais le sera beaucoup dans le suivant! En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta review!**

**Eole : J'essaie d'innover au maximum! ça me fait super plaisir que ça te plaise! En espérant te revoir!**

**Colibri noir : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite t'a plu!**

**Emily Potter : toute émue MERCI! Bien sûr que je vais te répondre, je réponds à tous mes reviewer, en particulier quand ils me font des reviews pareilles! J'en pleure! Mdr! Tu as l'air habituée aux Drac/Hermy c'est pourquoi ça me fait encore plus plaisir ce que tu dis! En effet, je sais où je veux et comment tout ça va finir! Je ne savais pas si ça se ressentait c'est pourquoi ton mess m'a d'abord surpris. Mais agréablement, je te rassure! Je lirais ta fic demain parce que j'ai pas cours demain et après-demain! Ok? Jte laisserai une review pour te dire ce que j'en pense! Encore une fois merci. Bisous**

**Winnie06 : tiens, tiens, une grande soeur en liberté! Mdr! Chocolat! Bon ok j'arrête, je vais répondre à ta sublime review : primo, ta un problème d'oreille ma chérie! Tes rimes ne riment pas! Mdr! Non, sérieusement, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis émue par ta review! ça me fait ultra plaisir que ma grande-soeur-pas-unique-mais-préférée aime ma fic! A quand la suite de la tienne?**

**Sleepy angel : c'est spécial pour moi le "ta fan numéro 1" ou c'est ton pseudo? Lol! En tout cas, merci beaucoup, j'apprécie ton soutien! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu! Bisous!! Et surtout, Merci.**

**Alba, ma fidèle revieweuse : tu t'es fait attendre sur ce chapitre! Mdr! Rogue? Cet abruti à lâcher le morceau alors que c'était une info confidentielle, mettant en péril nos jeunes héros! Lol! En tout cas, merci beaucoup de continuer à suivre! ça me fait trop plaisir! Tu me suis depuis plusieurs chapitres et pas une seule fois, tu m'as laissé tomber! Merci!**

**Bibi : Merci! Vraiment, merci! Je m'efforce de faire des chapitres assez longs parce que j'estime que l'hoistoire doita vancer et non pas s'éterniser sur des détails se résumants à trois lignes. En fait, au lieu d'écire une fic, j'essaie de créer une histoire. Donc c'est d'autant plus long! En tout cas, je suis ravie que ça te plaise! Merci beaucoup pour cette superbe review! Merci**

**Debby : Mdr! La version que je met sur le forum Hp est la même que celle-ci alors normal que ça change pas! Lol! Bisous ma belle!**

**Raphou : oui, oui je continue! Lol! Merci pour ta review (en double)!!!**

**HDloveforever : Merci beaucoup! On sent la pompom girl cachée en toi dans tes écrits! Mdr! Dsl, je pars en cacahuètes! ça m'arribve svt, fo pa faire agffe!**

**Kadia : et bien la suite tu viens de la lire:! Elle t'a plu?**

**Guilderinette : Ton amie? Je la connais? En tout cas, ta review, j'ai A-DO-RE!! Mdr! Non, sérieux, je te remercie beaucoup! ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu dis (vous allez me tuez à force de me faire pleurer comme sa!! lol!), je te remercie d'avoir consacré autant de temps à la lecture de ma fic! Je ne pense pas que tu ai le don de faire pitié mais plutôt celui de me redonenr courage! Merci!**

**Luna999 : Merci beaucoup. Le fait que tu ai noté une amélioration m'encourage! Merci. J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas déçu!**

**lamusedu40 : Je dois donc remercier Eowyn pour ta superbe review! Lol! Non, sérieux, merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas déçu et que je te reverrais très bientôt!Merci**

**Izzy : Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue mais des tas d'exams et de petits trucs à régler! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera malgré l'attente!**

**Chanelle : Ce nouveau chapitre t'a-t-il plu? J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu et que tu n'es pas trop déçue par le résultat! Merci en tout cas de toujours me reviewer, tu comptes parmis mes fidèles lectrices! Bisous et Merci encore.**

**Jun Rogue : Une championne? Mdr! On me l'avait pas encore dit ça! Lol! En tout cas, merci beaucoup! Je ressemble à un feu tricolore bloké sur le rouge! Mdr! J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu durant ce chapitre! EN tout cas, merci! Bisous!!!**

**M4r13 : Tu sauras l'apparence de Doudou dans le prochain chapitre!! Ce sera beaucoup centré dessus d'ailleurs! J't'en di pa plus! Bisous et Merci!!**

**Nfertiti : LA suite t'a plu? J'espère bien! Lol! Merci beaucoup en tout cas! Je suis ravie que ça t'ai touché car c'est le but premier de cette fic! Bisoussss**

**Shetane : "m"??? Comprends pas! Lol! Dsl, il est 00h00, sui un peu dans les vaps! SI tu pouvais juste m'expliquer ce que veutr dire "plus m que jamais"! En tout cas, merci beaucoup, ça me touche vraiment! Bisous!!**

**Pas moins de trente reviews pour ce chapitre! ça me fait trop plaisir! J'espère que vous serez autant voir plus pour celui-là!**

**Bisou**

**Jess**


	16. Un air d'ange

**Bonjour tout le monde !! Alors oui, je sais, j'ai été très vache sur ce coup !! J'ai mis très longtemps à vous mettre la suite !! Mais j'espère me rattraper avec ce chapitre qui, vous allez le voir, est pleins de rebondissements (du moins, je l'espère) ! Donc, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira !! Je prends quand même le temps de vous préciser que c'est sûrement l'avant ou avant avant dernier chapitre de cette fic !!  
  
Bisous Jess  
  
Ps : les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin !!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
**  
Le sol était feutré et ses chaussures légères. Et pourtant. Ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir comme un roulement de tambour avant l'exécution. Mais elle ne sembla pas les entendre. Pour elle, son cœur était suffisant pour la faire repéré à des kilomètres. Il battait d'un rythme affolant et ce depuis presque un mois.  
  
Elle poussa la grande porte et pénétra dans une salle assez sombre. Lui faisant face, un jury de douze personnes composé d'Aurors, de médicomages et de Majurys. A peine eut-elle fait trois pas que la lourde porte de fer se referma dans un grondement sourd.  
  
-Mrs Malefoy, dit une voix glaciale, nous n'attendions plus que vous. Prenez place.  
  
Hermione tremblait, elle tentait vainement de le cacher mais c'était inutile. Douze paires d'yeux la fixaient intensément, la transperçant de toutes parts. Elle se dirigea vers la place qu'on lui indiquait. Trois chaises raides en bois étaient alignées et clouées au sol. Deux d'entre elles étaient déjà occupées par les compagnons d'infortune de la jeune Gryffondor : Harry et Draco. Elle s'assit sans un mot, sans un regard et se mit à trembler de plus belle.  
  
-Bien, reprit la voix glaciale, nous pouvons commencer. En ce 15 décembre, je déclare le procès de Messieurs Potter et Malefoy et de Mrs Malefoy, ouvert. Les faits je vous prie.  
  
Une personne du jury, assise à l'extrémité de la table, se leva et déplia un long parchemin. Sa voix était on ne peu plus désagréable et Hermione la reconnut immédiatement : Dolores Ombrage.  
  
-Le 11 novembre dernier... hum, hum... dans l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, à treize heure précise, les corps de Messieurs Lucius Draconis Malefoy et de Laurent Carl Bellay, âgés respectivement de 35 et 16 ans, ont été retrouvés inanimés au milieu du grand hall par Minerva MacGonagall. Autres personnes présentes, Harry James Potter, Draco Lucius Malefoy et Hermione Jane Granger Malefoy.  
  
-Merci, Dolores, dit la voix sombre.  
  
L'ex professeur se rassit non sans jeter un regard lourd de sens à Hermione. Il faut dire qu'elle avait ses raisons. Ombrage avait mis un an à retrouver ses esprits. Puis, dans un état de fureur suprême, elle avait désigné Harry et Hermione comme ses bourreaux, ses tortionnaires, qu'il fallait à tout prix punir d'un baiser de Détraqueurs. Dumbledor intervint en lui faisant d'une part remarquer que les Détraqueurs avaient rejoints Voldemort et de l'autre que toutes ces accusations n'étaient que le résultat d'une pure démence.  
  
Le nouveau ministre, Habbot, avait une confiance aveugle en Dumbledor et adopta donc son point de vue. Cependant, afin de ne pas trop froisser Ombrage, il lui avait accordé un poste au Ministère. Fort minime, certes, mais surtout loin de son bureau !  
  
Habbot était d'ailleurs assis face à Hermione et semblait vouloir la sonder d'un regard. Elle qui s'entendait si bien avec Hannah, ne pouvait pas être foncièrement méchante. Mais la Gryffondor détourna le regard, le reportant sur l'homme qui faisait résonner sa voix comme une sentence depuis le début de l'audience.  
  
Amos Digorry. Depuis la mort de son fils, il avait sombré du mauvais côté, entraînant sa femme de force. Il n'avait pas pris cause pour Voldemort mais était devenu un extrémiste du bien. Ce qui, d'une certaine manière, le rapprochait du mage noir. Tout le monde le désignait comme le nouveau Croupton. Sa voix résonna de nouveau dans le tribunal :  
  
-Bien, nous allons désormais passer aux déclarations des accusés. Débutons par Mrs Malefoy. Levez-vous et approchez.  
  
Hermione s'exécuta et prit place face à Digorry. Elle ne connaissait personne d'autre dans le jury. Elle aurait tout donné en cet instant pour avoir en face d'elle un visage amical. Tonks, Lupin ou même Rogue. Pas vraiment amical celui-là mais tellement familier...  
  
-Faite un serment sorcier, ordonna une femme à droite de Digorry.  
  
Hermione, toujours tremblante, leva son bras droit et porta son index à sa tempe. Elle ferma les yeux et se remémora son souvenir le plus fort, celui auquel elle tenait le plus. Alors, très doucement, alors qu'elle le faisait sortir de son esprit, elle le captura du bout de son doigt. Puis, sans lâcher la boule de lumière qui représentait son souvenir, la jeune fille l'emmena à son cœur et la relâcha.  
  
-Nous allons vous poser une série de questions, expliqua Habbot, soyez claire et précise.  
  
Hermione hocha la tête, sentant sa gorge se nouer. Quels genres de questions allaient-ils lui poser ?  
  
-Connaissiez-vous les accusés avant cette journée du 11 novembre ?  
  
-Oui  
  
-Précisez.  
  
Hermione soupira, elle n'aimait pas du tout le ton du président de ce sinistre jury.  
  
-Harry est mon meilleur ami depuis mon entrée à Poudlard et Draco est... il est... mon mari.  
  
Pourquoi avait-elle autant hésité ? Ombrage lança une exclamation pointée d'ironie avant d'écrire précipitamment sur son parchemin. Hermione n'aimait pas ça... pas du tout... Les membres du jury se mirent alors à poser les questions à tour de rôles, ne laissant pas une seule pose à la jeune fille :  
  
-Quel était votre lien avec Mr Bellay ?  
  
-Il... C'était un ami...  
  
-Depuis combien de temps ?  
  
-Trois ans, je crois...  
  
-Vous croyez ? Et est-il toujours resté un simple ami ?  
  
Cette question, Hermione s'y attendait. Elle déglutit, sentant les larmes lui brouiller la vue :  
  
-Non, nous... nous sommes sortit ensemble, dit-elle dans un souffle  
  
-Quand ? Combien de temps ?  
  
-L'année dernière, environ quatre mois. Mais je ne vois pas ce que...  
  
-Et il vous a brisé le cœur ? C'est pour ça que vous l'avez tué, vous vouliez vous venger ?  
  
-Non ! s'écria Hermione, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça ! On était tous les deux d'accord pour arrêter notre relation. Et... et je ne voulais pas qu'il meure...  
  
-Oui mais c'est arrivé, dit gravement Diggory. Maintenant, dites-nous quels étaient vos rapports avec Mr Malefoy.  
  
Hermione dû sérieusement réfléchir à la question avant de répondre. Elle devait trouver un moyen de dire qu'elle haïssait son beau-père sans pour autant se mettre dans une situation de parfaite coupable qui attendait ce meurtre depuis très longtemps.  
  
-Nos rapports n'étaient pas franchement amicaux ! lança-t-elle  
  
-Et pourquoi cela ?  
  
-Et bien, je... Je suis une fille de Moldus et Lucius était plutôt du genre à considérer les gens comme moi comme des pestiférés. De plus, je me suis toujours battue contre Voldemort et ses opposants, sans ajouter le fait que...  
  
Mais elle s'interrompit. Tous la regardaient avec un mélange de crainte et de respect. Elle avait prononcé Le Nom. Agacée par tant de simagrées, elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu et se mit à fixer le sol en continuant :  
  
-Sans ajouter le fait, reprit-elle plus fort, que j'avais une relation avec son fils et que nous nous sommes mariés.  
  
-Pourquoi parlez-vous au passé quant à votre relation avec le jeune Malefoy ?  
  
-Parce qu'elle n'est plus.  
  
C'est fou comme une phrase aussi petite pouvait faire aussi grandement mal. « Elle n'est plus ». Comment avait-elle pu dire ça ? Ne laissait-elle plus de chance à Draco pour se faire pardonner ? Elle n'était pas innocente non plus mais considérait qu'il était allé trop loin. Hermione fut tirée de ses pensées par de nouvelles questions, encore...  
  
-Etait-ce une relation... sérieuse ?  
  
La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils devant l'air sadique qu'affichait son ancienne professeur. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle entendait par « sérieuse ». Mais Hermione n'avait pas passé six années de cohabitations avec les pires commères de Poudlard pour rien ! Avec ce genre de femmes, il fallait y aller franco, sinon c'était sa perte assurée.  
  
-Oui, s'exclama-t-elle  
  
-Avec Laurent aussi, c'était sérieux ?  
  
-Oui, dit-elle moins fièrement, c'était ma première... relation sérieuse.  
  
Hermione songea un instant à la tête que devait faire Draco mais fit vite l'impasse : elle n'avait pas été sa première non plus et ça, tout Poudlard le savait ! De plus, le stress qui lui nouait le ventre était déjà suffisamment présent pour lui laisser le loisir de penser à autre chose !  
  
-Qu'entendiez-vous par combattre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et tous ses opposants ?  
  
Mais avant qu'Hermione ait pu répondre, une violente douleur la saisit au ventre, au plus bas de son abdomen. Elle tomba à genoux sous le choque et se recroquevilla dans une tentative d'atténuer la douleur. Le jury, en pleine confusion, la bombardait de question. « Ils ne savent faire que ça ! » pensa-t-elle avec rage.  
  
La douleur gagna en puissance et, bientôt, Hermione s'effondra de tout son long sur le sol. Elle n'eut pas la chance de tomber dans l'inconscience. Un silence se fit dans la salle, soudain rompu par un cri strident :  
  
-Du sang ! hurla une femme, elle saigne !  
  
Hermione ne comprit pas de suite. Elle entendit Habbot donner des directives pour faire venir un Médicomage. Mais, même au ministère de la magie, il était dur d'en trouver rapidement. Bientôt, Hermione se vit entourer par le ministre et deux autres femmes qui la regardait avec anxiété. Sentant une nouvelle douleur au ventre, Hermione se crispa de douleur.  
  
-Hermione ? murmura le ministre, un médicomage va arriver, as-tu une idée sur ce que tu as ?  
  
Hermione secoua négativement la tête. Oui, elle avait une idée très claire sur ce qui se passait mais c'était trop dur de l'admettre ! L'air un peu déçu, Habbot se releva, et, accompagné des deux femmes, se dirigea vers les membres du jury, restés à l'écart. Mais, bien vite, Draco vint le remplacer.  
  
-Hermione ! s'écria-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
  
Malgré l'air profondément inquiet qu'il affichait, elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Alors comme ça, il n'avait vraiment rien remarqué. Les yeux brillants, une douleur supplémentaire de gagnée, Hermione détourna les yeux :  
  
-Dégage ! siffla-t-elle  
  
Elle ne le voyait pas, ne voulait pas le voir. Elle sentait simplement sa présence à ses côtés. Mais, voyant qu'elle ne le regardait pas après de longues minutes, il se releva et partis rejoindre Harry. Ce dernier était tenu à l'écart par Ombrage qui profitait de la situation pour régler ses comptes. Hermione, désormais seule, laissa librement les larmes couler sur son visage. Ce qui allait suivre allait être des plus dur...  
  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure de souffrance, un médicomage arriva en trombe devant Hermione. Mais à peine eut-il posé les yeux sur elle qu'il comprit. Et ça, Hermione le pressentait. Elle lui lança un regard suppliant et il lui accorda un sourire bienveillant. Tout en se relevant, il parla d'une voix forte :  
  
-Je vais devoir l'amener à Ste Mangouste. Elle aura besoin de soutien. Si des personnes ici pensent pouvoir lui apporter le leur, qu'ils m'accompagnent. Les autres seront informés par hibou.  
  
Amos Digorry s'approcha de lui et lui désigna les deux garçons :  
  
-Ce sont ses amis, emmène-les ! Mais n'oublie pas de les surveiller, John, ils sont impliqués dans un meurtre.  
  
Le médicomage s'approcha un peu plus mais Hermione entendit distinctement ce qu'il dit :  
  
-Franchement, Amos, tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont coupables ? Regarde les! Harry Potter, Amos, Harry Potter! Et regarde le jeune Malefoy, il est fou amoureux de cette jeune fille qui est, me semble-t-il, une sang impure !  
  
-Je sais tout cela John ! répliqua Diggory sur un ton agacé, je sais tout cela, mais le fait est qu'un adolescent est mort !  
  
-Un mangemort également ! dit assez froidement John, voyons Amos, tu ne rêvais pas de voir Malefoy six pieds sous terre ?  
  
Ils furent interrompus par Hermione qui poussa un nouveau cri de douleur. En fait, le mal était passé mais la conversation tournait au vinaigre et elle n'aimait pas qu'on discute de son cas comme on parlait du dernier prix des tomates !  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, appuyée contre le Médicomage, elle se tenait tant bien que mal debout. Ils étaient arrivés à Ste Mangouste et John prit alors le soin d'examiner soigneusement la jeune fille. Il reposa ses instruments avec un soupir, un éclair de douleur traversant ses yeux.  
  
Hermione, terrifiée, attrapa la main du garçon le plus proche... qui s'avérait être Draco. Malgré le rejet auquel il avait eu le droit un peu plus tôt, le jeune Serpentard resserra l'étreinte et l'attira un peu plus vers elle. Lui aussi, avait compris.  
  
-Une fausse couche, lâcha subitement John, je suis désolé...  
  
Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, Draco la bouche et Hermione les barrages d'eau qui retenaient ses larmes. Agitée de convulsions, elle tenta de se relever mais retomba lamentablement contre Draco. Ce dernier sembla enfin réagir et prit la Gryffondor dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, lui offrant une chaleur qu'elle croyait perdue.  
  
-Je vais vous laisser seuls, dit le Médicomage avec tendresse, je vous informe juste que le reste du procès se déroulera à Poudlard et que c'est aussi là-bas que vous recevrez le reste de vos soins.  
  
Il partit mais Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle resta blottit dans les bras de Draco, se sentant horriblement coupable de ne pas avoir su prendre soin de ce petit être qui méritait de vivre. Mais après tout, était-ce une bonne chose d'être enceinte à 17 ans ? De plus, elle ne savait pas si Draco aurait été d'accord d'assumer un enfant.  
  
Prétextant vouloir un café, Harry quitta également la pièce, laissant le couple seul. Doucement, Draco saisit le menton d'Hermione et ramena son visage près du sien :  
  
-Nous aurons tout le temps d'en avoir d'autre, murmura-t-il.  
  
Elle se releva brusquement et le toisa avec rage :  
  
-Le temps ? Mais Draco, nous n'avons pas d'avenir ! hurla-t-elle, est-ce que tu nous vois, tous les deux, nous cachant des autres avec une ribambelle de gamins cloîtrés entre quatre murs !  
  
Il se leva également et lui adressa un regard empreint de douleur :  
  
-Pourquoi devrions-nous nous cacher ? demanda-t-il avec douceur  
  
-Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle incrédule, mais parce qu'il ne faudrait surtout pas entacher ta si magnifique réputation !  
  
Il fit quelque pas, réduisant l'espace qui les séparait. Il arborait un air confiant, serein.  
  
-Hermione, plaida-t-il, je voulais te protéger...  
  
-C'est raté, lâcha-t-elle durement.  
  
Elle le bouscula pour sortir de la pièce. John vint vers elle, accompagné de Harry. Il lui expliqua toutes les mesures qu'elle devrait prendre pendant à peine une semaine puis leur tendit un portoloin. Harry alla chercher Draco et tous trois partirent pour Poudlard.  
  
Ils atterrirent en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, à l'heure du repas. Un silence se fit alors que certains se mettaient à fixer Hermione d'un air étrange. Cette dernière se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait gardé ses habits couverts de sang.  
  
Sans prêter attention aux murmures, elle se précipita vers sa chambre, voulant un peu de calme. Elle avait mal, horriblement mal. Deux fois elle avait eu l'occasion de se réconcilier avec Draco et les deux fois, elle l'avait rejeté. Il devait être tout aussi confus qu'elle, si ce n'est plus ! Un coup elle cherchait du réconfort auprès de lui, un coup elle le rejetait.  
  
Lorsqu'elle poussa le tableau, elle vit Ron, assit sur le tapis, entrain de s'amuser avec une poupée volante de Malie. La dite terreur était sur les épaules du jeune rouquin, tentant d'attraper la poupée au vol. Hermione toussa légèrement pour signaler sa présence.  
  
Malie rejeta immédiatement Ron pour se précipiter vers sa cousine. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à lui parler à grande vitesse. Hermione ne comprenait rien à ce que lui racontait la petite fille mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire aux moues que faisaient sa cousine en racontant une histoire particulièrement passionnante.  
  
-Hermione ? appela Ron, que t'est-il arrivé ?  
  
La Gryffondor reposa Malie au sol, lui intimant de s'occuper de Doudou. Une fois qu'elle fut assurée que la petite soit occupée, elle s'approcha du jeune homme et lui dit d'une voix cassée :  
  
-J'ai fait une fausse couche, en plein milieu de mon témoignage...  
  
Elle éclata en sanglots. Ron la prit immédiatement dans ses bras où elle se laissa aller complètement. Elle laissa retomber toute la pression et bientôt, elle était assise sur un canapé, dans les bras de Ron, à tout lui raconter. Le souci qu'elle se faisait sans cesse pour Harry et lui, sa famille qui l'a rejeté, Draco et elle, Draco, elle et Lucius, Laurent, les accusations...  
  
Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se sentit tout à coup nettement mieux. C'était la première fois qu'elle vidait autant son sac. Et ça lui faisait d'autant plus de bien que c'était devant quelqu'un en qui elle avait totalement confiance. Elle se détacha des bras chaleureux de Ron et essuya grossièrement ses larmes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami qui la regardait tendrement.  
  
-Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il  
  
Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête et lui fit un sourire rayonnant. Elle émit le souhait de prendre une douche et il la rassura en lui disant qu'il prendrait soin de Malie en attendant. Elle se releva après avoir déposer un baiser humide sur la joue de Ron et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois qu'elle en fut ressortie, elle aperçut qu'une personne s'était jointe à Ron pour garder Malie.  
  
-Harry ? s'étonna la Gryffondor, que fais-tu là ?  
  
L'interpellé se releva et adressa un regard grave à son amie :  
  
-Hermione, dit-il, j'ai entendu tout ce que tu as dit à Ron. Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'aller lui parler.  
  
-A qui ? s'étonna-t-elle  
  
-A Draco, intervint Ron, j'ai moi-même du mal à l'avouer, mais vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.  
  
-Ça crève les yeux, reprit Harry, ça ne m'étonnerait d'ailleurs pas que tu restes Mrs Malefoy...  
  
Hermione se mordait la lèvre inférieur, hésitante. Son regard allait d'un de ses meilleurs amis à l'autre sans parvenir à un équilibre. Puis, soudain, elle les bouscula, courant à tout allure. Elle traversa les couloirs à une vitesse fulgurante puis, arrivée à mi-chemin, elle se rappela son état physique. « Une douche ne serait pas du luxe » pensa-t- elle. Elle passa rapidement par les dortoirs des filles de Gryffondor, prit une douche rapide et, une fois changée, se dirigea vers les cachots.  
  
Elle ne se donna pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer dans les appartements du Serpentard. Elle connaissait déjà le mot de passe. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle entendit un bruit de douche. Hermione hésita un instant à faire demi-tour mais elle entendit Draco parler à voix haute et sa curiosité l'emporta.  
  
Elle poussa doucement la porte de la salle d'eau. Sur le lavabo était posé un carnet noir, une plume en équilibre sur une page, inscrivant ce que lui dictait le jeune homme. Ce dernier était sous sa douche, caché par un rideau. Hermione pénétra dans la pièce et entendit distinctement ce que disait Draco :  
  
-Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un autant qu'elle. La voir si faible me brise le cœur. Et dire que c'est de ma faute. Je n'ai même pas été fichu de remarquer qu'elle était enceinte...  
  
Sa voix se brisa et Hermione ne pu retenir quelques larmes. Elle aurait pu tout interrompre maintenant mais son instinct la poussa à attendre encore un peu :  
  
-Si elle n'avait pas fait une fausse couche, reprit-il, je pense que j'aurais accepté le bébé sans problèmes. De toutes façons, mon rêve est de fonder une véritable famille avec elle... Mrs Malefoy... Ce titre lui va bien... Je l'aime tant...  
  
Draco fit alors quelque chose que Hermione ne lui aurait jamais soupçonné : il pleura. Elle entendit nettement ses poings s'abattre contre le carrelage des murs et sa respiration saccadée, entrecoupée de sanglots. Alors, sans réfléchir, elle entra dans la douche, juste en face de celui qui lui volait son cœur.  
  
Il la regarda un moment, interdit. Puis il parut effrayé, terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un l'ai vu dans un état aussi faible. Elle s'approcha de lui, l'eau ruisselant sur son visage et ses habits. Il ne recula pas, n'esquissa même pas un geste de peur de la voir s'envoler.  
  
Alors elle s'approcha encore, collant leurs corps. Elle était encore habillée mais ne s'en soucia pas. D'un mouvement commun, ils unirent leurs lèvres, d'abord timidement puis passionnément. Les mains de Draco saisirent Hermione à la taille et attrapa le bas du t-shirt de la jeune fille pour le tirer vers le haut. Elle se laissa faire, ne voulant rien calculer en cet instant.  
  
Elle s'abandonna complètement aux mains expertes du Serpentard qui la faisait frémir à chaque contact. Comment avait-elle pu se passer de lui pendant autant de temps ? Lorsqu'elle fut en sous-vêtements, elle entraîna Draco en dehors de la salle d'eau pour s'allonger dans les draps verts et argents. Elle n'avait pas mangé de la journée mais c'était une autre faim qui la gagnait, celle du corps de celui qu'elle aimait.  
  
Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, chacun comprenant les excuses et les pardons dans les gestes de l'autre. Hermione ne parvenait pas à réfléchir. Leurs corps se battaient fiévreusement, mettant leurs autres capacités de côté. Epuisés, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains étroitement liées.  
  
Au petit matin, Hermione mit un certain temps à comprendre pourquoi elle avait aussi chaud et pourquoi elle se sentait aussi bien. Puis elle vit une mèche blonde, lui entravant la vue et elle se mit vite à paniquer. Sans faire de bruits, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Draco, qui était toujours endormi. Elle ramassa ses affaires et se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse. Au moment où elle allait franchir la porte, elle entendit Draco se relever. Il apparut, quelques instants plus tard, enroulé dans les draps, fronçant les sourcils face à la lumière.  
  
-Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée  
  
-Je te rappel qu'on a cours, dit-elle précipitamment, et puis je préfère partir avant qu'on ne se rende compte qu'on a fait une erreur...  
  
Elle sortit sans plus attendre et se dirigea vers ses appartements. D'abord, elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait dit ça, à mi-chemin elle se traita d'idiote et, arrivée devant le portrait de Gryffondor, elle se sentit carrément honteuse.  
  
La première chose qu'elle vit en entrant fut Malie dormant dans les bras de Ron, lui aussi assoupit. Après une exploration plus approfondie, elle trouva Harry, derrière le canapé, tenant dans ses bras Parvati Patil. Passé l'étonnement, elle se promit de questionner le jeune homme à ce sujet.  
  
Elle se mit à chercher frénétiquement sa baguette, cherchant à ne pas réveiller ses camarades. Mais ce fut sans compter l'aide inopinée de la- valise-qui-se-cogne-exprès-dans-vos-orteils ! Hermione ne pu retenir un juron ce qui réveilla Parvati et Harry d'un coup. Pestant conte elle-même, Hermione leur tourna le dos, continuant de chercher. Mais comment esquiver un sujet quand votre meilleur ami s'appel Harry Potter et qu'il a le don de s'intéresser à tout, particulièrement quand ça lui attire des ennuis?  
  
-Hermione ? appela-t-il, comment ça c'est passé ?  
  
-Mal ! lâcha-t-elle avec humeur  
  
-Mal ? répéta Ron qui venait de se lever, comment ça, mal ?  
  
Hermione se tourna d'un coup, faisant sursauter Harry, Ron et Parvati. Cette dernière baladait son regard sur les visages du trio d'or mais resta silencieuse, de peur de rater une information. Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait pas vu la jeune fille et explosa littéralement :  
  
-Mal comme toutes relations peut mal se passer ! hurla-t-elle, je n'ai pas tenu cinq minutes ! Et comment voulez-vous que je tienne ? Il était là, entrain de déballer tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur à ce stupide carnet. Et moi, je suis retombée en plein dans le panneau !  
  
-Hermione je ne crois pas que...  
  
-Harry, tu es gentil, tu me laisses finir ! Vous vouliez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et bien moi je vais vous le dire ! On a couché ensemble parce que je lui ai littéralement sauté dessus ! Ce matin, je me réveille avec lui et tout ce que je ressens, c'est de la peur ! Alors je suis partie en lui disant que tout cela n'était qu'une erreur !  
  
-Tu... tu lui as dit ça ? s'exclama Parvati  
  
Hermione lui adressa un regard noir mais fit comme si de rien n'était :  
  
-De toutes façons, reprit la préfète-en-chef, je ne sais même pas ce que j'espérais ! Non mais c'est un Serpentard, fils d'un Mangemort et je suis une Gryffondor, sang-de-bourbe et ...  
  
-Sa femme ! la coupa Ron  
  
-Sa femme, oui... dit Hermione avec amertume, on se connaissait à peine et puis c'était surtout pour éviter que je m'appelle Miss Neilson ! Ce lien ne va pas plus loin que ce qui est écrit sur les papiers...  
  
-C'est là que tu te trompes, la résonna Harry, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce qui vous uni est bien plus fort que de simples mots sur un papier. Il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte...  
  
Hermione lui adressa un cri enragé avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur le sol. Parvati fit un signe aux garçons de sortir, sous le regard plus qu'étonné d'Hermione. Une fois que Ron et Harry furent sorti, Malie vint se précipiter dans les bras d'Hermione :  
  
-'Rione, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, t'es fâchée contre moi ?  
  
Hermione sourit et serra sa cousine contre elle :  
  
-Mais non ma belle, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix douce, je ne suis pas du tout fâchée contre toi ! Toi tu es mon petit ange, jamais je ne me fâcherai contre toi.  
  
Malie sembla n'être que rassurée à moitié puis regarda étrangement celle qui était pour elle une nouvelle mère :  
  
-Doudou m'a dit que c'était toi l'ange !  
  
Hermione parut interloquée par ce que venait de lui dire sa cousine qui rajouta, comme si de rien n'était :  
  
-'vais mettre ma robe ! Papy va venir me voir !  
  
Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la familiarité de la petite envers Dumbledor. Bientôt rejointe par Parvati, les deux filles pleuraient de rire en voyant Malie prendre un air important en essayant d'enfiler sa robe. Les deux jeunes femmes parvinrent à se calmer et, tandis qu'elles aidaient la « presque deux ans » à s'habiller, Parvati engagea la discussion :  
  
-C'était de Malefoy que tu parlais, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Devant l'air interrogateur de son interlocutrice, elle poursuivit :  
  
-Je sais que nous n'avons jamais été franchement amies mais tu peux me faire confiance. J'ai bien compris que tes deux acolytes ne comprenaient rien à la subtilité féminine, alors si je peux t'aider en quoique ce soit...  
  
Mais avant qu'elle finisse sa phrase, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Hermione se releva, perplexe et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle écarta le portrait, elle fit face à un Draco essoufflé, décoiffé et pratiquement déshabillé. Elle voulut l'interroger sur son état mais il l'interrompit :  
  
-Ecoute, s'exclama-t-il, je sais ce que tu vas dire, qu'on a fait une bêtise cette nuit et tout mais je ne pense pas qu'on se soit trompé! Je pense réellement qu'il y a un avenir pour nous...  
  
Trop abasourdie pour protester, Hermione n'empêcha pas Draco de l'embrasser. Mais, lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle s'écarta doucement du Serpentard et fixa le sol, ses yeux la piquant désagréablement.  
  
-Je ne veux plus me cacher, souffla-t-elle  
  
-Alors ne nous cachons plus! s'exclama-t-il  
  
Et, avant que la Gryffondor ait pu réagir, Draco la prit par la main et l'emmena vers la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, tous les regardaient avec étonnement. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé aux visages qui les fixèrent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le "réfectoire". Un certain silence s'était installé, tous les regardants avec attération et soupçons. Mais, lorsque Draco empoigna Hermione pour l'embrasser passionnément en plein centre de la salle, des murmures partirent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Et le bruit de fond redoubla lorsque la préfète en chef passa ses bras derrière la nuque de son homologue.  
  
Ce fut le coup d'envoi. La semaine qui suivit, celle avant les vacances de Noël, n'était faite que de surprises, des bonnes comme de mauvaises. Tout d'abord, les repas fréquents qu'Hermione prenait à la table verte et argent. Puis ceux où Harry et Ron venaient se joindre à eux. A partir de cet instant, plusieurs passions et amitiés cachées se révélèrent. Ainsi on apprit que Millicent Bullstrode sortait avec Clay Dus, un sixième année de Serdaigle, que Blaise Zabini était un ami d'enfance de Ernie MacMillian, un Poufsouffle. Aux repas, les professeurs n'en revenaient pas! Clémentine Sternan, une sixième année de Poufsouffle vint même offrir des chocolats au professeur Rogue, lui assurant qu'elle avait su voir derrière la carapace d'homme froid du maître de Potions. Harry et Ron en riaient encore quand ils revoyaient la tête de Rogue à cet instant : pétrifié et rouge brique.  
  
Mais le plus étonnant de tous, c'était l'ambiance qui en ressortait en cours! Lorsque Rogue s'amusait à enlever des points de façon injustifiée aux Gryffondors, les Serpentards s'arrangeaient pour en perdre le même nombre. Le professeur de Potion n'avait d'abord pas fait le lien mais, un jour, lorsqu'il était avec les septièmes années, il avait enlevé 20 points à Neville Longdubat parce que ce dernier avait fait tomber sa plume. Zabinni s'était alors levé, avait fait tombé ses plumes et ses livres et lança un regard appuyé à Draco qui, un sourire aux lèvres, annonça que Serpentard venait de perdre 20 points.  
  
Hermione était plus qu'heureuse de la situation! De plus, elle n'avait plus de nouvelles du procès et se remettait parfaitement de sa fausse couche. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques jours de Noël et elle était occupée à prendre les noms de ceux qui resteraient pour les vacances. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle renonça et préféra prendre les noms de ceux qui ne restaient pas. En effet, un bal était organisé le 24 décembre au soir, ouvert à toutes les années, ce qui avait mit le château en pleine ébullition.  
  
Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se dirigea vers le parc où elle savait les plus téméraires entrain de se livrer une bataille de boules de neige. Elle savait également que Harry, Ron et Draco y étaient et espérait qu'ils se soit contentés de se battre avec de la neige. Non pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour l'entente des trois garçons -qui était parfaite- mais ils étaient tous trois si imprévisibles... Elle soupira, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle s'attache aux garçons les plus turbulents de Poudlard?  
  
-Hermione, appela Draco, tu viens te joindre à nous?  
  
Elle était arrivée dans le parc et était restée bloquée de stupéfaction en voyant l'organisation qu'avaient eu les élèves. De véritables tranchées traversaient le parc et des boules enchantées, effectuants plusieurs feintes, volaient de toutes parts. Elle se tourna vers Draco qui, tout sourire, lui présentait une boule de neige de taille assez conséquente :  
  
-Non merci, dit-elle avec une grimace peu rassurée, je préfère me promener...  
  
Mais elle aurait pu tout aussi bien se taire, le résultat aurait été le même. Ron l'appela, l'obligeant à se retourner. Draco en profita pour venir se placer derrière la jeune fille et l'empoigner par la taille. Comprenant ce qui se passait, elle tenta de se libérer mais le piège était trop bien rôdé. Une. Puis deux. Et bientôt, une dizaine de boules glacées s'abattirent sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle savait qui en était responsables : Harry, Ron, Blaise, Pansy -qui avait finalement accepté la relation des préfets-, Ernie, Parvati et Lavande.  
  
-Hermione? appela doucement Draco en desserant un peu son emprise  
  
La concernée avait faint ne plus pouvoir bouger. Elle ressemblait à un pantin dans les bras du Serpentard. Mais le choipeaux n'avait pas hésité à la mettre chez les verts et argent pour rien! Dès que l'étreinte de Draco ne fut plus une menace, elle se tourna d'un coup et s'abattit sur le torse du jeune homme, le plaquant au sol. Elle sortit alors sa baguette et grossi exagérement une boule de neige. Une fois que celle-ci eut atteint la taille d'un planisphère, elle la fit soulever dans les airs pour l'abattre sur Draco, malgré le regard suppliant de ce dernier.  
  
Alors qu'il recrachait la neige qui obstruait sa bouche, elle se releva et fixa intensément les sept autres. Ils avaient presque tous les larmes aux yeux tellement ils riaient. Hermione leva alors sa baguette et répéta le même sort que pour Draco, sept fois de suite. Lorsqu'ils furent tous recouverts de neige, elle poussa un cri triomphant. D'un accord commun, ils voulurent se jeter sur elle mais elle comprit rapidement et s'enfuit en courant, riant aux éclats.  
  
La journée passa en un éclair et se finit autour d'un bonhomme de neige qui ressemblait étrangement à Rogue :  
  
-Regarde son nez crochu! soutint Ron, c'est son portrait tout craché!  
  
-Il a le teint aussi blanc que lui, renchérit Ernie  
  
-On pourrait lui implanter des mauvaises herbes à la place des cheveux, proposa Lavande  
  
Ils explosèrent de rire, continuant d'argumenter sur le professeur de Potions version glacée. Au bout d'un moment, fatiguée, Hermione rentra au château. Arrivée près des portes, Draco la rattrapa. Ils se regardèrent un instant et se sourirent. Ils avaient tout les deux le nez et les joues rougies par le froid. Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui prit la main. Ensemble, ils allèrent dans les appartements de la Gryffondor et s'assirent près du feu. Hermione vint se blottir dans les bras de Draco et laissa la fatigue l'emporter.  
  
Lorsqu'elle se réveilla quelques instants plus tard, elle fut surprise de trouver devant elle ses sept "agresseurs". Elle était toujours lovée dans les bras de Draco et ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous la regardait avec un mélange d'émerveillement et d'étonnement.  
  
-Je vous l'avait dit! s'exclama soudain Draco  
  
Ils hochèrent tous la tête d'un mouvement automate, sans quitter Hermione des yeux. Celle-ci commençait sérieusement à envisager de fuir en courant devant tant d'attentions :  
  
-On peut savoir ce qui se passe? demanda-t-elle  
  
-Elle... commença Ron  
  
-...ressemble à... poursuivit Pansy  
  
-...un ange! finit Harry  
  
Nouveau hochement de tête automatique. Hermione les regarda, ahurie. Rêvait- elle toujours où ses amis étaient devenus fous? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco qui lui souriait à pleines dents! Parvati se releva, l'air étrange :  
  
-Mon âme brûlait, mon coeur pesait, alors j'ai doucement fermé mes paupières...  
  
-...et l'ange est venu se poser dessus, m'emportant vers le repos céleste, finit Hermione  
  
Tous la regardait. Certains ne comprenaient pas et d'autres ne comprenaient que trop bien. Elle avait répondu presque par automatisme, comme si elle connaissait cette phrase par coeur alors qu'elle était certaine de ne l'avoir jamais entendue ou lue auparavant. Le premier à réagir fut Blaise :  
  
-Hermione! s'écria-t-il, tu es un ange! Et pas n'importe lequel, tu es la fille de Nataël et de Abigaëlle!  
  
Hermione n'avait aucune idée de qui était Nataël et Abigaëlle , ni de comment interner toutes les personnes présentes à Ste Mangouste et au plus vite. Elle se releva et les regarda tous, tour à tour.  
  
-Je... Je... bredouilla-t-elle, je ne peux pas être un ange... Mes parents... Ils sont Moldus!  
  
Mais avant que l'un d'entre eux puisse répondre à la jeune femme, Malie sortie de la chambre adjacente, tenant fermement Doudou devant elle. Hermione regarda sa cousine, interloquée. La petite fille avait quelque chose de... surnaturel. Et lorsqu'elle parla, se fut d'une voix dure qu'elle ne lui conaissait pas :  
  
-Doudou veut te parler, déclara-t-elle, maintenant!  
  
Hermione hocha lentement la tête et prit la poupée entre ses mains. Les regards étaient, une fois de plus, tournés vers elle. C'est alors que la poupée se mit à briller et une ombre fantomatique en sortit. Prenant place et forme dans les airs, l'ombre se changea en une magnifique femme, vêtue de perles. Tout en elle aspirait à la douceur : ses longs cheveux clairs, ses yeux presque transparents et sa voix de miel :  
  
-Bonjour Hermione, dit-elle. Je suis Abigaëlle, archange de premier ordre.  
  
La Gryffondor n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un "archange de premier ordre" mais acquiesça d'un geste, ne détachant pas son regard de celui de la femme.  
  
-Nous avons à parler, reprit Abigaëlle, je te dois des explications. Pour commencer sache que les Granger sont bels et biens tes parents biologique. Nous avons juste donner une chance à une femme stérile de donner la vie...  
  
-Mais... Mais qui êtes-vous? articula Hermione  
  
-Ta mère, répondit Abigaëlle, bien que je n'eut pas été bien présente durant ta vie...  
  
-Pourquoi? questionna Hermione  
  
-Pour te protéger, répondit l'ange, nous sommes aux anges ce que les Aurors sont à ceux qui choisissent la lumière. Nous sommes une cible permanente. Te garder près de nous aurait été une erreur. Alors nous avons décidé de te remettre entre les mains des humains.  
  
-Mais, intervint Harry, vous disiez que les Granger étaient les parents biologiques d'Hermione mais... enfin cela ne colle pas! Dans ce cas, en quoi seriez-vous les parents d'Hermione également?  
  
-Nous avons utilisé un procédé plus complexe que ceux des humains, expliqua Abigaëlle. En fait, Mrs Granger est persuadée que Hermione est le fruit d'un miracle de la médecine mais j'ai juste profité de son sommeil pour lui transmettre mon bébé. Je l'ai intégré en elle, par magie. Ce qui fait de ma fille une humaine.  
  
-Je ne suis pas un ange? s'étonna Hermione  
  
-Oui et non. En fait, tu as toutes les particularitées des anges mais tu es mortel.  
  
Hermione s'assit. Draco vint à côté d'elle et lui prit la main, la serrant fortment pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là. Il faut dire que la pauvre tombait de haut! Apprendre que ta mère d'origine a enfanté ta mère biologique pour que tu deviennes un spécimen hybride du monde de la magie... Pensant vaguement à écrire un livre sur cette histoire, elle reprit conscience de l'instant présent et fixa intansément Abigaëlle :  
  
-Pourquoi n'apparaissez-vous que maintenant?  
  
-Parce qu'il est temps que tu recoives tes dons.  
  
-Mes...dons?  
  
-Suis-moi, dit l'ange  
  
Hermione s'éxécuta, suivie par tous les adolescents qui assistaient à la scène depuis le début, non sans craintes. Draco prit Malie dans ses bras qui s'y endormit avec une facilité déconcertante. Ils parcoururent ainsi les couloirs glacés de Poudlard. Ils formaient en fait un étrange cortège, mélange des maisons dirigé par un fantôme. Ils allèrent ainsi jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Hermione et l'ange se placèrent en son milieu tandis que les autres prenaient place sur les gradins.  
  
-Es-tu prête? demanda Abigaëlle  
  
Mais avant que Hermione ait pu répondre, une forte secousse la projeta en arrière. Elle se releva sans difficultées et regarda sa "mère" d'un air interrogateur. Elle lui répondit par un sourire :  
  
-Répète après moi, ordonna-t-elle, mimblom kilouna races...  
  
-Miblom kilouna races... répéta Hermione sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait  
  
Mais, à peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'un changement opéra. Ses omoplates la faisait souffrir, comme si sa peau se déchirait. Elle hurla de douleur et tomba à même le sol, face contre terre. Elle tenta de prendre appui sur ses avant-bras pour se relever mais lâcha plusieurs fois prise sous la douleur. Lorsqu'elle fut au bord de l'évanouissement, elle ne sentit plus rien, plus de douleur. Elle se releva alors, tremblante, se sentant... différente.  
  
-Excellent! s'extasia Abigaëlle  
  
Hermione ne comprit pas de suite ce qui faisait autant plaisir à l'ange mais, lorsqu'elle voulut s'étirer le dos, elle sentit qu'elle avait fait bouger deux membres supplémentaires! Se tournant de chaque côté d'un air affolé, elle vit deux grandes ailes blanches faisant parties intégrantes de son corps. Elle se concentra un peu et, aussi facilement que pour ouvrir les bras, elle se retrouva entrain de battre des ailes. Un élan plus puissant que les autres la propulsa dans les airs, la faisant atterir quelques mètres plus loin.  
  
-Bien! s'exclama l'ange, écoute moi maintenant, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Tu devras prononcer la formule que je t'ai faite répéter chaque fois que tu voudras ouvrir tes ailes. Pour les refermer, tu prononceras "secar anoulik molbim". Surtout, n'oublies pas, si jamais tu dois prendre parti dans la guerre qui va suivre, fais le choix qui t'es dicté par ton bon sens et non par celui des autres...  
  
Elle commençait à se faire de plus en plus pâle et Hermione pouvait entendre les puissants pleurs de Malie provenants des gradins. L'ange essayait de lui dire quelque chose mais Hermione n'arrivait plus à faire le point, sa tête lui tournant dangeureusement.  
  
-Attendez! finit-elle par articuler, comment... comment pourrais-je vous joindre?  
  
Comprenant bien que ses paroles n'étaient pas entendues par sa fille, Abigaëlle montra Malie du doigt alors que la petite, qui avait échappée à l'emprise de Draco, courait vers eux. Une fois qu'elle arriva près d'Hermione, la petite sorcière brandit Doudou et Abigaëlle, avec un sourire tendre, reprit place dans la poupée. Puis ce fut le silence. Hermione jeta un vague coup d'oeil autour d'elle et remarqua que, partout où elle passait avec ses ailes, la neige fondait pour laisser la place à une nature épanouïe.  
  
-Hermione? appela Harry  
  
Elle se retourna vers son meilleur ami qui lui, fixait plutôt les ailes de la jeune femme. Bientôt, tous vinrent observer les nouveaux membres que possédait Hermione. De temps en temps, elle les agitait d'agacement parce qu'elle sentait les mains parcourir ses plumes et s'était on ne peut plus désagréable! Une fois qu'ils furent tous remis du choc, Hermione prononça la formule et ses ailes disparurent.  
  
Après qu'ils aient tous juré de garder le secret, elle regagna ses appartements. Elle était épuisée et ne rêvait que d'une chose : une bonne semaine de sommeil! Elle s'écroula sur son lit, s'écrasant la tête sur son oreiller. Elle se mit alors à grogner parce que, malgré que cette position soit idéale, elle l'empêchait également de respirer!  
  
-Tu grognes maintenant? s'amusa une voix familière  
  
Hermione se redressa et lança un regard tueur à Draco. Ce dernier éclata de rire avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit. Hermione vint le rejoindre, et, passant une jambe de chaque côté du Serpentard, elle se blottit dans ses bras. Il était devenu une sorte de drogue pour elle. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais ressentit cet attachement maladif envers personne d'autre. Mais le jeune homme ne cessait de la surprendre et elle avait appris à se laisser aller à ses côtés. Elle s'y sentait si bien.  
  
-Draco? appela-t-elle, fais-moi l'amour!  
  
-A vos ordres! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire  
  
Il se releva et elle enroula ses jambes autour de son torse. Ils se baladèrent ainsi, tergiversant sur l'endroit où ils allaient faire l'acte.  
  
-Je veux quelque chose d'excitant! s'exclama Hermione  
  
-Tu veux dire, un endroit où on pourrait nous découvrir? questionna Draco  
  
-Oui mais que, si on nous découvrait, on pourra le regretter amèrement! expliqua-t-elle  
  
En un regard ils se comprirent. Elle redescendit, Draco la prit par la main et tous les deux dévalèrent les escaliers. Ils arrivèrent vite près de la salle qu'ils recherchaient. Malgré l'obscurité, ils eurent la certitude qu'elle était vide. Draco entra le premier, tenant toujours Hermione par la main. Leur coeur battaient à tout rompre, mais l'adrénaline qui les gagnait à chaque battement les excitait d'autant plus. Plus ils avançaient, moins ils distinguaient de formes.  
  
Ils n'enlevèrent que le strict minimum de vêtements, ne voulant pas non plus se trouver en position trop inconfortable si quelqu'un les surprenait. Surtout là où ils se trouvaient... Cependant, malgré la peur, l'échange était intense. Chaque fois que leur peau se frôlait, ils perdaient tout contrôle. Soudain, ils entendirent la poignée de la porte bouger et stoppèrent immédiatement. Ils avaient verrouillé mais il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que la personne entre. Au moment où le cliquetis des clés tinta, les deux adolescents tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, empêtrés l'un avec l'autre.  
  
Ils ne fallu pas longtemps aux préfets pour retrouver un aspect à peu près convenable, malgré le fou rire qu'ils tentaient de dissimuler. La porte s'ouvrit alors dans un grand fracas et Rogue apparut, au seuil de son bureau. Draco fut le premier à réagir, il empoigna une copie au hasard et s'adressa à Hermione d'une voix claire et détachée :  
  
-Je t'avais bien dit que la réponse à la question cinq était l'asphodèle!  
  
Hermione le fusilla du regard, lui trouvant un toupet phénoménal de faire croire à une faute de connaissance de la part de la meilleure élève de Poudlard. Mais Rogue coupa court à cette comédie :  
  
-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faite dans mon bureau, tous les deux?  
  
-Excusez-nous professeur, expliqua Hermione, mais nous hésitions sur le contrôle de connaissance que nous avons eu mardi dernier. Il été nécessaire pour nous de vérifier au plus vite pour nous permettre d'avancer dans nos révisions...  
  
Rogue couvrit la distance qui le séparait de ses élèves en quelques enjambées. Il arracha la copie des mains de Draco, un sourire narquois se formant sur ses lèvres :  
  
-Vous allez me dire ce que vous fichiez ici ou je vous démets de vos fonctions!  
  
-Mais, professeur, tenta la Gryffondor, nous vous avons dit que...  
  
-Ne me mentez pas, Mrs Malefoy! hurla Rogue en brandissant le parchemin, ceci est une copie de première année! Je veux bien que votre mémoire soit performante mais de là à vous souvenir d'un contrôle de connaissance d'il y a six ans, ça m'étonnerait fortement!  
  
Hermione releva la tête avec fierté. S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle il ne fallait pas la provoquer, c'était sur sa capacité à retenir tout ce qui avait attrait à l'école :  
  
-Premièrement : sur 10 cm de parchemin, énoncez les différentes propriétés de la Loniante. Deuxièment : citez les différentes utilisations de la potion Ronflor. Troisièmement....  
  
Et ainsi de suite. Elle cita, sans ciller, les 15 questions du fameux test de connaissance passé en première année. Elle essayait d'ignorer l'air ébahi de Draco et la colère grandissante de Rogue. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, le professeur de Potion se retrouva sans voix l'espace d'un instant. Mais il en retrouva vite l'usage :  
  
-50 points en moins à Gryffondor! siffla-t-il  
  
-50 de moins pour Serpentard! s'exclama Draco  
  
S'en suivit alors une bataille entre le professeur et l'élève. Chaque fois que Rogue enlevait des points, Draco égalait et Rogue relançait. Dans le hall, une foule s'était réunie autour des sabliers de Gryffondor et Serpentard, dont les rubis verts avaient totalement disparus pour laisser place à des rubis écarlates, signes de points négatifs. Hermione tenta vainement de les séparer mais cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la colère de Rogue et donc, celle de Draco.  
  
-Professeur Rogue! s'exclama une voix perçante  
  
McGonagall, furieuse, venait de faire irruption dans le bureau du professeur de Potion. Elle fit signe aux deux préfets en chef de sortir, leur signifiant clairement qu'il n'étaient pas pour autant tirés d'affaire. Draco et Hermione déambulèrent en silence jusqu'au hall où tous les rouges et or et les verts et argent, regardaient leur sablier, au bord des larmes.  
  
Le jeune couple préféra s'éclipser, de peur de se faire lapider par tous leurs camarades. Mais, une fois dehors, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. La tête de Rogue lorsqu'il les avait surpris dans son bureau était à marquer dans les annales! Sans compter le fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais autant eu l'occasion de fermer le bec puant de ce vieux sadique!  
  
Les jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, le château se vidant un peu de ses occupants au profit des vacances. Bientôt, le 24 décembre apparut et, avec lui, le bal du soir même. La journée avait commencée par une bataille de boules de neige -pour changer- puis, sur les coups de 16h, les filles s'étaient éclipsées pour commencer à se préparer. Elles se réunirent toutes dans les appartements de la préfète en chef, y comprit Pansy. Cette dernière était devenue une grande amie des filles. En fait, sous sa carapace, se trouvait une fille blessée, désireuse d'appartenir au coeur de quelqu'un.  
  
Sous les conseils de ses nouvelles amies, Pansy mis une robe verte vaporeuse. Ses épaules étaient découvertes et un long ruban marquait finement sa taille. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un élégant chignon dont quelques mèches retombaient négligemment mais élégamment. Puis ce fut au tour de Lavande. Elle portait une robe ultra moulante argentée, incrustée de minuscules miroirs. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et exagérément bouclés et les fines bretelles de sa robe -qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse- étaient pratiquement inexistantes. Parvati, elle, portait une robe blanche tout en relief. Son col décolleté en V et le jupon qui partait du bas de son dos ressortait de sa robe en satin. Elle fit la même coiffure que Pansy mais rajouta une fleur de Lys, coincée dans son chignon.  
  
Hermione, qui s'était changée à part, entra dans son salon où se trouvaient ses trois amies. Il y eut un silence que la préfète s'empressa de briser d'une façon gênée :  
  
-Euh les filles, vous croyez que ça va lui plaire?  
  
-Si ça va lui plaire? s'exclama Parvati  
  
-Tu as mis longtemps à te préparer? questionna Lavande  
  
-Euh, oui, pourquoi? s'étonna Hermione  
  
-Parce que, expliqua Lavande, quand il va te voir dans cette tenue, tu ne vas pas la garder longtemps!  
  
Les deux autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'approuvement tandis qu'Hermione virait au rouge pivoine. Elle se regarda dans un grand miroir près de la cheminée et vérifia encore une fois si tout était en place. Ses cheveux, lisses, retombaient élégamment sur ses épaules. La robe rouge était asymétrique, n'ayant qu'une bretelle. Le buste était plissé et le bas était assez court d'un côté -5cm après les sous-vêtements- et descendais jusqu'à mi-mollet de l'autre. Le tout était évasé. Hermione avait mis des chaussures noires à talons dont les lacets montaient jusqu'aux genoux.  
  
-Bon! s'exclama Pansy, et si on y allait?  
  
Elle y allait avec Ernie et stressait assez à ce sujet. Lavande y allait avec Ron et le répétait à qui voulait l'entendre! Quatre ans qu'elle craquait en silence sur le rouquin, forcément, ça marque! Parvati, elle, y allait avec Harry. Il lui avait demandé une chance de se rattraper après la catastrophe du bal de quatrième et elle avait accepté. En les observant, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que ces deux là ne cessaient de se taquiner mais, en fin de compte, s'appréciaient plus qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre. Elle même y allait avec Draco. Ce dernier lui avait même promis une surprise ce soir.  
  
Elle était assez partagée à cette idée. Il faut dire que le Serpentard ne manquait pas de ruses! A vrai dire, ça l'effrayait assez ce qu'il lui préparait. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent en bas des escaliers, elles virent leurs quatre cavaliers habillés en smoking. Draco et Harry se distinguaient sans conteste des deux autres par leur décontraction et leur aisance naturelle. Le jeune blond monta quelques marches pour se retrouver au côté de sa cavalière. Il tenait à la main une rose d'un rouge éclatant et lui donna tout en se penchant vers elle :  
  
-Vous êtes ravissante mademoiselle, murmura-t-il, vous me faites honneur en m'accompagnant ce soir.  
  
-Vous vous trompez, Monsieur, répliqua Hermione, je ne suis plus une demoiselle...  
  
Elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil et il ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant l'air coquin qu'affichait Hermione. Elle s'accrocha à son bras et, ensemble, ils rejoignirent leurs amis déjà présents dans la salle. A peine eurent-ils franchis les portes qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit. Les deux préfets-en-chef se regardèrent, visiblement surpris. Hermione n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi de cet emportement jusqu'à ce que, d'un mouvement de tête, Draco lui indique une banderole. Celle-ci faisait bien cinq mètres de longueurs et, dessus, était inscrit : "BRAVO A NOTRE COUPLE FAVORIS QUI A FAIT DE POUDLARD UNE ECOLE UNIE".  
  
Hermione ressembla tout à coup à un feu de signalisation au mode arrêt. Draco remarquant sa gène, lui prit la main et la serra tendrement. Elle se tourna alors vers lui et se rendit compte de ce qui les unissait tous deux : ils avaient construit quelque chose ensemble. Ils avaient construit un lien, quelque chose de fort. Si bien qu'ils en avaient changé leur entourage. Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et, passant ses bras autour du cou de Draco, elle l'embrasse tendrement.  
  
La soirée fut un véritable délice. Toutes les maisons se confondaient et s'amusaient sans retenues. Cependant, alors qu'elle allait chercher à boire, Hermione aperçut Harry, l'air soucieux, à part de la piste. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Draco et l'aperçut dansant avec Ginny. La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers son meilleur ami :  
  
-Harry ? appela-t-elle, est-ce que tout va bien ?  
  
Il la regarda, les yeux voilés d'une tristesse contenue :  
  
-Hermione, murmura-t-il, crois-tu qu'un jour Voldemort et sa clique ne nous poserons plus de problèmes ?  
  
-Je l'espère Harry, et le plus vite serait le mieux... Trop de gens ont souffert de la perte d'un proche...  
  
-Beaucoup trop,... dit Harry dans un souffle  
  
Il avait le regard lointain mais déterminé. Rien qu'en croisant les yeux verts émeraudes, Hermione comprit la réflexion qui était derrière...  
  
-Harry, non, supplia-t-elle, ne fait pas ça !  
  
-Si Hermione, je le dois ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix dure  
  
Hermione détourna son regard, sentant qu'elle ne tiendrait pas. Elle se servit un verre de punch et l'avala d'un trait. Appuyant les deux bras sur la table, elle prit une décision irrévocable : elle en serait !  
  
-Quand ? demanda-t-elle  
  
-Ce soir, le hibou est déjà envoyé...  
  
-Bien ! dit-elle simplement, laisse nous le temps de nous préparer, une heure suffirait je pense.  
  
-Vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir, il viendra seul...  
  
-Il vaut mieux être sûr... As-tu prévenu les membres de l'ordre ?  
  
-Non, ils m'en empêcheraient ! D'ailleurs, ne venez pas, ce n'est pas nécessaire...  
  
-Pas nécessaire ? s'emporta-t-elle, Harry tu le connais aussi bien que moi, ses troupes seront l !  
  
-Mais, Hermione, s'exaspéra-t-il, vous n'êtes que cinq au grand maximum ! Crois-tu vraiment que vous allez faire le poids ?  
  
-Tu oublies que nous avons, chacun de nous une spécificité particulièrement avantageuse !  
  
-Je vois qu'il est inutile d'essayer de te faire changer d'avis, soupira Harry  
  
-Tu vois juste ! rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire  
  
Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue et s'en alla quérir Draco. Lorsqu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle lui adressa un regard grave et lui fit signe de la suivre. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'écart, elle prit la parole :  
  
-Draco, je veux que tu ailles voir toutes les personnes que tu penses dignes de confiances et que tu leur donne rendez-vous dans une heure dans le grand hall.  
  
-Pourquoi ? s'étonna le Serpentard  
  
-Fais ce que je te dis, c'est important ! Et surtout, dis leurs de prendre un maximum de potions ou de lotions de soins. Et aussi, il faut que tout cela se fasse dans la plus grande discrétion...  
  
Elle l'embrassa, lui souffla un « à tout à l'heure » et se précipita vers la Grande Salle. Elle réunit les membres de l'AD et autres personnes dignes de confiance. Puis, d'un regard vers Harry, ils s'éclipsèrent pour se rendre dans la tour de Gryffondor.  
  
Hermione leur donna les dernières instructions avant d'aller dans ses appartements. Elle fut prête en cinq minutes mais seulement physiquement... Une grande bataille, voilà ce qui se préparait. Leur destin à tous allait basculer le soir même. Eux pour qui tout commençait à se stabiliser. Ils avaient même réussi à vivre, l'espace d'un temps, comme des adolescents de leur âge. Hermione n'en revenait pas : ce combat allait tout faire basculer, et ce, en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire « Voldemort ».  
  
On frappa à sa porte, la tirant ainsi de ses pensées. A son grand étonnement, Dumbledor entra dans ses appartements, suivi de près par Malie :  
  
-Bonsoir Mrs ! s'exclama le vieil homme, quelle ravissante robe portez-vous l !  
  
Hermione avait revêtu une robe identique à celle d'Abigaëlle. D'ailleurs, l'ange l'avait aidé à la confectionner. La jeune préfète savait que le vieux directeur n'était pas dupe mais elle fit comme si elle ne remarquait pas que sa tenue était particulière. Après tout, c'était Dumbledor qui avait dit à Harry de provoquer Voldemort en duel dès qu'il se sentirait prêt.  
  
-Merci professeur, répondit nerveusement Hermione, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?  
  
-Je viens vous ramener votre cousine. J'ai pensé que vous la voudriez peut- être auprès de vous pour Noël...  
  
Il eut un sourire bienveillant, se pencha et prit Malie dans ses bras :  
  
-Cependant, reprit-il, je crois que la nuit va nous apporter un magnifique présent. C'est pourquoi, la jeune Miss Granger et moi-même allons attendre, patiemment, que ce cadeau se mette en place.  
  
Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et sortit. Hermione en resta sidérée : est-ce que cet homme, une fois dans sa vie, avait ignoré quelque chose ? Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Harry qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte :  
  
-Hermione ? appela-t-il, on y va !  
  
Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le couloir. Elle fut impressionnée du nombre d'élèves ayant répondu à l'appel. Tous les sixième année de Gryffondor et Serdaigle étaient présents. Certains même étaient en cinquième année. Ils descendirent en silence, Harry en tête, Hermione et Ron le suivant de près.  
  
Arrivés dans le hall, un autre groupe d'élèves les attendait. Poufsouffles et Serpentards se mélangeaient, avec, à leur tête, Draco. Harry les regarda avec insistance puis se dirigea vers le parc. Tous suivirent sans un mot. La tension était palpable car tous savaient ce qui les attendait : la bataille finale. Draco prit la main d'Hermione qui regardait Harry, la gorge serrée. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, très mauvais...  
  
Ils traversèrent le parc. Harry ouvrit une grande faille dans le bouclier de Poudlard (il était le seul capable de cet exploit) et fit passer tout le monde. Certains commencèrent à trembler en voyant qu'ils sortaient de l'enceinte sécurisante de l'école, mais aucun ne prit la fuite.  
  
Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant près d'une demi heure. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une grande clairière. Une ombre se tenait en son milieu et, les bois aux alentours semblaient grouiller de spectres malsains.  
  
-Potter ! s'exclama l'ombre, te voilà enfin, j'ai faillit attendre !  
  
Il retira sa cape, laissant voir une peau plus pâle que la lune et des yeux rouge sang formant deux fentes sur un visage ravagé. Il claqua des doigts et une cinquantaine de mangemorts sortirent des bois, se plaçant derrière le mage noir.  
  
-Voilà ce que je te propose, Potter, siffla Voldemort, on laisse nos troupes s'affronter. Si les miennes gagnent, tu rentres gentiment dans ton école et tu dis au vieux fou de ne plus rien tenter contre moi. Si tu gagnes, je veux bien t'accorder un peu de mon temps pour te tuer, petit à petit...  
  
Il éclata d'un rire glacial, sans joie, bientôt suivi par ses disciples. Harry, lui, fulminait :  
  
-Assez ! hurla-t-il, je ne suis pas ici pour jouer à vos stupides jeux ! Ce combat ne les concerne pas ! C'est entre vous et moi !  
  
-Alors pourquoi les as-tu amenés ? questionna Voldemort en désignant les élèves  
  
-On est venu de nous même ! s'écria Hermione  
  
Draco la regarda, terrifié. La jeune Gryffondor s'écarta de l'emprise du Serpentard et se plaça au côté du Survivant, face au Lord.  
  
-J'ai une nouvelle proposition, annonça-t-elle, je me porte garante dur este de mes camarades. Je combattrai, seule, face à l'un de votre disciple. Si je l'emporte, vous acceptez de combattre contre Harry. Si je perds, vous laissez les autres rentrer à Poudlard, y comprit Harry, et vous attendez patiemment le prochain duel qui vous sera proposé.  
  
Des rires fusèrent chez les Mangemorts tandis que des cris de terreurs sortaient de ceux des élèves. Voldemort sembla juger Hermione du regard puis déclara :  
  
-J'accepte ! Après tout, cela évitera que je perde trop de disciple de façon stupide. Tu n'as qu'à choisir ton adversaire.  
  
Hermione hocha la tête et fit un pas en avant, vite retenue par trois bras différents. Harry, Ron et Draco la regardait comme si elle était devenue folle :  
  
-Je t'interdis d'y aller ! s'écria Ron  
  
-Ce combat ne te concerne pas ! s'exclama Harry  
  
-Je deviens quoi, si tu meurs ? questionna Draco  
  
Hermione leur sourit, les serra brièvement dans ses bras et se dégagea de leur étreinte. Les trois jeunes hommes tentèrent de nouveau de la retenir mais elle jeta un sort de bouclier sur l'ensemble de ses camarades, les empêchant de bouger. Elle s'avança vers les Mangemorts et sembla réfléchir. Elle devait choisir quelqu'un de pas très puissant pour être sûre de en pas perdre. Mais, lorsqu'elle croisa un regard noir, elle ne pu s'empêcher de laisser sa haine refaire surface :  
  
-Bellatrix Lestrange ! s'exclama-t-elle, tu seras mon adversaire !  
  
La cousine de Sirius –et sa meurtrière- sortit des rangs et vint se planter devant la jeune sorcière. Elle avait un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et dégaina sa baguette d'un geste sec. Hermione rit et jeta sa propre baguette plus loin. La mangemort sembla déconcertée et Hermione en profita pour dire d'une voix tremblante de rage :  
  
- Miblom kilouna races !  
  
Alors, sous les regards ahuris des deux côtés, une paire d'aile immaculée prit place sur le dos de la jeune fille.  
  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
M4r13 : Doudou et Malie sont de retour !! Lol ! Merci pour mon chapitre 15, je m'efforce de faire un maximum de rebondissements dans chacun de mes chapitres histoire que vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop !! Lol ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer !  
  
HDloveforever : Lol ! Et bah, c'est ce que j'appel de l'enthousiasme !! Mdr ! En tout cas, je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de décorer ma page de reviews ! Mdr !! Et aussi merci pour ta review !  
  
SleepyAngel : merci pour le « ta fane numéro 1 », c t ultra sympa !! J'aime beaucoup Ayuluna aussi, je lis toutes ses fics ! Merci beaucoup pour l'analyse de ma fic !! Lol ! En tout cas, ça m'a fait super plaisir que tu écrives des choses pareilles, j'en suis toute contente !! Mdr ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçu !!  
  
Shetane : lol, c pas grave, j'avais fini par comprendre ! Mdr ! Pour Lucius, je ne peux rien te garantir en ce qui concerne sa destination, tout ce que je sais c'est que, comme toi, j'espère qu'il ira rôtir en enfer !! Lol ! Pour nos deux tourtereaux, bah t'as bien vu !! lol ! Quant à la réaction de Harry, j'avais peur qu'on me dise que ça ne collait pas avec le personnage mais, finalement, je ne crois pas m'en être tellement éloign ! Merci en tout cas, ta review m'a beaucoup fait plaisir !  
  
Rahou (ne serait-ce pas une faute de frappe ? ne serais-tu pas Raphou ? mdr !) : Merci beaucoup !! Des larmes aux yeux ? Que tu me dises ça me fait vraiment plaisir !! Non pas que je sois une sadique qui aime faire pleurer ses lecteurs (quoique... mdr !!) mais ça prouve que j'ai su faire passer mes émotions !! Quant à dire que je suis une pro, euh, je crois que c'est encore un peu tôt !! Lol ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup !  
  
Nfertiti : vu le temps que j'ai mi à poster ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère que tu n'as pas fait de crise cardiaque !! Lol ! En tout cas, pour Laurent, je vous trouve bien injuste avec lui !! lol ! après tout, il a sauvé notre petite Mione !! Mais je comprends ta frustration (mon côté psy refait surface !! mdr) et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre a répondu à tes attentes !!  
  
Sandrine Lupin : ET bien écoute voilà une review surprenante !! Lol ! Par où commencer ? ET bien peut-être en te disant que si Lucius peut débarquer ainsi, c'est parce que... et bah non !! mdr ! C'est une de mes énigmes alors je garde ça pour moi !! Lol !! Ensuite, j'aimerai bien savoir quelque chose : en quoi Laurent est-il antipathique !! Je n'en reviens pas ! Le pauvre ! Moi, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention de le descendre ce pauvre petit Serdaigle et puis tout le monde s'est mis à le détester !! Mdr !! Quant à Draco, il n'a pas « rien fait » pour Hermione, je te rappel qu'il a quand même tourner le dos à sa famille, ses croyances, le chemin qui lui était déjà tout trac ! Alors, je le promets, pas de crise !! Lol !! Et pour finir, la réaction de Harry est, je l'avoue, plus mature que celle qu'il nous donne dans le cinquième tome par exemple ! Mais j'estime que tous les personnages ont le droit du mûrir ! Après tout, dans les bouquins, Draco n'est qu'un petit prétentieux mauvais jusqu'à la moelle ! Mais bon, ils sont sur le point de devenir adultes alors laissons leur une chance ! lol ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère t'avoir répondu correctement !!  
  
Emily Potter : Mais bien sûr que je vais répondre à ta review ! Je te remercie de prendre le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à ma fic et de me donner tes commentaires ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Draco et Hermione, ce couple, j'y tiens énormément également alors t'imagines bien que je ne vais pas les laisser tomber ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !! En tout cas, je te remercie vraiment du fond du cœur pour tout tes compliments et tes encouragements, ça compte énormément !!  
  
Sana : Merci beaucoup !! Euh non, je ne ferais pas d'autres fics Herm/Draco, par contre, j'en commence une Herm /Sirius (17 ans) !! Alors voilà, si ça t'intéresse ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère en avoir une autre de ta part !!  
  
Winnie06 : Draco, un ange ? Avoues toi, tu as encore était fouiner dans notre lien télépathique !! Mdr ! Tu sais, qu'en étant ma grande sœur de cœur, tu t'expose à de graves risques comme une petite sœur de cœur qui pleure devant son ordi en voyant la review que sa Lilly lui a laiss !! En tout cas, merci beaucoup ma belle d'avoir pris du temps pendant tes révisions pour me poster une chtite review et me dire ce que tu penses de ma modeste fic !! Mdr ! Moi, je t'ai fait peur avec un mort ? Tu me connais pourtant ! Tu sais que j'adore les happy-end !! lol  
  
Caro : Et bien, et bien... Ma chère, tu peux te vanter d'être, avec mes deux meilleures amies, une fille qui a réussi à me faire pleurer avec des compliments !! Lol ! Non, je ne suis pas folle, juste très émotive !! Mdr ! Non, sérieux, merci beaucoup, tu ne sais même pas comment ta review m'a touché, merci vraiment, de tout mon cœur !! En tout cas, toi qui te plaignait du temps d'attente, t'as vraiment dû piquer ta crise avec ce chapitre !! Mdr !! Suis désolée... Tu me pardonnes ?  
  
JohannaMalefoy : Tu aimes mes chapitres parce qu'ils sont longs ? Lol ! Merci !! J'espère quand même que les aimes aussi pour ce avec quoi je les remplis !! Mdr !! EN tout cas, emrci beaucoup pour ta review !!  
  
Eole : ET bien écoute, si je te dis que c'ets quand même une good news !! Lol !! Non sérieux, merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu ais noté une certaine amélioration !! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de poster une review, ça me motive beaucoup (je dis beaucoup de « beaucoup « !! mdr !!) !!  
  
Zoulou7 : Tu es donc la fameuse amie de Guilderinette ! Lol ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ma fic !! Je t'en remercie et je te remercie encore plus pour le commentaire que tu as laiss ? Tu as imprimé ma fic ? Mais ça a du te prendre un paquet de feuilles !! Lol ! Tes amies ont aim ? C'est gentil à toi de me faire de la pub ! Mdr !! Non, sérieux, merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir !  
  
Virgine1 : Je suis désolée pour Malie, ce n'était pas dans mon intention de la zapper !! Seulement, je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de la faire intervenir dans le chapitre 15 !! Draco, prévisible ? Bah c'est un gars, tu sais ! Lol ! Moi, des comptes à régler ? Pas du tout !! mdr !! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !! Merci pour ta review !  
  
ZaZa : J'aime énormément cette chanson !! Même si c'est sur cette chanson qu'une très bonen amie s'est éloignée de moi... M'enfin bon, c'est clair que cette chanson est magnifique et je dois dire qu'elle me correspond tout à fait !! Lol ! Si, si, je t'assure que quand je l'écoute, j'ai l'impression de m'écouter !! Mdr !  
  
Colibri noir : Tu dois me maudire à cet instant présent car ce chapitre a été le plus long à venir !! Je suis vraiment désolée !! En tout cas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ma fic te plaise et j'espère pouvoir te compter dans mes revieweur jusqu'à la fin !! Merci beaucoup !!  
  
Alba, ma toujours aussi fidèle revieweuse : Je suis vraiment désolée ma puce (si tu me permet de t'appeler comme ça !!), j'ai vraiment mis énormément de temps à poster ce chapitre ! Je suis vraiment désolée mais ce n'était absolument pas voulu ! C'est juste que je commence à écrire une nouvelle fic et que, pour le moment, j'essaye d'organiser le début de cette fic et la fin de celle-là (et oui, c'est bientôt la fin !) ! M'enfin bon, ceci étant dit, ça me ravi d'avoir tes reviews, comme à chaque fois, et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Te décevoir est ma hantise et te satisfaire est mon but !! Lol ! Non sérieux, je saute de joie chaque fois que je reçois une de tes review alors ne me lâche pas !! Bisous ma puce !! Et merci !!  
  
Sélén : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir que tu prennes le temps de poster une review ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère te revoir sur ce chapitre !  
  
Guilderinette : AH ! Enfin une personne qui n'accable pas mon pauvre Laurent !! Mdr ! Non, sérieux, je comprends ce qu'ils ont tous contre mon Serdaigle !! Lol ! J'étais morte de rire en lisant ta vision de Lucius « et oui, je suis méchant !! » !! Mdr !! Non sérieux, heureusement qu'il est mort lui ! lol ! Pour ce qui est de Malie, même si je comptais, de toutes façons, la mettre dans ce chapitre, et bien sache que ta review m'a obligé à la faire plus présente que prévu !! Lol ça te va ? T'as toujours ta brindille d'herbe ? Mdr ! Oui, zoulou7 m'a envoyé une review, ne t'inquiète pas ! Lol, elle m'a aussi expliqué pour l'impression de mes chapitres !! Lui crie pas dessus ! Lol !  
  
Nancy : Laurent, un parasite ?? Mdr !! Tu es au moins la dizième reviweuse qui me fait comprendre que tu détestes ce pauvre Serdaigle !! Le pauvre ! Lol ! Moi, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il vous apparaisse antipathique, je me suis dit « fais-le mourir pour Mione comme ça ils oublieront qu'il a faillit gêné Draco et ils seront tristes pour lui »... Mais apparemment, ça n'a pas été pris comme ça !! Mdr ! M'enfin bon, je ne vais pas m'éterniser la dessus, parce que je suis quand même hypra contente que tu ais posté une review !! Merci beaucoup ma belle !! Lol ! Une fan à vie ? ça me fait trop plaisir !! Sache juste que cette fic est bientôt finie !! Lol ! Pas longue ta vie de fan de cette fic ! Merci encore en tout cas !  
  
Izzy : Le meilleur chapitre de toutes les fics que t'as lu ? Et bah ! C'est à moi que tu viens de couper le souffle l !! Mdr !! ça me fait ultra plaisir ce que tu dis l ! Le fait que ce soit ta fic préférée me va droit au cœur même si, maintenant, j'ai peur de te décevoir !! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a autant plu que le précédent ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review !  
  
Kath-Black : Tout en une soirée ? Tu rigoles l !! Lol ! En tout cas, niveau attente, je crois que j'ai atteint des records l ! Mdr !! Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre autant de temps ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !! Merci pour ta review !!  
  
Manehou : Bien sûr qu'il y a une suite ! Mdr ! Et y'a encore des chapitres après ça !! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Alpo : Pas de « oufti » cette fois ? En tout cas, je te remercie de ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçu ! Merci de me reviewer aussi fréquemment !  
  
CristalBlue : Merci beaucoup Cristal ! Alors je vais pas non plus répéter ce que je dis déjà sur le forum : tes mess me vont droit au cœur. Merci  
  
Kawiz : T'as appelé ton chum à minuit à cause de moi ? Mais il va me tuer !! Mdr ! Il doit vraiment me haïr ! Lol ! En tout cas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ça te plaise et ,ne t'inquiète pas pour notre petit couple, je suis une fana des happy end, quoique... En fait, je sais pas si je vais changer d'avis ! On verra bien !! Merci beaucoup en tout les cas, ta review m'a vraiment touché, merci.  
  
Minoumellou : Sadique ? Non, juste réaliste ! Mdr !! En tout cas, comme tu as pu voir, le rabibochage a eu lieu !! ça t'a plu ? Merci d'avoir reviewer !!  
  
Vengeresse : merci ! Sérieux, merci ! Lol ! C'est ta review qui été magistrale, et elle m'a fait magistralement plaisir ! Merci !  
  
La muse du 40 : Les exams se sont à moitié bien passé et mon histoire, ne t'inquiètes pas, la bonne muse veille sur moi !! Lol ! Merci en tout cas, c'était ultra sympa ! J'espère te revoir parmi mes revieweurs !! Merci !!  
  
Mikishine : D'un trait ? Félicitations ! Mdr !! EN tout cas, merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir !! Merci !  
  
Bunnymoony : non mais il n'est pas gêné ton chum ! Mdr !! En tout cas, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir une de tes review même si celle-ci s'est fait un peu attendre ! Oki pour fourrant, j'espère m'être améliorée !! Gros Bisous en tout cas et emrci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer !!  
  
Voili, j'ai mis près de 4heures pour vous répondre !! Mais ça en valait la peine  
  
Bisous au prochain chapitre Jess**


	17. Deux âmes à jamais liées

**Bijouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur !!!  
  
Bon, ça va, je n'ai pas mis tant de temps pour poster ce chapitre !! Non, toi, repose ce potager !!! Bon, ok, j'avoue, j'ai mis pas mal de temps mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez : je veux pas que ça finisseuh !!!  
  
M'enfin bon, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre !!  
  
Bisous Jess  
  
Ps : Je m'explique pour les reviews à la fin !!**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Draco tapait désespérément contre les parois du bouclier. Il voyait Hermione, au loin qui utilisait ses pouvoirs d'ange qu'elle maîtrisait depuis si peu de temps... Il hurla désespérément le nom de la jeune femme mais elle n'entendait rien. Eux-mêmes, à l'intérieur du dôme, ne pouvaient entendre que leur propres plaintes terrifiées et cri de terreur.  
  
Seuls Potter et Weasley restaient silencieux. Le Survivant ne regardait pas son amie, il fixait hargneusement le mage noir, les yeux brillants étrangement. Quant au rouquin il était pâle, très pâle et fixait Hermione comme si elle eut été un fantôme. Draco n'en pouvait plus, regarder Hermione se battre ainsi et être aussi impuissant le rendait fou.  
  
-Hermione ! cria-t-il pour la énième fois  
  
Mais, une fois de plus, sa voix ne traversa pas le sortilège. Mais où la jeune fille avait appris à faire un bouclier pareil ? Il baissa les yeux, son regard se fixant sur une pierre pour ne pas flancher. C'est alors qu'il entendit des exclamations de surprises autour de lui. Draco releva les yeux et vit Bellatrix, étendue à terre, apparemment inerte.  
  
Son cœur sembla recommencer à battre. La pluie s'était mise à tomber drue. Draco observa Hermione qui revenait vers lui, l'air las mais un léger un sourire ornant ses lèvres. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus Draco retrouvait une respiration régulière, il avait eut si peur... Mais son souffle se coupa net lorsqu'il vit une silhouette se relever derrière la Gryffondor.  
  
-Hermione ! hurla-t-il, derrière toi !! Regarde derrière toi !  
  
Il gesticulait, hurlait, désespérait... Hermione comprit, trop tard. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir une lumière verte de plein fouet. Le temps sembla alors ralentir. Draco vit nettement le corps d'Hermione se révulser au contact du sort avant de retomber, dur comme la pierre, sur le sol.  
  
Il s'arrêta de crier, de bouger. Son visage s'était figé à lui aussi. Lorsque le corps d'Hermione entra brutalement en contact avec le sol, il sentit une partie de lui-même mourir. Plus rien n'avait d'importance : un ange était à terre, son ange...  
  
Une larme coula, puis deux... Et ça s'arrêta là. Draco cessa de pleurer. A cet instant, il cessa même d'exister. Son cœur ne battait plus, son souffle n'était plus et son âme s'était tout simplement envolée. Puis, aussi vite que ça avait stoppé, tout repris.  
  
Son cœur battait furieusement, propulsant le sang dans ses veines avec un acharnement féroce. Son âme revint en lui, prenant le contrôle de chaque muscle, de chaque parcelle de son corps. En cet instant, Draco Malefoy devint une enveloppe au service de la haine et de la vengeance.  
  
Les gens alentours s'écartèrent tant l'aura que dégageait le jeune homme était meurtrière. Du côté des mangemorts, c'était l'étonnement qui marquait chaque visage. Peu étaient au courant de ce qui unissait Draco et Hermione et, en cet instant, Draco s'en fit un devoir de leur montrer.  
  
Il avança d'un pas et le bouclier disparut. Bellatrix, qui avait jusque là un sourire victorieux, se mit vite à paniquer. Elle courut vers ses condisciples mais c'était trop tard. D'un mouvement rapide et sec, Draco leva sa baguette et la pointa sur le dos de la femme :  
  
-AVADA KEDAVRA ! hurla-t-il  
  
Le sort, plus puissant que jamais, heurta Bellatrix de plein fouet qui se raidit avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol. Un silence s'abattit. Les deux camps regardaient l'héritier au sang pur avec horreur. Il avait utilisé un sort impardonnable pour tuer une mangemorte. Draco, lui, n'avait cure de cette attention. Ces yeux étaient retombés sur l'ange à terre. Toute la colère retomba alors, il sentit chacun de ses muscles trembler et faiblir à la vision de la jeune femme à terre. Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par des applaudissements. Il tourna alors la tête vers Voldemort qui le regardait avec ... amusement ?  
  
-Bravo, jeune Malefoy ! s'exclama le mage noir, tu as confirmé mes doutes ! Cependant, je dois dire que quelque chose me dérange. On avait un marché. Seule l'ange devait se battre et, si elle perdait, vous repartiez. Or, tu es intervenu...  
  
Il leva un bras et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, tous les mangemorts passèrent en mode attaque :  
  
-Autrement dit, reprit-il, comme tu as vengé ta moitié, je laisse mes disciples venger leur amie !  
  
Draco savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'un prétexte : parmi les mangemorts il n'y avait pas d'histoire d'amiti ! Des histoires de sexe, tout au plus, mais rien de sérieux. Et, tandis que d'un même mouvement ils se dirigèrent en masse vers lui, il se mit en position d'attaque.  
  
Le jeune Serpentard sentit tous ses camarades l'épauler mais, au fond, il s'en serait bien passé. C'était de sa faute si la bataille dégénérait alors si l'un d'entre eux venait à mourir... Après tout, lui n'avait plus rien à perdre. Son seul avenir possible était celui auprès d'Hermione mais tout c'était écroulé en l'espace d'une seconde.  
  
Il n'avait plus d'utilité dans ce monde, seulement le pouvoir d'affronter ceux qui constituaient son passé et d'apporter son aide pour construire un monde futur où il n'aurait pas sa place. Ce soir, tout se jouait. Et Draco comptait bien gagner, pour Hermione...  
  
Les sorts fusèrent, démarquant les deux camps. D'un côté, seuls les sorts impardonnables semblaient prôner tandis que de l'autre, des sorts mineurs étaient jetés puissamment. Seuls quelques élèves –pour la plupart des Serpentards- utilisaient les sorts impardonnables. Draco, lui, ne s'en privait pas !  
  
Alors que le combat faisait rage depuis une bonne demie heure, un éclair éblouissant stoppa tout le monde. Levant les yeux, Draco aperçut, dans une bulle dorée, Harry et Voldemort. Le dôme doré entourait les adversaires, les laissant hors de portée. Draco connaissait ce sortilège : le priori incantatum. Il n'en avait entendu parlé que dans les livres et c'était bien plus impressionnant en réalité.  
  
-Ils ne peuvent pas se lancer de sorts, murmura Draco  
  
-Détrompes-toi, lui souffla une voix, Harry n'a pas entraîné son esprit pendant tant de temps pour se retrouver impuissant au pouvoir de Légimencie de Voldemort...  
  
Draco regarda Weasley comme s'il eut été fou :  
  
-Tu veux dire que Harry maîtrise l'Occlumancie ? s'écria-t-il abasourdis  
  
Un léger sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du rouquin :  
  
-Exactement ! s'exclama Ron, et la Légimencie depuis peu !  
  
Draco n'en revenait pas mais fut bien obligé de redescendre sur Terre quand le combat reprit. De temps à autre, quelqu'un regardait vers Harry et le Lord et tenait compte de la situation. Le Survivant paraissait mal en point....  
  
Mais il n'était pas le seul. Les élèves ne faisaient pas le poids ! Certains s'étaient enfuis, d'autres étaient gravement blessés et, d'après ce que Draco pu voir, deux étaient morts. Il aperçut deux mangemorts s'amuser avec un groupe de Pouffsoufles, les torturants avec tous les sortilèges de magie noire qu'ils connaissaient. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire...  
  
Le jeune Serpentard manquait de courage. Il n'était pas un Gryffondor et la seule illusion de hardiesse qu'il eut pu avoir s'était envolée avec l'âme d'Hermione. Deux mangemorts fonçaient sur lui. Crabbe et Goyle pères. Il aurait voulu avoir la force de combattre mais toutes forces l'abandonnèrent. Il abaissa les bras, laissant sa baguette lui glisser entre les doigts.  
  
-J'arrive ma belle, souffla-t-il.  
  
Son murmure mourut avec le vent. Deux sorts de morts volèrent vers lui. Il faisait face à sa mort comme il aurait voulu faire face à son avenir : avec assurance et détermination. Il ferma les yeux, attendant les sorts... qui ne vinrent pas. Au bout d'un moment d'hésitation il rouvrit les yeux et vit avec stupéfaction ses agresseurs ramper craintivement en arrière. Ils avaient l'air terrifiés par ce qui se situait derrière Draco.  
  
Ce dernier se tourna pour faire face à un rassemblement incroyable d'Aurors avec à leur tête...  
  
-Professeur Dumbledor ? s'exclama Draco  
  
Le vieil homme lui sourit et lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule :  
  
-Nous prenons la relève, Mr Malefoy, vous devriez aller auprès de votre femme...  
  
-Mais monsieur, elle est...  
  
La phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Le dire à voix haute était trop dur. C'était... irréel !  
  
-Allez-y, jeune homme, reprit le directeur, vous y trouverez votre place !  
  
Comprenant qu'il ne faisait que retarder l'action des Aurors, Draco courut vers Hermione. Un espoir venait de naître, une idée folle germait dans son esprit. Dumbledor avait dit que sa place était aux côtés de la Gryffondor mais si elle était morte, cela n'avait aucun sens... Le directeur ne l'enverrait pas à la mort...  
  
Lorsqu'il aperçut les deux ailes blanches, il ralentit. Il approcha avec lenteur, faisant fi de la guerre qui se menait autour de lui. Il avait même oublié que cette guerre était d'une importance capitale. Pour lui, tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'ange inanimé...  
  
Son visage était blanc comme la neige. Ses cheveux étaient aussi attrayants que le miel et donnait au visage d'Hermione une dimension divine. Draco s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la regarda longuement. C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Les lèvres de la jeune femme n'étaient pas bleues mais toujours roses et semblaient remuer.  
  
Draco s'en approcha et pu sentir un souffle, bien que faible, provenant des poumons de son épouse. Il tenta de contenir sa joie pour garder l'esprit clair. Il essayait de comprendre pourquoi elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Il passa un bras derrière le cou de la jeune femme et releva son torse. Elle ne sembla pas sentir la différence, sa tête se balançant dans le vide.  
  
Draco la fixa, ne sachant que faire. S'il n'agissait pas vite, elle allait mourir. Puis il se souvint d'un ordre qu'elle lui avait donné avant de se rendre au combat. Il arrêta au hasard un élève qui passait en courant près de lui. C'était Ron.  
  
-Donne moi une potion de soins ! ordonna-t-il  
  
Le rouquin le regarda longuement, se demandant s'il ne sombrait pas dans la folie.  
  
-Elle est vivante ! hurla Draco, alors dépêche-toi de me donner une potion si tu ne veux pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience !  
  
Le jeune Weasley sembla recevoir un coup de fouet aux dernières paroles du Serpentard. Il s'accroupi de l'autre côté de son amie et tendit une fiole à Draco. Tous deux regardaient avidement Hermione, comme si leur vie en dépendait ! Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux...  
  
Draco appliqua le goulot de la fiole sur les lèvres de l'ange et entrouvrit sa bouche. Il fit alors couler le liquide en se surprenant à prier de toutes ses forces en même temps ! Lorsque la lotion fut bue, les deux jeunes hommes fixèrent la jeune femme, pleins d'espoir.  
  
Mais rien ne se passa. Ron était mi-triste, mi-coléreux. Cet abruti de Malefoy lui avait donné un espoir. Draco était dans le même état mais contre Dumbledor. Alors qu'il se laissait retomber en arrière de désespoir, il sentit la main d'Hermione bouger. Au début, il se dit que c'était lui qui avait provoqué ce mouvement mais, bientôt, il n'y eut plus de doutes possibles.  
  
Elle serra la main de Draco si fort qu'en temps normal il lui aurait fait remarquer que le but n'était pas de lui casser la main. Mais il ne lui dit pas. Il se redressa d'un coup, faisant sursauter Ron qui l'interrogea du regard. Mais Draco l'ignora : Hermione venait de papillonner du regard. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et tenta faiblement de se relever.  
  
Draco l'y aida, fou de joie. Son cœur venait d'exploser dans sa poitrine, un sourire de pur bonheur éclairait son visage. Ron regardait tour à tour Draco et Hermione, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de voir. C'était comme si il l'avait ressuscité et avait retrouvé la vie par la même occasion.  
  
-Dr...Draco, murmura Hermione, mon ventre... J'ai mal...  
  
Draco blêmit et quitta le regard de la Gryffondor pour regarder son ventre. Le sort l'avait frôlé et salement amoché. Comment n'avait-il pas pu le voir plus tôt ? Une déchirure assez importante lui avait ouvert l'abdomen. Le jeune homme sentit des larmes lui remonter aux yeux.  
  
-Draco, rappela Hermione, le sort du bandage... Fais-le moi...  
  
Il s'exécuta et tenta de ne pas faire attention à la grimace de douleur de la jeune fille. Il ne le supportait pas... Alors qu'il fuyait son regard doré et que Ron regardait vers Harry et Voldemort, Hermione se releva. Draco ne s'en rendit compte que quand elle passa devant lui.  
  
-Hermione ! s'écria-t-il, tu dois rester à terre, tu es trop faible pour combattre !  
  
Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle déploya ses ailes, les secouant un peu pour les débarrasser de la terre qui s'était insinuée entre les plumes. Elle parla d'une voix dure que Draco ne lui connaissait pas :  
  
-Reste derrière moi. Dis aux autres de faire pareil, j'aurais besoin de votre soutien, après...  
  
Draco la regarda avec incrédulit ! Après quoi ? Que comptait-elle faire ? Mais il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'avoir la réponse : elle s'avança, ses deux bras tendus vers l'avant. Une brume grise se forma alors devant elle. Tous les combats à terre s'arrêtèrent. Les Aurors écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant Hermione sous sa forme d'ange. Ils s'écartèrent de leurs adversaires qui semblaient terrifiés !  
  
Dumbledor eut un petit sourire et s'écarta également, faisant signe à ses Aurors de rappeler les élèves. Les mangemorts ne comprenaient pas ce repliement des troupes de Dumbledor mais ça ne présageait rien de bon. Surtout avec la progression de l'ange sur leur territoire. Ils reculèrent tous en masse pour n'en former plus qu'une.  
  
-Grave erreur, souffla Draco pour lui-même  
  
En effet, Le brouillard qu'avait formé Hermione vint envelopper les partisans du mage noir dont one ne distinguait plus les formes. Seuls les bruits d'agonies et de peur témoignait de ce qu'était ce sort. Draco fit signe aux septièmes années encore debout de le suivre. Ils se placèrent derrière Hermione mais seul Draco osa l'approcher :  
  
-Hermione, dit-il avec douceur, qu'est-ce que tu leur fait ?  
  
-Ça a le même pouvoir que les détraqueurs, expliqua-t-elle, sauf, qu'au lieu de leur faire oublier leur meilleurs souvenirs, ça les avale...  
  
Draco déglutit et regarda vers le brouillard : quel effet cela pouvait-il donner de savoir que plus aucun bon moment de notre existence ne nous reviendrait ? Il recula et regarda vers le ciel. Il eut un hoquet d'étonnement en voyant le résultat du combat. Voldemort était aux pieds de Potter, entrain de le supplier d'arrêter.  
  
Mais le Survivant avait peine à tenir debout. Il gardait les yeux fermés et semblait se concentrer pour rester en vie... Puis, d'un coup, tout bascula. Dumbledor envoya son phénix à Harry qui sembla de suite aller mieux. Il semblait avoir retrouver sa force et se concentra d'avantage sur le Lord. Il rouvrit même les yeux qui n'avaient jamais parus aussi verts, comme s'ils renfermaient un Avada Kedavra particulièrement puissant.  
  
Le visage de Voldemort sembla alors se déformer. Il hurlait de douleur. L'écho de son cri résonna aux oreilles de tous, faisant vriller les tympans. Le visage se déforma encore alors que Harry tombait à genoux à son tour. Le phénix ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, trop de puissance était en jeu...  
  
Draco, comme tous les autres, était spectateurs d'un film dont le dénouement se faisait désirer. Chacun suivait sans relâche les gestes des deux adversaires. Le visage de Voldemort se déforma un peu plus. C'est alors qu'un éclair éblouissant inonda le parc, obligeant tout le monde à fermer les yeux. La dernière vision qu'eut Draco fut Voldemort aux pieds de Harry et ce dernier en proie à une souffrance sans noms !  
  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il eut du mal à croire ce qu'il vit. Harry était à terre, salement amoché. Dire qu'il était encore vivant aurait été une belle espérance. Mais ce n'est pas lui que tout le monde regardait. Quelques mètres plus loin se tenait un jeune homme au physique avantageux. Tom Elvis Jedusor juste avant qu'il ne devienne Voldemort. Lui, était bel et bien mort, sans aucun doute possible. Il était blanc comme neige et avait les veines des bras et du cou éclatées.  
  
Pourquoi avait-il reprit son apparence ? L'explication viendrait sûrement de Dumbledor. Ce dernier ordonna à Lupin de s'occuper de Harry et se dirigea vers Hermione. Il posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille :  
  
-Il suffit Hermione, dit-il, c'est fini...  
  
Elle hocha la tête et relâcha le brouillard. Tous les mangemorts tombèrent un à un sous le choc. Hermione vacilla et Draco la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance. Il plaça un bras sous ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux et la porta à bout de bras. Alors qu'il faisait quelques pas, il entendit Lupin s'exclamer :  
  
-Albus ! Venez voir ! Sa cicatrice ! Il ne l'a plu ! C'est bel et bien fini !  
  
Il avait du mal à contenir sa joie et se fut bientôt le cas de tout le monde ! Seuls Draco et Ron ne partageaient pas l'opinion publique. Certes, la fin de Voldemort était une bonne chose mais Hermione semblait aux portes de la mort et Harry... Il n'avait jamais paru aussi vulnérable.  
  
Ron s'en approcha et le plaça sur son dos, sous le regard ahuris du loup- garou. Pour tout explication, le jeune Weasley lui dit sur un ton où perçait le reproche :  
  
-Je ne crierai victoire que quand j'aurai la certitude que cette guerre aura ouvert la porte à un monde meilleur. Or, sans Harry et Hermione, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé alors s'ils ne survivent pas, je préfèrerais cent fois fuir cette nouvelle ère qui n'aura aucun sens sans eux...  
  
Sur ce, il se mit en route vers le château, suivit de près par Draco et d'un silence religieux. Ils regagnèrent vite les portes du château mais leur moral s'affaiblissait à chaque pas, tout comme les personnes auxquelles ils tenaient le plus. En cet instant, Draco comprit que ce qui unissait Harry et Ron était le même genre de lien qui unissait James Potter et Sirius Black. Un lien fraternel. Il s'en voulut soudain d'avoir pensé pendant des années que Weasley était le toutou de Potter, qu'il ne voulait que s'attirer un peu de célébrité du Survivant.  
  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, un silence immédiat se fit. Il était tard, très tard et pourtant, tous étaient réunis sous le plafond enchanté. Ils étaient tous dans l'attente de savoir de quel côté avait basculé leur destin. Ron s'avança, ne prêtant pas attention aux yeux écarquillés et embués de larmes qui fixaient Harry.  
  
-Où est Mme Pomfresh ? cria-t-il  
  
Le fait qu'il brise un si lourd silence aussi brutalement fit sursauter tout le monde, y comprit Draco. Ron avait perdu tout sens des convenances, il semblait renfermer une grande colère, conséquences d'une peine mal contrôlée.  
  
-Où est Mme Pomfresh ? répéta-il plus fort  
  
-Je suis là, dit une voix  
  
Draco et Ron se retournèrent pour faire face à l'infirmière de l'école qui venait, apparemment, du champ de bataille. Elle s'approcha d'abord d'Hermione et prit rapidement son pouls. Elle fit de même pour Harry et secoua la tête avec désolation :  
  
-Je ne peux rien faire, avoua-t-elle, il va falloir les transporter à Ste Mangouste mais l'espoir est...  
  
-On a compris ! le coupa Ron abruptement, on vous attends dans l'infirmerie pour le transfert !  
  
Il quitta la salle, Mme Pomfresh sur les talons. Draco, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Il regardait ses camarades qui étaient terrifiés et indécis. Ils étaient dans l'ignorance et il n'y avait rien de pire que d'avancer les yeux fermés. Il posa délicatement Hermione au sol, la reposant sur ses ailes. Il releva les yeux pour les ancrés dans ceux d'un premier année de Poufsouffle.  
  
-Voldemort est mort, pour de bon.  
  
Il reprit Hermione et sortit de la salle. Il aurait voulu leur sortir un beau discours, leur expliquant les sacrifices encourut en cette nuit de Noël. Il aurait voulu leur transmettre toute la peur qu'il a ressentit, ses craintes, ses espérances... Mais il n'avait trouvé que ces mots, prononcés d'une voix dure, comme s'ils ne pouvaient de toutes façons pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait et ce que voulaient dire ces mots.  
  
Mais le savait-il lui-même ? Avait-il une idée de ce que signifiait la fin du règne de Voldemort ? En d'autres temps, il aurait répondu que c'était le début d'une ère nouvelle, une ère de paix et de sérénité où tous s'entraideraient pour reconstruire un monde ruiné par la quête du pouvoir.  
  
Et pourtant... En cet instant, il était bien incapable de reformuler cette utopie. Une ère nouvelle ? Mais que faire des anciens, dans ce cas. Ceux dont la vie a basculé à cause de cette guerre ? Draco en faisait parti, il était ancré dans cette guerre. Il avait dû faire un choix important entre le mal et le bien, son passé et son futur. Il avait choisit ce dernier mais, maintenant que son ange s'effaçait, cela semblait ne plus avoir d'importance. Cette guerre lui donnait une raison de se battre, un idéal à défendre mais, et maintenant ? Il se doutait bien qu'il ne serait pas le seul dans ce cas.  
  
Harry Potter avait été l'emblème de cet affrontement et y avait mis fin. Et ensuite ? Parviendra-t-il à trouver en son futur une nouvelle force ? Draco avait pris comme habitude de ne pas croire en son futur mais le courageux Gryffondor fera-t-il autrement ? Draco était trop lâche pour admettre qu'il avait gâché dix-sept ans de son existence à se battre contre lui-même pour « gagner » par abandon...  
  
Finalement, lorsque le monde impose une limite palpable du bien et du mal, chaque jour semble avoir été fait différemment et apporte son lot de bonnes comme de mauvaises surprises. Mais lorsqu'un des deux camps éclate, les fragments s'insinuent dans l'autre camp et s'engage alors un combat jusqu'à l'épuisement... Un mal contre lequel on a beau lutté, il revient toujours décuplé, infiniment... Ce mal à un nom : la routine.  
  
Les enfants de la guerre n'étaient pas faits pour la routine, même s'ils la cherchaient de temps à autre, c'était plus un moyen de se réconforter qu'un mode de vie recherché. Ils sont prisonniers de la peur, prisonniers de l'attente, prisonniers de la guerre...  
  
Ils voient le monde alentour se réjouir de la paix mais eux ont trop honte d'avouer qu'ils étaient d'avantage dans leur élément au temps ou choisir son camp était une question de vie ou de mort. Jouer avec leur vie est vitale pour eux tout autant que vivre dans l'inconstance. Ils ne vivent ni d'amour, ni d'eau fraîche, mais d'adrénaline et de destruction.  
  
-Mr Malefoy ? appela Mrs Pomfresh, déposez-la ici.  
  
Draco s'exécuta, déposant son seul espoir sur un lit aussi blanc que sa peau. Il se recula et c'est lorsqu'un étourdissement le prit qu'il prit pour la première fois conscience qu'il était blessé. L'infirmière le remarqua également, ainsi que Weasley qui le regardait étrangement.  
  
-Draco, dit-il, ton dos, tu as reçu un coup...  
  
-Suivez moi Mr Malefoy, ordonna Pomfresh  
  
Mais Draco ne bougea pas. Il ne leur accordait, à vrai dire, que peu d'importance. Les blessures physiques n'étaient rien comparées à la souffrance qu'endurait son cœur. Il était brisé, piétiné, quasi mort. Le seul fait qui le gardait en vie était l'espoir qu'il plaçait entre les mains des médecins de Ste Mangouste.  
  
-Il faut la soigner ! murmura-t-il si bas que personne en comprit ses paroles  
  
-Je vous demande pardon ? insista prudemment l'infirmière  
  
Il se tourna vers elle, une colère grandissante s'emparant de lui. A cet instant, son corps retrouva le même état extrême que lorsque Hermione était tombée à terre.  
  
-IL FAUT LA SOIGNER ! hurla-t-il, MA VIE DEPENDS D'ELLE ! LE COMPRENEZ- VOUS ? J'AI BESOIN D'ELLE... J'ai... Je... Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle...  
  
Il tomba à genoux, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Chacun de ses muscles semblait remplis de désespoir, de tristesse. Alors il pleura. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit de ne pas avoir honte de pleurer, que c'était une grande forme de courage. Pleurer purifie l'âme. Mais Draco n'avait plus d'âme. En cet instant, tout ce qu'il espérait, tout ce à quoi il aspirait, était que son âme puisse un jour lui revenir, nourrissant son cœur d'un sentiment merveilleux et fou : l'amour.  
  
Une main se posa sur son épaule, se voulant rassurante. Draco sembla se calmer et, essuyant ses larmes, il se releva. Dumbledor se tenait devant lui, le regard brillant d'une tendresse infinie. Poussé par il ne sait quelle folie, Draco se précipita dans les bras de son Directeur.  
  
-Sauvez-la, supplia-t-il, je vous en prie... Elle est tout pour moi...  
  
Dumbledor referma ses bras autour du jeune homme, laissant ce dernier extérioriser sa peine. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que son jeune élève fut calmé, il l'empoigna fermement par les épaules et le plaça en face de lui.  
  
-C'est ce que je vais faire, affirma-t-il, et ce, sans même qu'elle ne quitte cette école. Elle sera vite sur pieds. En attendant, laissez Pompom vous soigner et reposez-vous, vous en avez grandement besoin. Mr Weasley, je vous conseille de faire pareil. Votre épaule semble mal en point.  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes concernés regardaient le vieil homme avec stupéfaction et doutes : pouvait-il vraiment sauver les personnes qui leur étaient chers ? Dumbledor sembla deviner leurs pensées car il leur fit un sourire bienveillant et leur affirma que Harry et Hermione pourront bientôt profiter de leur statut de héros de la guerre.  
  
Pomfresh les prit immédiatement en main. Elle leur lança des pyjamas et les somma de se changer. Ils le firent, trop fatiguer pour protester et, alors qu'ils finissaient de sa changer, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et le reste des Aurors arrivèrent. Chacun portait un élève. Draco lança un coup d'œil inquiet à Ron et vit que ce dernier était livide. Lupin s'avança vers Dumbledor pour lui faire son rapport :  
  
-Il y a trois morts chez les élèves professeurs. Une chance si on considère la guerre qui a eu lieu ce soir. Il s'agit de Blaise Zabinni, Habbot Hannah et Padma Patil. Du côté des Aurors, une perte seulement, Alastor Maugrey.  
  
Le vieil homme sembla soudain très las. Il semblait étonnement triste et Lupin eut du mal à se convaincre de briser de nouveau le silence :  
  
-Je dois envoyer un message au ministère pour donner mon rapport. Y'a-t-il eut d'autres pertes ? Comment vont Harry et Hermione ?  
  
-Je vais procédé à un sortilège ancien pour leur assurer la survie, expliqua Dumbledor. Demain, ils seront sur pieds. Pour ce qui est des pertes supplémentaires, je ne peux absolument rien faire pour la jeune Lovegood. Le sortilège qui l'a atteint est de la magie noire et la tut à petit feu, aucun remède n'est possible.  
  
Draco aurait juré voir les yeux ambres du loup-garou s'animer d'une lueur meurtrière, bestiale, l'espace d'un instant. Mais l'ancien Maraudeur ressentait la même chose que toutes les personnes présentes : de l'impuissance et donc, une grande frustration. Il abattit violement son poing sur une table, la faisant voler en éclats. Sa main se mit à saigner mais il n'en eut cure et sortit précipitamment de l'infirmerie.  
  
-Messieurs, êtes-vous prêts ? appela Pomfresh à l'adresse de Draco et Ron  
  
Les concernés acquiescèrent. L'infirmerie n'avait jamais été aussi remplie. Des lits supplémentaires avaient été installés. C'est pourquoi les deux jeunes hommes ne firent pas de manière : Pomfresh s'apprêtait à passer une nuit des plus agitées ! Elle leur appliqua une pommade et leur donna une potion de sommeil sans rêves.  
  
Draco se laissa faire et avala la potion d'un air absent. Quel était ce sortilège ancien dont parlait Dumbledor ? Alors qu'il sombrait dans les bras de Morphée, son regard se posa sur le visage de son ange, peut-être pour la dernière fois...  
  
Le lendemain, Draco ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Une chaleur inexpliquée se répandait sur son torse et un côté de son corps. N'arrivant pas à faire le point tant la lumière du jour l'aveuglait, il referma les yeux et savoura cette douce chaleur.  
  
C'était comme un poids agréable à porter. Il était de plus en plus intrigué jusqu'à ce que le « poids » se mette à bouger. Des bras s'enroulèrent alors autour du cou du jeune Serpentard et il sentit de doux cheveux lui chatouiller le visage. Cette odeur... Il la connaissait plus que tout autre !  
  
Tentant de ne pas éclater de joie trop vite, il rouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa vision se fit immédiatement plus claire. Il baissa doucement son regard et sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.  
  
-Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle  
  
Draco continuait de la fixer, incapable de lui répondre. Ses grands yeux chocolat pétillèrent d'amusement et elle se redressa pour l'embrasser avec légèreté. Draco continuait d'écarquiller les yeux, ébloui par tant de beauté. Elle était en effet rayonnante, irradiante de sérénité.  
  
-Her...Hermione, balbutia-t-il  
  
Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit :  
  
-Dans le mille ! s'exclama-t-elle, tu en as mis du temps ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a décid ?  
  
- Ça ! s'exclama-t-il  
  
D'un même mouvement, il la saisi à la hanche, la renversa sous lui et emprisonna ses lèvres en un baiser passionné. Elle avait pousser un cri légèrement surpris mais s'était vite mise à rire et surtout, à répondre au baiser.  
  
-Nous sommes dans une infirmerie ici, pas une chambre d'hôtel ! s'écria une voix grinçante  
  
Les deux jeunes amants se retournèrent et firent face à Mrs Pomfresh, rouge de colère –ou de gêne. Ils rirent ensemble devant l'air courroucé de la femme et se redressèrent, laissant le soin à l'infirmière d'ausculter Draco. Ce dernier se laissa faire, un large sourire aux lèvres, ne quittant pas son épouse des yeux. Celle-ci lui serrait tendrement la main, articulant des « je t'aime » en silence et glissa un « j'ai envie de toi » au milieu ce qui fit exploser de rire Draco et lui valut une claque derrière la tête de la part de Pomfresh.  
  
Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de rire et, lui déposant un baiser sur la joue, elle alla voir le lit voisin où reposait Ron. Ce dernier était entrain de discuter avec un Harry particulièrement en forme. Draco s'étonna d'ailleurs de la santé de fer qu'affichaient les deux Gryffondors qui, hier soir encore, étaient mourrant.  
  
-Vous semblez préoccupé, Mr Malefoy.  
  
Draco se tourna légèrement, faisant face à son Directeur. Pomfresh le salua et indiqua à Draco qu'elle revenait avec une potion. Dumbledor en profita pour s'asseoir près du jeune homme, son regard pétillant fixant le Trio d'or de Gryffondor :  
  
-Ils semblent inséparables, dit-il, pratiquement invincibles ! Mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu Mr Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui vous taraude ainsi l'esprit ?  
  
-Je...Je me demandais... Comment se fait-il que Hermione et Harry soit aussi bien rétablis alors qu'hier encore, ils étaient entre la vie et la mort ?  
  
Le vieil homme bascula en arrière, prenant appui sur ses bras tendus. Il fixa le plafond, l'air désinvolte.  
  
-J'ai opéré un très ancien sortilège, celui du Lien Spirituel, en avez-vous entendu parler ?  
  
Draco secoua négativement la tête.  
  
-Le contraire m'eut étonné car c'est une de mes inventions personnelles ! s'exclama Dumbledor avec amusement, il consiste à lier deux âmes de façons irréversibles. Les deux âmes s'entraident alors, se guérissent et guérissent l'enveloppe corporelle qui les habite !  
  
-Mais alors, s'étonna Draco, pourquoi ce sort n'est-il pas utilisé plus fréquemment ?  
  
-Parce qu'il faut que les âmes soient d'ores et déjà liées, mais pas trop. Ce lien ne doit pas dépendre d'un sentiment trop fort tel que l'amour ou la haine. Ni trop faible tel qu'une amitié passagère ou une simple rancune, comprenez-vous ?  
  
Draco hocha la tête, observant de nouveau son épouse :  
  
-Vous dites que les âmes sont liées, mais que se passera-t-il si l'une des deux venait à s'éteindre ?  
  
-L'autre mourrait, déclara le Directeur avec une soudaine gravité, voilà pourquoi ce sortilège ne doit pas être pris à la légère ! Cependant, je ne crains rien pour la santé de ces deux jeunes personnes.  
  
-Pourquoi cela ? s'étonna le jeune Malefoy  
  
-Parce qu'ils sont tous deux héros de la guerre et seront donc tous deux surprotégés. Bien sûr, ils seront également cibles de nombreux partisans de la magie noire mais ils ont un don que je n'explique pas pour se sortir d'un mauvais pas avec seulement quelques égratignures !  
  
Il sourit d'un air franchement amusé puis souhaita une bonne journée à Draco en se dirigeant vers le lit d'à côté que le jeune Serpentard savait comme être celui de Luna Lovegood.  
  
-Joyeux Noël ! s'exclama Hermione  
  
Elle se jeta au cou du Serpentard qui redescendit immédiatement sur Terre. Elle l'embrassa et lui tendit un paquet. Devant l'air interrogateur du jeune homme elle s'expliqua :  
  
-Je l'ai fini il y trois jours. J'espère qu'il te plaira !  
  
-Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? questionna Draco avec légèret  
  
Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement mais elle se dégagea vite du baiser pour l'obliger à ouvrir. Riant devant l'air surexcité de la Gryffondor, il enleva le papier cadeau pour tenir un écrin de velours bleu nuit entre ses mains. Il l'ouvrit avec délicatesse et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place.  
  
-Ouah... souffla-t-il  
  
-Prends-la ! encouragea-t-elle  
  
Fébrilement, il en saisi une des extrémités et la sortit lentement, sous les yeux ébahis de Ron et Harry qui s'étaient joints à eux. C'était une gourmette, ni trop large, ni trop fine, brillante de milles feux. Accroché à l'un des maillons, un petit pendentif en émeraude représentait une plume.  
  
-La gourmette est taillée dans la pierre de lune, expliqua Hermione, et la plume est à moi, je l'ai enlevée d'une de mes ailes. Je l'ai changé en émeraude car l'émeraude et la pierre de lune ensemble on des vertus guérisseuses et liante.  
  
-Liante ? s'étonna Harry  
  
-Oui, même lorsque nous serons séparés, Draco pourra savoir dans quel état je suis. Il lui suffira de penser fort à moi en tenant le pendentif dans sa main. Je m'en suis faite un également.  
  
Elle plongea sa main dans son décolleté et en ressortit une chaîne identique à celle de Draco. Le pendentif représentait un cœur taillé dans l'émeraude :  
  
-Je l'ai fait avec ton sang, dit-elle à Draco, je lui ai donné la forme d'un cœur pour que les gens se posent moins de questions. Ainsi, je pourrai savoir ce que tu deviens même si tu t'éloignes de moi...  
  
-Jamais... dit-il dans un souffle  
  
Il l'embrassa avec une infinie douceur, conscient que son coeur battait plus vite que jamais et que jamais il n'avait vu pareille magie.  
  
-J'en déduis que mon cadeau te plais ! dit Hermione avec amusement  
  
Avant que Draco n'ait pu répondre, des toussotements peu naturels se firent entendre. Les jeunes époux rirent tous deux en voyant Ron et Harry siffloter en regardant le plafond et en tendant leur bras, signe qu'ils attendaient un cadeau.  
  
Au moment où Hermione leur donnait leurs présents, Dumbledor revint à côté de Draco et eut un air amusé en voyant Ron et Harry déballer leurs paquets en quatrième vitesse.  
  
-Professeur, demanda Draco, est-ce Lovegood va vraiment... enfin, je veux dire.... Est-ce qu'elle va... ?  
  
-Mourir ? compléta Dumbledor, oui, j'en ai bien peur. Son père va arriver en début d'après-midi pour lui dire au revoir. Ce soir, au plus tard, elle aura succombé.  
  
Draco était franchement peiné. Non pas qu'il la connaissait mais il n'avait pas imaginé devoir subir des pertes maintenant qu'il était du côté des « gentils ». Le vieil homme semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées car il poursuivit :  
  
-Vous savez, chaque guerre implique des pertes. Certes, il est injuste que des jeunes personnes meurent pour une cause dont ils ne comprennent pas parfaitement le sens mais le destin en a voulu ainsi et je crois que ne pas nous y conformer serait une erreur.  
  
Il se leva et rajusta sa cape, son regard aillant perdu de son pétillement. Il regarda une dernière fois le trio qu'il avait tant de fois protéger et Draco pu lire dans son regard une certaine nostalgie, un certain remords.  
  
-J'aimerai beaucoup que vous veniez dans mon bureau vers quinze heures, dit Dumbledor. J'y recevrais Mrs Zabinni, Mr étant désormais en prison. Je dois lui annoncer la mort de son fils. Je crois que vous la connaissiez bien. De plus Blaise a, tout comme vous, sût voir où était son chemin. Je compte sur vous.  
  
Draco hocha la tête et le Directeur pris congé en saluant Harry qui l'avait remarqué à l'instant. Hermione s'approcha de Draco et lut de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle lui prit tendrement la main et caressa sa joue avec douceur :  
  
-Qu'y a-t-il mon amour ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle  
  
C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait un surnom pour lui parler et ce n'était pas pour déplaire au Serpentard. Il posa sa main libre sur celle de la Gryffondor et ferma doucement les yeux, cherchant une chaleur que seule la jeune fille pouvait lui donner.  
  
-Il y a eu des pertes, dit-il, quatre de notre côté, et bientôt cinq...  
  
-Qui ? questionna Harry qui avait entendu la conversation  
  
-Maugrey, Blaise Zabinni, Habbot Hannah et Padma Patil, répondit Ron avant que Draco ait pu le faire. Et Luna est sur le point de mourir...  
  
Les yeux du Survivant s'agrandirent, un éclair de fureur les traversants. Draco s'attendait à voir Hermione fondre en sanglots. Au lieu de ça, elle se leva d'un bond, fixant le sol, et déclara vouloir prendre une douche.  
  
-Et le pire c'est qu'on ne peut rien faire ! s'écria Ron avec haine  
  
-Si, on peut, protesta faiblement Draco, il suffit de soutenir leur famille. Je vais devoir annoncer à la mère de Blaise la mort de son fils. Elle a toujours eu confiance en moi. Mais là où ça risque de se compliquer, c'est quand je vais l'annoncer à Linda, la sœur de Blaise. C'est une Cracmol, c'est pourquoi elle a toujours été tenue séparée de Blaise, son frère jumeau...  
  
Draco serra les poings : les sangs purs et leur ego surdimensionn ! Linda n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance de tomber dans une famille aussi à peu près toutes les familles de sang pur !  
  
-Parvati... murmura Harry, il faut que j'aille la voir !  
  
Sans plus de cérémonies, il parti vers un lit au fond de l'infirmerie, où reposait la jeune Gryffondor, nouvellement petite amie de Harry Potter.  
  
-Et moi, il va falloir que j'envoie un hibou à ma mère pour la rassurer et la tenir au courant de la situation. Toi, je te conseille de faire attention à Hermione, elle est forte pour cacher ses émotions...  
  
Draco hocha la tête en silence et attendit que Ron s'en aille pour saisir la plume en émeraude dans sa main. Il ressentit immédiatement un grand désespoir, un dégoût de soi qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il courut alors vers les douches de l'infirmerie. Pomfresh se rendit compte de sa démarche et l'arrêta, l'air outrée :  
  
-Un peu de tenue jeune homme ! s'exclama-t-elle, attendez au moins qu'elle ait fini sa douche !  
  
-Vous ne comprenez pas ! s'écria Draco, elle va mal, elle est peut-être en train de faire une bêtise !  
  
Toute l'infirmerie suivait cette altercation, certains ne comprenant pas ce dont il était question et d'autres ne comprenant que trop... Soudain, un cri déchirant résonna dans la pièce, sortant des douches. L'infirmière devint livide et il n'en fallut pas plus à Draco pour se précipiter à l'intérieur de la salle d'eau.  
  
Une seule douche était ouverte ce qui facilita la tache du Serpentard. Il s'approcha avec douceur, ne voulant pas brusquer la jeune femme. De l'eau s'échappait en flot continu de la cabine du fond, prenant couleur étrangement pourpre.  
  
Draco sentit son corps se figer, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine. Un nouveau cri déchira l'air pesant. Il parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient d'Hermione en un temps record pour arriver devant un spectacle qui le rendit fou de désespoir.  
  
Hermione était à terre, recroquevillée sur elle-même, pleurant et criant toute la douleur qui l'habitait. Ses jambes et ses mains étaient ensanglantées, sa peau à vif. Draco tomba à genoux à ses côtés, sentant le monde s'écrouler autour de lui : que lui arrivait-elle ? Il l'entoura de ses bras et elle s'agrippa à sa chemise :  
  
-Draco... Il ne s'en va pas... murmura la Gryffondor, j'ai du sang partout ! Il faut que je frotte encore, ça ne s'en va pas...  
  
Le jeune Malefoy comprenait bien qu'elle ne parlait pas du sang qui la recouvrait réellement mais de celui qu'elle avait causé cette nuit. Elle voulut recommencer à frotter ses bras avec une éponge de douche particulièrement râpeuse. Mais Draco l'en empêcha. Il lui saisit la taille et l'obligea à se relever. Il prit une serviette, enveloppant la jeune femme dedans avec une grande délicatesse puis il la souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena dans l'infirmerie.  
  
Elle s'était d'abord débattue mais s'était vite remise à s'accrocher à son époux comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lorsque Pomfresh la vit, elle écarquilla les yeux de terreur. A vrai dire, tous, dans l'infirmerie, regardaient avec le plus grand étonnement empreint de tristesse leur préfète en chef, leur héroïne...  
  
-Elle fait une dépression, déclara Draco, elle ne digère pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Je crois qu'il est préférable que je la ramène dans ses appartements, elle n'est pas encore apte à faire face au reste de l'école.  
  
La médicomage le regarda un instant puis ses yeux balayèrent le corps meurtri d'Hermione :  
  
-Veillez sur elle, dit-elle, à la moindre complication ou événement qui vous dépasse, ramenez-la moi, c'est compris ?  
  
Il acquiesça puis sortit de l'infirmerie. En chemin, il croisa plusieurs élèves qui regardaient avec émerveillement Hermione. Mais aucun ne parla. Un silence religieux, de recueillement, entourait le jeune couple. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de Godric Gryffondor, Draco fut surpris de voir qu'un cortège assez impressionnant l'avait suivi.  
  
Ils étaient tous silencieux, regardant Hermione avec tristesse et reconnaissance. Alors qu'il se retournait avec la Gryffondor dans ses bras, Draco eut un mouvement de recul. Ils s'étaient tous agenouillés devant Hermione, certains un genou à terre, la tête courbée et d'autres allant jusqu'à se prosterner.  
  
Draco écarquilla les yeux de stupeur alors qu'Hermione se serrait encore un peu plus contre lui. Il la regarda et vit un sentiment immense de culpabilité emplir ses yeux chocolat. Elle se crispa entièrement, resserrant son emprise autour du cou de Draco.  
  
-Ils sont là pour toi ma belle, lui souffla Draco, tu les a tous délivré d'un mal qui les empoisonnait. Sois en fière, tu n'as rien fait de mal.  
  
Elle le regarda avec consternation. Lentement, elle se dégagea des bras du Serpentard et se remit debout sur ses pieds. Ses plaies apparurent alors en plein jour. Certains poussèrent des cris horrifiés tandis que d'autres semblaient renforcés dans leur idée que la jeune femme devait être élevée au rang de divinité, de martyre...  
  
-Ne vous prosternez pas, supplia Hermione, je ne mérite pas un tel geste ! Je suis une criminelle, j'ai du sang sur mes mains, énormément de sang et je ....  
  
-Tu nous as sauvé le vie ! s'exclama une voix, peu importe la façon dont tu l'interprètes mais pour nous il est clair que si tu n'avais pas fait preuve d'autant de courage et de détermination cette nuit, on serait encore en période de doutes et beaucoup de personnes mourraient chaque jour de façon injustifiée...  
  
Draco regarda qui venait de parler et il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, tout comme le reste des personnes présentes. Seule Hermione semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle continua de porter un regard vague à la foule, et dit d'une voix faible :  
  
-Aucune mort n'est justifiée...  
  
Puis, avant que quiconque ait pu tenter de l'en empêcher, Hermione regagna ses appartements. Draco se tourna alors vers les élèves qui étaient toujours prosternés :  
  
-Ne lui en voulez pas, dit-il, seulement comme certains le savent déjà, Hermione est un ange et son âme est par conséquent plus pure, plus sensible. Et ce qui s'est passé cette nuit n'a rien d'innocent.  
  
-Mais on voudrait la remercier ! s'exclama une troisième année de Serdaigle  
  
Elle fut vite approuvée par la totalité des sorciers présents. Draco balaya la foule du regard, remarquant qu'elle grandissait à chaque instant.  
  
-Elle est rongée par la culpabilit ! expliqua le Serpentard, le mieux serait de ne rien faire !  
  
Soudain, apparurent Rogue et McGonagall. Ils semblèrent surpris par le rassemblement mais bientôt, et au plus grand étonnement de tous, Rogue s'agenouilla également. Il aida McGonagall à faire de même et bientôt presque la totalité du corps professoral faisait une révérence devant les appartements de la Gryffondor.  
  
Draco ouvrait et refermait la bouche, ne sachant que dire tant le spectacle était impressionnant. Le couloir si étroit s'était magiquement élargi de lui-même pour laisser soin aux habitants de Poudlard de montrer leur gratitude.  
  
S'étonnant de ne pas voir entrer son époux, Hermione ressortie et ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place. Son arrivée fut saluée par des gerbes d'étincelles et un chant mélodieux entamé par les tableaux et bientôt suivi par les armures. Draco se retourna pour faire face à Hermione et, avec un sourire, il s'agenouilla devant elle et courba la tête.  
  
La jeune femme se mit alors à pleurer de confusion. Elle regardait tous ses camarades comme s'ils avaient perdu la tête. Apparut alors, au détour d'un couloir, Harry qui discutait avec Ron. Ils ne remarquèrent rien jusqu'à mi- couloir. Là, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence qu'une foule anormale s'était amoncelée et les empêchait de se rendre à leur salle commune.  
  
Ron fut le premier à réagir et s'agenouilla également. Harry voulut faire de même mais une main l'obligea à se relever :  
  
-C'est aussi pour toi, Harry, lui dit Dumbledor  
  
Le vieil homme avait un regard bienveillant et brillant de fierté. Il poussa son jeune protégé vers son amie qui lui sauta au cou :  
  
-Oh, Harry... s'exclama-t-elle en pleurant  
  
Le Survivant resserra ses bras autour de son amie et sourit à la foule qui les regardait avec émerveillement. Dumbledor s'agenouilla à son tour et Fumseck vola vers Hermione. Le phénix se posa sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor et entama un chant doux qui sembla guérir les blessures de chacune des personnes présentes. Draco surprit même Rogue à pleurer silencieusement tandis que le chant épongeait la souffrance de son cœur.  
  
Alors, Hermione se dégagea des bras de celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère et se plaça au centre de la foule. Avec un sourire bienveillant, elle déploya ses ailes et ferma les yeux. Des boules de lumières se dégagèrent alors du sol pour se diriger vers chacune des personnes présentes. Lorsque l'une d'entre elles atteignit Draco, il se sentit comme... béni ! Comme si tous pêchés était pardonné.  
  
Le soir même, dans la salle des trophées, un emblème représentant des ailes d'ange attachées à un éclair, fut ajouté, au centre de la pièce. Sur le socle était inscrit : « à nos jeunes héros, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger qui ont vaincu Lord Voldemort en cette veille de Noël ».  
  
Draco observait ce trophée, plaisantant intérieurement sur le fait qu'il serait bientôt maudit par de nombreux élèves obligés à le récurer ! Il sentit alors deux bras encercler sa taille et une odeur familière de lavande l'envahit :  
  
-Tu mets encore ce parfum ? demanda-t-il avec douceur  
  
-C'est avec lui que tu es venu à moi... répondit-elle avec amusement  
  
Il se retourna et sourit à la jeune Gryffondor. Il se pencha et l'embrassa avec douceur et passion, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit là, auprès de lui. Après les remerciements de toute l'école dans l'étroit couloir menant à la tour de Gryffondor, Hermione avait de suite mieux accepté sa situation. Elle avait enfin assumé ses actes, consciente qu'elle avait faits plus de bien que de mal. Harry y était pour beaucoup mais toute l'école avait sa part de responsabilité dans la guérison de la Gryffondor.  
  
Draco lui prit la main et l'emmena vers la Grande Salle. A peine furent-ils entrés que la salle explosa en applaudissements. Et, lorsque Hermione s'écarta de Draco avec un sourire pour l'applaudir à son tour, le jeune Malefoy comprit que les applaudissements lui étaient destinés. Dumbledor s'approcha avec une médaille et la passa autour du cou du jeune homme :  
  
-Pour votre courage, Mr Malefoy et pour le sang froid avec lequel vous avez su mener votre combat et celui de vos camarades, sans jamais baisser les bras.  
  
Draco pensa que ce n'était pas tout à fait juste puisqu'il avait failli baisser les bras – ce qu'il aurait d'ailleurs fait sans l'intervention des Aurors. Il remercia Dumbledor et Hermione l'emmena à la table des Gryffondor, l'obligeant à s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
  
Draco remarqua alors que Ron portait également une médaille et ils se mirent alors à se taquiner sur lequel avait la plus belle. Le repas de Noël se passa ainsi dans la bonne humeur. Tous oubliant que, vingt quatre heures plus tôt, ils s'apprêtaient à aller affronter leurs destins.  
  
Alors que Ron se mit à discuter avec Lavande, Draco se tourna vers Hermione et vit que celle-ci regardait ailleurs, ne touchant même pas à son assiette. Il posa une mais rassurante sur la cuisse de la jeune femme et l'interrogea du regard :  
  
-Je vais bien ! se défendit-elle, je ne vais pas refaire de crises, promis ! Seulement, je n'arrive pas à croire que tout soit fini. C'est tout bonnement... irréel ! Tu te rends compte que désormais, nous pouvons afficher notre couple sans aucunes retenues !  
  
Draco lui adressa un sourire mi-coquin, mi-amus :  
  
-Sans retenues, t'es sûre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement suave  
  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel dans une pâle imitation de l'exaspération avant d'exploser de rire et d'embrasser Draco dans un élan passionnel. Après avoir entendu plusieurs remarques du genre « y'a des hôtels pour ça ! », le jeune couple prit congé de leur camarades et sortirent en toute hâte de la Grande Salle.  
  
-Ils n'ont aucune tenue ! s'exclama Ron  
  
Hermione lui adressa un sourire espiègle et entraîna Draco jusque dans sa chambre.  
  
-Pourquoi... toujours... ta ....chambre ? demanda le Serpentard entre deux vêtements arrachés  
  
-Dans... la tienne... on est toujours.... dérangés...  
  
Ce furent les derniers mots prononcés. Après, ils s'appliquèrent à ce que leur bouche ait une autre utilité et ce, pour le reste de la nuit. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à l'aube, pas fatigués pour un sous. En fait, Draco mourrait de faim mais Hermione ne le laissait pas quitter le lit :  
  
-Reste encore ! supplia-t-elle  
  
-Mais j'ai faim ! protesta son amant  
  
-Moi aussi, répliqua-t-elle, j'ai faim de toi...  
  
Elle commença à l'embrasser, descendant lentement dans le cou du jeune homme, faisant durer le plaisir, consciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait. Ses mains caressaient le torse si bien dessiné de son époux et, d'un mouvement de hanche, elle le fit basculer en arrière, se retrouvant sur lui, en position de force.  
  
Draco avait le plus grand mal à se contrôler. Il en avait oublié son estomac qui criait famine ! Il la laissa faire, sentant une nouvelle fois le plaisir monter mais gardant à l'esprit que plus ce serait long, mieux ce serait. C'est ainsi que, seulement deux heures plus tard, il réussit à échapper aux griffes de la jeune lionne et à l'entraîner jusque dans le « réfectoire » pour prendre un petit déjeuné.  
  
-Bien dormi ? questionna Harry en les voyant arriver  
  
Parvati était à côté de lui et avait les yeux rougis tant elle avait pleuré. Elle regardait Harry avec une lueur qui ne trompait pas : le Survivant et elle serait à jamais liés par une épreuve et donc, serait à jamais lié tout court !  
  
Draco prit place en face de Parvati tandis qu'Hermione s'asseyait face à Harry :  
  
-Dormir ? s'étonna-t-elle, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...  
  
Le sourire coquin qu'elle adressa à Draco stoppa Harry de stupéfaction :  
  
-Tu veux dire que... vous avez... toute la nuit ? s'étonna-t-il  
  
-Toute la nuit ! répéta Draco avec suffisance, tu m'as épuisé chérie ! rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione  
  
-Et encore, tu n'as rien vu ! répliqua-t-elle avec un air félin qu'il ne lui connaissait pas  
  
-Tu pourrais tenir plus ? lui demanda-t-il avec le son d'un défi dans la voix  
  
-C'est toi qui a tenu à venir manger ! lui fit-elle remarquer  
  
Parvati passait de Hermione à Draco, stupéfaite par ce qui les liait :  
  
-C'est incroyable, dit-elle, vous respirez l'amour !  
  
Hermione lui adressa un sourire amusé tandis que Draco couvait du regard sa jeune épouse. Un élément lui revint alors à l'esprit :  
  
-Je ne t'ai toujours pas donné ton cadeau de Noël ! lui dit-il  
  
-Je commençais à croire que tu n'en avais pas ! répondit Hermione faussement vexée  
  
Il rit et sortit de sa poche un petit écrin en velours. Il lui tendit et elle le regarda, méfiante. Il rit de nouveau, remarquant que la jeune femme ne démordait pas de son humeur massacrante et qu'elle faisait tout ce cinéma pour le faire enrager !  
  
Elle mit bien cinq bonnes minutes à ouvrir l'écrin, faisant exprès de saluer chaque Gryffondor s'installant à table, y comprit s'il s'installait à l'opposé et qu'il était en première année. AU bout d'un moment, sous la pression de tous les Gryffondor qui suivaient l'histoire depuis le début, elle consentit à l'ouvrir.  
  
A l'intérieur, se trouvait une bague. Ça, tout le monde s'en était douté. Mais peu –pas même Hermione- n'avait soupçonné la beauté de l'objet. C'était un anneau fait dans un métal qui semblait encore plus pur que l'or blanc ou l'argent. Incrusté, à l'intérieur, de minuscules pierres plus limpides et plus resplendissantes que du cristal ou n'importe quelle autre pierre précieuse. Hermione bougea un peu l'écrin et la bague changea de couleur selon l'éclairage, variant du violet pâle au bleu cristal, passant par les plus belles teintes nacrées.  
  
-L'anneau est fait à partir de sang de licorne, expliqua Draco, et les pierres sont des larmes de licorne séchées. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas tué de licorne, elle est encore en vie !  
  
Il eut un léger sourire et se mordit la lèvre pour éviter d'exploser de rire face aux yeux stupéfaits d'Hermione. Elle ouvrait et refermait la bouche, ressemblant étrangement à un poisson hors de l'eau ! Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il repensa à la taquinerie.  
  
-Cette bague est magique ? demanda Harry  
  
-Comment veux-tu qu'il en soit autrement ! se moqua gentiment Lavande  
  
-Oui mais ce que Harry veut dire, intervint Seamus, c'est quelles sont ses propriétés magiques ?  
  
-Elle en a plusieurs, énonça Draco, comme celle de pouvoir rallonger la vie, de préserver son porteur de toutes sortes de maladies et le guérir d'un possible handicap physique tel que la paralysie ou la cécité... Mais tout cela à une seule condition...  
  
-Laquelle ? demanda Parvati  
  
Draco sourit et releva le menton d'Hermione avec tendresse pour que leurs yeux se croisent :  
  
-Qu'elle continue à m'aimer, souffla-t-il  
  
-Toujours ! répondit Hermione en retour  
  
Elle saisit son visage et l'embrassa avec un amour débordant d'énergie. Puis, sans attendre, elle prit la bague et l'enfila. Mais Draco l'arrêta d'un geste, il reprit l'anneau et le passa à l'index de la main gauche d'Hermione. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, des gloussements se faisant entendre autour d'eux.  
  
-Je ne t'avais pas donné d'alliance, expliqua-t-il  
  
-Mais, Draco, tenta Hermione, pour les mariés, l'anneau se met à l'annuaire !  
  
-J'allais y venir ! dit-il avec amusement face à l'impatience de la Gryffondor  
  
Il se rapprocha d'elle, se collant pratiquement à elle :  
  
-Hermione Jane Granger, dit-il, voulez-vous m'épouser ?  
  
Il avait hésité à appeler Hermione par le nom de ses parents mais s'il voulait faire bien, il était obligé de lui choisir son nom de jeune fille. La concernée ne semblait pas en tenir compte, un large sourire illuminant son visage :  
  
-Peut-être n'es-tu pas au courant, plaisanta Hermione, mais nous sommes déjà mariés !  
  
-Tu appelles ça un mariage ? Je te rappel que c'était ton enterrement !  
  
Elle se releva, toujours cet air mutin inscrit sur le visage :  
  
-Tu appelles ça une demande en mariage ? J'attends mieux de toi...  
  
Elle l'embrassa furtivement puis salua ses amis –qui étaient tout aussi ahuris que Draco- avant de sortir de la Grande Salle.  
  
-Je rêve ou je viens de me faire rebuter ? questionna Draco  
  
-Et bien, pas exactement, hésita Ron, en fait, tout ce qu'elle te demande, c'est de faire une meilleure demande en mariage, plus romantique, plus grandiose, plus mémorable, plus quoi !  
  
Tous approuvèrent et c'est ainsi que Draco se mit en tête de convaincre Hermione de l'épouser. Il essayait de la piéger, en posant la question en plein milieu d'une conversation mais la Gryffondor était sur ses gardes et répondait toujours un « non » catégorique au plus grand désespoir du blond et au plus grand amusement de leurs amis.  
  
Les cours reprirent avec la nouvelle année. Ceux qui étaient chez eux pour les vacances avaient rapportés des cadeaux pour Harry et Hermione. Un soir, Hermione était en train de déballer un cadeau assez imposant qui, sous les yeux émerveillés de Malie, se révéla être un ours en peluche de la taille de la petite fille !  
  
Pendant que cette dernière assaillait le gros nounours de câlins, Hermione prit la carte qui l'accompagnait et la lut : « Epouse moi ou je reprends ce nounours ! Tu n'oserais quand même pas faire pleurer ta cousine ? Sournoisement, Draco »  
  
Hermione explosa de rire et balança un coussin à la tête du blond qui lisait sur un des fauteuils. Puis, d'un regard entendu avec Malie, elles se jetèrent sur Draco et le couvrir de chatouilles jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer !  
  
-Quel charmant tableau de famille ! s'exclama une voix  
  
Avant que Draco ou Hermione aient pu réagir, l'intrus pénétra dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. En un éclair, Hermione s'empara de Malie qu'elle plaça derrière elle et elle déploya ses ailes, créant déjà des boules d'énergie dans ses poings serrés.  
  
-Allons, allons, je viens simplement parler, ne vous emportez pas pour si peu !  
  
Draco se releva et continua de fixer l'homme comme si ses yeux s'étaient amusés à lui jouer un tour :  
  
-P... Père ? demanda-t-il, vous... vous êtes...  
  
-En vie ? coupa ironiquement Lucius, oui, en effet, il semblerait bien que je fasse encore parti du monde des vivants !  
  
Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'installa dans un des fauteuils et alluma une smodède, sorte de cigarette version sorcier.  
  
-Comment se fait-il que vous soyez encore en vie ? questionna Hermione sans faire d'efforts pour cacher sa déception  
  
-Une longue histoire très chère, une très longue histoire...  
  
Il prit une longue bouffée de sa smodède et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Draco, lui, perdait patience :  
  
-Serait-ce trop vous demander de nous raconter cette histoire ? demanda Draco avec une rage contenue  
  
Tout le monde semblait vouloir jouer avec ses nerfs en ce moment ! Et, autant préciser, qu'il était franchement à bout ! Il ne comprenait rien à la présence de son père mais il avait déjà fait le lien avec la présence inattendue de Laurent au milieu du couloir de Gryffondor, le 25 décembre dernier, pour remonter le moral d'Hermione. Comme Lucius semblait ne pas vouloir se lancer, Draco le fit :  
  
-C'était un coup monté, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il, ni vous, ni Laurent Bellay n'êtes morts le onze novembre dernier... pourquoi ? A quoi servait cette mascarade ?  
  
-Cette « mascarade » comme tu la nommes si bien, répondit enfin le Mangemort, vous a permis d'anéantir le Lord.  
  
-Je ne comprends pas ! avoua Hermione, Draco, comment sais-tu que Laurent est en vie et en quoi ceci nous a aidé à vaincre Voldemort ?  
  
Les deux hommes tressaillirent au nom du mage noir mais aucun ne fit abstraction de la question qui leur était posée :  
  
-Je l'ai vu dans le couloir l'autre jour, expliqua Draco, et, en ce qui concerne mon père, je suppose qu'il était un espion, n'est-ce pas, _papa_ ?  
  
Lucius ne manqua pas le ton ironique dans le dernier mot de son fils mais il savait pertinemment que cela faisait des années que Draco ne le considérait plus comme un père mais plutôt comme un « géniteur »... Merlin qu'il se dégoûtait lui-même !  
  
-Tu supposes juste, _fiston_ ! s'exclama-t-il avec la même ironie, mais ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que tu ne l'ai remarqué qu'à l'instant !  
  
-L'honneur vous reviens, déclara Draco, vous cachez admirablement votre jeu ! Cependant, je dois dire que des doutes me taraudaient l'esprit. Car il est évident que, maintenant que je sais votre véritable nature, certains éléments deviennent plus... compréhensibles !  
  
-C'est-à-dire ? s'étonna Lucius  
  
-Comme par exemple le fait que vous avez été si rapidement acquitté, il y a deux ans alors que Fudge voulait votre peau ! Ou encore votre présence de plus en plus constante dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard alors que vous ne faites plus parti du conseil d'administration de l'école...  
  
-Je t'ai sous-estimé, Draco...  
  
-Je vous retourne le compliment, répondit la concerné avec suffisance.  
  
Hermione, qui jusque là, avait suivit l'échange silencieusement, ne pu s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :  
  
-Allez-vous encore nous empêcher d'être ensemble ?  
  
Lucius eut un léger rire, ses yeux pétillants avec amusement. Draco en fut profondément choqu : jamais il n'avait vu, ne serait-ce qu'une trace d'amusement pur sur le visage de son père.  
  
-Voyons, même si je le voulais, rien ne semble pouvoir vous séparer, pas même la mort ! Et puis maintenant que je ne suis plus obligé de me cacher derrière un masque, autant vous avouer que j'attends avec impatience mes petits enfants !  
  
Il leur adressa un grand sourire bourré de sous-entendus mais aucun des deux n'en saisit le sens tant ils étaient abasourdis ! Hermione écarquillait si grand les yeux que ça en était comique mais ce n'était rien à côté de Draco qui avait la bouche ouverte tellement grande qu'il crut s'être décroché la mâchoire !  
  
-Oh, arrêtez cette tête là, tous les deux, s'impatienta Lucius, ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas comment faire les bébés, je sais que vous avez déjà de la pratique en la matière ! Au fait, Hermione, je me joins à ma femme pour vous présenter mes condoléances pour l'enfant que vous avez perdu... Surtout que j'en suis en parti responsable... De la perte, pas de l'enfant, entendons-nous bien !  
  
Entendre Lucius Malefoy, mangemort jusqu'au bout des ongles, appelé une sang impure par son prénom pour lui présenter ses condoléances –et ses excuses ?- relevait du miracle. Surtout si le susnommé finissait sur une blague ambigu !  
  
-M... Merci, balbutia Hermione  
  
Elle regarda Draco avec de grands yeux de merlan frit auxquels il répondit par un léger haussement d'épaules.  
  
-Bon ! s'exclama Malefoy Senior, je vais vous laisser ! Hermione, ce serait un plaisir de vous voir au manoir cet été, nous vous y recevrons avec distinction. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai fait une croix sur ces histoires de sang. Si mon fils vous a choisi, je n'ai rien à y redire. Vous êtes certainement une perle rare ! Cela se voit déjà à votre beaut !  
  
Il lui fit un baisemain et se dirigea vers Draco... qu'il prit dans ses bras !  
  
-C'est bon de te voir aussi heureux, fils ! s'exclama-t-il, j'avais tellement peur qu'il soit trop tard !  
  
Trop abasourdis pour répondre quoique ce soit, Draco se laissa faire et redescendit sur Terre lorsqu'il entendit le tableau se refermer sur son... père ! Il n'en revenait pas, que se passait-il en ce moment ? Si on lui avait dit un jour que la mort de Voldemort aurait amené à de tels événements, il n'y aurait jamais cru !  
  
-J'en reviens pas... lâcha Hermione encore sous le choc  
  
-Et encore, tu n'as rien vu ! s'exclama une voix  
  
Laurent se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, appuyé de façon désinvolte contre le cadran. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'amusement et ses courts cheveux bruns avaient été coiffés dans tous les sens, soulignant son sourire mutin :  
  
-Bonjour Hermione, dit-il, toujours aussi splendide...  
  
Draco, dont la stupéfaction avait laissé place à une grande jalousie, regarda Laurent avec défi. Si le Serdaigle tentait quoique ce soit envers Hermione, Draco le réduirait à l'état de véracrasse végétative en un battement de cils.  
  
Mais ce n'est pas Laurent qui fit le premier pas. Hermione se jeta littéralement dans les bras de son ancien amant !  
  
-Toujours dérangés dans mes appartements ? lança Draco avec humeur  
  
Elle le regarda sans comprendre puis un sourire éclaira son visage :  
  
-Jaloux ? demanda-t-elle en sachant pertinemment la réponse  
  
-Pas du tout ! s'exclama Draco en détournant le regard  
  
Le regard de Laurent allait de Mr à Mrs Malefoy, un sourire amusé naissant sur ses lèvres  
  
-J'ai appris que vous alliez vous remarier ! dit-il  
  
-Pas exactement, expliqua Hermione, en fait, notre premier mariage n'en était pas véritablement un. Et puis je n'ai pas encore accepté la demande de Draco...  
  
-Je vais faire un tour ! coupa le concerné, Malie, tu viens avec moi ?  
  
Il en avait plus qu'assez de se faire ridiculiser avec cette histoire ! La petite accepta avec joie et, en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire « promenade », elle était habillée sous les bons soins du Serpentard.  
  
-Mais, Draco, intervint Hermione, le match de Quidditch est dans une heure, tu ne voulais pas aller le voir ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas ! lâcha-t-il durement, pour le moment, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air !  
  
Il prit Malie par la main et sortit des quartiers de la Gryffondor. Une minute plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux dehors, entrain de marcher dans la neige qui persistait en ce mois de janvier.  
  
-'Co ? appela Malie, 'Rione et toi vous allez vous marier ?  
  
Sa petite voix innocente fit que, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait sa demande, Draco ne s'énerva pas en abordant le sujet :  
  
-Je ne sais pas, princesse, répondit Draco l'air pensif, tu sais, je ne sais pas si Hermione est d'accord...  
  
-Elle l'est ! affirma la petite fille, elle me l'a dit ! Elle veut zuste que tu sois romantique !  
  
Elle avait dit le dernier mot, fière d'avoir réussi à le prononcer, ce qui fit rire Draco de bon cœur ! « Romantique, hein ? » pensa ce dernier, « elle ne sait pas de quoi je suis capable ! ».  
  
-Princesse, appela-t-il, ça te dirait qu'on aille voir le terrain de Quidditch ?  
  
Malie sauta de joie « ce sera une grande joueuse » pensa de suite Draco. Mais, en cet instant, c'est une toute autre idée qui lui taraudait l'esprit...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
**Voili, voili, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !!  
  
Bon, maintenant, j'ai un chtit truc à vous dire !!  
  
Tout d'abord, sachez que les 43 reviews que j'ai reçu pour mon chapitre précédent m'ont procuré un pur plaisir !! Et j'espère sincèrement que vous serez aussi nombreux, voir plus, sur ce chapitre !!  
  
Seulement, 43 reviews, c'est long à répondre, surtout que je tiens à le faire correctement ! Or, je pars dimanche en vacances (on est mardi) et ce, jusqu'au 22 août. Sachant que ça fait deux jours que je réponds à vos reviews et que je n'ai pas encore fait le quart, il se peut que je n'aie pas fini avant de partir ! Donc, j'ai pris l'initiative de poster le chapitre sans les réponses aux reviews dans un premier temps et, dès que j'ai fini d'y répondre, je vous posterai ça !  
  
Voili, c'est toute ma petite vie !! Ne vous inquiétez pas, tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review auront une réponse correcte !!! ET surtout, ne vous privez pas d'en envoyer pour ce chapitre, j'y répondrai sans aucun problème !!  
  
Bisous  
  
Jess **


	18. Perpétuelle adversité

**Bonjour tout le monde !!**

**Oui je sais, j'ai mis énormément de temps à poster ce chapitre et croyez moi suis vraiment désolééééééééé !!!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**Bisous**

**Jess**

**Ps : Tout ce que j'ai à vous dire est à la fin du chapitre !**

-Hermione ? rappela Laurent, tu m'écoutes ?

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix de son ami et reporta son attention sur lui avec un sourire d'excuse. Depuis le départ de Draco avec la petite Malie, Hermione s'inquiétait de l'humeur du jeune Serpentard. Peut-être avait-elle été trop loin en refusant sa demande en mariage ?

La neige craquait sous leur pas, tandis qu'ils se rendaient vers le terrain de Quidditch. Tous s'y rendaient, aucun ne voulant rester au château en ressassant les images de la nuit de Noël. En chemin, Hermione et Laurent croisèrent Harry, Parvati et Ron, Lavande. Ils avaient tous les quatre une lueur étrange dans les yeux et quand Hermione interrogea Harry du regard, elle ne fut pas surprise de le voir rougir.

-Où est Draco ? demanda Lavande

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Hermione qui baissa les yeux, confuse. Ce fut Laurent qui répondit :

-Il est parti se promener avec Malie tout à l'heure et n'est pas revenu.

Ils parurent tous satisfaits de la réponse mais pas Harry. Il regarda Hermione et vit le trouble de la jeune femme. Il vérifia que les autres étaient tous en grande conversation et prit celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite soeur à l'écart.

-Hermione, que se passe-t-il avec Draco ?

-On s'est disputé… souffla-t-elle en un sentiment de pure culpabilité, tout est de ma faute… J'aurai dû accepter sa demande !

Harry la prit dans ses bras où la jeune ange se laissa pleurer avec douceur. Elle était en rage contre elle-même, honteuse de ne pouvoir profiter du si grand bonheur que lui offre Draco. Le jeune Potter lui parla si bas que seule Hermione put l'entendre :

-Ecoute moi bien ma belle, murmura-t-il, si tu n'as pas accepté la demande de Draco c'est parce que tu exigeais mieux. Et tu es en droit de faire des exigences, toi, plus que quiconque, a le droit de faire ce genre de caprices… Et crois-moi, Draco ne t'en veux pas, il comprends que tu le testes et, si je ne m'abuse, il se montre, et de loin, à la hauteur…

Il releva tendrement le menton de la jeune fille et fixa ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux chocolats d'Hermione :

-Tu ne trouves pas ? l'interrogea-t-il

Elle hocha doucement la tête et, très vite, un large sourire illumina son visage. Voyant que les autres les avaient distancés, ils reprirent le chemin du terrain, Harry encerclant les épaules d'Hermione à l'aide de son bras.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps d'arrêter toute cette mascarade ? s'exclama-t-il soudain, et de, je ne sais pas moi,… accepter sa demande ?

Il prit une expression mutine en regardant sa meilleure amie, sa sœur… Celle-ci sourit de plus belle et ne tarda pas à exploser de rire face aux sous-entendus de son meilleur ami, son frère.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent pour regarder le match, un silence pesant y régnait, tous les élèves se tournant d'un même mouvement vers Hermione. Sous tant d'attention, elle recula, quelque peu craintive. Elle monta dans les gradins, baissant les yeux pour ignorer les regards pesants.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient des places en hauteur, Harry tira nerveusement sur sa cape. Elle se tourna vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard mais lui fixait le terrain, l'air perplexe. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de regarder à son tour que deux mains se posèrent devant ses yeux. Un corps chaud se colla au sien et une douce voix chuchota à son oreille :

-Aie confiance ma belle !

Identifiant Draco comme étant la cause de sa cécité actuelle, elle se laissa guider sans broncher. Elle se sentit descendre des marches, suivant les instructions de Draco à la lettre. Bientôt, ils s'arrêtèrent et le Serpentard retira ses mains.

Devant Hermione se tenaient plusieurs hommes parmi lesquels elle reconnut le maire qui l'avait marié à Draco. A ses côtés se tenait ce que la jeune fille reconnut comme étant un mage. Il était drapé d'une longue robe de sorcier en velours bleue. Et enfin, à côté du mage, se tenait un Moldu habillé d'un costume blanc.

-Draco ? appela Hermione, qu'est-ce que ces hommes font là ?

Le jeune homme lui sourit et se plaça en face d'elle. Il prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et la fixa avec une telle intensité que la Gryffondor en ressentit des frissons :

-Ces hommes sont là pour nous marier. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, que tu n'as pas accepté ma demande ! Mais écoute moi bien. Tous les deux, on a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves : la haine, la douleur, l'adversité et même l'amour nous a paru être un obstacle…

Elle eut un léger rire et il sembla d'un coup se détendre :

-Je vois que j'ai toute ton attention, déclara-t-il avec soulagement, je vais donc continuer. Lorsque j'ai repensé à notre parcours, je me suis demandé comment nous avions fait pour ne pas craquer. Il aurait été si facile de nous séparer et de chercher le bonheur ailleurs… Cependant, j'ai vite compris mon erreur. La facilité n'a jamais été notre fort et me séparer de toi aurait été pire que n'importe quelle torture.

Elle avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux, sa vue se brouillant. Mais elle n'aurait su l'arrêter : ses mots lui faisaient un bien fou :

-Alors que j'avais appris à ne rien ressentir depuis mon âge le plus tendre, en moins d'un an, je suis devenu une encyclopédie des sentiments ! s'exclama-t-il avec une pointe d'émerveillement. Sais-tu seulement ce que tu m'as fait découvrir ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Non pas qu'elle ignorait la réponse mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre de la bouche de celui qu'elle aimait :

-La jalousie, l'envie de protéger un être cher, l'inquiétude pour autrui, le sens du sacrifice, l'émerveillement ! Tu m'as également appris qu'un être peut toujours nous surprendre, qu'il a ses propres envies, sa propre opinion et que tout le monde n'est pas dans le même camp. Tu m'as appris à me battre pour mes idées, pour mon cœur, pour les êtres qui me sont chers, pour toi…

Les larmes coulaient désormais librement sur les joues de la préfète en chef. Le jeune couple se tenant au beau milieu du terrain de Quidditch, la voix de Draco raisonnait jusque dans les tribunes. C'est ainsi que plusieurs élèves et Professeurs se mirent à pleurer également et retinrent leur souffle lorsque Draco s'agenouilla devant Hermione :

-Tu m'as appris l'amour, Hermione Jane Granger, tu me fais vivre et espérer chaque fois que tu souris, que tu m'embrasses ou que tu me regardes. Le simple fait que tu m'accordes de l'attention fait battre mon cœur. Je t'ai cru morte une fois, j'ai cru te perdre. J'ai cru mourir. Mais maintenant que tu es là, auprès de moi, je ne veux plus jamais te laisser m'échapper. Je veux, pour le reste de mes jours, me réveiller aux côtés de la plus belle femme sur Terre et vieillir auprès d'elle.

Il retira la bague de l'annuaire d'Hermione et la plaça devant l'extrémité de l'index, prête à l'enfiler :

-Le veux-tu ? questionna-t-il

Les tremblements dans la voix de Draco n'étaient rien face à ceux qui secouaient le corps de la jeune femme. Des « oui » soufflés provenaient des tribunes mais Hermione n'y prêta pas attention. Elle était en train de se noyer dans l'océan d'acier qui la fixait, sa mâchoire étrangement contractée.

Elle mit un certain temps à répondre et fut consciente du trouble qu'engendra son manque de réaction. Tout à coup, elle s'agenouilla à son tour, à la hauteur de Draco. Elle le fixa, hésitante puis lui sauta au cou, l'embrassant avec empressement :

-Oui, murmura-t-elle au plus près de ses lèvres

Elle lui répondit de nouveau, consciente de son cœur qui s'emballait chaque fois qu'elle répétait sa réponse. Lorsque l'étonnement lui fut passé, Draco écarquilla les yeux et hurla littéralement de joie. Hermione rit, assez nerveusement, lui emprisonna une fois de plus les lèvres, alors qu'ils se relevaient.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans tout le stade, écho des battements de cœurs des futurs mariés. Les concernés s'embrassaient toujours, Hermione inondant les joues de Draco de larmes de bonheur. Ils souriaient aux anges, ne sachant plus comment retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

Draco s'écarta légèrement d'Hermione et lui mit correctement la bague. Il lui prit alors la main et l'emmena devant les trois hommes :

-Je ne savais pas quoi choisir ! confessa-t-il, alors tu as le choix entre un mariage national, sorcier ou religieux !

-Les trois ! déclara aussitôt la jeune femme

Elle rit devant l'étonnement de Draco et réussit à le convaincre en un baiser. Elle jeta un regard circulaire au stade. Quelque chose la dérangeait… Draco dut remarquer son trouble car il précisa :

-C'est juste une cérémonie d'union. Cet été, nous ferons un véritable mariage avec famille, amis, témoins, alliance et tout ce qui te fera plaisir.

Elle fut satisfaite de la réponse et, un quart d'heure plus tard, elle était officiellement (re)devenue Mrs Malefoy avec, comme témoin, l'ensemble de l'école. Le match commença peu après, mais peu le suivirent : beaucoup étaient encore sous le choc !

Le lendemain, jour de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, Hermione et Draco se trouvaient, avec leurs amis, aux Trois Balais, parlant de la cérémonie :

-Si Harry est témoin, je serais le parrain de tes six premiers enfants !

Draco s'étouffa avec sa bière au beurre :

-Six ?? s'écria-t-il, t'es pas un peu malade Weasley ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre six enfants ? questionna dangereusement Hermione

-Mione, chérie, plaida le Serpentard, six enfants ? Et pourquoi pas deux équipes de Quidditch pendant que tu y es !

Il s'arrêta, une étrange lueur apparaissant dans son regard et dans ceux de tous les garçons présents !

-N'y pensez même pas ! trancha Hermione avec humeur, il est hors de question que je mette la vie de tous mes enfants en danger dans un sport aussi puérile !

Elle ignora les regards vexés, voir blessés, de Harry, Ron, Blaise et Draco. Laurent et Ernie avaient explosé de rire, bientôt suivis par Parvati, Lavande et Pansy ! Une fois que tout le monde fut calmé, Hermione reprit l'organisation du mariage :

-Il faut choisir l'endroit, dit-elle, on pourrait faire ça à Poudlard, t'en penses quoi ?

-Je ne pense pas non, s'exclama-t-il rapidement, me marier à l'école, non merci ! On pourrait aller dans mon domaine !

-Oui, pourquoi pas, consentit Hermione, on pourrait aussi voir chez ma grand-mère ?

-Je te demande pardon ? s'étonna Draco avec froideur, quelle grand-mère ?

-Bah Violetta ! Elle a…

-Il en est hors de question ! la coupa-t-il, tu sais très bien de ce que je pense de ta famille !

-Oh Draco, ne commence pas ! Ils vont venir au mariage !

-A notre mariage ? Je te l'ai dit : il en est hors de question !

-Arrête, t'es pire qu'un gosse ! réprimanda Hermione, ils sont ma famille…

-Dois-je te rappeler de quelle façon ils ont coupé les ponts ?

L'échange continua ainsi un bon quart d'heure ! Quart d'heure pendant lequel leurs amis les écoutaient sans broncher, comptant les points. Beaucoup n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre les Granger et Hermione et ils furent profondément choqués de l'apprendre, surtout à travers une joute verbale entre les futurs époux.

-Ils ne viendront pas, un point c'est tout ! s'exclama froidement Draco pour mettre fin au débat

Hermione se leva d'un bond, les larmes aux yeux :

-Alors il n'y aura pas de mariage ! déclara-t-elle la voix tremblante

Tandis qu'elle sortait en courant du bar, sous le regard atterré de Draco, Harry poussa un soupir franchement agacé :

-Mais vous êtes pas vrai tous les deux ! s'exclama-t-il, vous pouvez pas faire semblant de vous entendre plus d'une journée ? Bon, je vais la chercher…

Et sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter, le Survivant sortit à son tour des Trois Balais à la recherche de sa meilleure amie. Serrant les pans de sa cape contre lui, luttant contre le froid, il ne mit pas longtemps à la retrouver. Elle contemplait la Cabane Hurlante, des larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.

-Hermione ? appela Harry avec douceur, qu'y a-t-il ?

Au lieu de se retourner, elle avança vers la vieille maison.

-A quoi te fait penser cette maison ? demanda-t-elle soudain

D'abord surpris par sa question, Harry mit un certain temps à répondre. Puis, le cœur étrangement douloureux, il prononça la voix chargée de tristesse :

-A Sirius…

-Ça t'arrive de penser à lui ?

Elle s'était retournée en posant cette question et ne fut pas surprise de voir l'air ahuri de Harry. Il était en quelques sortes blessé qu'elle puisse penser le contraire.

-Bien sûr que tu y penses, répondit-elle à sa place. Moi aussi j'y pense… tout le temps ! J'essaie d'imaginer comment se seraient passées ces deux dernières années s'il avait été là. Les épreuves qui auraient parues ne pas en être parce qu'il nous aurait soutenu…

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers la cabane et la détailla avec précision, comme si elle cherchait un indice qu'aurait laissé Sirius pour l'aider.

-Hermione, appela de nouveau Harry, pourquoi me parles-tu de Sirius ? Qu'a-t-il avoir là-dedans ?

-On était semblables lui et moi, expliqua-t-elle, tous deux en conflits avec notre famille, tous deux dans une impasse…

-Il avait choisi de les ignorer, tu devrais faire de même…

-Oui, je devrais… Mais est-ce que j'en aurai réellement le courage ?

Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité et bientôt, la jeune fille poussa un cri de désespoir. Harry s'approcha avec douceur et la pris tendrement dans ses bras. Ensemble, ils marchèrent le reste de l'après-midi, Hermione pouvant enfin déverser tout ce qu'elle contenait contre sa famille.

Harry l'écoutait sans rien dire, passant juste quelques exclamations encourageantes quand il le fallait ou resserrant son étreinte quand il la sentait flancher. Il était furieux contre les Granger et s'en voulut de ne pas s'être aperçu plus tôt de ce qu'endurait sa petite sœur.

Alors qu'ils déviaient sur un sujet plus léger, ils croisèrent le reste du groupe, marchant dans une des ruelles du célèbre village sorcier. Draco traînait derrière, shootant dans des cailloux avec un air profondément triste sur le visage. Il n'avait pas remarqué la jeune fille brune qui marchait à ses côtés, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle se plaça alors derrière lui et mit ses mains sur ses yeux. Surpris, il s'arrêta d'un coup ce qui eu pour effet que Hermione lui rentre carrément dedans ! Il tomba alors, face contre terre, avec la Gryffondor allongée sur lui :

-Super plan Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle, fallait le dire tout de suite si tu voulais aller aussi vite !

Il rit, reconnaissant ce qu'il lui avait sorti au début de l'année, lorsqu'il l'avait empêché de sortir du compartiment. Elle rit à son tour et commença à lui déposer de légers baisers dans le cou, lui murmurant combien elle l'aimait.

-Euh, Mione ? l'interrompit-il, c'est pas que ce ne soit pas agréable mais on est en plein milieu de la rue et j'en ai assez de faire connaissance avec ce vers de terre…

La jeune fille regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son époux et y vit un vers de terre qui tentait de se faufiler dans le sol. Elle explosa de rire et, agrippant le corps de Draco avec ses bras et ses jambes, elle lui ordonna de se relever.

Ils arrivèrent dans cette position à Poudlard : Draco portant Hermione sur son dos, cette dernière fermant les yeux, se laissant bercer par l'odeur du Serpentard. En les voyant arriver ainsi, leurs amis ne purent que rire, attendris.

Les jours et les mois se succédèrent. Le quotidien des adolescents qui avaient changé la face du monde oscillait entre peines et bonheur. Tout le monde eu son lot. Parvati parti vers la mi-février, certifiant à Harry qu'elle avait besoin de retrouver ses racines et de s'éloigner du souvenir de sa sœur.

Le Survivant en fut effondré mais Ron, Lavande et Hermione le soutenaient. Cette dernière eut même la surprise un jour de trouver Draco en grande discussion avec Harry sur le fait qu'elle ne lui était pas destinée, sinon elle serait restée. Etrangement, dès le lendemain, le jeune Potter allait beaucoup mieux, souriant pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Entre Ron et Lavande, c'était assez houleux mais ils n'en étaient que plus forts ! La surprise fut Pansy qui quitta Ernie du jour au lendemain pour aller avec Blaise, les deux formant un couple des plus étranges ! En effet, Blaise continuait malgré tout de draguer tout ce qui bougeait sans pour autant aller plus loin que le flirt et Pansy passait son temps à lui courir après pour le « remettre dans le droit chemin ».

Hermione et Draco, entre deux disputes, formaient un couple exemplaire ! Leurs conflits étaient devenus des plus minimes et ne faisaient plus verser de larmes. Hermione s'épanouissait chaque jour et, pour la première fois depuis le début de ses études, elle n'angoissa pas à l'approche de ses examens.

Après la fin de la dernière épreuve, Hermione partie chercher Malie et tout le groupe alla au bord du lac pour se baigner et se délaisser au soleil. Le reste des élèves semblaient envier leur joie de vivre. Hermione était réticente à laisser Malie se baigner mais Draco, désireux de montrer la pieuvre géante à la petite fille, réussi à convaincre sa cousine d'un baiser.

Vers quatre heures, Harry, Lavande, Ron, Draco, Blaise et Pansy s'engagèrent dans une bataille d'eau sans mercis où les Gryffondors affrontèrent les Serpentards. Hermione discutait joyeusement avec Ernie tout en se laissant bronzer tandis que, sous son oeil attentif, Malie faisait une sieste à l'ombre.

Le score était de 14 à 13 pour les Gryffondor quand ils sortirent de l'eau. Draco fit exprès de se coller à Hermione pour la mouiller.

-Draco, arrête ça ! s'exaspéra-t-elle

-Tu n'avais qu'à aller dans l'eau, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire

-Je ne me suis pas mise en maillot pour me baigner mais pour bronzer, expliqua Hermione, je ne suis pas folle, moi !

Elle avait insisté sur ce dernier mot, si bien que tous ceux qui s'étaient baignés eurent un sourire sournois de façon si synchronisé qu'Hermione prit peur. Elle voulut s'enfuir mais ils l'attrapèrent et commencèrent à se diriger vers le lac. Elle avait beau hurler, se débattre, ils ne voulaient rien entendre. Les élèves présents dans le parc riaient aux éclats en montrant le groupe de septième année.

-Arrêtez ! cria Draco, posez là !

Hermione en ressentit un soulagement, surtout qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du lac. Ils la reposèrent, non sans protestations, et elle se redressa en leur lançant un regard noir. Draco s'approcha lentement puis, d'un coup de bras, hissa la jeune fille sur son épaule et déclara, fier de lui :

-C'est moi qui vais la mettre dedans !

Les autres explosèrent de rire alors qu'Hermione menaçait son époux de milles malédictions :

-Draco ! Repose moi ! Repose moi ou tu vas le regretter !

-A tes ordres ! lança-t-il

Il la lâcha et elle tomba droit dans l'eau. Elle rageait, non, mieux, elle bouillonnait ! Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! Elle se releva de tout son séant et le toisa avec hargne :

-Tu n'as aucun humour, chérie ! dit-il avec un sourire suffisant

Ce qu'elle pouvait détestait cet air sûr de lui ! Elle lui sauta dessus, tentant de le couler mais ce n'était pas assez profond et sa tentative échoua lamentablement. Voyant l'air menaçant mais amusé de Draco, Hermione voulut sortir de l'eau mais il la rattrapa avant et il l'écrasa de tout son poids sur des rives du lac :

-Dis-le moi mon ange, murmura-t-il

-Te dire quoi ? demanda Hermione en serrant les dents

-Que je suis le plus fort ! s'exclama-t-il

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et était si sûr de son emprise qu'il ne vit pas arriver le tas de vase qu'Hermione avait amassé dans sa main et qu'elle lui abattit sur la tête ! Elle entendit des éclats de rire derrière et ne put elle-même s'empêcher de se moquer du jeune homme. Ce dernier semblait prêt à riposter quand il sentit un tentacule lui emprisonner la cheville et le tirer en arrière. En un clin d'œil, il se retrouva la tête en bas, suspendu dans les airs par la pieuvre géante.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle était littéralement morte de rire ! Elle se releva avec difficultés et se dirigea vers son époux qui se débattait sous l'hilarité générale !

-Tu n'as aucun humour, chéri ! dit-elle avec amusement

Une fois qu'il fut libéré, ils étaient tous les deux exténués et allèrent s'étaler comme des crêpes au soleil. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils explosèrent de rire !

Vers dix-huit heures, le soleil chauffait toujours mais commençait à décliner. Aussi ils se dirigèrent tous vers la Salle sur demande où les confidences allaient bon train :

-Allez ! Dites nous ! supplia Lavande !

Voilà dix minutes qu'elle s'acharnait à demander à Hermione et Draco l'endroit le plus insolite où ils l'avaient fait. Hermione, excédée, finit par répondre :

-Je crois que le moins… disons normal… était…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui essayait de ne pas rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Hermione préféra alors lâcher le morceau d'un coup :

-Dans le bureau de Rogue !

Cette révélation eut l'effet d'une bombe ! Ron et Harry la regardaient avec de grands yeux, se souvenant de la Hermione qui avait déjà eu tant de mal à aller chercher des ingrédients dans le bureau du professeur de Potion ! Lavande et Pansy avaient la bouche grande ouverte tandis que Blaise et Ernie étaient vaguement un air dégoûté.

-Qu… Quand ? réussi à demander Harry

-Et bien, expliqua Draco, vous vous souvenez de ce jour où Serpentard et Gryffondor ont perdu énormément de point en un si court laps de temps…

-Tu veux dire qu'il vous a surpris ? s'horrifia Pansy

-Pas exactement…

Et il raconta toute l'histoire, Hermione s'allongeant contre lui en l'écoutant parler de leur histoire… Leur histoire, celle qu'ils avaient construit. Après-demain ils quittaient Poudlard pour toujours en tant qu'élèves. Qu'allaient-ils devenir ?

Ils en parlaient vaguement. Harry avait racheté l'ancienne demeure de ses parents à Godric's Hollow et avait tout fait reconstruire. Le jeune Weasley allait emménager pas très loin du Terrier avec Lavande qui attendait depuis peu un enfant. Pansy et Blaise cherchaient encore où emménager, leurs parents étant à Azkaban et leurs biens appartenaient désormais au ministère.

Ernie allait encore habiter chez ses parents mais seule Hermione en connaissait la raison : le jeune McMillian entretenait une relation, pour l'instant secrète, avec la jeune Ginny Weasley. Il attendait donc qu'elle sorte de Poudlard pour avoir une maison pour eux deux.

Quant à Draco, Hermione et Malie, ils hésitaient encore. Non pas vraiment sur le fait qu'ils seront ensemble –ce qui restait une certitude- mais sur où habiter. Pour l'été, Lucius et Narcissa les avait invité à le passer au manoir mais, après, ils n'avaient encore nulle part où aller !

Harry, Ron, Draco et Blaise allaient devenir Auror, Hermione langue-de-plomb, Pansy et Lavande ont décidé d'ouvrir une boutique de prêt-à-porter sur le Chemin de Traverse et Ernie allait entrer dans la rédaction de la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Chérie ?

Hermione sursauta et regarda Draco qui l'interrogeait du regard :

-Désolé j'étais perdue dans mes pensées ! se justifia-t-elle

Ils s'endormirent à une heure avancée de la nuit après avoir parlé jusqu'à l'épuisement. Le lendemain, après des « au revoir » déchirants avec Hagrid et le corps professoral, ils montèrent pour la dernière fois dans la locomotive rouge. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Londres après un voyage passé à rire, un grand silence s'installa dans le compartiment. Lavande fut la première à le briser :

-Ce n'est pas un adieu, pas vrai ?

Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux tandis que le cœur lourd, tous secouaient la tête. Ça avait été une année merveilleuse pour tous, pleine de rebondissements, de joie comme de peine. Lavande sanglota et Ron la prit rapidement contre son torse, lui-même ayant un regard attristé :

-On se tient à ce qu'on avait prévu ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir, vous venez dans une semaine à la maison, et fin juillet, vous venez tous à notre mariage…

Hermione avait la gorge serrée par l'émotion. En même temps que les autres, elle acquiesça. Puis, tentant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix, elle reprit :

-Et bien sûr, vous venez au mariage, le 16 août ?

Draco lui serra la main plus fort et, à nouveau, comme des automates, les autres acquiescèrent. Ils devaient être les derniers dans le train mais s'en moquaient ! Chacun y alla de son rendez-vous : pour l'anniversaire de Harry dans sa nouvelle maison, pour les fiançailles de Blaise et Pansy,…

Lorsque, après une dernière étreinte, ils se quittèrent devant la gare, Hermione se sentit comme vide. Harry et Ron ne seront plus à ses côtés pendant 10 mois d'affilés, presque 24 heures sur 24… Elle n'aura plus à réprimander quelqu'un parce qu'il aura enfreint le règlement, plus de devoirs à faire en avance à la bibliothèque…

Un bras enserra sa taille, la ramenant à la réalité. Draco la regardait avec un léger sourire, tandis que Malie dormait dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas fini, hein Draco ?

Il se pencha lentement et murmura avant de l'embrasser :

-Non, ce n'est que le commencement !

Lorsque tous les trois arrivèrent au manoir Malefoy, ils furent accueillis à bras ouverts par les parents de Draco ! Narcissa indiqua à Hermione où se trouvait la chambre aménagée pour Malie. Les deux femmes se mirent alors à avoir « une conversation de femmes » au cours de laquelle Hermione en apprit des vertes et des pas mûres sur les mâles Malefoy :

-Attendez d'être enceinte, lui expliqua Narcissa, et vous comprendrez pourquoi Draco est fils unique !

-Comment cela ? s'étonna Hermione

-Il va d'abord vous clouer au lit, puis écarter tout le monde se trouvant à moins de cinq mètres de vous ! Lucius a même refusé de dormir avec moi et ce, jusqu'à la fin de ma grossesse ! J'étais enfermée dans la chambre, pas même un courant d'air filtrait de peur que je ne tombe malade !

-Combien de temps avez-vous tenu ? s'horrifia Hermione

-A peine deux semaines ! s'exclama Narcissa, après ce temps je lui ai fait comprendre que s'il ne me laissait pas vivre, j'avortais ! Il a tellement eu peur que je mette ma promesse à exécution qu'il s'est mis à faire des concessions ! Mais la jalousie Malefoy revenait au galop à chacune de mes sorties !

Hermione explosa de rire, suivit par Mrs Malefoy. Toutes deux connaissaient la jalousie Malefoy à la perfection ! Lorsque la nuit tomba, Draco dût pratiquement user de la force pour que les deux femmes arrêtent de conspirer contre lui et son père ! Une fois dans leur chambre, Hermione le regarda avec un léger sourire aux lèvres :

-Tu sais que j'en ai appris plus sur toi que tu n'aurais jamais osé m'en dire !

-Oh, toi !

Il voulut l'attraper mais elle fut plus rapide et courut à l'opposé, riant aux éclats. Il voulut de nouveau l'attraper mais elle sauta sur le lit. Cette fois, avant même qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, il lui avait sauté dessus, la tenant par la taille. Il releva légèrement le t-shirt de sa jeune fiancée et déposa de doux baiser sur son ventre.

-Draco, arrête, ça chatouille !

Elle était crampée par le rire et avait beau se débattre, il était plus fort. C'est avec un sourire pratiquement sadique qu'il continua sa « torture », remontant un peu à chaque fois, si bien que lorsqu'il lui eut enlevé totalement son haut, il emprisonna ses lèvres en un baiser passionné. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco, rapprochant leurs corps au possible.

D'un mouvement de la hanche, elle parvint à renverser les rôles et se plaça au-dessus. Sans rompre le baiser, elle bougea lascivement des hanches, lui impliquant à son tour une torture à laquelle, elle le savait, il ne résisterait pas longtemps. En effet, impatient d'en finir, il fit disparaître leurs vêtements d'un coup de baguette ! Il jeta la couverture par-dessus eux, leur procurant un peu d'intimité et de pudeur par la suite.

Il allait reprendre sa baguette pour lancer un sort de contraception, comme à chaque fois depuis la fausse couche mais Hermione l'en empêcha. Il tourna vers elle un regard étonné :

-Hermione, qu'est-ce que…

-Tu m'as dit que tu étais prêt à fonder notre famille et que, quand j'étais prête, je devais te le faire savoir…

Elle l'embrassa longuement, le long du cou puis remonta jusqu'à son oreille :

-Je suis prête, murmura-t-elle

D'un mouvement quasi hystérique, il balança sa baguette à l'autre bout de la pièce et emprisonna le corps d'Hermione sous le sien ! Elle rit aux éclats devant sa réaction mais était surtout bien incapable de lui dire à quel point elle en avait été soulagée !

-Tu es en forme ! lui lança-t-elle avec amusement

-Un bébé ça ne vient pas en dormant ! répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire

Elle rit de nouveau et se laissa guider toute la nuit. Lorsque, épuisée, elle reposa sa tête contre le torse de Draco, un large sourire illuminait son visage. Elle sentit la main de son époux démêler d'un geste lent et tendre, quelques unes de ses boucles et se dit qu'en cet instant, elle pouvait bien mourir, la Terre pouvait bien s'arrêter de tourner, elle s'en moquerait éperdument ! Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien…

-Draco, appela-t-elle doucement, je t'aime…

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il avec tendresse, tu ne sais pas à quel point…

Elle sourit et s'endormit, apaisée. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux le lendemain, elle fut à la fois étonnée et attristée de voir le lit vide. Un bout de parchemin se trouvait sur l'oreiller de Draco. Elle le prit, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait.

_Je ne pouvais pas te réveiller tellement tu es belle quand tous tes soucis sont loin de toi. En vue de notre mariage, il va falloir que tu fasses connaissances avec tout le gratin de sangs purs. Autant te dire que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Tu trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut pour te préparer dans la salle de bain. Sois prête pour 19h._

_Je t'aime_

_Draco_

Bien qu'un peu inquiète vis-à-vis de la soirée, elle partie se préparer sans se laisser guider par son anxiété. Elle prit un long bain, mettant un point d'honneur à détendre son corps courbaturé par les ébats de la nuit dernière. Son esprit vagabonda d'une crainte à un souvenir, d'une question à une réponse et lorsque, une heure plus tard, elle ressortit de son bain, elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant en paix qu'avec soi-même.

Elle se maquilla légèrement, se coiffa en un chignon élégant et relevé, laissant quelques mèches tout aussi calculées s'en échapper. Un elfe vint l'aider pour placer son corset et enfiler une longue et magnifique robe en velours bordeau. Un autre elfe lui apporta plusieurs coffrets :

-Des bijoux pour Miss, précisa-t-il

Hermione en fut abasourdis ! Une des boîtes contenait un collier dont une fine corde bordeau retenait un pendentif ovale en ivoire! Se trouvait également un bracelet qui était une véritable rivière de diamant, de longues boucles d'oreilles assortis, et un peigne écaillé en ivoire qu'Hermione coinça dans son chignon.

Un elfe revint la chercher quelques instants plus tard, lui indiquant qu'elle avait été annoncée. Hermione se laissa guider, plus nerveuse que jamais. Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut des escaliers un silence s'installa dans le hall. Tout était magnifiquement décoré et chaque personne invitée était habillée avec une grande élégance.

Draco, un léger sourire aux lèvres, monta lentement les escaliers et se plaça aux côtés de sa femme, lui tendant son bras. Hermione l'accepta sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, trop effrayée à l'idée de franchir la distance la séparant des inconnus, seule.

-Tu es splendide, murmura Draco à son oreille, mais détends-toi…

Ils commencèrent à descendre. Il semblait à la jeune fille que ses jambes se chargeaient de plomb à chaque pas. Elle avait l'impression que tous la regardaient, la fixaient et, finalement, la jugeaient… Lorsqu'elle fut sur la dernière marche, elle eut soudain un mouvement de panique ! Elle tenta de faire demi-tour mais, heureusement, sa tentative passa inaperçu grâce à Draco qui la para avec habilité.

-Bon sang Hermione, souffla-t-il, détends-toi, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber…

Elle hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête, sentant étrangement sa salive coincée dans sa gorge, lui donnant l'impression d'étouffer. Puis la soirée débuta. Certains vinrent d'eux-mêmes voir la future Mrs Malefoy. Celle-ci, soutenue par Draco, s'en tirait plutôt bien.

Puis, lorsque le dîner fut servi, Draco guida Hermione jusque sa place, lui écarta sa chaise avec galanterie. Il s'assit à ses côtés, lui enserrant discrètement la main. Lorsque le brouhaha de plusieurs conversations fut assez important, Hermioen se permit enfin de parler à son futur époux :

-Draco, appela-t-elle, j'ai tout raté, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais non ma belle, la rassura-t-il, tu as été splendide. Pas au meilleur de ta forme mais géniale… De toutes façons, tu peux encore te rattraper après le dîner, c'est là que débutent les vraies conversations.

Hermione ne dit rien mais ne pensa pas moins. Et dire qu'elle croyait que le plus dur était passé… Au cours du repas, plusieurs personnes la questionnèrent sur sa vie et sa famille. Lorsqu'ils surent qu'Hermione était d'origines moldues, ils grincèrent pas mal des dents et reprirent leur repas comme si de rien n'était !

Après le dîner, Draco prit Hermione par la taille et la présenta aux personnes les plus éminentes de la réception. Lorsqu'ils allèrent voir le ministre de la magie, Mr Habbot, celui-ci n'hésita pas à les féliciter pour leur mariage :

-Je suis vraiment heureux que les charges ne soient pas véritables ! s'exclama-t-il, je suis rassuré de vous voir aussi unis après ce que vous avez vécu. Vous, Miss, vous rayonnez !

La concernée le remercia puis, en s'excusant, laissa les deux hommes en conversation. Elle arpenta lentement la salle, tentant vainement de trouver une sortie. Au bout de cinq minutes elle était si frustrée qu'elle prit un verre de champagne et le vida d'une traite ! Alors qu'elle appelait un elfe pour avoir un autre verre, une voix la tira de sa mélancolie :

-Une femme aussi belle que vous ne devrait pas paraître aussi désespérée…

Hermione se tourna pour se trouver face à un jeune homme légèrement plus âgée qu'elle, le teint mat, les yeux bleu-vert et un corps sculpté par les grecques ! Il souriait avec légèreté et un charme sans pareil se dégageait de ses yeux clairs. Mais inexplicablement, Hermione ne ressentit rien pour cet homme, il n'avait pas ce « je-ne-sais-quoi » qu'avait Draco.

-Vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle poliment

-…En retard ! soupira son interlocuteur

Il jeta sa veste sur un elfe et s'affala sur une chaise. Hermione était franchement amusée par cette désinvolture qui faisait vraiment tâche avec le caractère coincé de cette réception. Et, sans qu'elle l'eût demandé, « le jeune homme en retard », débuta la conversation :

-En même temps, s'exclama-t-il, ces soirées mondaines m'ennuies à un point… Surtout ce genre-ci ! Voir la dernière idiote qui s'est faite avoir par un Malefoy ne m'amuse pas du tout !

-Pourquoi idiote ? releva Hermione qui ne savait plus si elle devait rire ou s'offenser

-Parce que dans un mois il la trompe, dans deux il la frappe et pour tous le reste de sa vie, elle va faire potiche auprès de la société pendant qu'il sera entrain de tuer des innocents pour le service de je ne sais quel sociopathe !

-Sombres perspectives… déclara Hermione peu sûre d'elle et de son avenir désormais

-Il ne faut pas se leurrer ! reprit le jeune homme, les mariages de sang pur, c'est toujours la même chose ! Les filles destinées à être mariées à des sangs purs, sont conditionnées dès leur plus jeune âge !

-Pourtant, elle est de parents moldus ! précisa Hermione en rentrant dans le jeu

Il sembla réellement surpris puis trouva rapidement une parade :

-De toutes façons, ça ne change rien ! Si elle s'est mariée par choix c'est qu'elle est encore plus idiote ! Ou alors vénale…

La Gryffondor ne releva pas l'insulte, désireuse de ne pas briser la seule discussion franche qu'elle ait eue de toute la soirée !

-Quel est votre nom ? demanada-t-elle

-Adam Sand, répondit-il avec un sourire d'excuse, il est vrai que j'ai oublié de me présenter correctement ! Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Hermione Granger ! dit-elle sans réfléchir

Heureusement, Adam ne semblait pas connaître le nom de la futur mariée –pas plus que l'apparence- et ne fit qu'adresser un sourire des plus charmeurs à ce que son esprit désignait déjà comme sa nouvelle proie !

-Vous semblez connaître l'idiote, affirma-t-il avec un air prédateur

Il ne savait plus vraiment quel sujet il abordait. Tout ce qui l'importait était que cette créature de rêve reste auprès de lui pour la soirée…la semaine… le mois… la vie ?

-Vaguement ! répliqua Hermione avec un sourire amusé, je sais notamment qu'elle a combattu Vous-Savez-Qui lors de la grande bataille et qu'elle a aidé à la capture de beaucoup de mangemorts ! Cela éclaire-t-il un peu l'avenir que vous lui prédisez ?

Adam la regarda, estomaqué !

-Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il, mais alors elle est suicidaire ! Ceci dit, ce sont des fables, ce qu'elle a vraiment fait sur le champ de bataille reste pour moi un mystère vu que j'étais enfermé dans les sous-sols du Ministère de la magie !

-Qu'y faisiez-vous ? s'intéressa Hermione

-Je suis Langue-de-Plomb ! prôna fièrement Adam

-Pour une telle qualification, je trouve que votre langue se délie admirablement bien !

Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça au juste ? Il était évident que cet homme la dévorait du regard et elle se permettait ce genre de sous-entendus… La soirée de ses fiançailles? Surtout que c'était donner de faux espoirs au jeune Sand vu qu'elle aimait tellement Draco et le désirait avec une telle force que même un homme aussi gâté qu'Adam puisse l'être, ne lui faisait aucun effet !

-Ce qui est indéniable chez vous, lui dit ce dernier avec douceur, c'est votre grande beauté… Et si je ne les avais pas vu lors de mon dernier voyage, j'eus juré que vous fûtes l'une des sirènes de Babylone…

Une alarme se déclencha dans l'esprit de la jeune fille ! Adam se mettait à flirter et elle était intiment persuadée que Draco avait une sorte de radar guidé par la jalousie pour détecter ce genre de situation ! Il allait débarquer d'une minute à l'autre et la soirée allait tourner en cauchemar ! Elle devait calmer Sand tout de suite !

-Vous êtes Langue-de-Plomb, vous dîtes ? questionna-t-elle nerveusement

Le détournement de conversation sembla fonctionner puisque Adam s'appuya de façon négligée contre le dossier de sa chaise, l'air un peu déçu. Il prit des cacahuètes dans une de ses mains et les lançait dans sa bouche avec désinvolture :

-Oui, depuis trois ans désormais ! Ma sœur était chef du département mais la future Mrs Malefoy va prendre la relève d'ici une semaine ! Sous ordre du ministre…

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux sous le choc ! Elle regarda en direction de Mr Habbot qui parlait vivement avec Draco, de ce qui paraissait être une bonne nouvelle! Alors c'était vrai ? Elle allait devenir directement chef de service ? Sans doute était-ce là la récompense dont Dumbledor lui avait parlé pour avoir éradiqué la plupart des mangemorts et obtenu les meilleures notes depuis des décennies !

Adam n'avait même pas remarqué la distraction de son interlocutrice et quand Hermione reprit, il en était à peu près à ce point :

-Maintenant que vous me le dîtes, je comprends pourquoi tant d'empressement pour la nommer chef ! Si c'est une héroïne de guerre… Mais, encore une fois, je reste sceptique à ce sujet ! Comment une fille qui a tant œuvré pour le bien peut finir par épouser une blonde décolorée mauvais jusqu'à la moelle ? Non, moi je vous le dis, elle s'y est prise autrement…

Il avala une autre cacahuète avant de reprendre avec un sourire désabusé :

-Elle doit être fatiguée la pauvre vu tous les « services » qu'elle a du rendre ! De Malefoy au Ministre, y'a quand même du chemin ! Et surtout, elle doit avoir un sacré flambeau pour allumer tous ces feux…

Il rit à sa propre blague et avala une autre arachide. Hermione, elle était franchement surprise ! Combien, tout comme Adam, croyaient qu'elle avait fait la gourgandine -pour reprendre l'expression de Ron- pour avoir son poste ? Allait-elle devoir, une fois de plus, faire ses preuves ?

Elle était franchement agacée de devoir se justifier sur tous les plans ! Elle devait justifier son mariage, justifier ses notes, justifier ses pouvoirs –que l'on ne lui accordait pas volontiers vu que ses parents étaient moldus-, justifier ses choix… justifier sa vie.

Elle allait éclater et c'était Adam qui allait tout prendre mais, pile à cet instant, Draco arriva. Il n'avait pas remarqué Adam et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa future épouse :

-Comment tu t'en sors ? lui demanda-t-il avec tendresse

-Plutôt pas mal, lui dit-elle en souriant, mais j'ai quand même hâte que ça finisse…

Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front et lui sourit avec assurance :

-Laisse moi juste le temps de prévenir mes parents et on s'éclipse !

-Où ça ? s'enquit-elle

-Tu verras bien… dit-il mystérieusement en s'éloignant

Hermione sourit, amusée par l'attitude du Serpentard avant de se souvenir de la présence d'Adam. Ce dernier avait suivi la scène avec attention et chaque miette qu'il ne perdait pas semblait être un coup de marteau supplémentaire pour enfoncer le pauvre clou qu'il était dans le sol !

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura ironiquement Hermione, je ne suis pas si fatiguée que ça, je suis pleine de réserves !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna à son tour, un léger sourire victorieux se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Draco vint la rejoindre quelques instants plus tard, lui prit la main et la mena vers les étages. Il la fit entré dans leur chambre et ferma la porte à l'aide d'un sort de verouillage particulièrement puissant. Sans qu'Hermione ait pu amorcé un geste, Draco l'embrassait déjà avec passion :

-Tant de mystères pour notre chambre… murmura-t-elle avec amusement

-Tant de mystères pour une nuit pleine de promesses… souffla-t-il en retour

Il dévorait la peau tendre de sa dulcinée à l'aide de baisers plus prometteurs et ardents les uns que les autres. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire :

-Tu vas me tuer ! s'exclama-t-elle, la nuit dernière m'a déjà épuisé !

Il lui adressa un sourire carnassier :

-Serais-tu entrain de me dire que tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur pour une deuxième nuit ?

Piquée au vif, Hermione comprit que sa crédibilité était en jeu. Alors comme ça il ne la croyait pas capable de le suivre ? Elle l'embrassa comme elle ne l'avait jamais embrassé avant : mêlant habilement charme, passion, amour et savoir-faire… Lorsqu'elle détacha ses lèvres, elle laissa planté Draco qui ne savait plus vraiment qui il était et se mit à marcher lentement vers le lit.

A chacun de ses pas, elle enlevait soit une partie soit la totalité d'un de ses vêtements, avec un air diablement tentateur inscrit sur le visage ! Draco ne mit pas longtemps à sortir de sa léthargie et, d'un mouvement souple et prédateur, vint rejoindre sa promise pour le deuxième round.

Hermione avait, assez difficilement, pris le dessus et quand leurs deux corps avaient achevés leur union dans un ultime souffle, elle ne put s'empêcher de narguer Draco :

-J'ai… gagné... dit-elle essoufflée…

Il rit alors qu'elle s'installait confortablement contre son torse. Il aimait la sentir près de lui, dépendante de lui. Etre essentiel à une femme pareille était le plus beau des compliments, sa seule véritable raison de vivre.

Hermione aimait ces moments de tendresse et aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour ne pas que ça s'arrête ! Mais, alors qu'elle s'endormait, un élément de la soirée revint à son esprit :

-Draco ? appela-t-elle, Mr Habbot ne t'aurait rien dit à propos de ma carrière ?

Elle l'entendit rire :

-Comment tu fais pour toujours savoir ?

-J'ai mes sources, rétorqua-t-elle avec un air mystérieux…

-Et bien oui, répondit Draco amusé, il m'a en effet parlé de ta carrière…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et fit semblant de s'endormir ! Excédée, Hermione se mit à le chatouiller. Et, tandis qu'il se tordait sous le mouvement habile des mains d'Hermione, il finit par avouer ! Hermione feignit d'être surprise, Draco voulut fêter ça et, encore une fois, ils ne s'endormirent qu'à l'aube !

Le reste de la semaine passa à une vitesse fulgurante et, bientôt, le premier jour de travail de la future Mrs Malefoy, arriva. Elle était plus que nerveuse et ne cessait de tordre sa robe. C'était une longue robe bleue nuit en velours, brodées au fil d'or. En dessous, elle portait un corset qui ne la laissait pas respirer à l'aise !

Cette robe était son uniforme de travail, aussi angoissa-t-elle encore plus à l'idée de devoir apprendre à respirer avec seulement deux bouffées par jour ! Draco l'accompagna au ministère. A vrai dire, lui et Ron avaient obtenus comme poste la sous direction du département des Aurors ! Leur chef n'étant nul autre que Harry, ils n'angoissaient pas tellement ! Seul Blaise devait gravir les échelons, le ministère ne voulant pas admettre sa rédemption !

Hermione quitta ses amis au détour d'un couloir et partie vers le département des mystères. Elle poussa la porte avec douceur, comme si elle espérait de tout cœur passer inaperçue ! Mais ça ne fonctionna pas ! A l'intérieur se tenait l'équipe qu'elle dirigeait au complet. La première que remarqua l'ex-Gryffondor fut les regards sceptiques, voir hostiles !

-Bonjour… dit-elle assez nerveusement

Personne ne lui répondit. Pas même d'un geste. « Calme, respire » se dit la jeune femme. Elle posa ses notes et s'avança au sein du « comité ». Elle allait prendre la parole quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas ! Adam apparut, le nez dans un journal, une tasse de café à la main. Il chantonnait à tue-tête, ne semblant pas remarquer le silence pesant qui régnait dans la salle.

Il fut bientôt suivi par un jeune homme plus âgé que lui, très bien bâti et loin d'être inconnu pour Hermione :

-Dubois ? s'étonna-t-elle

Adam renversa son café sur lui en se rendant compte de la présence de la jeune femme ! Olivier Dubois, quant à lui, regardait son ancienne camarade sans oser trop y croire :

-Hermione Granger ! s'écria-t-il, j'en reviens pas ! Toi, ici ? Quoique ça ne m'étonne pas, tu as toujours été la meilleure ! On ne nous avait même pas prévenu de ton arrivée ! On nous avait juste dit que Mrs Malefoy devenait notre chef mais…

-Je suis Mrs Malefoy, l'interrompit-elle, enfin bientôt…

Olivier mit un temps à encaisser le choc ! Il la regarda sans trop savoir quoi faire, son sourcil relevé et sa bouche formant un « oh » d'encaissement. Puis il soupira, se passant la main sur sa nuque…

-Je conçois que ça te fasse un choc, tenta Hermione, mais il a changé, tu sais…Il… Il nous a aidé, Harry, Ron et mois sur le champ de bataille ! Il m'a sauvé la vie…

-Ouais… Hum… Bon !

Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus et Hermione comprenait ! Si seulement ils pouvaient tous comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes… Un autre silence pesant s'installa dans la salle de réunion. Les autres avaient suivis l'échange avec grand intérêt mais ne restaient pas moins hostiles envers la nouvelle !

Celle-ci essayait, tant bien que mal, de reprendre contenance mais, à vrai dire, elle avait beaucoup de mal ! Elle sortit alors ses notes et regarda son équipe. « Pathétique » se lamenta-t-elle, « je suis vraiment pathétique ».

-Sur quoi travaillez-vous ? demanda-t-elle au hasard

Un femme d'environ la quarantaine, blonde aux yeux marrons s'approcha et déposa une feuille devant Hermione sans omettre de lui lancer un regard noir. Déglutissant difficilement, Hermione prit la feuille d'une main tremblante en murmurant un vague « merci ». Elle la parcourut rapidement des yeux et, oubliant l'air menaçant qui planait, elle demanda :

-Personne ne s'occupe du voile ? Ni des prophéties ?

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle croisa des yeux incrédules. Pourtant, personne ne prit la peine de lui dire où était son erreur. Personne, excepté Adam :

-Qui voudrait s'occuper de ces deux éléments ? Le voile a englouti trop de personnes et les prophéties sont beaucoup trop nombreuses pour les étudier une à une !

Il avait dit ça d'un ton désabusé et tout le monde sembla d'accord avec lui. Pas Hermione !

-Mr Sand, c'est bien ça ? On n'est pas ici pour baisser les bras que je sache ! Le voile est un danger ? Vous en avez peur ? Très bien alors je m'en occuperai ! Quant aux prophéties, l'étude de chacune d'entre elle pourrait éviter bien des erreurs. Il faudra donc désormais s'en occuper !

Elle avait usé d'un ton autoritaire, le même qu'elle utilisait avec Harry et Ron quand ils ne voulaient pas faire leurs devoirs ! Aussi, le changement avec son ton timide du début fut remarqué ! Pas exactement comme Hermione l'aurait voulu mais au moins, maintenant, ils réagissaient !

-T'es qui pour nous parler comme ça ? s'exclama un homme d'une trentaine d'années, tu vaux peut-être quelque chose au pieu mais tu n'as rien dans le crâne ! Sur le terrain, tu vaux que dalle ! Je suis sûre que t'étais une perdante à Poudlard et tu le resteras le restant de tes…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Dubois lui avait décroché la mâchoire avec un direct du droit ! Hermione avait reculée, effrayée par les assauts de l'homme. Mais lorsqu'elle vit l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor se battre pour elle, elle intervint en l'espace de quelques minutes ! Elle usa d'un « expelliarmus » bien placé qui sépara les deux hommes à égale distance et égale puissance !

-Arrêtez tous les deux, s'excéda-t-elle, c'est ridicule !

Olivier s'était relevé et pointa un doigt accusateur envers son collègue :

-Je te préviens Darcy, menaça-t-il, ne t'avise plus d'insulter Hermione ! Tu ne la connais pas ! Elle est l'une des meilleures élèves que Poudlard n'est jamais connu ! Et ce, depuis sa première année ! Quant au terrain, moi j'y étais à la Grande Bataille, et je peux vous assurer que mêmes les plus beaux mensonges n'égaleront jamais ce qu'elle a fait ce jour-là !

-Je ne demande qu'à voir ça ! s'exclama la blonde de tout à l'heure avec un sarcasme évident

La situation dégénérait et Hermione en était consciente ! Elle les regarda, tour à tour, cherchant une échappatoire. Finalement, elle soupira et dit d'une voix étonnamment douce :

-Bon écoutez, continuez ce à quoi vous étiez assignés. Moi je vais m'occuper du voile…

-Mais Hermione, protesta Olivier, tu n'es pas censé travailler ! Tu dois juste nous superviser !

-Tu oublies avec qui je traînais à Poudlard, répondit-elle avec amusement, l'action, j'adore ça !

Elle partie sans se retourner, consciente de la curiosité des autres. Arrivée devant le voile, elle retint son souffle. Elle était inconsciente quand Sirius est passé au travers mais cela n'avait fait qu'accroître son sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis de la mort de l'Animagus. Si seulement elle avait su convaincre Harry…

Ravalant ses larmes, elle s'assit en tailleur à quelques centimètres du voile. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. Aurait-elle jamais une chance de percer ce mystère ? Mais il était hors de question d'abandonner aussi facilement ! Tout comme els bouquins immenses et sans intérêts qu'elle ingurgitait à Poudlard, ce voile était un défi de plus que son orgueil la poussait à relever !

Elle resta un nombre incalculable d'heures devant ce drap informe qui se soulevait au gré d'un vent irréel. Des murmures plus puissants que d'autres devenaient vite récurrents. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione finit par comprendre que, si elle voulait percer ce mystère, il lui fallait communiquer avec les voix.

Elle était entrain de réfléchir à un moyen d'y parvenir quand elle entendit une voix l'appeler :

-Mrs Malefoy ! Quelqu'un veut vous voir !

Elle se releva, époussetant sa robe et regarda en haut des escaliers. La jeune blonde de tout à l'heure s'effaça pour laisser place aux trois hommes qu'Hermione aimait le plus sur Terre ! Elle leur fit un sourire rayonnant et les étreignit un par un, rajoutant un baiser à son futur époux. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de réunion où Hermione les fit asseoir pour els rejoindre cinq minutes plus tard avec du thé. Au fond de la salle de réunion, il y avait les différents bureaux et Hermione était consciente que ses « employées » regardaient la scène d'un œil attentif mais elle s'en moquait. Ils étaient tous els quatre à nouveau réunis et elle ne gâcherait ça pour rien au monde !

-Alors, s'empressa-t-elle, comment se passe votre première journée en temps que défenseurs des pauvres sorciers que nous sommes ?

Ils prirent de suite un air pompant, bombant le torse avec fierté et lui racontèrent leur journée. Apparemment, ils avaient tous pâtis à leur manière !

Harry, en tant que chef de service, n'avait pas pu placer un mot sans qu'un ou une hystérique débarque pour un autographe ou plus… Ron avait dû s'occuper des tonnes de paperasses que lui succédait son prédécesseur. Et Draco… Draco rencontrait à peu près les même problèmes qu'Hermione : à savoir que personne ne voulait l'écouter sous prétexte qu'il n'avait absolument pas mérité ce poste…

Elle lui posa une main apaisante sur le bras :

-Tout s'arrangera, le rassura-t-elle, un jour ils verront ta vraie valeur, tout comme j'ai su le voir…

Il lui sourit et puis, reprenant son air pédant, il raconta la magnifique droite qu'il avait décroché à un abruti de sa section qui avait osé dire qu'il avait payé pour avoir son poste ! Harry et Ron l'applaudirent alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel, marmonnant quelque chose comme « Ah, les hommes ! » ce qui les fit tous rire !

-Hermione, dit soudain Harry sur un ton plus sérieux, j'ai eu la visite d'Olivier Dubois à la pause de midi…

-L'heure de déjeune r est déjà passée j'avais pas…

-Hermione ! Ne change pas de sujet !

La concernée soupira, comprenant bien où son meilleur ami voulait en venir. Les trois jeunes hommes se mirent à la fixer avec inquiétude, attendant probablement qu'elle prenne la parole. Elle se leva, se massant maladroitement le bras.

-Ecoutez, dit-elle nerveusement, je vous mentirai en vous disant que tout se passe bien mais je dois régler cette affaire par moi-même…

-'Mione, dit doucement Draco, que te disent-ils ? C'est à propos de moi ?

Elle hésitait, balançant d'un regard à l'autre. Elle connaissait leur caractère à chacun et savait que s'ils apprenaient réellement ce qui se passait, ils allaient entrer dans une colère noire ! Cependant, elle ne pouvait rien leur cacher, c'était plus fort qu'elle !

-Très bien, consentit-elle, je veux bien vous en parler mais vous devez me promettre de me laisser régler ça et de ne pas vous interposer, c'est bien clair ?

Elle avait usé, une fois de plus, de son ton autoritaire et savait qu'elle avait toute leur attention. Elle se rassit et leur confia à voix basse :

-Ils disent que je ne mérite pas ce poste, que j'ai certainement couché avec à peu près toute la hiérarchie du ministère de la magie pour avoir ce statut. Ils disent aussi que tout ce qu'on dit de moi à propos de la grande bataille ne sont que des affabulations…

Les trois garçons reculèrent d'un même mouvement de haine. Draco l'avait vu passé par tous les états à cause de cette bataille, tout comme Ron, il avait cru la perdre ! Et Harry avait son âme à jamais liée à celle de la jeune femme pour que tous deux puissent s'en sortir. Elle avait faillit mourir pour le bien de tous et c'est comme ça qu'ils la remerciaient !

Ron, le plus impulsif des trois, se leva d'un bond, prêt à refaire le portrait à chaque langue-de-plomb du ministère ! Hermione l'arrêta d'un geste, son regard se faisant froid et dur :

-Tu m'avais promis, rappela-t-elle avec une nuance de reproches, laissez moi faire, je vais leur prouver ce que je vaux…

Il était hésitant et continuait de dégager une aura de pure destruction. Certains, dans les bureaux, avaient sentis un brusque changement d'ambiance au sein du petit groupe d'amis. Lorsqu'ils croisèrent le regard du dernier fils Weasley, leur instinct leur dicta de s'en écarter au plus vite.

-Fais-moi confiance, supplia presque Hermione

Le grand rouquin, légèrement frustré, se laissa retomber dans son siège. Ils discutèrent encore un peu de tout et de rien, les trois garçons ayant finis leur journée et Hermione ayant récolté un énorme mal de crâne à force de se concentrer sur le voile, elle décida de reprendre sa méditation le lendemain.

Ils pouvaient partir mais la jeune femme attendait dix-huit heures, l'heure des rapports, pour voir combien elle en aurait. Lorsque l'heure -qu'elle redoutait d'une certaine manière- vint, Dubois arriva, souriant au quatuor et déposant pas moins de cinq rapports :

-Là-dedans, expliqua-t-il, tu trouveras le mien, celui de Meryl Jascow, une petite brune qui dit que tu as l'air très sympa et qui, si elle n'était pas aussi timide que le printemps en hiver, t'aurais défendu ce matin, tu en as ma parole ! Pour les trois autres, ce sont certainement des rapports bâclés fait à la hâte depuis l'apparition de Mr Potter. Donc tu peux aisément deviner que ce sont trois groupies, je te laisse découvrir les noms…

-Et Adam ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander

Malgré tout, elle s'était dit que peut-être, il pouvait former une sorte de soutient ! Elle désenchanta vite…

-Sa sœur est la blonde qui te mène la vie dure depuis ce matin. En fait, elle avait ta place avant que tu ne viennes et est tellement frustrée de devenir sous-directrice qu'elle monte des plans contre dos. Alors je te conseil de faire très attention à toi, c'est une sorcière puissante…

Hermione hocha faiblement la tête, pas rassurée du tout ! Harry la regarda, voulant clairement dire qu'il pouvait s'en charger mais elle l'en dissuada d'un hochement de tête négatif déterminé.

-Olivier, appela-t-elle alors qu'il sortait, je peux changer les affectations ?

-C'est toi la chef ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire

Elle sourit en retour et, après deux trois changements dans l'organisation des langue-de-plomb, elle prit sa cape et sortit à la suite des trois Aurors en saluant Olivier. Elle était quand même heureuse d'avoir un allié !

Elle prit la main de Draco et se blottit contre son épaule. Elle était épuisée ! Ils mangèrent au restaurant où Lavande les rejoignit. Vers la fin de la soirée, Hermione était si fatiguée qu'elle avait peine à tenir debout. Alors qu'elle allait chercher sa cape ainsi que celle de Draco, le reste du petit groupe se mit à conspirer :

-On va vraiment les laisser faire ? s'exaspéra Ron

-Bien sûr que non ! s'indigna Harry, mais on a promis à Hermione alors si elle sait que nous sommes intervenus, elle nous en voudra à vie…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit malicieusement Draco, j'ai un plan. Elle revient. Je vous en parlerai demain matin au bureau !

Il les salua à voix haute tandis qu'Hermione, trop épuisée pour remarquer quoique ce soit d'étrange, les salua faiblement avant de transplaner, accrochée à son époux. Une fois qu'ils furent partis Ron devint soudain inquiet :

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'Hermione était étrangement pâle ?

-Oui, j'ai remarqué, dit pensivement Lavande, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'une nouvelle génération Malefoy soit en route…

Le lendemain, Hermione se présenta au ministère avec une petite mine. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, prise d'étranges nausées et avait, pour passer le temps, étudié chaque rapport. A peine entra-t-elle dans la salle de réunion qu'elle ressentit une ambiance hostile plus forte que la veille. Apparemment, les changements de postes ne convenaient pas à tout le monde :

-Bonjour, dit-elle faiblement, je ne veux pas recommencer à me battre avec vous, je n'en ai pas la force aujourd'hui…

-Bah voyons !

Hermione lança un regard plus que glacial à la sœur d'Adam qui venait de l'interrompre. Puis, avec un grande respiration, elle reprit comme si de rien n'était :

-Pour ceux qui m'ont remis un rapport, je les ai tous lus et étudiés, vous pouvez les récupérer…

Un grand silence étonné suivit cette phrase, tous la regardant, déconcertés :

-Quoi ? s'étonna Hermione, c'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire ?

-Si, si, répondit Olivier, seulement c'est étonnant que ce soit fait aussi vite !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Dubois ? aboya Miss Sand, mais bon sang, toi aussi elle t'a…

-Et donc, reprit Hermione d'une voix forte en interrompant sa Némésis, pour ce qui concerne les changements de postes, je reprécise au cas où certains ne seraient pas au courant. Mr Dubois devient sous président et Miss Jascow aura, en plus de ses responsabilités actuelles, celle de remplacer Mr Dubois en cas d'absence ou de l'assister s'il le désire. Sinon personne ne change à part bien entendu Miss Sand que j'ai nommé archiveuse, poste nouvellement créé qui consiste à classer les prophéties, une à une…

La jeune blonde fit mine de se jeter sur Hermione mais elle fut retenue par une de ses amies qui lui fit comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée. Hermione, bien que consciente du geste de Sand, fit semblant de ranger ses notes et dit d'un ton qui se voulut détaché :

-Si vous voyez dans ces changements des raisons personnelles, vous avez entièrement raison. Que ça vous plaise ou non, c'est moi qui suis votre chef désormais aussi je ne laisserai pas le commandement des postes clés à des jalouses mal baisées. Bonne journée.

Dubois et d'autres mirent leur main devant leur bouche pour ne pas exploser de rire. Hermione dut elle-même se forcer pour ne pas rire mais était quand même un peu inquiète des représailles. Elle retourna près du voile et s'y rassit en tailleur, comme la veille.

Elle recommença à méditer, prêtant l'oreille aux murmures. Elle commençait à entrevoir une solution quand une explosion se fit entendre dans une salle adjacente ! Hermione se leva d'un bond et grimpa les escaliers en quatrième vitesse. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit avec fracas.

-Hermione ! s'écria Meryl, … des lutins de Cornouailles… la salle des cerveaux…

Elle s'évanouit alors qu'Hermione la rattrapa de justesse. Une fois qu'elle eut correctement allongé la jeune femme, elle courut vers la salle envahit par les lutins. « Mais qu'est-ce que font des lutins de Cornouailles ici ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser !

Lorsque la jeune Mrs Malefoy ouvrit la porte menant à la salle en question, une fumée noire assez dense l'enveloppa. Elle se lança un sort de ventilation et entra dans la pièce. Celle-ci était en feu et elle trouva deux langues-de-plomb inconscients. Les lutins criaient et continuaient de tout casser ! Les cerveaux étaient en dehors de leur formol et avaient vite repérés Hermione.

La jeune femme faisait un rapide état des lieux : « Bien, se dit-elle, il faut que je mette hors service les lutins et les cerveaux en même temps ! Il faut également que j'arrête l'incendie et que je sorte ces deux inconscients de là ! Rien que ça ! »

Elle soupira, elle n'avait vraiment pas d'autres choix…

-Miblom kilouna races ! cria-t-elle

Quelques minutes après, elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol. Les cerveaux et les lutins étaient profondément assommés, le feu éteint, et les deux jeunes hommes sains et saufs.

-Her… Hermione… ?

La jeune femme se retourna pour faire face à son équipe au complet qui la fixait avec un air ahuri ! Elle se releva, secoua ses ailes recouvertes de cendres et regarda les autres avec un regard dur :

-Pourrais-je savoir, questionna-t-elle en serrant les dents, ce que font des lutins de Cornouailles dans cette salle ?

Personne ne répondit, encore sous le choc ! Ce fut le dénommé Darcy qui brisa le silence :

-Vous êtes un ange ? demanda-t-il incrédule

Hermione soupira :

-Je ne vous demande pas de remarquer ce qui est évident mais de m'aider à savoir comment des petits diables ont pu s'introduire ici ! Deux d'entre nous ont failli mourir…

-Nous ? releva ironiquement Miss Sand, je ne crois pas qu'on t'ai donné l'impression de t'avoir intégré ! Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es un ange que tu vas me faire peur !

D'un battement d'aile, Hermione se retrouva à quelques centimètres seulement de Sand. Elle la toisa, redressant ses ailes avec droiture. Ainsi, elle aurait pu intimider n'importe qui. C'est donc sans surprise que Sand recula, une expression de pure frayeur inscrite sur le visage !

-Moi… Moi je sais d'où ils viennent… les lutins…

Rabaissant ses ailes, Hermione lança un dernier regard venimeux à la blonde avant de se tourner vers Meryl qui rougit sous la nouvelle attention qui lui était accordée.

-Il y a eu un arrivage ce matin, reprit-elle, au quartier des Aurors…

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour…

-Ils ont osé… marmonna-t-elle

Les autres se regardèrent sans comprendre. La jeune ange ne s'en formalisa pas et partit d'un pas rageur vers le quartier des Aurors. Elle trouva tout le département en effervescence ! La plupart s'arrêtèrent voyant passer un ange et bientôt, un grand silence s'installa. Les seuls qui n'étaient pas en vu étaient les trois qui intéressaient Hermione. « Comme par hasard » pensa-t-elle.

Elle se plaça au milieu, se concentra et bientôt trois jeunes hommes apparurent devant elle.

-Comme par magie ! s'exclama-t-elle avec sarcasme

Les trois Aurors déglutirent avec difficulté. Hermione s'avança, menaçante, vers eux alors qu'ils reculaient, légèrement effrayés !

-On peut savoir ce que faisaient des lutins de Cornouailles dans MON département ?

Aucun des trois ne répondit, se contentant de reculer au possible. Draco tenta un « Hermione chérie » mais sa tentative avorta devant le regard glacial de sa femme ! Bientôt, ils se heurtèrent à un mur, leur coupant toute retraite. Hermione se fit plus imposante que jamais, les toisant avec une colère grandissante :

-VOUS M'AVIEZ PROMIS ! hurla-t-elle, JE SUIS UNE GRANDE FILLE ET C'EST A MOI DE REGLER MES HISTOIRES, A MOI ET MOI SEULE ! COMPRIS ?

Ils hochèrent prestement la tête, peu désireux de devoir essuyer une colère encore plus grande d'une des plus colérique Gryffondor jamais rencontrée. Elle sembla se calmer sous leur docilité et soupira. D'une formule, elle fit disparaître ses ailes et reprit le chemin du département des mystères. Toute son équipe était présente dans la salle de réunion et semblait l'attendre.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione

A sa plus grande surprise, c'est Miss Sand qui s'approcha et lui tendis une main. La jeuen blonde sembla hésiter puis un sourire sincère éclaira son visage :

-Je me suis méprise à ton sujet, tu es puissante, cela se sent. Et puis, un ange est forcément quelqu'un de bien…

Hermione considéra longtemps la jeune femme, se méfiant un peu de son changement. Mais, après tout, elle comprenait les raisons qui la poussaient à changer et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle lui serra vivement la main.

Un par un, ils vinrent lui présenter des excuses et, bien vite, un petit salon de thé s'improvisa. Tous voulaient mieux connaître celle qui les gouvernait désormais et racontaient leurs anecdotes pour mieux se présenter.

Hermione était contente de ce revirement de situation. Et, même si elle ne leur dirait jamais, elle remercia mentalement les « trois hommes de sa vie » pour avoir contribué à ce nouveau bien-être. Alors qu'elle parlait d'eux au reste de son équipe, elle reçut un message express de leur part :

_Hermione,_

_On est vraiment désolé d'avoir rompu notre promesse mais c'est plus fort que nous, on avait peur pour toi et comme tu es seule à l'affronter, on ne voulait pas que tu craques. On a eu tort et on l'avoue volontiers ! On est de véritables têtes de mules mais c'est aussi pour ça que tu nous aimes ! Pour nous faire pardonner, accepterais-tu un dîner en compagnie de notre groupe de Poudlard ce soir ?_

_On t'embrasse,_

_Les Trois têtes dures_

Elle rit en voyant le surnom dont ils s'affublaient seuls et leur renvoya un message, acceptant leur invitation mais leur précisant qu'elle ne leur pardonnait pas pour autant ! Après tout, il fallait bien qu'elle les fasse un peu mariner !

Adam se porta volontaire pour l'accompagner alors qu'elle allait faire son rapport sur la salle endommagée. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux seuls, Le jeune homme recommença ses avances :

-On est partis sur de mauvaises bases tous les deux, tu ne crois pas ?

Hermione acquiesça vaguement alors qu'elle arpentait les vestiges. Loin de ce démonter, le jeune homme prit cela comme un encouragement :

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi depuis l'autre soir. Je regrette vraiment ce que je t'ai dit… Mais tu sais, il ne te mérite vraiment pas…

Hermione ressentit vite une pointe de colère ! Non mais pour qui se prenaient-ils, tous autant qu'ils sont, pour critiquer Draco ?

-Sais-tu seulement qui il est ? demanda-t-elle

-Bah euh oui, répondit Adam légèrement déconcerté, c'est Draco Malefoy, un sang pur imbu de sa personne et…

-Non, ça c'est ce que tu vois de lui ! Veux-tu maintenant que je te dise qui il est réellement ?

Pas très sûre de lui, Adam hocha néanmoins la tête :

-Il est conciliant, pense avant tout au bonheur des autres, à l'insu même de ceux qu'il protège et, par-dessus tout, à l'insu de lui-même. Il a la volonté de sans cesse évoluer, de changer, d'apporter quelque chose de nouveau autour de lui. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ceux qu'il aime, même mettre de côté son éducation de sang pur… Il l'a fait pour moi ! Mais malgré tout, il sait garder la tête sur les épaules, est conscient de ce que chaque acte, chaque sacrifice peut engendrer. Il est impulsif mais pas idiot, malin mais pas mauvais. Il me comble dans tous les domaines…

Adam eut vaguement un air sceptique mais la lueur qui passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme lui suffit pour lui faire comprendre que c'était loin d'être un éloge exagéré !

-…Pour finir, reprit Hermione, sache que pour moi ce n'est pas Draco Malefoy, pour moi c'est l'homme que j'aime et avec qui je vais passer le restant de mes jours. Si je mérite mieux ? Je ne crois pas. Qui mérite mieux que l'amour ?

Là, pour l'avoir scotché, elle l'avait en effet scotché ! Pensant qu'elle l'avait vaguement remis à sa place deux fois de suite, Adam se dit qu'il valait mieux laisser tomber... ça allait être dur, même très dur !

Parce que, mine de rien, Hermione ne cessait d'hanter ses pensées, ses rêves… Il grimaça, dégoûté par ce qu'il venait de perdre. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son cœur pouvait faire aussi mal. Mais il garderait ça pour lui, tout comme l'amour fou et inespéré qu'il ne cessera jamais de lui porter…

Ce fut dans le silence qu'ils finirent le rapport puis, après un bref salut, Hermione partie chez elle pour se préparer. A peine eut-elle transplané devant son armoire qu'elle sentit un bras passé autour de sa taille et un corps chaud se coller au sien :

-Tu m'en veux toujours ? souffla une voix au creux de son oreille

Toujours enroulée dans ses bras, elle se retourna et passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme. Elle l'embrassa tendrement :

-Oui monsieur, murmura-t-elle, je vous en veux terriblement…

-Tant mieux, répondit-il sans trop savoir ce qu'il disait !

Il l'embrassa passionnément et commença à la déshabiller. Ils avaient une heure avant le rendez-vous au restaurant. Ce sera amplement suffisant… Hermione se laissa entièrement guider par l'amour de son époux. Depuis sa conversation avec Adam, elle pris conscience à quel point elle pouvait tenir au jeune Malefoy.

Il était son oxygène, les pulsations de son cœur. Il était elle, tout simplement. Des larmes montèrent en ses yeux clos par le désir, lorsqu'elle mesura l'importance qu'il avait pris dans sa vie. Sans lui, elle n'était plus rien. Sans lui, elle n'était que l'ombre du désespoir. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, à aucun prix…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au restaurant une heure et demie plus tard, leurs amis se moquèrent de leur air « trop heureux pour être naturels » et sourirent en disant que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais…

Le repas fut une série de rires, de promesses et de taquineries ! Leur table était de loin la plus bruyante mais aucun ne s'en rendit compte tant en cet instant, ils avaient l'impression de retourner à Poudlard, leur innocence et leur point de départ à tous.

Une serveuse assez belle, brune avec de grands yeux bleus finit par se joindre à eux ! En effet, dès qu'il l'avait vu, Harry avait eu le coup de foudre ! Et, comme c'était réciproque, les deux n'arrêtaient pas, soit de commander n'importe quoi, soit de demander toutes les cinq minutes s'il manquait quelque chose ! Ce manège dura bien une heure, sous l'hilarité de tous exceptés les tourtereaux. Si bien que, excédé, Ron finit par inviter la jeune serveuse prénommé Elizabeth à se joindre à eux…

Hermione sourit en voyant son meilleur ami devenir rouge pivoine et se rappela vaguement d'une ancienne histoire entre lui et Cho Chang… Elle sourit de plus belle à l'évocation de ce souvenir et la soirée repartit de plus belle. Vers les coups de minuits, alors que les fous rires ne cessaient pas, Elizabeth s'exclama soudain :

-On dirait que vous êtes invincibles ! Comme si rien ne pouvait jamais vous séparer…

Ron leva son verre et dit, un sourire amer sur le visage :

-On est immortels, pas vrai les amis ?

Harry leva son verre à son tour :

-Ouaip, dit-il, immortels !

Hermione leva à son tour son verre, le trio de nouveau réuni :

-A notre immortalité ! clama-t-elle

D'un même mouvement, ils levèrent tous leurs verres, les faisaient tinter les uns contre les autres. Puis, d'une même voix ils s'exclamèrent :

-A notre immortalité !

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !! ****N'hésitez pas à reviewer !! ;-D**

**J'ai toutefois plusieurs choses à vous dire :**

**1/ C'est le dernier chapitre !! Il reste le prologue qui arrivera très vite, ne vous inquiétez pas !! Wouah… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait drôle de m'apprêter à mettre le mot FIN à cette fic… Moi qui pensais ne jamais la finir !! lol ! Croyez moi, c'est vraiment étrange… Et surtout, ça me fait pleurer comme une madeleine !! lol**

**2/ Les remerciements viendront, bien entendu, même si aucun mot ne saura vous dire à quel point je vous suis reconnaissante, vous n'avez même pas une petite idée de ce que votre soutien m'a aidé à accomplir… Bien plus qu'un » histoire, grâce à vous j'ai surmonter une des pages les plus sordides de mon existence ! Mais tout cela, je vous l'expliquerai avec le prologue !**

**3/ Pour les réponses aux reviews des chapitres 16, 17, 18 et prologue, tout sera posté une semaine après la publication du prologue !! Tout sera à la suite, classé par chapitre !! Je suis vraiment désolé de mettre autant de temps mais c'est vraiment compliqué parce que c'est quelque chose d'encore plus important que mon histoire alors je ne veux vraiment pas le bâcler ! Aussi je vous réclame encore un peu de patience (je en fais que ça depuis la publication de la fic !! lol !! mais c'est la dernière fois, promis !)**

**Voili, je crois bien vous avoir tout dit !!**

**Je vous aime**

**Encore merci**

**Rien n'est possible sans vous**

**Jess**

**"A l'immortalité de notre alliance..."**


	19. Epilogue : rien qu'une question de temps

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**J'ai plein de choses à vous dire et à vous préciser mais je vous laisse d'abord finir de lire cette histoire qui m'a permis de vous connaître...**

**Bizzzzzzzz**

**Jess**

* * *

**Epilogue : Rien qu'une question de temps**

Dire que cette promesse d'éternité, scellée aux douze coups de minuits, a eu un impact magique ne serait pas entièrement faux ! Bien entendu, cela n'eut rien à voir avec quelque optimisme démesuré. Non, ils ne furent pas immortels, du moins, pas physiquement…

Le premier à succomber a été Ron. Quand, une attaque surprise eut lieu au chemin de traverse, un sort perdu le fit succomber au terme d'un coma de trois mois. Lavande, folle de chagrin, le suivit un mois plus tard. Ils avaient tous deux 53 ans et laissaient derrière eux leur trois enfants et leur cinq petits enfants.

Quelques années plus tard, alors que chacun tentait de se remettre de cette double perte, Blaise mourut d'une crise cardiaque fulgurante à l'âge de 58 ans. Pansy tint le coup, assez difficilement et décida finalement de passer le reste de ses jours loin de l'Angleterre, loin de sa vie passée, loin du plus dur des combats. Personne ne la revit.

Elizabeth enseignait toujours à Poudlard et Harry y était toujours directeur. Hermione et Draco arrêtèrent de travailler à la moitié de leur sixième décennie. Tous les quatre se retrouvaient souvent, parlant rarement du passé, lui préférant le présent.

Un beau matin de printemps, Harry et Elizabeth furent retrouvés, enlacés dans leur lit, tous deux morts de vieillesses. Leur deux enfants, avec l'aide de Draco et Hermione, leur firent des obsèques somptueux.

A ses 83 ans, Draco s'éteignit à son tour dans son sommeil. Hermione ne versa qu'une larme, embrassa la peau devenue râpeuse de son époux et lui fit promettre de l'attendre. A ses onze enfants et trente petits-enfants, elle leur expliqua que leur père et grand-père l'attendrait aux portes du paradis, leurs âmes ne pouvant être séparés.

Elle vécu encore cinq belles années puis, lorsqu'elle sentit venir son tour, elle appela auprès d'elle toute sa famille pour un dernier grand festin. Elle ne leur avait pas indiqué le motif et ne leur dévoila jamais. Durant ce repas, elle se contenta de sourire à chacun, de laisser en tous l'image de sa vie : celle du bonheur, de la délivrance après une prison de souffrance.

Elle remarqua notamment que l'une de ses filles semblait préoccuper :

-Liz, appela Hermione, que se passe-t-il mon ange ?

Le jeune femme qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère mais avait les yeux de son père, jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa petite fille de cinq ans :

-C'est Joanne, maman, expliqua-t-elle, c'est une… enfin c'est… Cracmol…

Elle avait murmura si bas le dernier mot qu'Hermione mit un certain temps à l'assimiler. Liz, elle, regardait déjà autour d'elle avec crainte, comme si elle avait peur qu'on l'eut entendu. Hermione, quelque peu déçue par l'attitude de sa fille, regarda sa petite fille qui avait été placée à ses côtés. Elle lui prit tendrement la main et lui sourit d'un air réconfortant :

-Ma chère Liz, dit-elle en se tournant vers sa fille, Joanne n'a pas une tare, elle peut très bien avoir un très bel avenir sans pouvoirs magiques ! C'est là que ton rôle de mère prend son importance ! A toi de lui faire tirer profit de sa double-existence…

-Mais maman, comment veux-tu que…

-Tu me déçois beaucoup Lizziane ! s'exclama vivement Hermione, qui t'as donc appris une telle intolérance au point de rejeter ta propre fille ? Serait-ce depuis que tu es devenue Mrs ?

Hermione n'aimait pas du tout l'époux de sa fille et c'était de notoriété publique ! Aussi le visé ne réagit-il même pas alors que la discussion était à sa portée ! Lizziane regardait confusément son assiette puis releva un regard embué vers sa fille :

-Je suis désolé ma puce, dit-elle avec douceur, je t'aime tu resteras à jamais ma petite fille. Tu es peut-être une Cracmol mais tu es et resteras la Cracmol la plus formidable que je connaisse.

La petite Joanne, comprenant bien qu'elle ne devait pas faire de scandale, se contenta d'hocher la tête, ses doigts agrippants plus fort ceux de sa grand-mère. Celle-ci regardait, médusée, la petite fille à ses côtés. Elle avait assez de courage pour affronter le monde des adultes avec bien plus de maturité que n'importe lequel d'entre eux ! Hermione se pencha vers elle et lui murmura :

-Tu deviendras quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Un sourire illumina comme jamais auparavant le visage de l'enfant. Le lendemain, ils trouvèrent Hermione dans son lit, serrant contre elle l'album de sa vie alors qu'elle-même passait de l'existence à la mémoire.

Cet album incluait aussi un journal intime rétrospectif. C'était Hermione qui l'avait écrit après le dîner, juste avant de se préparer à rejoindre l'âme de son époux. Elle y avait écrit ses déceptions comme ses fiertés.

Malie, l'aînée de tous, fut étonnée de voir parmi les déceptions, l'absence totale de Purdey Granger dans la vie de sa jeune sœur. Malie savait seulement qu'elle avait été mariée de force à un riche héritier et depuis…

Dans les fiertés, il y avait, en tête de liste, les félicitations qu'Hermione s'accordait à elle-même pour avoir su convaincre Draco de tenir sa promesse de mariage jusqu'au bout. En effet, ce dernier avait complément paniqué le jour du mariage, se souvenant de ce qu'il avait vu dans la projective !

Hermione lui avait alors dit qu'ils n'avaient qu'à faire un essai et que, si ça finissait comme dans la projective, ils n'auraient qu'à se séparer. Finalement, Draco avait eu si peur de la perdre qu'il ne s'approcha plus de la magie noire à moins d'un bon kilomètre !

Au côté de cet exploit figurait également les noms de tous ses enfants et petits-enfants, le fait qu'elle ait réussi à percer le mystère du voile : en effet, ce voile était en fait la porte entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts. Elle ne se franchissait que dans un sens et jamais dans l'autre…

Alors que, lors de la veillée mortuaire, tous ressassaient le passé, un futur se profilait à l'autre bout de la planète… Ce futur ne prit place que cinq années plus tard lorsque, dans un parc bien connu au centre de New York, une petite fille tomba à la renverse après avoir été bousculée par un garçon.

Elle était blonde aux yeux gris, il était brun aux yeux de miel. Il la traita de « sale pleurnicheuse », elle lui répliqua qu'il n'était qu'un « imbécile ». Ils n'avaient pas de pouvoirs magiques et pourtant la magie opéra. Lorsque, des années plus tard, ils se croisèrent dans une prestigieuse université, ils se reconnurent pour ne plus jamais se quitter…

…Encore une fois !

**FIN

* * *

**

**Voili, et ui, c la fin**

**Donc, plusieurs précisions!**

**D'abord, je sais que plusieurs points ne concordent pas, comme le fait que Blaise réapparaisse et que Harry meurt avant Hermione... Bref! Ce serait hypocrite de ma part de vous dire que je l'ai faitr exprès! Mdr! A vrai dire, j'étais tellement emportée par mon histoire que je n'ai pas fait attention! Mdr! cependant, je compte redresser ces maladresses et écrire d'autres passages qur lesquelqs j'aurait aimé m'attarder!**

**Pour cela, je vous annonce la prochaine publication de plusieurs petits ou grands chapitres (je ne sais pas encore) retraçant quelques passages! Uen sorte d'enchaûinement de one-shots ayant tous un point commun : cette fic!**

**Alors je en sias pas si ce sera une nouvelel fic mais je ne croi pas! Je ne veux pas que cette histoire tombe dans l'oubli alors je pense continuer à publier sous ce titre et à la suite de cette fic!**

**Qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Pour ce qui est des reviews! allaa, les reviews! mdr! J'en ai près de 100 à rattraper! Mais j'avais dit que je les posterai alors je vais le faire! mdr! Seulement, attendez un peu beaucoup! Mdr! Je suis vraiemnt désolé mais c'est long et, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je tiens à ce que ce soit bien fait!**

**En tout cas merci, c'est un plaisir fou d'en recevoir, en vous privez pas!**

**Merci encore**

**bientôt pour les passages en + et les réponses aux reviews!**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Jess**


	20. Chap en supp' : un

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Bon, l'apparition aussi soudaine qu'innatendue de ce chapitre mérite une explication! Que je vous donne à la fin!**

**En attendant : En-Joyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

* * *

Passant une main angoissée sur son ventre arrondi, Hermione n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Le réveil sonna, la faisant sursauter. Elle avait de nouveau passé une nuit blanche. Un grognement à sa gauche précéda l'agitation d'un bras qui fusa de sous les couvertures pour éteindre la sonnerie.

-Chérie, t'as pas dormi…

Etonnée, l'ancienne Gryffondor, fixa son époux. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux encore liés par des larmes de sommeil, Draco se redressa, faisant glisser sur son torse parfait la couverture. Adossé contre le montant du lit, il tourna un regard mi-agacé, mi-inquiet, vers son épouse. Il la vit alors déglutir, regardant le corps de Draco comme un diabétique devant une tarte au chocolat.

-Dr… Dray… prononça difficilement Hermione, combien de temps avant que les enfants se réveillent?

Le Dray en question ne pu empêcher un sourire amusé de se dessiner sur ses lèvres, ses yeux pétillants de malice. Il encercla alors la taille de sa femme et déposa de brûlants baisers sur sa nuque. Il l'entendit ronronner –réaction qu'elle n'avait qu'une période de grossesse- et, accentuant la passion dans ses gestes, il l'entraîna sous les couvertures. Mais, avant qu'ils n'aient pu aller plus loin, un poids, suivit rapidement de deux autres, s'abattirent sur le lit.

Grognant de mécontentement, Draco sortit la tête de sous les couvertures. Il vit alors trois paires d'yeux gris le fixer avec un air innocent qui ne trompait personne… Et encore moins leur Serpentard de père!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a les enfants? Demanda-t-il avec une frustration plus qu'évidente dans la voix

Il sentait les mains d'Hermione s'activer sur son corps, lui retirant délicatement le caleçon qu'il portait. Il lui donna des tapes sèches sur les mains mais, loin de s'en offusquer, Hermione éclata d'un rire cristallin.

-On veut voir maman! S'écria l'aîné

"Maman" émergea à son tour de sous les couvertures et fixa ses enfants avec méfiance :

-Que me vaut cet honneur? Questionna-t-elle suspicieusement

Ses trois enfants étaient de vrais vert et argent! Les deux garçons étaient des farceurs de première classe tandis que leur jeune sœur utilisait des mimiques travaillées et calculées pour arriver à ses fins! Et elle ne savait même pas parler!

-Malie nous a dit qu'on allait aller au zoo aujourd'hui, et que t'allais nous y emmener!

Draco haussa un sourcil :

-Malie vous a vraiment dit ça? Vous êtes sûrs? Parce que si vous mentez, je le saurai! Et je n'aime pas les menteurs, je vous l'ai déjà dit! Alors?

Consultant son aîné, le cadet se tourna vers sa sœur et l'encouragea d'un regard. Cette dernière, comprenant le message, fixa ses parents et se mit à gonfler les joues, ses yeux brillants étrangement de pitié.

On aurait pu croire que ce genre de procédé aurait un impact irrémédiable sur une femme –enceinte qui plus est- mais, à chaque fois, c'était Draco qui craquait! C'est pourquoi Hermione réagit avant que son mari ne tombe dans le piège :

-Je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter d'utiliser votre sœur tout les deux! Gronda-t-elle, quant au zoo, nous irons quand vous cesserez de mentir pour arriver à vos fins! Vous serez autorisé à agir comme des Serpentards quand vous le deviendrez officiellement. Pour l'instant, je ne tolérerai pas un tel comportement, me suis-je bien faite comprendre?

Ils hochèrent la tête à tout vitesse, peu désireux de se frotter au caractère bien trempé de leur mère. Celle-ci soupira, voyant que Draco boudait ses paroles. Il maugréait dans sa barbe :

-Tout ça parce qu'ils ne vont pas être des Gryffondors! Entendit-elle

Exaspérée par le peu de maturité du blond, elle s'extirpa des couvertures et, prenant la main d'Elisabeth, elle fit signe à Julien et William de la suivre. Gagnant la cuisine, ses trois enfants silencieux sur les talons, elle disposa le nécessaire pour le petit déjeuner sur la table. Accoudée au comptoir, les tiraillements de son insomnie se faisant à nouveau ressentir, elle observa ses trois garnements manger, toujours en silence.

Soudain, William posa sa cuillère à côté de son bol et regarda sa mère, un trait soucieux barrant son front :

-Dis maman, est-ce que tu nous aimeras moins parce qu'on sera à Serpentard?

Surprise, Hermione ne pu rien répondre dans l'immédiat. Puis, se reprenant, elle pris conscience qu'elle avait trois paires d'yeux braquées sur elle, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

-Bien sûr que non! S'exclama-t-elle, où est-ce que vous allez chercher ça? J'aime profondément votre père et c'était le pire Serpentard que l'on puisse trouver!

-Mais, objecta Julien, oncle Blaise nous a dit que vous vous détestiez avant!

-Oncle Blaise a raison! Dit Draco en rentrant dans la cuisine, cependant, on a grandit et on a appris à s'aimer, au-delà de la différence de nos deux maisons, pas vrai ma belle?

Hermione sourit et accueillit le baiser de son mari avec soulagement. Elle s'approcha ensuite de ses enfants et, prenant place avec eux à table, leur dit avec un sourire :

-Et puis, de toutes façons, je n'ai jamais fais attention à ces préjugés! Vous êtes mes enfants, et vous le resterez, quelque soit la maison où vous serez placé. Je vous aimerai que vous soyez à Pouffsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor ou même Serpentard! C'est compris?

Ravis, ils hochèrent la tête et, lorsqu'ils montèrent se préparer pour l'école, Hermione profita d'être seule avec Draco pour lui poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis trop longtemps :

-En parlant de Blaise, tu ne nous as jamais dit… Comment…

Draco poussa un soupir de lassitude :

-Ne remet pas ça sur le tapis! Je te l'ai déjà dit, il vous en parlera quand il sera prêt, d'accord?

Son ton ne souffrait aucune réplique, aussi se contenta-t-elle d'acquiescer. Mais elle saurait, un jour, foi de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout! Après tout, Blaise avait été annoncé mort et Draco devait aller voir la mère de ce dernier pour lui annoncer la triste nouvelle. Seulement voilà, Draco était revenu, non seulement un peu trop joyeux pour les circonstances, mais en compagnie du défunt lui-même! Personne n'a jamais su ce qui s'était passé, Blaise ne voulant pas en parler et Draco respectant son choix… Un peu trop d'ailleurs au goût d'Hermione!

-Je dois aller voir le gynécomage avant d'aller au travail, dit celle-ci en se relevant, tu veux bien déposer les enfants à l'école?

-Oui sans problèmes! On mange ensemble ce midi?

-Non, Ron rentre de mission aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-elle devant la moue implorante de son mari, avec Harry, on pensait se retrouver un peu tout les trois.

Visiblement déçu, Drao enlaça sa femme :

-Ça veut dire qu'on ne va pas se voir de la journée?

Riant, Hermione l'embrassa tendrement avant de se dégager de son étreinte pour aller s'habiller :

-On se rattrapera ce soir! Précisa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin prête, elle embrassa ses enfants, son mari et saisit son Portoloin pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle n'en ressortit qu'une heure plus tard, profondément bouleversée. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec cette grossesse –d'où ses insomnies- mais là…

Il fallait qu'elle voit Draco avant ce midi! Lorsqu'elle arriva au travail, Olivier Dubois vint la prévenir au sujet d'un nouvel arrivage de Retourneurs de Temps. Cela l'occupa une grande partie de la matinée et, lorsque midi sonna, elle prit la direction du quartier des Aurors. Elle envoya un mot griffonné à la hâte au bureau d'Harry, lui indiquant qu'elle serait légèrement en retard au restaurant. Elle bifurqua sur la droite après le poste de Tonks et avisa celui de Draco. Ce qu'elle vit alors lui glaça le sang.

Assise sur le bureau, les jambes légèrement écartées, le corps moulé à la perfection dans une robe courte, très courte, était Rebecca Price. L'autre raison d'insomnie d'Hermione. N'étant pas d'une nature jalouse, elle n'avait parlé à personne de son envie irrépressible de marteler le crâne de la nouvelle Auror avec un maillet. Elle avait confiance en Draco… jusque là!

Ce dernier écoutait la jeune femme, l'air légèrement paniqué, se forçant apparemment à ne pas descendre son regard plus bas que ses yeux. Soudain, Price rejeta ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière, riant à gorge déployée.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit Draco pour se rendre compte de la présence de sa femme. Elle se tenait à cinq mètres de lui, les yeux gorgés de larmes. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, elle s'éloignait déjà en courant. Elle en l'entendit pas crier son nom, pas plus qu'elle ne vit le sourire vainqueur de cette Rebecca qui n'aspirait qu'à une chose : faire tomber le jeune Malefoy dans ses filets.

Alors qu'elle gagnait les ascenseurs, appuyant plus que nécessaire sur le bouton de l'Atrium, Hermione se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Comment osait-il? Alors qu'elle allait lui dire que… Penser à sa grossesse redoubla la peine et les pleurs de la jeune femme qui sentit un large soulagement l'envahir tandis que les portes se fermaient. Mais, avant qu'elles n'entrent en contact, un pied les en empêcha et Draco Malefoy se glissa dans l'habitacle. Hermione voulut en sortir mais, déjà, l'appareil se mettait en marche. Ils étaient seuls à l'intérieur, chose suffisamment rare pour être remarquées. Avec gratitude pour Draco et colère pour Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! S'exclama le jeune homme, cette fille…

-Je ne veux rien entendre! S'écria Hermione au bord de l'hystérie, ne me touche pas!

Il avait pensé que l'enlacer la calmerait un peu mais, visiblement, les nerfs de la jeune femme étaient entrain de lâcher!

-Hermione je t'aime! Clama-t-il avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, tu es la seule qui compte, tu es…

-Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais rien entendre! Hurla-t-elle

Draco soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Cette Price l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle passait ses journées à l'harceler, le menaçant de détruire son mariage s'il ne coopérait pas! Draco se moquait d'elle, certain que son mariage était indestructible… mais il semblerait que non…

En même temps, il ne pouvait qu'admettre que s'il avait été à la place d'Hermione, il aurait démoli le portrait de l'importun! Et il aurait largement préféré qu'elle agisse ainsi, plutôt qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer! Il ne supportait pas de la voir triste, et encore moins quand c'était sa faute!

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'Atrium et, juste avant de franchir les portes, Hermione se retourna, fixant avec une peine incommensurable l'homme qu'elle aim… qui l'avait trahi!

-Si tu n'étais pas heureux, il fallait en parler, pas faire un coup aussi bas… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me méprises à ce point?

Draco releva les yeux, profondément choqué.

-Pas heureux? S'écria-t-il, Hermione, tu m'as appris la définition même du mot bonheur! Je ne te méprise pas, loin de là! Je t'admire, te respecte! Je t'aime bon sang! Comment peux-tu même penser le contraire?

L'idée qu'ils se donnaient en spectacle dans le hall du ministère ne leur traversa meme pas l'esprit! Draco, ayant enfin l'attention de sa femme, ajouta :

-Cette Price me colle dans les pattes, à longueur de journée! Pire que Pansy avant que je me mette avec toi! Même Goyle devant un gâteau au chocolat après un régime forcé d'un an, ne serait pas aussi collant!

-Tant que son derrière était vissé à ton bureau, ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger outre mesure! S'indigna Hermione

Draco ravala sa fierté. A dire vrai, même s'il comprenait sa réaction, il était blessé qu'elle ne lui fasse pas confiance… Inspirant profondément, il dit d'un ton las :

-Je lui ai demandé de dégager un nombre incalculable de fois. Et je le faisais encore lorsque tu es arrivée… Elle me rend nerveux, j'ai toujours peur de ce qu'elle pourrait inventer pour t'éloigner de moi… Apparemment, elle n'a pas eu à chercher loin…

Cette dernière réflexion lui avait échappé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Mais, aussitôt les mots ayant franchis ses lèvres, il s'excusa :

-Je n'avais pas à te dire ça… A ta place j'aurai…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase qu'il sentit les lèvres de la femme qu'il aimait épouser les siennes. Se sentant revivre, Draco répondit à ce baiser avec urgence. Hermione y mit fin et, reculant d'un pas, elle le foudroya du regard :

-Cela ne veut pas dire que tu es pardonné! Précisa-t-elle, simplement que j'ai changé d'avis! Je ne vais pas chez Ginny avec les enfants ce soir, par contre toi, tu dormiras sur le canapé!

Quelques rires fusèrent à travers le hall et Draco se rendit enfin compte qu'ils étaient en public! Mais les dernières phrases de son épouse firent écho dans son esprit :

-Mais, chérie, je…

-Il n'y a pas de "mais chérie" qui tiennent!

Ok, elle était furax. Draco recula d'un pas devant l'aura destructeur de son épouse tandis qu'elle laissait éclater sa fureur :

-Je te crois mais ne te pardonne pas! Et t'as intérêt à te tenir à carreau, c'est bien clair? Quant à cette… cette…

-Gourgandine, souffla une voix

-Merci Ron, remercia Hermione sans même se retourner, quand à cette gourgandine, reprit-elle, je te vois, ne serait que la regarder, je fais de ta vie un enfer, c'est bien compris?

La menace prenait d'autant plus d'importance qu'elle venait d'un Ange!

-Tu… Tu vas me surveiller? S'indigna Draco que l'idée attristait

Hermione sentit ses yeux la piquer à nouveau, la rendant plus faible encore :

-Jusqu'à ce que tu regagnes ma confiance, oui.

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, elle sortit de l'Atrium avec Potter et Weasley qui jetèrent des regards désolés au jeune homme. Tout deux savaient le comportement obsessionnel de Price pour l'ex Serpentard. Peut-être allaient-ils en parler à Hermione, lui expliquant que ce n'était pas la faute de Draco…

Et c'est ce qu'ils tentèrent de faire. Pendant tout le repas, ils essayèrent d'aborder le sujet mais Hermione changeait invariablement de conversation, se fermant comme une huître dès qu'il était question de la splendide Auror. Lorsqu'elle retourna travailler, une migraine emprisonnait sa tête dans un étau de douleur. Elle n'aspirait qu'à un bain relaxant et à une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Elle travaillait d'arrache-pied sur un dossier épineux concernant le voile quand on frappa à la porte de son bureau.

-Entrez! Indiqua-t-elle sans même relever le nez de ses parchemins

-Attitude typiquement Grangerienne que de plonger dans le boulot pour oublier la réalité! Se moqua une voix

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Blaise! Salua Hermione en se relevant.

Ce dernier s'inquiéta tout de suite en voyant sa jeune amie avancer, les épaules affaissées, le regard triste et les gestes lents. Il la serra dans ses bras et l'aida à se rasseoir. Prenant place en face d'elle, il la fixa sans trop savoir comment dire ce qu'il était venu dire.

-Ecoute, se lança-t-il, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose à propos de Draco et… de moi!

Le ton sur lequel il avait prononcé ces mots interpella Hermione.

-Tu es venu m'annoncer que vous aviez ou avez toujours une liaison?

Mais le Serpentard ne goûta pas à la blague. Ce qu'il avait à dire était indéniablement sérieux. Se penchant au dessus du bureau, le regard dur, les traits à la fois curieux et soucieux, il éveilla toute la curiosité de la jeune femme :

-Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé comment se fait-il que je sois encore en vie alors que tout le monde me croyait mort?

En temps normal, Hermione aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour enfin savoir ce qui la taraudait depuis maintenant près de cinq ans mais la situation était différente.

-Bien sûr que si! Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Draco et Price!

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire :

-Laisse moi t'éclairer. Pendant que tout le monde me croyait mort je m'étais… déguisé!

-Déguisé? S'étonna Hermione

Le sourire de Blaise se fit alors plus triste :

-Je n'étais pas vraiment de votre côté. Je me suis enfui au moment de l'offensive pour revenir dans mon vrai camp : celui de Tu-Sais-Qui. J'étais un Mangemort, Hermione.

Celle-ci recula dans son siège, l'horreur se peignant sur son visage. Imperturbable, Zabinni reprit :

-C'est moi qui ai lancé le Sortilège qui paralysera la jambe droite de Charlie Weasley le restant de ses jours… J'ai attaqué beaucoup d'élèves aussi mais tous s'en sont remis.

-Qui… Qui est au courant?

-Draco.

-Et…?

-Et Draco! Lorsque j'ai vu que mon camp avait perdu, j'étais dans le château, me vidant de mon sang dans un couloir vide. J'ai cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée. Draco est apparu plusieurs heures plus tard, il se rendait chez le Directeur. Devant ma tenue de Mangemort, il eut un visage profondément triste. Il s'est agenouillé près de moi et, sans un mot, sans un regard, il a fait des garrots pour que mes plaies cessent de saigner.

Blaise regardait à présent dans le vide, ne se doutant pas de la panique qu'il engendrait chez son amie. Il continua alors sur sa lancée :

-Je l'ai supplié, supplié de ne pas me dénoncer. Je lui ai tout confessé, pour Weasley et les autres. Je n'ai jamais été espion pour Voldemort, j'appréciais sincèrement votre compagnie mais, une fois dans le contexte de la guerre, je retournai à ma place. Draco m'a alors mis à l'épreuve. Il m'a fait promettre, par un serment inviolable, de m'amender de mes fautes… Et c'est ce que je fais. Sans relâches depuis ce jour.

Il ancra son regard d'ébène dans celui, chocolat, de la Gryffondor :

-Chaque jour, je prends de mon temps libre pour aller voir Charlie. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi, vu qu j'étais cagoulé. Mais je regrette, profondément. Et puis nous sommes devenus amis alors il ne se pose plus de questions. Un jour, je lui dirai, quand j'aurai ce satané courage que je cherche depuis cinq ans! J'espère qu'il saura me pardonner comme Draco l'a fait.

Il se releva alors, réajustant sa cape :

-Tu sais, Draco n'a jamais rien dit à personne sur ce que j'ai fait. Et pourtant, c'est moi qui suis sous serment inviolable. Lors des attaques contre moi, il a pris ma défense sans broncher. Je me sentais coupable de le pousser au mensonge et c'est ce qui, chaque jour, me fais comprendre à quel point j'ai été stupide de choisir le mauvais camp. Je comprends toujours un peu plus mes erreurs et m'en amende avec d'avantage de ferveur. Je dois tout à Draco, je lui doit la vie, l'honneur et une seconde chance que personne d'autre ne m'aurait accordé.

S'avançant vers Hermione, il lui saisit une main qu'il plaça entre ses deux paumes :

-Il ne trahit pas Hermione. Tu peux lui trouver tous les défauts du monde, mais la trahison n'en fait pas parti. Surtout pas les personnes qu'il aime et qui lui apportent autant que tu lui apportes. Avant qu'il ne soit avec toi, je connaissais un ado qui avait grandi trop vite, mais un ado quand même. Depuis que vous êtes ensemble, je connais l'homme le plus honorable qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

Pleurant d'émotion, Hermione enlaça son ami. Il lui frotta doucement le dos et lui murmura :

-Je sais ce qu'est la culpabilité et à quel point elle peut empoisonner. Je vis avec depuis une demi-dizaine d'années. Ne lui inflige pas ça alors qu'il n'a rien fait.

Hermione se défit de son étreinte :

-Hey! S'offusqua-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse, il était assis là et…

-Il essayait de gagner Cinq Gallions, coupa Blaise avec un sourire

-Qu… Quoi?

-On avait fait un pari, développa le Serpentard, pour voir combien de temps il allait tenir! Elle le soule vraiment, tu sais?

Soudain, Hermione se sentit très bête. Chose assez peu commune, il fallait l'admettre. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, Draco n'avait pas de bureau fermé. Ce qui n'était pas l'idéale pour voir sa maîtresse en toute discrétion! Et puis il n'avait pas vraiment une posture engageante envers l'allumeuse.

Elle jura. Tout ce foin qu'elle avait fait pour rien! Et puis Blaise ne venait-il pas de lui prouver qu'elle avait épousé un homme digne de confiance? Elle regarda son ami et réfléchissant à toute vitesse, elle lui demanda de passer le message à Draco de la rejoindre à la maison dans une demie heure.

Elle fila alors, droit vers l'école de ses enfants, les récupéra et, sous leurs acclamations, les déposa chez Ginny. Celle-ci en était à son septième mois de grossesse et restait chez elle toute la journée. Elle accueillit la progéniture Malefoy avec plaisir, ces derniers s'avérant être des anges avec elle –c'était bien la seule qui avait le droit à ce traitement de faveur!

Hermione promit de venir les rechercher en début de soirée et repartit chez elle aussitôt. Draco transplana quelques minutes plus tard, pour trouver la maison étrangement calme. Il retira sa cape, son écharpe et ses chaussures, les plaça dans l'entrée et avança prudemment. Peut-être que Blaise s'était trompé après tout…

Mais, aussitôt eut-il cette pensée qu'Hermione apparue devant lui, habillée en tout et pour tout, d'un peignoir en satin. Elle avait encore un physique de rêve malgré ses trois précédentes grossesses et seul son petit ventre arrondit trahissait une future naissance. Draco, ne sachant comment réagir, mais salivant déjà devant la déesse qu'il avait épousé, mit un certain temps à se rendre compte que la déesse en question lui faisait signe de la suivre.

Il le fit docilement, retirant ses vêtements un à un, arrivant dans leur chambre en caleçon. Hermione se chargea de le faire disparaître avec ses petits doigts et attira son époux sur le lit. C'était incroyable cette soif intarissable, cet appétit insatiable qu'ils avaient de l'autre. Lorsque, épuisés, ils retombèrent en sueur sur leurs draps froissés, les tensions de la journée étaient taries, amoindries, presque disparues.

Presque.

-Mione, tu ne vas pas me quitter, hein?

Hermione, qui était lovée contre lui, se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux :

-J'en suis incapable! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour la scène de tout à l'heure, j'étais stressée par ce que m'avait dit le Gynécomage et…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? S'inquiéta vivement Draco

-Je… Euh… Je…

Elle ne comptait pas lui annoncer comme ça. Mais devant l'inquiétude grandissante du jeune homme, elle ne pu se contenir plus longtemps :

-On va avoir des triplés.

N'entendant rien –pas même une respiration-, elle releva les yeux, pour voir que son Serpentard de mari s'était évanoui! Agacée, Hermione saisit sa baguette et l'arrosa d'un jet d'eau glacé. Draco hurla en se relevant puis, regardant sa femme, se mit à trembler.

-Co… Comment c'est possible? Articula-t-il

Hermione haussa un sourcil :

-Tu veux que je t'apprenne comment on fait les bébés maintenant?

-Ne te moque pas de moi! Se vexa-t-il en se rasseyant

Il jeta un sort de séchage sur le lit et sur lui-même et, se rasseyant sur le lit, il passa une main dans ses cheveux :

-Ron va se foutre de moi…

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre. Elle était certes au courant que Ron l'appelait Molly et qu'il avait dit à Draco de calmer ses pulsions s'il ne voulait pas subir les railleries auxquelles Ron avait eu le droit durant toute sa scolarité... Mais quand même!

-C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire? S'énerva-t-elle

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite puis l'attira dans une étreinte. La jeune femme se laissa faire, attendant qu'il digère la nouvelle. Puis :

-Je vais l'avoir mon équipe de Quidditch!

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, consciente qu'elle n'arriverait pas à obtenir quelque chose de normal de cet homme. Son homme. Elle l'embrassa alors, préférant que sa bouche s'active contre la sienne plutôt qu'à débiter des âneries!

* * *

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!!**

**Oui je sais, après deux ans de promesses, en voilà enfin un de chapitre en supp'!! Qu'en pensez-vous?**

**A dire vrai, c'est grâce à vous que ce chapitre a vu le jour! Deux ans après avoir fni cette fic et trois ans après l'avoir commencé, je reçois encore des reveiws! Mon étonnement n'a d'égal que ma joie! Alors voilà, si ce chapitre rencontre son public, je reprends en main cette fic en postant des chaps en supp'!**

**J'ai décidé de lancer la machine avec l'explication de la "réssuscitation" de Blaise car, même après deux ans, c'est ce qui vous tracasse le plus!**

**Bon, je vous embête encore un peu avec mes impressions d'auteur : c'est dingue à quel point écrire cette fic m'est facil! J'ai écris ces dix pages en une heure sans m'arrêter une seconde! Toutes mes autres fics me sont quasi pénibles par moment, j'ai toujours l'impression de ramer, d'être d'avantage une chimiste qu'un peintre. C'est un immense plaisir de refaire vivre cette histoire et j'espère sincèrement que ce plaisir est partagé!**

**Mr Review vous tend sa main "Go" et je ne peux que vous encourage à la serrer afin que je sache si je continue sur cette lancée ou pas!**

**Bisous**

**Jess alias Teddyjes**

**Ps : les sujets de ces chaps en supp' dépendent de vous! Que voulez-vous voir développé? Qu'aimeriez-vous lire?**

**Ps 2 : je retire le statut "complete" pour le moment mais la fic est belle et bien terminée hein!! C'est juste des Spin Off!!**


	21. note d'auteur

Bonjour à tous!

Comment allez-vous depuis le temps?

Alors non, pas de nouveau chapitre cette fois-ci (peut être bien prochainement ceci dit) mais une requête!

Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, ça fait plus de dix ans que j'écris des fanfics sur HP! Or, depuis deux ans, c'est un tout autre univers qui fait glisser ma plume : le mien!

J'ai, en effet, écrit un livre avec mes personnages à moi et tout et tout^^

Alors voilà, pour avoir des chances d'être publiée et parce que le système communautaire d'internet je connais bien, je me suis lancée dans un procédé tout nouveau : MyMajorCompanyBooks

Pour ceux qui n'en ont jamais entendu parler, c'est un site où tu postes des extraits de ton manuscrit et les lecteurs ont la possibilité de devenir fan ou ami avec l'écrivain. Si ce dernier est suffisamment apprécié, MMCB proposera alors une jauge.

Cette jauge est en fait remplie avec l'investissement que chaque lecteur décide d'apporter. Quand cette jauge atteint les 20 000 euros, le livre est publié, tout frais compris (impression, promotion, publication, etc)!

En ce qui me concerne, j'ai posté le premier chapitre de mon livre il y a une semaine, je n'en suis donc qu'aux balbutiements. Je ne demande donc pas à ce que vous mettiez de l'argent mais j'aurai tout de même besoin de votre aide (de façon entièrement gratuite, promis!) :

Il s'agit en fait de vous créer un compte sur le site .com (ça prends deux minutes et ils ne vous demandent quasiment rien et surtout pas de numéro de carte bancaire!) puis de devenir fan de ma page!

Ce n'est absolument pas une obligation, bien entendu! Certains d'entre vous me suivent depuis des années et savent pertinemment que jamais je ne m'amuserai à vous demander quelque chose qui vous demande plus qu'une adresse email et un clic!

Enfin voilà! Donc mon roman c'est celui-ci : .com/Auteurs/jessical/

Bien entendu, si ce n'est pas trop demandé, ce que j'aimerai vraiment c'est que vous le lisiez aussi dans la foulée!

Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'avance!

bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!

Bisous

Jess alias Teddyjes


End file.
